


Für immer zusammen

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Child Abuse, Childhood, Deutsch | German, First Time, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 95,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Sans und Papyrus waren schon immer ein unzertrennliches Team. Doch wie fing alles an? Im Laufe der Jahre veränderte sich so viel. Es war erstaunlich wie plötzlich Sans' kleiner Babybruder zum gefürchteten Boss wurde. Oder wie sich ihre krankhafte Brüderlichkeit unerwartet zur Großen Liebe entwickelte. Irgendwie war alles so einfach und kompliziert zur selben Zeit. Sans hätte nicht eine Sekunde davon ändern wollen.





	1. Wie mein Leben endlich einen Sinn bekam

„Halt dein verdammtes Maul!“  
„Du kannst deiner dreckigen Hure sagen was sie zu tun hat, aber nicht mir!“  
„Wenigstens ist sie nicht so fett wie du!“  
„Ich bin schwanger mit deinem Kind, du verdammtes Arschloch!“  
„Und was ist das Ergebnis?! Schau dich Tonne doch nur mal an! Da wunderst du dich, dass ich mir eine andere suche?!“  
„Die Schlampe lege ich genauso um die wie letzte!“  
„Wenn das neue Gör genauso nutzlos wird wie das erste, dann bin ich ohnehin weg!“  
„Das könnte dir so passen! Du wirst dich gefälligst um deine Brut kümmern!“  
„Schau ihn dir doch an! Er kommt genau nach seiner Mutter! Dämlich und zu nichts zu gebrauchen!“  
„Er ist zwölf Jahre alt! Wenn er einen besseren Vater gehabt hätte, wäre er jetzt schon erfolgreicher als du es jetzt bist!“  
„Mit nur einem Lebenspunkt?! Wir hätten ihn damals gleich auf die Straße werfen sollen! Der überlebt doch keinen Tag alleine im Untergrund!“

Sans saß am Esstisch und starrte auf den Teller vor seiner Nase, während sich seine Eltern lautstark stritten. Seine Mutter hatte Pizza bestellt, da sie hochschwanger angeblich nicht so lange vor dem Herd stehen konnte. Witzerweise reichte es aber sich stundenlang im Supermarkt zu unterhalten. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass sie alle drei gemeinsam aßen. Doch irgendwie fehlte dem jungen Skelett der Appetit. Nur mit Mühe stopfte er sich sein Pizzastück in den Mund.  
„Hast du überhaupt schon einen Namen für das Ding?!“  
„Nein! Ich hatte gehofft die Hebamme hätte eine Idee, wie das letzte Mal!“  
„Selbst dafür bist du zu bescheuert!“  
„Ich kann mich halt nicht um alles kümmern!“  
Sans seufzte. Seinem Bruder oder seiner Schwester standen harte Zeiten bevor. Wie er all die Jahre in dieser Familie überleben konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Das junge Skelett brachte sich alles selber bei. Lesen und Schreiben lernte er durch das Fernsehen. Ab da sammelte er interessiert wissenschaftliche Berichte. Über Tiere, Physik, Geologie… Es war wirklich interessant wie Vulkane funktionierten. Auch Geschichte faszinierte Sans ungemein. Der große Krieg damals zwischen den Menschen und den Monstern war wirklich beeindruckend. Doch wenn er sich so seine Familie ansah, dann hatte das kleine Skelett eine Ahnung wieso sie den Krieg verloren.

„Was seufzt du hier so rum?! Ist dem feinen Herr die Pizza nicht gut genug?!“, fragte sein Vater gereizt.  
„Papyrus oder Latha.“, warf Sans ein.  
„Was??“  
„Das sind meine Vorschläge. Wenn es ein Junge wird Papyrus und wenn es ein Mädchen wird Latha.“  
„Woher nimmst du dir das Recht raus dich in unsere Angelegenheiten einzumischen?!“  
„Es tut mir leid… Darf ich in mein Zimmer?“  
„Ja, geh du undankbarer Scheißer!“  
Sans stand auf. Froh darüber endlich wieder alleine sein zu dürfen. Er mochte das. Das junge Skelett betrat sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. In dem kleinen Raum standen sein kaputtes Bett, ein alter Schreibtisch und eine Babykrippe. Die allerdings war ihren Namen schon lange nicht mehr wert. Es fehlten ein paar Gitterstäbe und das restliche Holz war splittrig. Die Matratze hatte immer noch Flecken von Sans, als dieser damals brechen musste und niemand es für nötig hielt die Krippe danach zu reinigen. Bald würde dieser Raum nach Kotze stinken. Und das ständige Babygeschrei würde ihm die letzten Nerven rauben. Doch seine Eltern sahen es nicht ein ihr ‚Liebeszimmer‘ für ihr zweites Kind zu opfern. Sans war ein Mal da drin. Regale voller Pornos, eine Liebesschaukel, Masken und Kostüme. Zum Teufel… Damals wusste er nicht was das alles war, aber heute war er dank den Filmen, welche nachts liefen, ziemlich gut aufgeklärt.

Das junge Skelett setzte sich auf sein Bett. Oder eher was davon übrig war. Diese Pressholzkacke hielt generell nicht viel aus, aber nachdem sein Vater ihn vor ein paar Monaten verprügelte und dann in sein Zimmer auf das Bett warf, krachte es ein. Das Gerüst stand noch, doch die Halterungen des Lattenrostes brachen das Holz kaputt. Seine Matratze lag nun auf dem Boden, umgeben von dem Gestell des Bettes. So ähnlich wie die Krippe. Vielleicht würde er aus der Sicht seiner Eltern auch niemals dieses Alter überschreiten.  
Sans‘ Beine baumelten über das kaputte Holz, während er das Kinderbettchen ansah. Wieso bekamen diese Freaks noch ein Kind, das sie quälen konnten? Wieso ging niemand dazwischen? Wirklich jeder der ihre Familie halbwegs kannte wusste, dass sie beschissene Eltern waren. Sowohl Sans als auch sein zukünftiges Geschwisterchen waren Unfälle. Wie immer passten die beiden im Suff nicht richtig auf und setzten wehrlose Kinder in die Welt. Vermutlich hätte Sans das Problem mit dem einen Lebenspunk gar nicht, wenn seine Mutter während der Schwangerschaft nicht getrunken, geraucht und Drogen genommen hätte. Es war ein Wunder, dass ihm keine zwei Köpfe wuchsen. Natürlich sah sie es bei ihrem zweiten Kind auch nicht ein. Das junge Skelett verließ wenn möglich den Raum, wenn sich seine Mutter betrank. Besonders mit diesem Schwangerschaftsbauch. Sans durfte vor einer Weile einen Blick auf sein Geschwisterchen riskieren. Als Skelett bildete sich eine transparente Blase aus Magie, um das Baby zu schützen. Bisher war nur eine Seele zu sehen. Sie schien sich zu freuen, nachdem er seine Hand auf den dicken Bauch seiner Mutter legte. Das machte die ganze Sache nur noch trauriger. Dieses kleine Würmchen hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was es zu erwarten hatte.

Wie es wohl war ein großer Bruder zu sein? Vielleicht würden ihn seine Eltern dann noch mehr ignorieren. Vielleicht würde sich sein kleiner Bruder oder seine kleine Schwester gegen ihn stellen. Dann würden alle drei gemeinsam auf ihn losgehen. Sans seufzte erneut und legte sich richtig in sein Bett. Unter dem Kopfkissen lag ein Notizblock, welcher schon größtenteils vollgeschrieben war. Auf einer der letzten Seiten stand eine Liste mit der Überschrift ‚Geschwister - Pro und Kontra‘. Sans las sich die Liste noch einmal durch.  
Pro: Nicht mehr alleine sein, jemanden zum Reden haben, ein Verbündeter gegen ihre Eltern.  
Kontra: Geschrei, Gesabber, Kotze, Gestank, Verantwortung, keine Ruhe mehr.  
Er schrieb ‚Möglicher Verräter‘ mit in die Kontraspalte und legte den Block wieder unter sein Kopfkissen. Ihm stand eine schwere Zeit bevor. Seine Mutter könnte jeden Tag Wehen bekommen. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinen Knochen breit. Es wäre wirklich gnädiger gewesen ihr einen Ball oder ähnliches in den Bauch zu werfen. Sein Leben sollte sich wirklich nicht wiederholen dürfen. Das junge Skelett betrachtete seine Arme. Sie waren voller kleiner Narben. Welche die ihm seine Erzeuger beibrachten und welche die er sich selber antat. Gott, war das alles eine riesige Scheiße.

„Ich gehe!“  
„Ja! Geh doch du widerlicher Scheißkerl!“  
„Glaubt nicht, dass ich zurückkommen werde!“  
„Wir brauchen dich sowieso nicht hier!“  
„Das werden wir ja sehen, wenn die ersten Rechnungen kommen! Womit willst du die bezahlen? Dich fette Kuhl will ja nicht mal der Typ von den Stadtwerken ficken!“  
Dann ein lautes Krachen. Etwas zerbrach. Anschließend knallte die Haustür zu und Sans‘ Mutter stapfte wütend ins Schlafzimmer. Das junge Skelett zog sich seine Decke über den Kopf. Ihm liefen ungewollt Tränen über das knöcherne Gesicht. Seine Reaktion war so dumm. Sans war es schließlich gewohnt. Seit zwölf Jahren lief jeder Tag bei ihnen so ab. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzte es immer noch. Und es machte ihm Angst. Ganz tief in ihm drin zitterte seine Seele. Jedes Mal wenn seine Eltern brüllten oder mit Gegenständen warfen, zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen. Oft genug wurde Sans getroffen oder seine Eltern ließen ihre Wut an ihm aus. Sein armes Geschwisterchen… Es war wirklich unfair. Diese beiden Egoisten durften einfach so ein weiteres Leben zerstören. Sans schlurzte und wickelte sich fester in seine Decke ein. Irgendwann hatte der Körper das kleinen Skelettes angefangen zu zittern. Die Stille die dann folgte war tröstlich beruhigend. Weinend schlief Sans ein.

Er schaffte es tatsächlich sich ein paar Stunden auszuruhen. Auch wenn seine Träume seltsam waren. Das kleine Skelett träumte von seinem Geschwisterchen. Im Traum hatte er/sie aber kein Gesicht. Das andere Skelett war unheimlich groß und einschüchternd, ganz anders als Sans sich das Baby vorgestellt hatte. Doch in der Nähe seines Geschwisterchens fühlte er sich irgendwie wohl. Es war ein warmes Gefühl. Ob sich so Geborgenheit anfühlte? Es war schön. Außerdem fühlte Sans sich eigenartig gebraucht. Er träumte davon mit diesem riesigen Skelett auf einen Spielplatz zu gehen und zu schaukeln. Sans glaubte, dass sein Begleiter lachte. Das war schwer zu sagen ohne Gesicht. Die anderen Monster machten einen Bogen um die Geschwister und Sans fühlte plötzlich so etwas wie Stolz. Und auch Liebe? War es das wie sich große Brüder fühlten? Sie saßen einfach nur da und schaukelten für eine Weile. Sans grinste glücklich vor sich hin und er spürte seine Seele schnell schlagen. Es war gar nicht so schlecht einen Bruder oder eine Schwester zu bekommen. Zumindest hoffte das kurze Skelett das. Sans wollte so gerne das große Monster in seinem Traum an der Hand berühren, doch dann wurde er von einem seltsamen Geräusch geweckt.

Das junge Skelett fuhr hoch und saß kerzengerade in seinem kaputten Bett. Da war das Geräusch wieder. Eine Art Quietschen und Poltern. Misstrauisch stand Sans auf und ging in den Flur. Diese seltsamen Geräusche kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Hoffentlich hatten sie nicht schon wieder Einbrecher in der Wohnung. Oder schlimmer noch… Die besoffenen Freunde seiner Erzeuger. Vorsichtig spähte Sans in den Raum und er wünschte sich sofort, dass er niemals aufgestanden wäre. Seine Eltern trieben es hemmungslos auf dem Küchentisch. Auf der leeren Pizzaschachtel. Seine Mutter lag unten und sein Vater oben drauf. Zwischen ihnen der dicke Babybauch, welcher einfach ignoriert wurde. Immer wieder bekam die magische Masse kleine Schläge und Stöße ab. Die Seele im Inneren blinkte schwach, als wenn sie Angst hatte. Und Sans konnte das so gut nachvollziehen. Er wandte sich von diesem bizarren Sandwich ab und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das junge Skelett hörte seine Eltern wie die Tiere grunzen und stöhnen. Mitten drin sein wehrloses Geschwisterchen. Sie quälten das Kleine jetzt schon, obwohl es noch gar nicht geboren war.  
Sans kauerte sich im Flur zusammen. Er wusste nicht wieso er sich diese Geräuschkulisse freiwillig antat. Vermutlich als Eigenstrafe, weil er nichts tun konnte um der kleinen Seele zu helfen. Gott, hoffentlich würde sich das Baby später nicht an sowas erinnern können. Das junge Skelett weiß noch wie es ausnahmsweise nach einem Albtraum bei seinen Erzeugern im Bett schlafen durfte. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich warm und nicht mehr ganz so alleine wie sonst. Doch nach einer Weile, als alles ruhig war, begannen sich die beiden großen Körper neben ihm zu bewegen. Vermutlich dachten sie, dass Sans ohnehin schlafen würde. Er war seitdem nie wieder in dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.

Ein erstickter Schrei ließ Sans zusammenzucken. Er hörte die beiden anderen Skelette kleine Entschuldigungen und nicht ernstgemeinte Beleidigungen flüstern. Als Sans daran dachte, dass sein Geschwisterchen und auch er selber auf diese Art und Weise gezeugt wurden, wurde ihm schlecht. Sans stand auf und huschte leise zurück in sein Zimmer. Nun, schlafen würde er jetzt garantiert nicht mehr können. Das junge Skelett setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete die linke Schublade. In ihr befanden sich zwei dicke Bücher. Das eine kaufte er für wenige Goldstücke auf einem Flohmarkt, das andere klaute er einer alten Dame. Das geklaute Buch war nichts Besonderes. Es trug den Titel ‚Fluffy Bunny‘. Ein Kinderbuch, welches er in der Vergangenheit gerne gelesen hatte, um sich selber zu beruhigen. Das andere Buch war ein Lehrbuch für Mathematik. Er wollte diesen Wälzer unbedingt haben, weil dort auch die Rechenschritte erklärt wurden. Der Stoff war eigentlich für ältere Schüler, doch irgendwie war Mathe erstaunlich einfach für das kurze Skelett. Es machte ihm Spaß. Die Zahlen machten seltsam viel Sinn. Ganz anders als sein restliches Leben.  
Schon solange Sans denken konnte begleitete ihn eine eigenartige Wissensgier. Manche sagten er sei außergewöhnlich klug. Doch wie klug war schon jemand, der freiwillig in diesem Irrenhaus blieb? Außerdem konnte er nie etwas richtig machen. Was nutzten ihm Mathematik und Physik, wenn er sich nicht einmal selber verteidigen konnte? Zum Glück lernte Sans schnell, dass man sich nicht prügeln musste um zu überleben. Das kurze Skelett entwickelte früh magische Fähigkeiten. Dinge schweben zu lassen war die leichteste Übung. Sein größtes Geheimnis war die Teleportation. Eines Tages passierte es einfach irgendwie, nachdem andere Kinder das kleine Skelett umzingelten und er keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr hatte. Seitdem trainierte er diese Fähigkeit. Sie war unglaublich praktisch. Sans fragte sich was für coole Tricks sein neuer Bruder oder seine neue Schwester so konnte. Ihre Eltern hingegen beherrschten kaum Spezialangriff. Es reichte um sich wehren zu können, doch keiner von ihnen war ein Krieger.

Sans nahm das Kinderbuch aus der Schublade und ging wieder ins Bett. Seine Seele schlug immer noch aufgeregt, von dem was er zuvor sehen musste. Es war allerdings mehr Angst als Erregung. Angst davor was einmal aus der kleinen Seele werden würde und Angst davor, dass sie ihn hätten erwischen können. Das kurze Skelett schlug das Buch auf und sah sich die bunten Bilder an. Der grüne Wald und die blühenden Blumen sahen so surreal aus, wenn man in New Home aufwuchs und bisher nie etwas anderes sah. Außer vielleicht im Fernsehen. Sans kannte den Text in dem Buch auswendig, darum blätterte er einfach die Seiten durch. Das kleine Häschen in der Geschichte sah immer so glücklich und zufrieden aus. Manchmal fragte sich Sans, ob das ein Normalzustand war. Irgendwo zumindest. Denn viele Menschenbücher, die in den Untergrund fielen und die er bisher in Bibliotheken und auf Märkten sah, hatten ähnliche Handlungen. War es an der Oberfläche tatsächlich so viel schöner und friedlicher als im Untergrund? In ihren Geschichtsbüchern stand, dass die Menschen blutrünstige Mörder waren. Aber vielleicht hatte Asgore diese Propaganda verbreiten lassen, damit seine Niederlage nicht ganz so dramatisch ausfiel. Sans hasste seinen Verstand. Wieso konnte er die Dinge nicht einfach hinnehmen? Wieso musste er alles hinterfragen? Murrend stopfte das kurze Skelett das Buch ebenfalls unter sein Kopfkissen.

Vielleicht interessierte sich sein Geschwisterchen später auch für Naturwissenschaften. Sie könnten zusammen Ausflüge machen und zum Beispiel die Echoblumen am Wasserfall untersuchen. Sans könnte sie beide teleportieren und niemand würde es merken. Das kurze Skelett lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. Das warme Gefühl aus dem Traum kehrte zurück. Irgendwie schien alles in ihm zu wissen, dass er und die kleine Seele in dem Bauch ihrer Mutter zusammen gehörten. Sie würden ein super Team abgeben. Ganz sicher. Dann hätte Sans endlich einen echten Freund. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.  
Das kurze Skelett stand auf und ging zu der Krippe rüber. Es war nun nicht mehr zu verhindern, dass seine scheiß Eltern ein neues Leben in diese scheiß Welt setzten, aber Sans würde alles dafür tun, dass der kleine Fratz es nicht so schlecht haben würde wie er selber. Das junge Monster schlich aus seinem Zimmer und holte aus dem Bad eine schmale Feile, die sein Vater gerne benutzte um Ablagerungen von seinen Knochen abzuschmirgeln. Anschließend kehrte Sans zurück und kniete sich neben die Krippe. Er tastete das Holz ab und benutzte die Pfeile um splittrige Stellen abzuschleifen. Es dauerte Stunden, doch nach einer Weile waren die Gitterstäbe alle glatt und mit einer samtigen Oberfläche. Das junge Skelett kippte die Krippe um und wischte all den feinen Staub von dem Holz und der Matratze. Notbeholfen fegte Sans die Reste mit den Händen zusammen und brachte das feine Pulver und die Splitterreste zu seinem Papierkorb. Anschließend zog er seinen Lattenrost unter seinem kaputten Bett hervor. Das kurze Skelett brach einzelne Latten aus ihren Plastikhalterungen und brach sie über der Bettkante in kleinere Teile. Sans bröselte die Splitter von den abgebrochenen Stücken und schliff sie so gut es ging mit der Feile glatt. Danach ging er an seine rechte Schreibtischschublade und holte eine halbleere Rollte mit Panzertape hervor. Das junge Skelett benutzte die Holzteile und den Kleber um die fehlenden Gitterstäbe zu ersetzen. Nachdem es für sein Geschwisterchen definitiv kein Entkommen mehr geben würde, drehte Sans die Matratze um. Die Rückseite war wesentlich sauberer. Das sah auf jeden Fall viel besser aus. Unauffällig schob das kurze Skelett den Lattenrost wieder unter seine eigene Matratze und brachte die Feile zurück.

Inzwischen war es Mittag und Sans‘ Vater war arbeiten. Seine Mutter lag auf dem Sofa und guckte Fernsehen. Das junge Skelett ging ins Wohnzimmer und ignorierte gekonnt die zerdrückte Pizzaschachtel, welche immer noch auf dem Esstisch lag. Er stellte sich neben das Sofa und sah zu seiner Mutter. Sie hatte eine Bierdose auf ihrem Babybauch abgestellt und schaute sich irgendeine schnulzige Telenovela an. Erst Minuten später bemerkte das ältere Skelett ihren Sohn.  
„Was willst du? Essen ist im Kühlschrank.“, raunte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus der Dose.  
„Ihr habt die Krippe in mein Zimmer gestellt…“, begann das kurze Skelett und wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
„Und genau da bleibt sie auch! Du kannst auch mal etwas für die Familie tun!“  
„Aber es fehlt das Bettzeug für die Krippe! Wo sind die alten Babysachen? Du bist über den Geburtstermin drüber und die Sachen sind noch nicht gewaschen!“  
„Nennst du Scheißer mich eine schlechte Mutter?!“  
„Sag mir wo die Sachen sind, dann kümmere ich mich darum!“  
„Im Keller! Ich weiß nicht genau wo. Du wirst sie suchen müssen. Aber vermutlich wird der Mist bereits von den scheiß Ratten angefressen sein. Verdammte Drecksviecher.“  
Sans ging ein Schauer durch die Knochen, als er sah wie seine hochschwangere Mutter noch einen Schluck aus der Bierdose nahm. Und diese dann auch wieder auf ihrem Bauch abstellte. Der arme kleine Fratz. Hoffentlich würde sein Geschwisterchen halbwegs gesund zur Welt kommen…

Sans seufzte und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er griff sich einen Hausschlüssel aus dem kleinen Korb neben der Eingangstür und lief die Hausflurtreppen runter bis zu den Kellerabteis. Die Kellerräume stanken bestialisch. Die meisten Hausbewohner stellten hier unten ihren Müll ab. Und da sie besonders schlau waren und mit offenen Kellerfenstern lüfteten, kamen natürlich auch die Ratten. Der Fußboden war voller kleiner Köttel und Essensverpackungen lagen verteilt in den Gängen. Große Löcher klafften in den Müllsäcken und gelegentlich hörte man es unter einem Beutel rascheln. Sans beeilte sich zu ihrem Abtei zu kommen. Er schloss das verrostete Vorhängeschloss auf und betrat den kleinen Raum. Überall waren Kisten und Kartons gestapelt. Sogar sein kaputtes Dreirad stand dort. Es war in der Mitte durchgebrochen und beide Hälften lehnten nebeneinander an der Wand. Es hatte damals wirklich wehgetan, als das alte Ding plötzlich zusammenbrach. Keiner rechnete damit, doch während das junge Skelett seinerzeit am heulen war, schmiss sich sein Vater beinahe weg vor Lachen. Sans hasste diesen Kerl. Das tat er wirklich. Hoffentlich kratzte er unterwegs ab.  
Murrend ging das kurze Skelett die Kartons und Kisten durch. Auch diese Sachen waren angefressen von den Ratten. So wie seine scheiß Mutter es sagte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fand Sans wonach er suchte. Eine verstaubte Kiste mit der Aufschrift ‚BABY‘. Er öffnete die Box und sah hinein. Im Inneren befanden sich ein paar Strampler, das Bettzeug für die Krippe, ein total zerkauter Beißring und zwei Stofftiere, von dem eines schlimmer aussah als ihre Städte in der Nachkriegszeit. Angeekelt warf Sans den kaputten Teddy in den Raum. Sollten sich die Ratten damit was Hübsches bauen. Die Kiste jedenfalls nahm das junge Skelett mit nach oben in ihre Wohnung.

Keuchend stellte Sans die Sachen im Badezimmer ab. Sie mussten gewaschen und trocken sein, bevor das Baby zur Welt kam. Er stopfte alles, bis auf den Beißring, in ihre Waschmaschine und schloss die Tür. Wie funktionierte dieses Ding? Seine Mutter konnte er nicht fragen. Es würde dann wieder heißen, dass er zu wenige Aufgaben im Haushalt hätte und sie würden ihm wieder irgendwelche Dreckarbeit aufhalsen. Das kurze Skelett öffnete die Schublade der Maschine und sah sie sich an. Es gab keine Beschriftungen für Waschmittel oder Weichspüler. Sans überlegte einen Moment. Er fuhr mit dem Finger durch die Seifenreste und roch an ihnen. Ah, das musste der Weichspüler sein. Also war das andere Fach für das Waschmittel. Das junge Skelett füllte jeweils eine Kappe mit den Flüssigkeiten und schüttete sie in die Maschine. Anschließend schloss er die Schublade wieder. Da Sans nicht wusste bei wie viel Grad die Sachen kaputtgehen würden, stellte er das Gerät auf Vierzig. Er hoffte, dass das richtig war. Sans drückte auf Start und war erleichtert, als die Maschine anfing sich zu rühren. Dann war das auch erledigt.  
Er nahm den Beißring aus dem Kasten und spülte ihn gründlich mit Handseife unter dem Wasserhahn ab. Das junge Skelett wiederholte diesen Vorgang drei Mal. Das müsste die Bakterien getötet haben, oder? Lieber noch ein viertes Mal.  
Jap, er fühlte sich wie ein guter großer Bruder. Wehe sein Geschwisterchen fiel ihm später in den Rücken. Dann wäre all die Mühe umsonst gewesen.

„Hast du die Sachen gefunden?!“, rief Sans‘ Mutter ihrem Sohn zu.  
„Ja! Sie sind in der Waschmaschine!“  
„Du musst das Zeug nachher aber selber aufhängen! Mami kann heute nicht mehr!“  
Das junge Skelett hatte auch schon eine Ahnung wieso. Er ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und seine Mutter lag betrunken auf dem Sofa. Mit dem dicken Bauch sah sie aus wie eine Schildkröte, die auf dem Rücken lag und nicht mehr hoch kam. Doch offenbar hatte sie sowieso nicht vor sich heute noch zu bewegen. Das Shirt des älteren Skelettes war nach oben gerutscht und Sans konnte die kleine Seele in dem Babybauch sehen. Trotz allem leuchtete sie kräftig und stark. Das Kleine versprach sich wirklich viel zu viel vom Leben.  
Hungrig ging Sans in die Küche. Er hatte heute immerhin noch nichts gegessen. Angeblich befand sich Essen im Kühlschrank, doch als das junge Skelett die Kühlschranktüren öffnete, war es nicht überrascht. In dem Gerät lagen erstaunlich viele Alkoholflaschen, eine vergammelte Stange Sellerie, eine halbe Packung Milch und ein verschimmelter Hamburger. Genervt nahm sich Sans die Milch und schraubte sie auf. Wenigstens schien sie nicht sauer zu sein. Er griff sich eine Schüssel und den letzten Rest Cornflakes, welcher in einer Dose auf der Arbeitsfläche gelagert wurde. Nachdem das kleine Skelett die Milch in die Schüssel goss und die Packung zurück in den Kühlschrank stellte, nahm es die Schüssel und einen Löffel und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Doch gerade als Sans durch den Flur ging, öffnete sich die Wohnungstür. Sein Vater kam von der Arbeit nach Hause.  
„Hey Kurzer, wo ist deine Mutter?“  
„Im Wohnzimmer, auf dem Sofa.“  
„Ja, wo auch sonst… Ist sie breit?!“  
„Wie eine Haubitze.“  
Sans ging schnell in sein Zimmer, denn der nächste Streit stand kurz bevor. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte die Schüssel auf den Schreibtisch. Das junge Skelett zog den Beißring aus seiner Hosentasche und legte diesen ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Wie erwartet hörte er plötzlich seinen Vater schreien, wie nutzlos seine Mutter doch war. Diese brauchte einen Moment um zurück zu keifen. Sans setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch und nahm sich das Mathematikbuch aus der Schublade. Er schlug es an einer markierten Stelle auf. Das letzte Mal blieb das junge Skelett bei den Logarithmen stehen. Algebra war wirklich leicht. Sans gab selber zu, dass das komische Hobbies für jemanden in seinem Alter waren. Aber was sollte er schon tun? Mit seinem einen Lebenspunkt konnte er nicht alleine draußen rumrennen. Die Alternativen wären sich mit seinen Erzeugern streiten, Schlafen oder sich selber unentwegt anfassen. Letzteres war keine schlechte Option, doch nach dem Schauspiel letzte Nacht konnte Sans darauf wirklich verzichten. Außerdem war es schließlich zu seinem Vorteil etwas für seine Bildung zu tun. Später würde er einen guten Job finden und hier endlich ausziehen.  
Das kurze Skelett hielt kurz inne und drehte sich um. Seine Blicke flogen rüber zu der Krippe. Sollte er das kleine Kerlchen alleine hier lassen? Damit ihre Eltern ihn oder sie auch kaputt machten? Sans konnte sich nicht um ein kleines Kind kümmern. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal richtig um sich selber kümmern. Das kurze Skelett hatte Angst, dass es später nicht stark genug sein würde um zu gehen. Nicht wenn sein Geschwisterchen alleine in diesem Höllenloch saß. Aber vielleicht wurde es einfach Zeit egoistischer zu denken. Er sollte aufhören seinen Vater aus seiner eigenen Kotze zu ziehen und er sollte aufhören den Notarzt zu rufen, wenn seine Mutter mit gebrochenen Knochen am Boden lag.

„Ich geh doch nicht den ganzen Tag arbeiten, damit du deinen fetten Arsch auf dem Sofa parkst!“  
„Regale einräumen kann doch jeder Idiot! Also der perfekte Job für dich!“  
„Selbst dafür bist du zu dämlich! Der scheiß Kühlschrank ist schon wieder leer!“  
Sans aß seine Cornflakes und las in seinem Buch. Erst an dem salzigen Geschmack in seinem Mund merkte das junge Skelett, dass ihm wieder ungewollt die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Er wischte sich über die Augenhöhlen und versuchte die Mathematikaufgaben zu lösen. Doch Sans konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Egal wie oft er sich die Sachen ansah, irgendwie konnte das junge Skelett sie nicht lesen. Nicht richtig zumindest. Seine Hand zitterte und die meisten Cornflakes fielen zurück in die Schüssel. Sans‘ Nerven waren wirklich hinüber. Manchmal unterstellte ihm sein Vater, dass er ihm Drogen klauen und sich zu dröhnen würde. Wieso sollte man sonst so zittrige Hände haben?  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wieso ich gestern zu dir Schabracke zurück kam!“  
„Weil du ein jämmerliches Weichei bist, das alleine zu viel Schiss da draußen hat!“  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören. Als wenn die Knochenhand seines Vaters den Schädel seiner Mutter traf. Ab da wurde das Gebrüll nur noch lauter und Porzellan zerbrach an den Wänden.  
Sans stellte den rechten Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und legte sein Gesicht in die Handfläche. Irgendwie platzte es aus ihm raus. Das junge Skelett schlurzte und weinte bitterlich. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und ihm war so furchtbar übel. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht gut. Und er hatte niemanden mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Niemanden den es interessieren würde. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen sie hätten ihn nach der Geburt zum Sterben auf die Straße geworfen. So wie sein Vater es sagte. Wieso war das Leben nur so scheiße? Es gab wirklich nichts wozu es sich zum Leben lohnte. Gar nichts. Nur seine eigene Feigheit hielt das kurze Skelett davon ab es endlich zu beenden. Denn es würde niemals aufhören. Sein Geschwisterchen würde genau dieselbe Scheiße durchmachen müssen. Und selbst wenn der kleine Fratz es nicht überleben würde, würden diese beiden Arschlöcher einfach für Nachschub sorgen. Denn niemand kümmerte sich darum. Sans fühlte sich furchtbar hilflos und verloren.

Das kurze Skelett merkte gar nicht, dass es am Schreibtisch irgendwann einschlief. Ein kleiner Pool aus Speichel bildete sich auf den Seiten des Mathematikbuches. Sofort schreckte Sans auf und versuchte die Feuchtigkeit mit seinem T-Shirt vorsichtig aus den Seiten heraus zu tupfen. Diese waren inzwischen gewellt. Wie spät es wohl war? Auf jeden Fall hatten seine Eltern aufgehört zu streiten. Seufzend streckte sich das junge Skelett und stand auf. Er ging ins Badezimmer, wo die fertige Waschmaschine auf ihn wartete. Sans warf die Sachen in einen Wäschekorb und brachte diesen ins Wohnzimmer. Es war offenbar später Abend oder Nacht, denn draußen war es dunkel und seine Eltern schienen zu schlafen. Das kurze Skelett schaltete die Lichter ein und stellte in der Nähe der Heizung den Wäscheständer auf, welcher an der Wand lehnte. Er legte die Sachen über das dünne Metall. Sie rochen inzwischen etwas muffig, da der Stoff den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend in der Waschmaschine lag. Doch wenigstens war das Zeug jetzt sauber. Morgen früh würde das Bettzeug trocken sein und Sans konnte die Krippe fertig ausstatten. Wenigstens dachte einer in diesem Haushalt manchmal mit. Dass er selber als Baby hier überlebte grenzte an ein grausames Wunder. Eine Narbe an seinem Hinterkopf war beispielsweise eine Erinnerung daran wie sein Vater ihn fallen ließ, um sein Sandwich zu fangen, welches ihm aus der Hand glitt. Offenbar war Sans nicht einmal zwei Scheiben Weißbrot belegt mit Mortadella wert.

„AHHH! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!“, kam es plötzlich aus dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.  
„Brüll hier nicht so rum, verrückte Schnepfe!“  
„Die verdammten Wehen haben eingesetzt, du Vollidiot!“  
„Das ist kein Grund mir ins Ohr zu kreischen!“  
„Halt dein scheiß Maul und ruf die beschissene Hebamme an!“  
Sans wurde plötzlich ganz anders. Hätte das Baby nicht bis morgen warten können?! Da wollte er ausnahmsweise ein guter großer Bruder sein und jetzt waren noch nicht einmal die Sachen für die Krippe trocken. Das junge Skelett beobachtete wie sein Vater genervt durch die Wohnung spazierte und sich dabei das rechte Ohrloch zuhielt. Er murmelte die ganze Zeit Dinge wie: „So eine Scheiße mitten in der Nacht!“  
Sans‘ Mutter schrie vor Schmerzen. Offenbar hatte sein Erzeuger wenig Interesse daran zu helfen. Er nahm ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck. Anschließend setzte sich das ältere Skelett auf das Sofa.  
„Sollten wir nicht Hilfe holen?“, fragte Sans vorsichtig.  
„Die Alte braucht einen Psychiater und keine Hebamme! Als sie mit dir schwanger war weckte sie mich ständig wegen angeblichen Wehen. Und was war? Du kamst erst Wochen später. Die soll sich nicht so anstellen!“  
Wieder laute Schreie. Sans ging heimlich zu ihrem Kühlschrank rüber und riss den Zettel mit der Nummer der Hebamme ab. Er ging mit leisen Schritten in den Flur, wo ihr Haustelefon stand. Das junge Skelett wählte die Nummer. Nach einer langen Zeit nahm endlich eine schlechtgelaunte Frau ab.  
„Was ist?!“, keifte diese ins Telefon.  
„Hi. Meine Mutter liegt in Wehen und bekommt gleich ihr Baby. Wir könnten hier echt Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
„Diese kleinen Scheißer suchen sich echt immer die unmöglichsten Zeitpunkte aus!“, grummelte die Frau.  
„Im Ernst, kommen sie schnell her!“, murrte Sans und im Hintergrund waren mehr Schreie zu hören.  
Er gab der Hebamme ihre Adresse durch. Angeblich würde sie sich sofort auf den Weg machen.

Als weitere Schmerzensschreie ertönten, zuckte das junge Skelett zusammen. Das klang wirklich nicht schön. Auf leisen Sohlen ging Sans zu dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern rüber und spähte durch die geöffnete Tür. Seine Mutter lag weinend auf dem Bett. Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen und umklammerte ihren dicken Bauch. Soweit Sans informiert war, brauchten sie die Hebamme nur als Arztersatz. Bei Skeletten löste sich bei der Geburt irgendwann die magische Barriere auf und man konnte das Kind einfach herausnehmen. Zumindest erklärte ihm seine Mutter das so vor ein paar Jahren. Die Hebamme sollte die Mutter unterstützen, sie musste das Baby untersuchen und einschätzen ob sie einen Arzt brauchten und sie würde Mutter und Kind etwas säubern. Alles in allem war sie eine bezahlte Hilfskraft die Händchen hielt. Zumindest bei Skeletten. Seine Mutter bestand trotzdem vehement auf ihre Anwesenheit. Aus dem Grund hing auch die Nummer an dem Kühlschrank. Ihre Argumentation war allerdings nicht, dass sie sichergehen wollte, dass es dem Neugeborenen gut ging, sondern dass sie keine Lust hatte in all dem Matsch aus Magie zu liegen, da sich ihr toller Ehemann eh nicht darum kümmern würde.  
„Mama…?“, fragte Sans leise und versteckte sich etwas, aus Angst seine Mutter könnte aus Wut etwas nach ihm werfen.  
„SANS! Hat dein scheiß Vater die Hebamme angerufen?!“, fragte sie keuchend.  
„Keine Sorgen, sie ist auf dem Weg.“, beschwichtigte das kleine Skelett und verschwieg mit Absicht, dass sein Vater im Wohnzimmer saß und Bier trank. Immerhin wollte er seine Mutter nicht unnötig aufregen.  
„Fuck tut das weh! Schlimmer als beim ersten Mal!“  
„Kann ich irgendwas tun…?“  
„Lass die verdammte Hebamme rein und dann geh uns aus dem Weg!“  
Sans nickte und ging zurück in den Flur. Jeder Schrei fuhr ihm sofort durch das Knochenmark. Ungeduldig stand das junge Skelett vor der Wohnungstür und hoffte, dass bald die Klingel läuten würde.

„Warum stehst du hier so blöd rum?“, fragte sein Vater, welcher aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.  
„Ich warte auf jemanden.“, antwortete Sans ruhig.  
„Auf wen? Hast du etwa die scheiß Hebamme angerufen?! Wenn deine verdammte Mutter wieder mal nur simuliert und die hier auftaucht, muss ich sie trotzdem bezahlen!!“  
„Aber ich glaube Mama geht es wirklich schlecht.“  
„Oh bitte! Ihr wurde mal eine volle Wodkaflasche auf dem Kopf zerschlagen und sie stand hinterher trotzdem auf, um dem Typen dafür den Arm zu brechen! Das hier ist doch alles nur Show um Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen!“  
Beide Skelette erschraken als die Türklingel ertönte. Sans drehte sich um und drückte auf den Summer. Sein Vater ging mit der Bierdose in der Hand in das Schlafzimmer und beobachtete seine schreiende Frau. Das junge Skelett versuchte die abfälligen Bemerkungen seines Erzeugers zu ignorieren. Stattdessen öffnete er die Wohnungstür und wartete auf die Hebamme.  
Ein dickes Katzenmonster kam die Hausflurtreppen rauf gewankt. Sie hatte eine große Tasche dabei und sah wirklich schlecht gelaunt aus. Dann passte sie wenigstens perfekt zu seinen Eltern. Hoffentlich würde das Baby nichts abbekommen, wenn die drei sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen. Ohne Begrüßung folgte die Hebamme einfach dem Geschrei und ging zielstrebig durch die Wohnung.  
„Ganz ruhig, ich bin ja schon hier!“, murrte die Katzenfrau und schob Sans‘ Vater grob zur Seite.  
„Na endlich!“, keuchte seine Mutter. „Ich glaube es kommt gleich!“  
„Ja ja…“, grummelte sein Vater und stand mit der Bierdose in der Hand in einer Ecke des Raumes.  
Sans selber wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Zuerst beobachtete das junge Skelett wie die Hebamme diverse Handtücher auspackte. Anschließend nahm sie ein paar davon und ging rüber zu Sans.  
„Wo ist das nächste Waschbecken?!“, fauchte sie den Jungen an.  
Das kurze Skelett zeigte auf ihr Badezimmer. Die Katzenfrau schubste ihn zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg zum Waschbecken, wo sie die Handtücher in ihrer Hand nass machte.

Es war alles furchtbar laut und hektisch. Sans konnte spüren wie seine Seele zugeschnürt wurde, als seine Mutter erneut vor Schmerzen schrie. Hilflos setzte sich das junge Skelett im Flur neben die Schlafzimmertür. Er hatte gehofft mehr Zeit zu haben. Vielleicht hätte er einen Notfallplan für sein Geschwisterchen und sich erarbeiten können. Vielleicht mochte es ihn auch gar nicht. Die Chancen standen gut, dass er am Ende doch wieder alleine sein würde… Sans klammerte sich an seinen angewinkelten Beinen fest und hörte zu wie sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten. Und wie seine Mutter schrie. Und wie plötzlich etwas anderes schrie. Das kurze Skelett merkte auf und sah in den Raum hinein. Die Hebamme hatte etwas Kleines und sehr Lautes in der Hand. Sie wischte es mit den nassen Tüchern ab. Inzwischen hatte sich sein Vater mit auf den Bett gesetzt und streichelte sanft den Kopf seiner Frau. Diese lag schwitzend und hechelnd auf dem Bett, als wenn sie krank wäre.  
Sans stand auf und ging in das Schlafzimmer rein. Seine Eltern schienen sich gar nicht für das schreiende Ding zu interessieren. Das Katzenmonster betrachtete es sehr genau und wickelte das Baby dann in einem sauberen Handtuch ein.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Es ist ein Jung!“, sprach sie mit gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Und was für einer! An der Fußgröße kann ich ihnen sagen, dass der Bursche mal über zwei Meter groß wird.“  
Über zwei Meter? Was zum Teufel? War das Skelett aus seinem Traum doch sein kleiner Bruder?  
Doch seine Eltern zeigten immer noch kein Interesse. Die Hebamme drehte sich zu Sans und drückte ihm das Bündel in die Arme. Sie zog ein paar Papiere aus ihrer Tasche und einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Jacke.  
„Wie soll der kleine Scheißer heißen? Sie kennen ja das bürokratische Zeug des Königs.“  
Seine Eltern waren allerdings viel zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt. Er hörte seinen Vater murmeln: „Endlich bist du diesen Schwabbelbauch los. Scheiße, du bist so sexy ohne dieses Ding in dir!“  
Sans wusste selber nicht was er tun sollte. Die Hebamme wurde ungeduldig, seine Eltern lebten in ihrer eigenen Welt, das kleine Ding in seinen Armen schrie ununterbrochen und er stand mittendrin.  
„Papyrus! Er heißt Papyrus!“, warf er ein und das Katzenmonster notierte es.  
„Stellt doch mal jemand das Gejaule ab!“, schrie sein Vater genervt. „Bring deinen Bruder in euer Zimmer! Deine Mutter muss sich ausruhen!“

Die Hebamme begann das Bett und die nähere Umgebung zu reinigen. Sans ging total gedankenversunken durch den Flur und in sein Zimmer. Er atmete tief durch. Das war wirklich furchtbar. War jede Geburt so widerlich? Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zurück als sich das Bünden in seinen Armen bewegte und das Schreien zu einem Schniefen abklang. Er schaute runter und schob ein wenig das Handtuch zur Seite. Sans‘ Seele pochte sofort schneller. Oh Gott… Sein Bruder war… Das Niedlichste was er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte…  
Mit spitzen Wangenknochen und kleinen Gnubbelzähnchen. Das Baby schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Sans musste lächeln. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er war so glücklich in diesem Moment. Dieses kleine Paket Knochen war so verdammt winzig und zerbrechlich. Und gerade als Sans dachte, dass sein Babybruder nicht noch süßer werden konnte, fing der kleine Fratz an zu lachen. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dem älteren Monster blieb die Luft weg. Ihm explodierte beinahe seine Seele in der Brust. Es war der Moment, indem er sich sicher war, dass er dieses unschuldige Wesen für immer beschützen würde. Sans fühlte sich diesem winzigen Bündel plötzlich so unglaublich tief verbunden. Die fielen Emotionen waren beinahe schmerzhaft. Dem älteren Monster liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangenknochen. Doch das erste Mal in seinem Leben vor Glück und Freude. Sein kleiner Bruder quietschte glücklich und kuschelte sich wohlwissend gegen seinen neuen Beschützer.  
„Keine Sorge.“, murmelte Sans und hielt den süßen Sonnenschein etwas fester. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Das verspreche ich dir, Papyrus.“


	2. Babyglück

Sans wurde wach, nachdem er irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht spürte. Das junge Skelett öffnete seine Augenhöhlen und lächelte breit. Papyrus hatte seine Ärmchen aus dem Handtuch befreit und die kleinen Patschehändchen des Babymonsters erkundeten ungeschickt das Gesicht seines Bruders. Da die Wäsche für die Krippe gestern Abend immer noch nicht trocken war, entschloss sich Sans das kleine Skelett mit in sein Bett zu nehmen. Papyrus war nach der Geburt wirklich müde und schlief überraschenderweise wie ein Stein. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl dieses warme Bündel an sich zu drücken. Es gab dem älteren Skelett Trost und die Gewissheit, dass es endlich nicht mehr alleine war. Sans lag auf der Seite und schaute seinen kleinen Bruder an. Spielereich tippte er dem Baby auf die Nase und lächelte. Papyrus quietsche glücklich und freute sich über die Aufmerksamkeit. Neugierig nahm das jüngere Skelett den Zeigefinger seines Bruders in die rechte Hand. Der kleine Kerl war ganz schön kräftig für seine Größe. Für einen Moment lag Sans einfach nur da und beobachtete das kleinere Monster. Nicht ahnend, dass der Anblick seines Bruders neben ihm im Bett auch noch in dreißig Jahren sein liebster Anblick sein würde.  
Papyrus murrte etwas und trat gegen das Handtuch, während er auf Sans‘ Fingerspitze herum kaute. Das ältere Skelett kicherte leise. Diese kleinen Zähnchen waren so winzig und stumpf. Erst später würden sie wachsen und messerscharf werden. Doch jetzt fühlte es sich wirklich witzig an. Sans lachte kurz auf und sofort schaute Papyrus zu seinem Bruder rüber. Als dieser breit grinste freute sich das jüngere Skelett und gab ein glückliches „Nyhe!“ von sich. Es war zu niedlich. Papyrus strahlte wie ein kleines Honigkuchenpferdchen. Mit diesen Kulleraugen und den vor Freude rosigen Wangenknochen. Sans war zwar erst eine Nacht lang ein großer Bruder, aber er konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass er den kleinen Fratz wirklich unheimlich gerne hatte. Scheinbar bekam er die Muttergefühle, die ihren Erzeugern fehlten. Eine Person die Papyrus lieb hatte war schon mal eine mehr als Sans in seiner Kindheit vorweisen konnte. Das ältere Skelett kuschelte sich näher an das winzige Bündel und drückte seinem Bruder einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Dieser quietschte wieder glücklich und tastete mit der linken Hand grob das Gesicht seines Bruders ab, während er mit der rechten weiter den fremden Finger festhielt.

Sans hätte ewig so liegenbleiben können. Er fühlt sich seltsam warm und glücklich. Als wenn nichts Schlimmes passieren könnte. Doch irgendwann wurde ihr friedliches Kuscheln und Spielen unterbrochen. Papyrus fing leise an zu schniefen und sein strahlender Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in ein trauriges Stirnrunzeln. Hatte Sans etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte er ihm vielleicht wehgetan?? In Sorge setzte sich das ältere Skelett auf und nahm das kleine Bündel in seine Arme. Papyrus wimmerte und sah seinen Bruder hilflos an.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Sans, dessen Stimmung nun auch ins Traurige kippte.  
Das ältere Skelett wiegte seinen Bruder hin und her, doch irgendwie wurde es nur schlimmer. Als Papyrus anfing zu weinen und zu schreien, entschloss sich Sans das Undenkbare zu tun… Er würde ihre Mutter um Hilfe bitten. Immerhin hatte er selber nicht die geringste Ahnung oder Erfahrung mit Babys. Ihre Mutter, sei sie noch so grauenvoll, hatte schließlich bereits ein Kind großgezogen.  
Nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dieser Idee stand Sans auf und ging in den Flur. Normale Eltern wären aufgesprungen und hätten nachgesehen wieso ihr Neugeborenes schrie, aber natürlich nicht diese beiden. Ihr Vater war arbeiten und ihre Mutter lag im Bett. Sans öffnete vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür. Da Papyrus immer noch schrie, war seine Anwesenheit wirklich kein großes Geheimnis. Seine Mutter, welche eben noch im Bett fernsehen guckte, sah zu ihren Kindern. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich genervt.  
„Was ist denn?!“, fragte sie gereizt.  
„Papyrus hat irgendwas und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll…“  
„Zeig mal her!“  
Sans brachte das Baby zu ihrer Mutter. Eher widerwillig übergab das junge Skelett den Säugling. Sans zuckte zusammen als seine Mutter Papyrus grob packte. Nervös beobachtete er die anderen beiden Skelette. Das größere Monster öffnete das Handtuch und betrachtete ihr Baby. Sans bemerkte die kleine Seele, welche nur noch sehr schwach leuchtete. Stimmte es nicht mit Papyrus?? Das junge Skelett trat unruhig auf der Stelle. Seine Mutter seufzte frustriert und schob ihr eigenes Hemd nach oben. Sie legte den kleinen Körper auf ihren Brustkorb und langsam aber sicher wurde das Baby ruhiger. Sans beobachtete wie die beiden fremden Seelen irgendwie interagierten. Sie berührten sich nicht, aber schwebten nah beieinander. Es dauerte nicht lange und das kleine Herz in der Brust seines Bruders begann etwas heller zu strahlen. Was passierte da? Sans sah zu seiner Mutter, welche weiter das Fernsehprogramm beobachtete. Offenbar hatte sie immer noch kein wirkliches Interesse an ihrem Neugeborenen. Das junge Skelett wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Tatsache versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht liebten, aber wieso behandelten sie auch Papyrus so abweisend? Wie zum Teufel konnte man so sein?! Immerhin war der kleine Fratz mit Abstand das wundervollste auf dieser Welt! Sans blickte diesem Sonnenschein ein Mal in sein rosiges Gesicht und war verloren. Wie konnte ihre eigene Mutter nur dagegen immun sein? Er verstand es nicht. Er verstand es wirklich nicht.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, platzte es aus Sans heraus.  
„Der kleine Scheißer hat Hunger.“, erwiderte seine Mutter nüchtern.  
„Aber sollten wir ihm dann nicht Essen geben?“  
„Sei nicht so naiv! Wie soll er denn feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen?! In dem Alter brauchen sie Magie und Seelenenergie! Man muss nur dafür sorgen, dass seine Seele gesättigt ist. Dann hält der Wurm auch die Klappe.“  
„Und er nimmt sich einfach die Energie von deiner Seele??“  
„Ja. Man legt ihn sich auf die Brust und die Natur tut den Rest. Jeder Idiot kann das.“  
Fasziniert beobachtete Sans wie das winzige Herz immer kräftiger zu werden schien. Papyrus lag immer noch auf dem Brustkorb ihrer Mutter und tastete die fremden Knochen ab. Die Punkte in seinen schwarzen Augenhöhlen glänzten vor Neugierde. Immerhin hatte er selber ihre Mutter noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Der kleine Kerl schien aber die Rippen und das leuchtende etwas unter sich interessanter zu finden als deren Besitzerin. Vielleicht hatte das Baby auch noch gar nicht kapiert, dass es auf einem anderen Lebewesen lag. Oder es interessierte ihn genauso wenig wie umgekehrt. Erst als Papyrus zur Seite blickte und in das besorgte Gesicht seines Bruders sah, fing er wieder an zu lächeln. Sans konnte nichts dagegen machen und lächelte zurück. Scheiße, war sein Bruder niedlich! Er wollte den Kleinen nicht bei ihrer Rabenmutter lassen. Das junge Skelett wehrte sich gegen den Impuls ihr Papyrus einfach zu entreißen. Als wenn er die Mutter gewesen wäre und das ältere Skelett ein Feind. Hatte sich sein Hass schon so tief in ihn rein gefressen? Oder er erkannte instinktiv die Gefahr.  
Als wenn Sans eine Vorahnung gehabt hätte, rutschte Papyrus während seiner neugierigen Entdeckungstour von dem Brustkorb ihrer Mutter. Diese erschrak und wollte reagieren, doch ihr ältester Sohn war schneller. Papyrus fing bei dem Schreck und dem plötzlichen Verlust der schönen Energiequelle wieder an zu weinen. Sans hielt das Baby in seinen Armen und zitterte leicht. Seine Seele schlug schnell und er drückte das kleine Bündel fest an sich. Er wusste er hätte ihrer Mutter nicht so etwas Kostbares anvertrauen dürfen. Der Schreck saß ihm in diesem Augenblick tief in den Knochen. Es war ein seltsam intensives Gefühl. Bisher interessierte sich Sans für nichts und niemanden. Selbst sein eigenes Schicksal war ihm im Grunde vollkommen egal. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie schnell sich dieser Zustand ändern konnte. Beruhigend wiegte das kurze Skelett seinen Bruder hin und her. Als wenn sein Körper und seine Seele genau wussten was zu tun war. Das Baby beruhigte sich wieder etwas und klammerte sich mit seinen kleinen Händchen an das T-Shirt seines Bruders.

„Meine Fresse! Papyrus ist genauso ein Weichei wie du es früher warst!“  
Er ist kein Weichei, er ist ein Baby, dachte sich Sans und schaute seine Mutter giftig an.  
„Geh mit deinem kleinen Bruder spielen! Mami muss sich ausruhen!“  
Das ließ sich das kurze Skelett nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er war immer ein ruhiges und einfaches Kind. Nie kam Sans auf die Idee sich gegen all diese Gemeinheiten zu wehren. Doch irgendwie kochte in ihm plötzlich diese Wut. Die Tatsache, dass jemand Papyrus schlecht behandelte ließ ihn wütend werden. Das erste Mal seit Jahren. Schnaubend verließ Sans das Schlafzimmer und würdigte ihrer Mutter keines Blickes mehr. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, sah das kurze Skelett runter zu seinem Bruder. Als wenn all der Ärger wie weggeblasen wäre, lächelten sich die Brüder gegenseitig an. Da ihre Mutter das Handtuch ganz öffnete und der kleine Fratz beinahe vom Bett fiel, lag Papyrus nackt in Sans‘ Armen. Das Handtuch hing lose an seiner Hand herunter.  
„Wir beide sollten mal gucken ob deine Sachen inzwischen trocken sind.“, lächelte das ältere Skelett und tippte seinem Bruder erneut spielerisch auf die kleine Nase.  
Papyrus freute sich wie gewohnt und wurde in das Wohnzimmer getragen. Neugierig sah sich der Säugling in der neuen Umgebung um. Alles war für ihn so fremd und interessant. Es war wirklich liebenswert wie die Blicke des Babys durch den Raum huschten und am liebsten alles erkunden würden. Doch dafür würde Papyrus immer noch Zeit genug haben. Sans wurde etwas traurig bei dem Gedanken. Früher als es dem kleinen Bündel lieb war würde er aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen wollen. Sans hoffte so sehr, dass er ihre Eltern irgendwie beeinflussen konnte. Sie sollten den Kleinen nicht so kaputtmachen wie ihn selber. Vielleicht würde es helfen mit ihnen zu sprechen, wenn sie sich wieder benahmen wie Ärsche. Diese Aussichten waren unwahrscheinlich, aber es wäre besser als einfach zuzusehen.

Sans ging rüber zu dem Wäscheständer und fasste mit seiner freien Hand an den Stoff der Bettsachen und der Kleidung. Inzwischen war das Zeug trocken. Er griff sich ein paar Strampler und ging rüber zu ihrem Sofa. Er legte Papyrus auf ein weiches Kissen und schaute sich die winzige Kleidung an. Die Strampler hatten bunte Pastellfarben. Einer mit Streifen, der nächste mit Sternen, es gab ein paar einfarbige… Aber Sans entschied sich für den roten mit aufgestickten schwarzen Knochen. Dieser sah am außergewöhnlichsten aus. Und er unterstrich Papyrus‘ Augen. Heh. Mit größter Vorsicht zog Sans seinem kleinen Bruder die Kleidung an. Erst die Füße und die Beine, anschließend hob er den kleinen Körper vorsichtig hoch und schob die zerbrechlichen Ärmchen in den Strampler hinein. Nachdem Sans die Knöpfe schloss sah Papyrus ziemlich unzufrieden aus. Er trat in die Luft und murrte etwas. Offenbar fand er angezogen zu sein total doof. Sans lachte bei dem Anblick. Wenn sein Bruder wütend guckte war das fast noch niedlicher als sein Lächeln.  
Das ältere Skelett hielt dem Baby seine Finger hin. Sofort war Papyrus abgelenkt und versucht die weißen Knochendinger zu greifen. Sans half ihm ein bisschen, doch das machte für seinen kleinen Bruder offenbar keinen Unterschied. Siegreich klammerte er sich an einem Finger fest und freute sich. Das Baby nahm Sans‘ Fingerspitze ungeschickt in den Mund. Der kleine Kerl schien das wirklich zu mögen, denn mit großen Augen quietschte Papyrus glücklich und kaute zufrieden auf der Fingerspitze rum. Sans hätte ihm stundenlang zusehen können. Wie war es nur möglich so liebenswert zu sein? Vorsichtig legte sich das ältere Skelett neben seinen Bruder und nahm das Baby liebevoll in seine Arme. Glücklich drückte er den kleinen Köper an seinen eigenen. Nachdem Sans lächelnd ihre Köpfe aneinander schmiegte, gab Papyrus wieder einen süßen Nyhe-Laut von sich. Sans lachte bei dem Geräusch. Er stopfte sich ein anderes Kissen in den Nacken und griff die Fernbedienung von der Armlehne des Sofas. Da Rausgehen keine Option für sie war, konnten die beiden Geschwister auch etwas fernsehen. Sans schaltete einen Cartoon ein, den er sehr gerne guckte. Sofort blickte Papyrus zur Seite und bewunderte den bunten Kasten, welcher dazu auch noch Geräusche machte. Das ältere Skelett drehte seinen Bruder etwas, sodass sie beide einen guten Blick auf den Bildschirm hatten. Das ganze Gesicht des Babys sah fassungslos aus. Offenbar war der Fernseher wirklich faszinierend.  
„Das ist eine Zeichentrickserie. Die meisten sind ziemlich dämlich, aber die hier ist toll.“, erklärte Sans. „Siehst du das Haimonster da? Das hässliche mit den roten Augen? Das ist der Bösewicht!“, fuhr er fort und zeigte mit seinem umklammerten Zeigefinger zum Bildschirm. „Er versucht immer die Helden zu fressen. Aber das schafft er nicht, weil die sich im Dschungel verstecken.“  
Papyrus kaute wieder gespannt auf der Fingerspitze herum und sah sich die Sendung mit aufgerissenen Augenhöhlen an. Als ein Tigermonster ins Bild kam trat das Baby aufgeregt und haut mit seiner freien Hand in die Richtung des Fernsehers.  
„Ja, genau! Das ist der Anführer der Helden! Er sorgt immer dafür, dass das Team zusammen bleibt und heckt super clevere Pläne aus!“

Nachdem der Cartoon fast zu Ende war, bemerkte Sans, dass sein Bruder ganz schön ruhig wurde. Er sah in seine Arme und stellte fest, dass der kleine Kerl eingeschlafen war. Das ältere Skelett fühlte sich ein bisschen stolz. Papyrus war satt, sauber, angezogen und fühlte sich so wohl und behütet, dass er an Ort und Stelle in Sans‘ Armen einschlief. Offenbar machte er einen guten Job als großer Bruder. Wenn das ältere Skelett Papyrus das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermitteln konnte, dann würde es der Kleine so viel besser haben als er selber.  
Sans nahm seinen kleinen Bruder vorsichtig und langsam hoch, ohne ihn zu wecken. Das Baby machte winzige Schnarchgeräusche und kuschelte sich mit dem Kopf an Sans‘ Brust. Dieser ging leise zu dem Wäscheständer rüber und nahm die Bettsachen für die Krippe. Voll beladen machte sich das ältere Skelett auf den Weg in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Er wollte Papyrus nicht alleine auf dem Sofa liegen lassen. Der Schreck mit ihrer Mutter saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Behutsam legte Sans seinen kleinen Bruder auf die Bettdecke seines eigenen Bettes. Danach fing er an das flache Kissen und das Zudeck zu beziehen. Außerdem spannte er das Bettlaken über die schmutzige Matratze. Sans platzierte das Kissen in der Krippe und legte die Bettdecke auf den Fußboden. Anschließend nahm das ältere Skelett das Baby vorsichtig hoch. Er hielt Papyrus für einen Augenblick in seinen Armen, denn es fiel ihm in diesem Moment wirklich schwer den Kleinen ins Bettchen zu bringen. Sans gab seinem Bruder einen zarten Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn und legte den zerbrechlichen Körper in die Krippe. Papyrus schnarchte immer noch friedlich und lächelte im Schlaf. So viel hatte das Baby noch nicht in seinem Leben gesehen. Ob er von Sans und ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit träumte? Dieser nahm die Decke auf und legte sie sanft über seinen Bruder drüber. Gedankenversunken stand das ältere Skelett ein paar Minuten neben dem Bettchen und beobachtete Papyrus. Als dieser wieder ein leises „Nyhe“ machte, musste sich Sans die Hand vor den Mund halten und sich sein Lachen verkneifen. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich das ältere Skelett aus dem Zimmer raus und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.  
Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür und seufzte. Sans‘ Seele pochte schnell und glücklich. Das kurze Skelett hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass sein Leben tatsächlich irgendwann einmal eine positive Wendung nehmen würde. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet seine Erzeuger für diesen Umstand verantwortlich sein würden?

Wie aufs Stichwort kam plötzlich ihr Vater in die Wohnung geplatzt. Er hatte mehrere Tüten mit Lebensmitteln in den Händen und sah ziemlich abgehetzt aus. Sans lief bei dem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er hatte wirklich großen Hunger.  
„Glotz nicht so blöd und helf mir die Scheiße hier wegzupacken!“, maulte das größere Skelett und ging mit viel Gepolter durch den Flur.  
„Schhhh! Papyrus schläft!“, ermahnte Sans seinen Vater mit gebrülltem Flüstern.  
Genervt schnaubend machte sich das ältere Skelett auf den Weg in die Küche. Er war dabei mit den Taschen zwar genauso laut wie vorher, aber er hielt die restliche Strecke des Flures den Mund. Sans folgte seinem Vater und beobachtete wie dieser die Taschen auf den Boden stellte.  
„Ich hoffe du hast deine Mutter in Ruhe gelassen!“, murrte das größere Skelett und fing an die Einkäufe wegzuräumen.  
Sans ging zu den Taschen rüber und half die Lebensmittel zu verstauen. Zumindest soweit es seine geringe Körpergröße zuließ.  
„Sie musste Papyrus füttern. Ansonsten habe ich mich um ihn gekümmert.“  
„Wenigstens machst du dich zur Abwechslung mal nützlich. Ein Baby in der Wohnung das wieder den ganzen Tag rum kreischt halte ich kein zweites Mal aus.“  
Sans murrte, aber verkniff sich seinen Kommentar. Wenn sich damals einer die Mühe gemacht hätte sich hin und wieder um ihn zu kümmern, dann hätte er als Baby auch nicht pausenlos geschrien. Das sah man doch auch sehr gut an seinem kleinen Bruder. Wer wusste schon was für ein liebes und lebensfrohes Kind er in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, bevor ihm alles egal wurde. Sans hasste seine Eltern dafür. Und seitdem er erkannte wie unschuldig Papyrus wirkte, tat er das auf einem ganz neuen Level.  
Sein Vater hatte nach wenigen Minuten die Einkäufe unordentlich in den Kühlschrank und in die Schränke gestopft. Lieblos riss das größere Skelett eine Packung Pommes auf und kippte sie auf ein frisch abgewaschenes Ofenblech auf der Anrichte. Anschließend wurde das Blech in den Ofen geschoben. Sans sah gierig dabei zu wie das Licht in dem Gerät aufleuchtete. In der Regel gab es nur ungesundes Fastfood bei ihnen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Das kurze Skelett mochte fettiges Essen. Schade, dass ihre Fritteuse kaputt war. Ihre Familie hatte damals einfach alles frittiert. Nachdem seiner Mutter ausversehen ein angebissener Apfel in das kochende Fett fiel, brachte sie sogar Sans dazu diesen ehemaligen gesunden Scheiß zu essen. Doch leider, an einem verhängnisvollen Tag, stritten sich seine Eltern wieder einmal und eine fliegende Vase traf das Gerät. Die Fritteuse fiel runter und zerbrach an der Seite. Bisher hatte ihre Familie noch nicht das Geld zusammengespart um sich eine neue zu kaufen.

„Und wie ist es so einen kleinen Bruder zu haben?“, fragte das ältere Skelett beiläufig und nahm sich eine Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Besser als ich dachte. Der Kleine ist echt toll.“  
„In dem Alter sind sie noch pflegeleicht. Ich hoffe er kommt später nicht nach seiner Mutter. Zwei von der Sorte und ich gehe endgültig.“  
„Papyrus hat den ganzen Tag gelacht und gespielt. Er ist wirklich niedlich. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als ich ihm einen Strampler anzog! Sein beleidigtes Gesicht war so genial!“, lachte Sans überraschend sanft.  
Sein Vater lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Küche und nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck aus der Bierdose. Sans‘ Lachen starb schnell bei dem finsteren Blick seines Erzeugers. Hatte er wieder etwas falsch gemacht? Das ältere Skelett stellte das Getränk ab, legte seine knöcherne Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und sah ihn ernst an. Sans schluckte unangenehm.  
„Es ist wichtig, dass du dich niemals an irgendein Lebewesen bindest!“, ermahnte das ältere Skelett. „Du darfst zu niemanden eine Bindung aufbauen! Das kann dir da draußen das Genick brechen! Die Monster im Untergrund werden diese Schwachstelle ausnutzen um dir zu schaden! Denk daran!“  
Sans‘ Vater richtete sich wieder auf und drehte seinem Sohn den Rücken zu. Das kleinere Skelett starrte auf den Fußboden. War das der Grund wieso sich ihre Eltern nicht um sie kümmerten? Beide waren zu schwach größere Kämpfe zu bestreiten. Sie sahen ihre Familie also als Schwäche an? Es machte Sinn, doch diese Erklärung weckte neuen Zorn in Sans. Wieso vermehrten sie sich, wenn ihre Kinder nur Ballast waren?! Wieso zogen sie ihren Nachwuchs mit da rein?! Wieso ausgerechnet Papyrus?! Nein, er würde sich nicht von seinem kleinen Bruder trennen, nur weil die anderen Monster ihn als Druckmittel benutzen könnten! Immerhin konnte Sans sie teleportieren! Er würde Papyrus in einer Gefahrensituation ganz einfach schnappen und sie beide in Sicherheit bringen!  
Das kurze Skelett schaute auf und sah noch immer den Rücken seines Vaters. Offenbar war ihm dieser elterliche Ratschlag schon zu nahe gegangen. Das größere Skelett versuchte sich wieder zu distanzieren. Sans spürte wie seine Augenhöhlen feucht wurden. Doch er durfte nicht weinen. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Nicht vor diesem Scheißkerl. Das kleine Skelett schluckte seinen Schmerz und Ärger runter. Der Gedanke, dass Papyrus eines Tages genauso denken und ihn genauso ablehnen könnte, machte Sans fertig. Würde er am Ende doch wieder alleine sein? Wenn der Untergrund so funktionierte, dann war das offenbar seine Bestimmung. Sans dachte zurück an das unschuldige und liebevolle Gesicht seines Babybruders. Nein, Papyrus würde so etwas sicherlich nicht tun. Der kleine Fratz war viel zu großartig dafür. Sie würden als Geschwister gemeinsam gegen ihre Feinde vorgehen. Sie würden aufeinander aufpassen. Sans würde sich niemals gegen seinen kleinen Bruder stellen. Das schwor das kurze Skelett bei seinem Leben.

Das ältere Skelett öffnete den Ofen und heißer Dampf entwich aus dem Gerät. Offenbar standen sie länger in der Küche und schwiegen sich an, als Sans es im Gefühl hatte. Sein Vater nahm zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und schob mit Hilfe eines Bratenwenders jeweils eine Portion Pommes auf das Porzellan. Nachdem das ältere Skelett vom Ofen beiseitetrat, um zwei neue Getränke aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, nutzte Sans die Chance sich zu bedienen. Er nahm sich ebenfalls einen Teller und schaufelte gierig die restlichen Pommes vom Ofenblech runter. Der Duft des Essens war berauschend. Das junge Monster griff nach dem Salz auf der Anrichte und streute etwas davon über den kleinen Berg auf seinem Teller. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
„Calibri?! Bist du das?!“, schrie eine weibliche Stimme quer durch die ganze Wohnung.  
„Ja! Brüll hier nicht so rum!“, erwiderte Sans‘ Vater gereizt.  
„Ich habe Hunger!“, jammerte seine Mutter.  
„Hör auf meckern! Ich bringe dir Essen! Elendes Weibsstück!“  
„Quatsch nicht! Beeil dich lieber!“  
Sans zuckte zusammen, als Babygeschrei seine Eltern übertönte. Na toll. Sie hatten Papyrus geweckt.  
„Hörst du was du angerichtet hast?!“, brüllte sein Vater, welcher sich mit Essen und Trinken beladen auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer machte.  
„Wieso ich?! Du brüllst hier rum wie ein Wahnsinniger!“, keifte seine Mutter zurück. „Sieh zu, dass der Schreihals die Schnauze hält! Ich brauche Ruhe!“  
„Ich mach das schon!“, schrie Sans dazwischen.  
Nachdem sein Vater murmelnd im Schlafzimmer verschwand, war nur noch Papyrus zu hören. Der Kleine weinte fürchterlich. Das kurze Skelett nahm den Teller und ging schnell zu seinem Zimmer. Gleich als er den Raum betrat schlug seine Seele plötzlich schneller. Sans wusste nicht ob es aus Sorge oder aus Freude war, dass er wieder bei seinem kleinen Bruder sein konnte. Er liebte diesen kleinen Fratz jetzt schon so sehr, dass es beinahe beängstigend war.

Sofort stellte das ältere Skelett den Teller auf seinen Schreibtisch und eilte zu der Krippe. Papyrus‘ Wangenknochen waren leicht gerötet und kleine Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augenhöhlen. Sans mochte diesen Anblick ganz und gar nicht. Das Herz in seiner Brust tat in diesem Moment weh. Er nahm das Baby behutsam aus der Krippe heraus und drückte es an sich. Doch Papyrus wurde nicht ruhiger. Sans wiegte den kleinen Körper vorsichtig hin und her und legte sanft seinen Kopf auf den des Babys.  
„Es ist alles gut, Papy. Ich bin wieder da.“, beruhigte das ältere Skelett eher sich selber als seinen kleinen Bruder.  
Geduldig ging Sans im Zimmer auf und ab und schmiegte sich an die Papyrus‘ nasser Wange an. Niemand hatte ihm erklärt was zu tun war. Noch nie hatte Sans etwas mit einem so jungen Monster zu tun. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an so zu handeln. Es passierte von ganz alleine. Als wenn in ihm ein schlummernder Urinstinkt geweckt worden wäre. Erst nach ein paar Minuten wurde das Baby leiser, bis es ganz verstummte. Sein großer Bruder summte leise und die Körpernähe schien den kleinen Kerl zu beruhigen. Das ältere Skelett blickte runter in das schniefende Gesicht seines Bruders. Dieser sah mit seinen geröteten Wangenknochen und den traurigen Kulleraugen so verloren aus.  
Sans lächelte das Baby an und tippte ihm spielerisch auf den Nasenknochen. Wie am Morgen zuvor lachte Papyrus sofort. Und sein kleines Lachen war so ansteckend. Nachdem das ältere Skelett ebenfalls anfing zu gackern, strahlte das Baby wieder vor Freude. Er mochte es offenbar seinen großen Bruder glücklich zu sehen. Sans‘ Seele fühlte sich gleich wieder so wunderbar warm an. Er gab Papyrus einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte das kichernde Bündel. Wie konnte man zu diesem Sonnenschein bloß keine Bindung aufbauen? Das war einfach unmöglich!

Sans nahm den Teller vom Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seine Matratze. Er legte sich seine zusammengeknautschte Decke in den Rücken und stellte das Porzellan auf seinem Bett ab. Mit Papyrus im Arm begann das ältere Skelett sich die Pommes mit den Fingern in den Mund zu stopfen. Das Essen war inzwischen abgekühlt, doch das machte nichts. Interessiert beobachtete Papyrus das Treiben seines Bruders. Diese gelben Stäbchen sahen offenbar unheimlich interessant aus. Grinsend nahm Sans eine weitere Pommes und hielt sie seinem Bruder hin. Er wusste, dass das Baby noch keine feste Nahrung essen konnte, aber er wollte es ihm zumindest zeigen. Neugierig roch Papyrus an dem seltsamen Ding und verzog mürrisch sein Gesicht. Sans kicherte. Scheinbar war der Kleine kein Pommesfan. Vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn er diese Leckerei erst mal selber kosten konnte. Das kurze Monster hingegen schmatzte glücklich weiter. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder, leckeres Essen und ihre Eltern gaben Ruhe. Es versprach ein guter Abend zu werden.  
Während das ältere Skelett weiter aß, kaute Papyrus auf dem T-Shirt seines Bruders herum. Sans dachte vor der Geburt des kleinen Fratzes, dass ihn das Gesabber und Gescheit nerven würde. Doch irgendwie war das nicht der Fall. Es störte ihn nicht, dass die Stelle an seiner Brust immer mehr durchweichte. Immerhin wusste es Papyrus einfach noch nicht besser und er musste noch lernen wie die verschiedenen Dinge in seiner Umgebung schmeckten.  
Nachdem das ältere Skelett die Pommes verschlungen hatte, seufzte es zufrieden. Es tat gut wieder satt zu sein. Sans hielt seinem Bruder grinsend seine salzigen Finger hin und sofort angelte das Baby wieder nach diesen. Glücklich nahm Papyrus die knöchernen Anhängsel wie gewohnt in den Mund. Das ältere Skelett lachte auf, nachdem man in dem Gesicht seines Bruders förmlich sehen konnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Angestrengt versuchte das Baby irgendwie den Fehler zu lokalisieren. Papyrus nahm einen anderen Finger in den Mund und nun sah er wirklich unzufrieden aus. Wütend ließ das jüngere Skelett seinen Bruder los und murrte mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Nyeh!“, beschwerte sich das Baby und haute ungeschickt mit seinen kleinen Händchen auf die fremde Brust.  
Sans konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Papyrus sah verwirrt nach oben und bemerkte das glückliche Gesicht seines Bruders. Sofort fing das kleine Skelett mit an zu gackern. Gott, war der kleine Kerl großartig! Sans hätte ihn rund um die Uhr nur knuddeln können.

Die nächste Stunde lagen die Geschwister einfach nur da und kuschelten friedlich miteinander. Sans stellte fest, dass Papyrus einen ganz eigenen Geruch hatte. Er stank nicht, wie das ältere Skelett am Anfang annahm. Es war eine Mischung aus Knochen und noch etwas anderem. Etwas Weiches und Sanftes. Sans konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Doch er wusste, dass er diesen Geruch mochte.  
Gerade als das ältere Skelett langsam aber sich einzuschlafen drohte, wurde er durch das Gezappel auf seiner Brust wieder munter. Papyrus sah irgendwie traurig aus. Er hatte aufgehört zu strahlen und Sans konnte deutlich sehen, dass der kleine Kerl wieder kurz davor war zu weinen. Das ältere Skelett legte seinen Bruder etwas anderes hin und versuchte ihn wieder aufzumuntern, doch es funktionierte nicht. Nachdenklich knöpfte Sans den Strampler etwas auf und sah sich die winzige Seele in Papyrus‘ Brust an. Sie leuchtete nur noch sehr schwach.  
„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Sans, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
Das kurze Monster wollte erst aufstehen und seine Eltern um Hilfe bitten. Aber sagte nicht seine Mutter, dass jeder Idiot das könnte? Also… könnte er Papyrus füttern? Würde das seine Seele aushalten? Besonders mit seinem einen Lebenspunkt? Er fühlte das Herz in seiner Brust schneller schlagen. Nicht aus Angst, sondern weil er den Gedanken mochte, dass er in der Lage sein könnte für seinen Bruder zu sorgen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben kam sich Sans nützlich und gebraucht vor.  
Das ältere Skelett krempelte vorsichtig sein nasses T-Shirt nach oben und hoffte das Beste. Er legte das Baby auf seine Brust und wartete ab. Angeblich würde alles ganz automatisch gehen. Und dann passierte es auch. Wie ein kleiner Sog zerrte etwas an Sans‘ Seele. Es war nicht unangenehm, es fühlte sich nur fremd an. Papyrus wurde indes wieder ruhiger und lag friedlich auf dem fremden Brustkorb. Das ältere Skelett legte seinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken und starrte mit halb geschlossenen Augenhöhlen an die Zimmerdecke. Er konnte das tatsächlich tun. Er war in der Lage etwas richtig zu machen. Tränen der Freude bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Das kurze Skelett hatte sich noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gebraucht gefühlt. Es machte ihn wirklich glücklich. Und er fühlte sich seinem geliebten Babybruder so nah und so verbunden. So mussten sich frisch gebackene Mütter fühlen. Zumindest andere als die ihre.  
Beruhigend streichelte Sans seinem Bruder über den Rücken. Dieser hielt sich an den Rippen unter sich fest. Es war mehr ein ungeschicktes Tätscheln als eine grobe Erkundungstour wie bei seiner ersten Fütterung. Ob Papyrus wusste, dass Sans es besser mit ihm meinte als ihre Erzeuger? Vielleicht konnte der kleine Kerl es irgendwie spüren. Sans hoffte es zumindest.

Viel zu schnell hörte das Gefühl des Soges auf. Sans sah runter in das strahlende Gesicht seines Bruders. Zufrieden mit sich selber knöpfte das ältere Skelett den Strampler wieder zu und rollte sein eigenes T-Shirt runter. Grinsend rieb Sans ihre Nasen wie bei einem Eskimokuss zusammen, was den kleinen Sonnenschein wieder zum Lachen brachte.  
„Du bist ein kleiner Spaßvogel!“  
„Nyeh!“  
Sans kicherte ausgelassen. Bei dem Anblick des Babys kam ihm allerdings eine Idee. Vorsichtig verschob sich das ältere Skelett und griff unter sein Kopfkissen. Er holte das Kinderbuch hervor, welches er dort versteckt hatte. Sans mochte diese Geschichte immer sehr. Vielleicht ließ sich Papyrus auch begeistern? Er drehte das Baby so, dass sie beide das Buch sehen konnten. Sans schlug es auf und sofort sah sich das jüngere Skelett fasziniert die bunten Bilder an. Sein Bruder hielt das Buch aus der Reichweite des Babys, damit Papyrus nicht ausversehen aus Begeisterung nach den Seiten griff und diese zerriss. Oder schlimmer: sich an ihnen schnitt.  
Wie ein guter großer Bruder stimmte Sans eine angemessene Erzählerstimme an.  
„Es war einmal ein Hase namens Fluffy Bunny.“, begann er liebevoll. „Siehst du das braune Tier hier unten?“, fragte Sans und zeigte auf den abgebildeten Hasen. „Das ist er!“  
„Nyeh!“, reagierte Papyrus, als wenn er jedes Wort verstanden hätte.  
„Fluffy Bunny hatte viele Freunde. Den mürrischen Dachs. Das flinke Eichhörnchen. Den schlauen Fuchs. Und den trägen Igel.“, las das ältere Skelett weiter vor. „Sie lebte alle in einem großen Wald. Doch manchmal kam der Jäger in ihren Wald.“, fuhr er fort und blätterte um, zu einer Seite wo ein bärtiger Menschenmann mit einem Gewehr abgebildet war. „Das ist der Jäger! Der ist ein Mensch! Von Menschen musst du dich immer fernhalten, die sind ganz böse!“  
Das Baby haute mit seinen Ärmchen in die Luft, als wenn es wollte, dass Sans weiter las. Dieser grinste breit und kuschelte sich näher an seinen kleinen Bruder.  
„Die Tiere im Wald hatten Angst vor dem Jäger mit seinem Schießeisen. Doch sie hatten auch großen Hunger und wollten den leckeren Kohl aus seinem Garten essen.“

Sans las begeistert weiter das Kinderbuch vor. Immer begleitet von kleinen Quietschgeräuschen seines Bruders. Das bunte Papier und die viele Aufmerksamkeit schienen dem Baby gut zu gefallen. Doch nachdem das ältere Skelett die Geschichte beendete und nach unten auf seine Brust schaute, war Papyrus eingeschlafen. Das war verständlich, immerhin wurde er vorhin grob durch das Gebrüll ihrer Eltern geweckt. Sans legte das Buch zur Seite und stand langsam auf. Er ging rüber zur Krippe und legte das kleine Bündel wieder behutsam in das Bettchen, um Papyrus anschließend zuzudecken. Er sah so friedlich aus.  
Leise seufzend streckte sich das ältere Skelett. Sein Rücken tat leicht von der zusammengeknautschten Decke weh, doch das Ergebnis hatte sich wirklich gelohnt. Sans sah an sich runter und stellte fest, dass sein T-Shirt immer noch durchgeweicht war. Auf leisen Sohlen begab er sich zu einem unordentlichen Wäschehaufen in ihrem Zimmer und nahm sich einen halbwegs sauberen Pullover. Das ältere Skelett streifte sich das Shirt ab, warf es irgendwo in eine Ecke und zog sich neu an. Das war besser. Eigentlich hätte er mal wieder duschen müssen, doch dafür fehlte ihm wirklich die Motivation. Sans wollte Papyrus nicht alleine lassen. Am besten nie wieder in ihrem beider Leben. Das ältere Skelett sah rüber zur Krippe und grinste bei den sanften Schnarchgeräuschen, die aus dieser Richtung kamen.  
Sans begab sich zufrieden zurück in sein Bett und verstaute das Buch wieder unter seinem Kopfkissen. Wenn seinem Bruder die Geschichte so gut gefiel, dann würde er sie ihm nochmal vorlesen. Irgendwann. Die Seele des älteren Skelettes pochte bei diesem Gedanken.  
Sans legte sich auf seine Matratze und deckte sich zu. Mit den Armen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt starrte das kurze Skelett an die Zimmerdecke. Er hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt. Wie konnten seine Eltern auf dieses Erlebnis freiwillig verzichten? War die Welt da draußen wirklich so hart? Sans war schon oft auf der Straße, aber er haute immer rechtzeitig ab, bevor es irgendwelchen Ärger gab. Mit seinem einen Lebenspunkt war das kurze Skelett ein gefundenes Fressen. Irgendwann vermied es Sans die Wohnung unnötig zu verlassen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Angst rauszugehen. Jedes Monster dort draußen bürgte Gefahren. Alles hätte ihn töten können. Doch er musste leben. Alleine schon für Papyrus. Er würde versuchen dem kleinen Kerl alle Tricks die er kannte beizubringen. Sans würde nicht zulassen, dass sich sein Bruder unnötig prügelte. Kämpfe waren einfach viel zu gefährlich. Ein seltsam besorgtes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit.


	3. Das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk

Papyrus saß in seinem Bettchen und kaute auf dem alten Beißring herum. Er war nun sieben Monate alt und seine kleinen Zähnchen waren bereits ein bisschen größer geworden. Doch nachwievor sahen die Enden immer noch rundlich und ungefährlich aus. In ein paar Jahren würde sich das ändern und danach wäre auch der Beißring aus Plastik keine Hürde mehr für einen kräftigen Skelettkiefer. Sans hingegen hatte seine Lektion inzwischen gelernt. So sehr sie beide es genossen, wenn das jüngere Skelett die Finger seines Bruders als Kauspielzeug zweckentfremdete, tat es inzwischen teilweise wirklich weh. Zum Glück besaß ihre Familie immer noch dieses kaputte und abgenutzte Fragment aus Sans‘ Kindheit. Damit hatte der Fratz etwas um das Zubeißen zu trainieren. Das war auch sehr gut so, da Papyrus langsam anfing richtige Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Brei, weiche Bananen, Weißbrot… Nur Pommes mochte der Kleine immer noch nicht. Das war Sans vollkommen unverständlich. Zumindest waren sich die Geschwister einig, dass Eis total lecker war. Wenn sie welches da hatten nahm Sans einen kleinen Löffel, fuhr diesen durch die Eiscreme und ließ ihn liegen. Solange bis die Masse sahnig und weich wurde. Auf die Art konnte Papyrus ab und zu von dem Löffel nippen, während sich sein Bruder eine große Schüssel von dem Zeug rein schaufelte.  
Doch Papyrus‘ wohl größtes Hobby war inzwischen das Brabbeln. Stundenlang erzählte er Sans etwas. Dieser verstand kein Wort, aber er hörte immer aufmerksam zu. Manchmal war das ältere Skelett enttäuscht, wenn es merkte, dass sein kleiner Bruder gerade Selbstgespräche führte. Der kleine Fratz versuchte Laute zu imitieren und zu lernen wie Sprechen richtig funktioniert. Er hatte noch lange nicht den Dreh raus, aber immerhin gab sich Papyrus Mühe. Und er hatte Spaß daran. Sans fand ohnehin schnell raus, dass sein Bruder ein sehr kluges und emotionales Kind war. Das Baby konnte wie von Zauberhand Stimmungen deuten und reagierte sehr sensibel auf diese. Außerdem fand Papyrus schnell raus wie er Sans zum Lachen bringen konnte. Immer wenn das jüngere Skelett merkte, dass sein Bruder traurig war, munterte er ihn wieder auf. Sans war sich sicher, dass der Kleine das liebste Lebewesen war, was der Untergrund jemand zu sehen bekam. Als wenn das Baby ihn trotz ihres großen Altersunterschiedes beschützen wollte. Das ältere Skelett liebte diesen Fratz so unglaublich sehr. Sie hatten sich die letzten Monate wirklich zusammengerauft. Sans lachte heimlich über ihre Eltern, dass ihnen dieses Glück entging. Diese wälzten einfach jede Art von Verantwortung auf ihren Erstgeborenen ab. Sie waren aus dem Schneider und Sans konnte seinen kleinen Bruder ganz für sich alleine haben. Es hätte ihn gestört wenn Papyrus Sehnsucht nach ihren Erzeugern gehabt hätte. Doch dieses sensible Baby spürte die Ablehnung und das Desinteresse. Er wollte selber gar nichts mit ihren Eltern zu tun haben. Stattdessen freute sich Papyrus immer doppelt und dreifach wenn Sans da war. Was allerdings auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Manchmal saßen sie einfach den ganzen Tag nur auf dem kaputten Bett, kuschelten miteinander und Papyrus brabbelte seinem großen Bruder etwas vor. Das was die beiden Geschwister hatten, war etwas ganz besonderes. Alle Monster des Untergrundes hassten sich und kämpften miteinander. Doch er hatte das unsagbare Glück und Privileg jemanden an seiner Seite zu wissen. Jemand der ihn so mochte wie er war. Und er würde den kleinen Kerl niemals enttäuschen wollen. Sans konnte sich ein Leben ohne seinen Bruder einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Der Gedanke, dass Papyrus später draußen auf der Straße etwas passieren könnte, zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz in der Brust.

Heute jedoch gingen dem älteren Skelett andere Dinge durch den Kopf. Mit den Armen hinter seinem Schädel verschränkt lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. Es war ein beschissener Tag. Dieses Datum erinnerte ihn immer an das Schlimmste in seinem Leben. All die Misshandlungen, all die Unterdrückungen, all die Demütigungen. Er seufzte frustriet. Sans fragte sich ob er ohne Papyrus in den letzten sieben Monaten vielleicht doch noch Selbstmord begangen hätte. Es war der Tag womit all der Scheiß anfing. Doch egal wie sehr das ältere Skelett versuchte sich mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu trösten, waren die vergangenen Jahre nicht einfach mit einem Fingerschnippen auslöschbar.  
Papyrus bemerkte rasch die schlechte Stimmung in ihrem Zimmer. Er versuchte schon den ganzen Morgen Sans‘ Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, doch heute wollte es einfach nicht funktionieren. Irgendwann gab der kleine Kerl auf und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Beißring. Seine eigene Stimmung war deutlich im Keller. Sein Bruder wusste das, doch irgendwie konnte sich das ältere Skelett nicht aufraffen. Nicht heute. Papyrus hatte irgendwann sogar aufgehört in sein Spielzeug hinein zu brabbeln. Sans fühlte sich schlecht deswegen. Das Baby sollte nicht der Leidtragende seiner depressiven Stimmung werden. Mit müden Blicken schaute das ältere Skelett rüber zu der Krippe. Papyrus kaute lustlos auf dem Plastik herum und sah dabei ziemlich traurig aus. Sans seufzte erneut. Er hasste sich so sehr für all das hier. Ächzend richtete sich das ältere Skelett auf und bemerkte, dass sein kleiner Bruder gar nicht darauf reagierte. Normalerweise hätte sich der Fratz glücklich zu ihm umgedreht und wollte hochgenommen werden. Sans runzelte seine Stirn und stand auf. Er ging rüber zu der Krippe und schaute runter auf das Baby. Dieses blickte mit großen traurigen Augen nach oben.  
Sans packte seinen Bruder unter den Armen. Er hob ihn hoch und umarmte den kleinen Kerl fest. Papyrus schmiegte sich tröstend an das größere Monster an. Das Baby wusste nicht was falsch war, nur dass etwas falsch war. Sans gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Schädel und wiegte Papyrus leicht hin und her.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es immer schlecht an diesem Tag.“, versuchte das ältere Skelett seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.  
Das Baby schaute auf und sah in Sans‘ falsch grinsendes Gesicht. Er sah zwar glücklicher aus, aber Papyrus konnte spüren, dass das nicht der Fall war. Murrend schob das jüngere Monster seine Handflächen gegen die fremde Brust, als wenn es keine Lust gehabt hätte bei dieser schlechten Scharade mitzuspielen.  
„Das ist doch kein Grund böse zu sein!“  
Das Baby sah seinen Bruder mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Seine Wangen waren vor Ärger gerötet und es hätte nur noch der Schmollmund gefehlt, wenn er Lippen gehabt hätte. Sans‘ falsches Grinsen wandelte sich in ein echtes Grinsen. Der Anblick war einfach zu herrlich. Papyrus sah aus wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst.  
„Bist du sauer auf mich, weil ich dir nicht sage was los ist?“, fragte das ältere Skelett kichernd.  
„Nyeh!“, beschwerte sich das Baby und bekam noch mehr wütende Röte im Gesicht.  
„Okay, okay! Weißt du… Dieses Datum war bisher immer sehr schlimm für mich.“  
„Nyeh?“  
„Ja. Ich bin heute dreizehn Jahre alt geworden. Kannst du das glauben?“  
Die Gesichtszüge des Babys wurden wieder weicher und es hörte interessiert zu. Auch wenn er kein Wort verstand, spürte Papyrus die sich verändernde Stimmung seines Bruders. Sie wechselte von melancholisch und depressive zu nostalgisch und heiter. Es war auf jeden Fall besser. Irgendwie. Das jüngere Skelett haute ungeduldig auf das Schlüsselbein vor sich, als wenn es zum Weitererzählen animieren wollte.  
„Meine Geburtstage waren bisher immer ziemlich scheiße.“, fuhr Sans fort und setzte sich mit seinem Bruder in den armen auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich erinnere mich noch. Als ich sechs war klaute ich Mama aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank Garn und Wolle. Ich kletterte auf diesen Stuhl hier in unserem Zimmer und band überall diese bunten Schnüre fest. An den Möbeln, an der Deckenlampe, am Bett. Dann schnitt ich mehrere kleine Fäden in verschiedenen Farben ab und knotete sie an den Schnüren fest. Das waren meine Girlanden für meine Geburtstagsfeier.“, seufzte das ältere Skelett und schaute an die Decke, als wenn es gestern gewesen wäre. „Ich saß dann stundenlang auf dem Fußboden und hatte gehofft, dass jemand zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier kommen würde. Naja, niemand wusste, dass ich den Raum so schön schmückte und ich hatte auch keine Freunde. Wer hätte schon kommen sollen?“, lachte er trocken. „Irgendwann riss Mama die Tür auf und sah die ganzen Fäden an den Möbeln und an der Decke hängen. Sie fragte mich was das werden sollte… Doch ehrlich gesagt traute ich mich nicht es ihr zu sagen. Es war mir zu peinlich. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich nur mein Zimmer hübsch machen wollte. Mama nahm mir die Wolle wieder weg und ließ mich alleine. Ich habe den restlichen Tag geheult… Das Schlimme an den Geburtstagen ist glaube ich, dass man immer hofft jemand erinnert sich daran oder jemand würde Anteilnahme nehmen. Natürlich weiß man es besser, doch die Hoffnung wird man auch in all den Jahren nicht los. Es enttäuscht einen immer wieder…“  
„Nyeh…“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“, lachte Sans falsch und sah Papyrus an. „Das ist ziemlich dumm von mir. Und dieses Jahr bin ich auch gar nicht alleine. Immerhin habe ich dich! Wir beide machen uns einen schönen Tag, oder?“  
Papyrus zögerte einen Moment, doch dann strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Sans lächelte breit und legte seine Stirn auf die seines Bruders. Nein, dieses Mal war er nicht alleine. Und er würde auch nie wieder alleine sein.

„Na, hast du Hunger?“, fragte das ältere Skelett mit etwas besserer Laune.  
Papyrus lachte glücklich und brabbelte wirren Wortsalat als Antwort. Sans grinste breit. Sein kleiner Bruder war einfach zuckersüß. Er stand auf und rückte den winzigen Körper in seinen Armen etwas zu Recht, sodass das Baby nicht runterfallen konnte. Anschließend verließ das ältere Skelett ihr Zimmer und ging in die Küche. Zu seinem Leidwesen saßen seine Eltern auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Die Tür zu ihrem privaten Zimmer war nur angelehnt und beide stanken nach Schweiß und Sex. Sans war froh, dass Papyrus noch zu klein war um so etwas zu registrieren. Der ältere Bruder wollte leise sein, doch das Baby brabbelte munter weiter und zog ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide. Ihr Vater drehte sich halb zu ihnen um sah zu wie Sans ein Gläschen mit Karottenbrei aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Das junge Skelett legte das Glas in einen Topf mit Wasser, welcher schon seit einer Woche auf dem Herd stand. Sans drehte an dem passenden Knopf und bemerkte ist dann, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
„Na, ist wieder Fütterungszeit?“, fragte das ältere Skelett beiläufig. „Der kleine Scheißer frisst wie ein Scheunendrescher.“  
„Er wächst ja auch noch…“, murmelte Sans gereizt.  
„Das will ich auch hoffen! In dem Alter sind sie so verflucht nutzlos!“  
„Sprich nicht so über ihn!“, keifte das jüngere Skelett zurück.  
„Spiel dich hier nicht so auf!“  
„Ich will nur den scheiß Brei auf dem scheiß Herd aufwärmen und dann gehen wir wieder in unser scheiß Zimmer! Zufrieden?!“  
Sans‘ Vater schaute seinen Sohn mürrisch an. Seitdem das Baby auf der Welt war wurde sein Erstgeborener immer aggressiver. Das kurze Skelett wollte seinen Bruder schützen. Dieser Urinstinkt weckte nach all den Jahren ganz andere Seiten in ihm. Sobald sich jemand gegen Papyrus richtete, und wenn es nur dumme Sprüche waren, kochte Sans beinahe vor Wut. Noch nie war er ein schwieriges oder aufsässiges Kind, doch das änderte sich rasch. Noch konnten ihre Eltern ihr ältestes Kind schikanieren und beleidigen, doch sobald sie es mit dem Baby versuchten, ging Sans wie ein bissiger Hund dazwischen. Manchmal amüsierte es ihre Erzeuger. Manchmal brachte es sie zur Weißglut. Es gab bereits Nächte in denen Sans für seinen Ungehorsam über Nacht im kalten Keller mit den Ratten eingeschlossen wurde. Doch das einzige woran das kurze Skelett denken konnte war Papyrus, der vermutlich weinend alleine in seiner Krippe lag. Sans schlurzte aus Verzweiflung die ganze Nacht lang, doch als seine Eltern ihn am nächsten Morgen abholten, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Nyeh!“, meckerte Papyrus und schaute interessiert zu den Herdplatten.  
Sans wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht was sein Bruder von ihm wollte, bis er es zischen hörte. Das Wasser kochte und blubberte über den Rand des Topfes drüber. Schnell stellte das ältere Skelett die Hitze auf null. Das Spritzen des Wassers ließ nach, sodass Sans den Topf auf eine kalte Herdplatte ziehen konnte. Mit einem Schaumlöffel angelte das kurze Skelett das Gläschen heraus und legte es auf die Arbeitsplatte. Anschließend griff Sans nach einem kleinen Löffel und einem Geschirrhandtuch. Mit dem Stoff um das Glas gewickelt konnte er das Gläschen aufheben, ohne sich zu verbrennen. Sans ließ es sich nicht entgehen seinem Vater einen missbilligenden Blick zuzuwerfen, als er zurück in sein Zimmer ging.  
Das kurze Skelett setzte Papyrus auf seine Matratze und stellte den Rest auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Probehalber fasste Sans an das Glas. Es kühlte sich bereits ab. Trotzdem benutzte das kurze Monster das Handtuch um den Metalldeckel zu öffnen. Mit dem kleinen Finger prüfte Sans die Temperatur der Babynahrung. Außen war sie aufgeheizt, aber innen war sie immer noch kühl. Mit dem Löffel rührte er den Inhalt des Glases um. Das Essen war zwar jetzt immer noch etwas zu warm, aber nichts was man nicht mit Pusten beheben konnte. Als Sans mit dem Gläschen und dem Löffel in der Hand zu seinem Bett rüber ging, strahlte das Baby glücklich und streckte beide Arme aus. Offenbar hatte Papyrus wirklich Hunger. Das ältere Skelett lächelte breit. Er setzte sich vor seinen Bruder auf den Boden und fuhr mit dem Löffel durch den Brei. Sans pustete ein paar Mal, doch er wurde durch sein eigenes Lachen unterbrochen. Das Baby schaute ihn mit riesigen Kulleraugen an und wartete total begeistert darauf gleich gefüttert zu werden. Zugegeben, das wäre Sans damals auch gewesen, wenn er eine solche Show von seinen Eltern bekommen hätte, wie Papyrus sie gewohnt war.  
„Chkkrrrr! Chkkrrrr!“, imitierte das ältere Skelett ein Funkgerät und hielt sich seine frei Hand an den Mund. „Hier spricht Pilot Sans! Bitte um Landeerlaubnis für die Heinkel He 162!“  
Papyrus lachte begeistert. Sein großer Bruder fand vor einer Weile ein altes Menschenbuch über Kriege und Kriegsmaschinen in dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Eigentlich wollte das kurze Skelett nur ein paar Decken aus dem Schrank holen, damit sie sich eine Kissenburg bauen konnten, doch dann fiel ihm dieser Wälzer entgegen. Dort waren Flugmaschinen abgebildet, genaue Beschreibungen und Geschichten dazu. Es war extrem faszinierend. Und praktisch wenn es darum ging Papyrus an richtiges Essen zu gewöhnen. Sans machte draus jedes Mal die reinste Flugshow.  
„Aber nein! Was ist das! Ein feindliches Flugzeug!“, spielte das ältere Skelett schockiert. „Holt es vom Himmel!“, ergänzte er und imitierte Schussgeräusche, wobei er den Löffel ruckartig durch die Luft führte.  
Das Baby fand das imaginäre Flugzeug viel interessanter als das Essen selber. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Papyrus genau was sein Bruder machte.  
„Wir haben es geschafft! Ab zurück in den Hangar!“, grinste Sans steckte seinem Bruder den Löffel vorsichtig in den Mund.  
Papyrus schluckte glücklich den Karottenbrei runter und lachte laut. Begeistert klatschte das Baby in seine kleinen Händchen. Das ältere Skelett musste mit lachen und nahm eine weitere Portion aus dem Glas.  
„Hier ist die Arado Ar 234! Wir befinden uns auf einem Aufklärungsflug durch den Untergrund!“, sprach Sans in seine freie Hand hinein. „Oh mein Gott! Ein riesiges Skelettmonster! Es wird uns fressen! Ahhhh!!“, grinste Sans und schob seinem Bruder den Löffel in den Mund.

Das Baby so zu füttern dauerte ewig, aber es war ein riesen Spaß. Es verging über eine halbe Stunde und das ältere Skelett war fast heiser vor Lachen. Gerade als Sans eine Dornier Do 19 und das Geräusch einer abgeworfenen Bombe nachahmte, stecke er Papyrus noch eine Portion in den Mund. Bei dem gespielten BOOM des Aufschlages, musste das Baby so lachen, dass ihm der ganze Brei aus dem Mund fiel. Nun waren Papyrus und sein Strampler von oben bis unten eingesaut. Die beiden Geschwister schauten sich an und nach ein paar Sekunden gackerten beide unkontrolliert los. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sans seinen Bruder nach ihren Spielereien saubermachen musste. Papyrus war ein so glückliches Kind. Es wärmte dem älteren Skelett jeden Tag aufs Neue die Seele.  
„Du hast echt Glück, dass du heute sowieso baden musst!“, grinste Sans und stand auf, um das Glas zuzuschrauben und es auf dem Schreibtisch abzustellen.  
„Nyeh!“, quietsche das Baby und hielt seine Arme hoch, um getragen zu werden.  
Das ältere Skelett nahm den kleinen Fratz hoch und es interessierte ihn kein Stück, dass er sich dabei selber mit Brei vollschmierte. Sans trug Papyrus ins Badezimmer und stellte die Dusche an. Da das Wasser erfahrungsgemäß immer eine Weile brauchte bis es warm wurde und auch die Farbe wechselte von Braun zu durchsichtig, hatte er genug Zeit Handtücher, Lappen und den Badeeimer breitzustellen. Leider hatten sie keine Babywanne, darum musste ein Eimer herhalten, in dem sich früher mal Wandfarbe befand. Sans prüfte das Wasser und hielt die Duschbrause in das Behältnis hinein. Der Pegel war gerade so hoch, dass sein Bruder bis zur Taille drin sitzen konnte. Nachdem alles so war, wie es sein sollte, setzte das ältere Skelett Papyrus auf den Badezimmerteppich und zog den kleinen Fratz aus. Der Strampler flog geradewegs auf den schmutzigen Wäschehaufen vor der Waschmaschine. Sans nahm seinen Bruder wieder auf und tauchte seine Füße langsam in das Wasser. Manchmal erschrak sich Papyrus, darum setzte das ältere Skelett das Baby behutsam in den Eimer hinein. Sofort begann der kleine Kerl in dem Wasser zu spielen und patschte begeistert mit beiden Händen auf die nasse Oberfläche. Ein paar Spritzer schwappten auf den gefliesten Boden. Andere trafen Sans, dessen Kleidung nun nicht nur dreckig, sondern auch durchnässt war. Doch auch das störte ihn nicht.  
Das ältere Skelett nahm einen weichen Waschlappen, tauchte ihn in das Wasser und tröpfelte etwas Badeseife darauf. Er begann die kleinen Knochen seines Bruders abzuwischen. Besonders in seinem Gesicht war Sans sehr vorsichtig, damit nichts in die Augenhöhlen, das Nasenloch oder den Mund hinein sickerte. Doch als das kurze Monster bei den Rippen des Babys ankam, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Grinsend strich das ältere Skelett sacht über einen speziellen Knochen drüber. Rechts, die dritte Rippe von unten. Sofort schaute das Baby seinen Bruder empört an. Beim zweiten Mal konnte Papyrus sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Durch Zufall fand Sans eines Tages heraus, dass sein Bruder an dieser Stelle kitzelig war. Erneut ärgerte er das Baby liebevoll und dieses schlug gackern auf die Wasseroberfläche. Nun waren sie definitiv beide gebadet. Sans grinste breit und wusch Papyrus zu Ende.  
Nachdem sie fertig waren nahm das ältere Skelett ein Handtuch und rubbelte den kleinen Körper in seinen Armen trocken. Papyrus hatte ein Ende des Handtuches über dem Kopf liegen und es bedeckte beinahe seine Kulleraugen. Sans zog das Handtuch etwas weiter runter und hob es wieder hoch.  
„Buh!“, grinste er und sein Bruder lachte gewohnt ausgelassen.  
Gott, wie liebenswert dieser kleine Sonnenschein war. Sans drückte das gackernde Bündel gegen sich und umarmte seinen Bruder fest. Das ältere Skelett griff nach dem Rand des Eimers und kippte diesen in der Duschwanne aus. Anschließend schmiss er die nassen Sachen ebenfalls auf den Wäschehaufen. Danach machten sich die Geschwister wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Im Gegensatz zu Sans‘ Kleidung lag die von Papyrus ordentlich gestapelt auf dem Schreibtisch. Das ältere Skelett nahm einen der größeren Strampler und begann das Baby wieder anzuziehen.

„SANS! Essen ist fertig!“, schrie ihre Mutter durch die Wohnung.  
Eigentlich wollte er nicht mit denen essen, doch der Hunger trieb ihn an. Das kurze Monster gab seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte den kleinen Kerl in die Krippe hinein.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?“  
„Nyeh!“  
Sans grinste und gab dem Baby seinen Beißring. Sofort kaute Papyrus auf dem Plastik herum und brabbelte fröhlich los. Mit dem Wissen, dass der Kleine beschäftigt war, verließ sein großer Bruder ihr Zimmer. Es roch wie gewohnt nach Fett. Der Geruch trieb dem kurzen Skelett das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Als Sans das Wohnzimmer betrat wurde er sofort argwöhnisch von seinen Eltern gemustert. Das kurze Skelett schaute an sich runter und bemerkte, dass sein T-Shirt und seine Shorts immer noch nass und mit Brei beschmiert waren.  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte sein Vater abschätzig.  
„Man sollte Papyrus halt nicht beim Essen zum Lachen bringen. Er spuckt einen von oben bis unten voll.“, erklärte Sans und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.  
„Zum Glück hast du das damals nicht gemacht.“, mischte sich nun seine Mutter ein, die die Teller auf den Tisch stellte.  
Ich habe auch nie gelacht, dachte das kurze Skelett finster. Doch er konnte sich nicht lange auf seinen Hass konzentrieren. Vor ein paar Tagen kam ENDLICH ihre neue Fritteuse an und seitdem gab es wieder die köstlichsten Leckereien. Auf dem Tisch standen Pommes, gewürzte Kartoffelecken, Chickenwings, Frühlingsrollen und als Nachtisch sogar frittierte Bananen im Teigmantel. An dieser Auslese merkte man deutlich, dass Monatsanfang war. Gierig bedienten sich alle drei Skelette, bis jeder von ihnen einen Berg aus fettigem Essen vor sich stehen hatte. Genüsslich schmatzte die Familie, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Vorerst jedenfalls. Sans nutzte die Stille um besseren Wissens etwas zu fantasieren. Er stellte sich vor, dass das hier sein Geburtstagsessen sei. Und seine Eltern verbrachten freiwillig ihre Zeit mit ihrem Sohn. Genauso wie es sich das kurze Skelett damals gewünscht hätte. Kurz übermannte ihn dieser Gedanke und eine kleine Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass die beiden gleich ein Geschenk für ihn hervorzaubern würden. Doch die Realität ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
„Der freie Tag tut mal wieder richtig gut. Nachdem gestern wieder deine ehemalige Schlampe in der Bäckerei auftauchte, wurde ich fast gefeuert, als ich ihr so viele Brötchen in den Mund stopfte, dass sie beinahe dran erstickte.“, sinnierte Sans‘ Mutter und aß dabei weiter.  
„Wieso zum Teufel machst du auch so eine Scheiße?! Reicht es nicht, dass du ihr die Zähne auf dem Bordstein ausgeschlagen hast?!“, kommentierte nun sein Vater.  
„Nein, es reicht nicht! Zumindest nicht wenn diese klapperdürre Bitch ständig bei uns ihr gottverdammtes Körnerbrot und ihren scheiß fettfreien Latte Macchiato kauft! Die abgefuckte Hure weiß genau, dass ich da arbeite!“  
„Dann lass dich nicht provozieren! Scheiße noch eins! Du bist schließlich alt genug! Du könntest ihre Mutter sein!“  
„WIE WAR DAS?!“, schrie das weibliche Skelett wütend und stand demonstrativ auf.

Wenn Sans einen Magen gehabt hätte, dann würde er jetzt schmerzen. Nicht wegen dem ungesunden Essen, sondern weil er diesen Stress und den Streit einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Es war als wenn jedes bissige oder gebrüllte Wort einem körperlichen Schlag gleichkam. Er wusste, dass er psychisch misshandelt wurde. Es war kein Geheimnis. Sans war sich dieser Tatsache seit vielen Jahren im Klaren. Wieso traf es ihn immer noch so hart? Es war grausam und so furchtbar sinnlos.  
Das kurze Skelett nahm seinen Teller und stand auf. Er musste jetzt Papyrus sehen. Vielleicht war es dreist seinen kleinen Bruder als persönliches Trostpflaster zu gebrauchen, aber dafür Sans auch genug für den kleinen Kerl. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig. Doch gerade als das junge Monster gehen wollte, wurde er von seinem Vater am Oberarm gepackt.  
„Was denkst du wo du hin gehst?!“, fragte er immer noch wütend.  
„In mein Zimmer! Lass mich los!“  
„Ich bin es leid immer das ganze Geschirr und Besteck zu suchen und es dann in deinem scheiß Zimmer zu finden! Seitdem der kleine Schreihals diese verdammte Breischeiße in sich rein schaufelt, hortet ihr unsere Löffel! Ich muss mir morgens den Kaffee mit einer Gabel umrühren!“  
„Ich bringe das Besteck nachher in die Küche, okay?!“  
„Es ist nicht Okay! Jetzt setz deinen vorlauten Arsch wieder an den Tisch und iss auf!“  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr!“  
„Ich sagte: Iss auf!!“, schrie sein Vater und schubste das junge Skelett mit Gewalt gegen den Stuhl, auf dem es eben saß.  
„Ey! Du machst die verdammten Möbel kaputt, Arschloch!“, brüllte nun wieder Sans‘ Mutter.  
„Halts Maul, wenn ich meinen Sohn erziehe!“  
Sans hielt sich an dem Stuhl fest und biss sich auf seine Geisterzunge. Nicht heulen! Bloß nicht heulen! Nicht vor denen! Mit wütendem und verletztem Gesichtsausdruck setzte sich das kurze Monster wieder an den Tisch und würgte das Essen runter. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Das Zeug auf seinem Teller schmeckte auch nicht mehr. Es schmeckte nach gar nichts. Sans wollte einfach nur noch hier weg.  
„Sowas nutzloses!“, murrte sein Vater. „Einen Lebenspunkt und denkt er könnte hier den großen Macker markieren!“  
„Tja, hätte er mal bessere Gene von dir geerbt!“, lachte seine Mutter gehässig.  
„MEINE schlechten Gene?! In deiner scheiß Familie gehen doch Geisteskrankheiten um wie Herpes!“  
„Kommt von dem Typen dessen Vater erst seine Frau und dann sich selber umbrachte!“  
„Wenn er genauso eine frigide Sumpfkuh wie ich abbekam, dann kann ich ihn sehr gut verstehen!“  
„Jetzt ist es wieder meine Schuld?!“  
„Es ist immer deine Schuld!“  
„Hättest du dich mal ab und zu um deine Kinder gekümmert, dann wären sie heute nicht so dämlich! Sans kann gar nichts! Nicht kochen, nicht putzen, nichts reparieren, nicht arbeiten! Und mit seinem einen Lebenspunkt hat er keine Überlebenschancen auf der Straße! Du hättest ihm einfach ein besseres Vorbild sein müssen! Und wahrscheinlich wird Papyrus genauso ein Versager werden!“  
„Wieso denn ich?! Wer parkt denn ihren fetten Arsch immer vor der Glotze?!“  
„Reichte es nicht, dass ich die beiden zur Welt brachte?! Du hattest nicht Monate lag Rücken- und Gelenkschmerzen! Und du musstest nicht ständig kotzen!“  
„Ich muss seit Jahrzehnten kotzen, wenn ich dich nach dem Wachwerden sehe! Zählt diese Morgenübelkeit etwa gar nicht?!“

Bevor Sans‘ Vater reagieren konnte, bekam er einen Teller an den Kopf geschmissen, welcher an dessen Dickschädel zerschellte. Das große Skelett fiel samt seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Sans stand auf und nahm schnell Abstand. Seine Eltern sprangen auf und gingen sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel. Das junge Monster nutzt die Gelegenheit schnell in sein Zimmer zu rennen. Panisch stellte Sans den Stuhl von seinem Schreibtisch unter die Türklinke, sodass niemand mehr rein kommen konnte. Er hörte einen Kampf, viel Gebrüllt und zersplitterte Möbel. Dieses Mal ließen die beiden gewaltig die Fetzen fliegen. Und mal wieder waren ihre Kinder der Grund des Streits. Sans verstand nicht wieso ihre Eltern überhaupt Kinder in die Welt setzten, wenn sie ihnen offenbar so sehr das Leben zur Hölle machten. Und wieso sie sich nicht einfach trennten.  
Das kurze Skelett konnte es nicht mehr für sich behalten. Er fiel mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und brach zusammen. Bitterlich weinend vergrub Sans sein Gesicht in seinen Knien und schlurzte laut. Es tat gut es endlich raus zu lassen. Egal wie jämmerlich er sich hinterher vorkommen würde. Es war als wenn jemand seine Seele mit Gewalt vierteilen würde.  
Mehr zerbrochenes Geschirr zersprang im Wohnzimmer und es hörte sie an, als wenn Knochen auf Knochen schlagen würde. Offenbar prügelten sich seine Eltern ernsthaft.  
Verzweifelt versuchte sich Sans seine Ohrlöcher zuzuhalten, doch die Vibrationen des Bodens waren fast noch schlimmer. Das kurze Skelett bekam kaum noch Luft, so groß war der imaginäre Kloß in seinem Hals. Der Geschmack von salzigen Tränen, welche an seinen Reißzähnen hinunter liefen, war bitter und voller Leid. Und leider viel zu vertraut. Tja, so war jeder seiner Geburtstage. Wieder ein Tag voller Enttäuschungen und Hass.

Das Brabbeln von Papyrus weckte die schwache Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders. Das Baby beobachtete ihn und versuchte Sans irgendetwas zu erzählen. Dieser wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und stand auf. Das ältere Skelett nahm Papyrus hoch und umarmte den kleinen Kerl fest. Beruhigend schlenderte Sans in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Dabei kuschelte er sich tröstend an den winzigen Körper in seinen Armen. Alleine der Geruch von Papyrus beruhigte die Nerven des älteren Monsters. Nach ein paar Minuten war dieses überwältigende Gefühl von Trauer und Schmerz abgeklungen. Sans sah runter und lächelte in das hilflose Gesicht seines Bruders. Papyrus sah irgendwie müde aus, doch der Kleine blieb wach um seinen großen Bruder zu trösten. Das Baby brabbelte weiter und tastete das Gesicht des älteren Skelettes ab. Die ungeschickten Händchen erkundeten die fremden Wangenknochen, welche immer noch vor Nässe glänzten. Sans grinste und die zerbrechlichen Fingerknochen fingen an die Reißzähne in seinem runden Gesicht zu erkunden. Das ältere Skelett zog das kleine Bündel wieder in eine Umarmung und gab Papyrus lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auf seinen süßen Sonnenschein war eben immer Verlass. Sans fühlte sich gleich etwas besser.  
Als das größere Skelett das Baby auf seinem Bett absetzte wurde ihm erst klar wie stark er zitterte. Seufzend zog Sans seine schmutzige Kleidung aus und sammelte sich halbwegs frische Anziehsachen zusammen. Nachdem er neu bekleidet war, legte sich das kurze Monster halb auf seine Matratze. Die alte Decke diente ihm dabei als Kopfkissen. Sans nahm Papyrus und setzte ihn auf seinen Beckenknochen, sodass das Baby sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine angewinkelten Beine lehnen konnte. Das ältere Skelett spielte ein bisschen mit den Ärmchen seines Bruders, während dieser ihm offenbar eine Geschichte erzählte. Begeistert quietschte Papyrus und versuchte unwissend Geräusche aus den lauten Streitigkeiten nachzuahmen. Sans streichelte seinem Bruder gedankenversunken über die linke Wange.  
Der Lärm aus dem Wohnzimmer wurde lauter und das kurze Skelett zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn etwas zu Bruch ging. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft auf seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren. Und dann war es still. Sans lauschte, doch es war nichts mehr zu hören. Ob sie sich gegenseitig umgebracht hatten? Seine geschundene Seele hoffte es. Sein Verstand allerdings hatte etwas Panik vor diesem Gedanken. Wer würde die Geschwister versorgen, wenn ihre Eltern tot waren? Das ältere Skelett wollte aufstehen und nachsehen, doch dann waren Schritte zu hören. Und Stimmen. Ihre Erzeuger liefen durch den Flur und unterhielten sich überraschend sanft. Danach wieder Stille.  
Sans runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf die zugesperrte Zimmertür. Das war seltsam. Aber wenn taten seine Eltern schon irgendwas Normales?

Erneut seufzend starrte Sans an die Decke. Was für ein toller Geburtstag. Mal wieder. Er nahm Papyrus und legte ihn auf seine Brust. Wenigstens konnte das ältere Skelett mit seinem Bruder kuscheln. Das war ein deutlicher Pluspunkt im Vergleich zu all den Jahren zuvor.  
„Zum Geburtstag viel Glück.“, begann Sans monoton zu singen. „Zum Geburtstag viel Glück. Zum Geburtstag lieber Sans. Zum Geburtstag viel Glück.“  
Das ältere Skelett schloss seine Augenhöhlen. Der Zusammenbruch vorhin hatte einfach zu viel Kraft gekostet. Er war so verdammt müde und erschöpft von all dieser Scheiße.  
„Sans!“  
Das kurze Monster zuckte leicht, als es seinen Namen im Halbschlaf hörte.  
„Sans!“  
Die Erkenntnis traf seinen müden Geist wie eine Abrissbirne und er riss seine Augenhöhlen auf. Das ältere Skelett schaute runter in das strahlende Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders.  
„Sans!“, quietschte dieser glücklich.  
„H-Hast du eben m-meinen Namen gesagt???“  
„Sans!“, lachte Papyrus. „Nyeh!“  
Sans setzte sich auf und hielt das Baby unter den Armen am Brustkorb fest. Ungläubig starrte er seinen Bruder an, welcher munter weiter brabbelte und lachte. War das Einbildung? Oder sagte Papyrus wirklich seinen Namen?! Vielleicht träumte er es auch einfach nur. Doch das Baby legte eine Hand auf die Reißzähne seines Bruders und trat aufgeregt in die Luft.  
„Sans!“, wiederholte das kleine Monster, während es das Gesicht des älteren Skelettes tätschelte.  
Sans grinste. Er grinste breit. Fuck, er hatte noch nie in seinem erbärmlichen Leben so breit gegrinst wie in diesem Moment! Das erste Wort seines Bruders war sein Name! Das ältere Skelett konnte es nicht fassen. Woher kam das plötzlich? Vielleicht hob sich Papyrus diesen Joker auf um Sans in wirklich schweren Zeiten zum Lächeln zu bringen. Das war natürlich Quatsch, aber sein Verstand konnte es immer noch nicht verarbeiten. Das kleine Herz in der Brust des kurzen Monsters strahlte vor Glück. Und wieder liefen ihm die Tränen. Dieses Mal aus reiner Freude. Das Baby sah seinen Bruder verwirrt an.  
„Sans!“, wiederholte Papyrus und tätschelte erneut das Gesicht vor sich, als wenn er hoffen würde, dass Sans wieder grinste.  
„Schon gut, Papy.“, schlurzte das ältere Skelett. „Ich habe dich so wahnsinnig lieb, weißt du das?“  
Das Baby neigte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Es war komisch, dass sein Bruder weinte, obwohl er sich so glücklich anfühlte.  
„Das war das beste Geburtstaggeschenk das ich jemals bekommen habe!“, schniefte Sans weiter und nahm Papyrus wieder in den Arm. „Ich danke dir! So sehr!“  
Der kleine Fratz quietschte glücklich und schmuste sich ein. Sans hielt seinen Bruder die ganze Nacht in den Armen. Er wollte Papyrus nie wieder loslassen.


	4. Geschmiedete Pläne

„Sans…?“, fragte eine kleine Stimme.  
Das ältere Skelett drehte sich um und sah Papyrus vor seinem kaputten Bett stehen. Der kleine Kerl hatte Tränen in den Augen und er umklammerte fest seinen abgenutzten Stoffdinosaurier.  
„Was ist denn los, Pap?“, gähnte der Teenager faul und rieb sich müde seine Augenhöhlen.  
„Ich habe schlecht geträumt…“, schniefte das kleinere Skelett und klammerte sich fester an das alte Stofftier.  
„Oh…“, bemerkte Sans. „Möchtest du bei mir schlafen?“  
„Ja!“, lächelte der Kleine schwach und krabbelte schnell mit unter die Decke.  
Erneut gähnend nahm Sans seinen Bruder in den Arm und wickelte sie beide fest in die warme Bettdecke ein. Das ältere Skelett streichelte dem Kind beruhigend über den Schädel. Er konnte deutlich spüren wie der kleine Körper leicht zitterte.  
„Hast du immer noch Angst…?“, fragte Sans leise.  
„Ja…“, schniefte Papyrus kleinlaut.  
„Möchtest du über den Traum reden?“  
Das jüngere Skelett schaute kurz nach oben, um Sans‘ Blicke zu treffen, doch dann sah Papyrus wieder runter, als wenn es ihm unangenehm war. Das kleine Monster vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Stofftier, welches zwischen den Geschwistern feststeckte. Sans runzelte seine Stirn.  
„Papy?“, fragte das ältere Skelett vorsichtig.  
„Ich habe geträumt…“, begann Papyrus zu weinen und zu schlurzen. „Dass Papa dich so lange gehauen hat… Bis du nicht mehr wach wurdest… Ich habe versucht dir zu helfen! Wirklich…! Aber ich konnte nichts machen!“  
Sans biss seine Reißzähne fest zusammen. Das war kein Traum. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Vorhin wollte ihr Erzeuger, dass Papyrus einen Schluck von seinem Wodka nahm. Damit sollte das kleine Skelett müde werden und ruhig sein. Dabei sang Papyrus ihren Eltern lediglich das Alphabetlied vor. Der kleine Kerl war so stolz darauf endlich alle Buchstaben zu kennen. Doch als Papyrus dann anfing die Zahlen aufzuzählen, die Sans ihm beibrachte, schrien ihn seine Eltern an. Die beiden wollten in Ruhe Fernsehen gucken. Zu dem Zeitpunkt befand sich Sans unter der Dusche, wobei er plötzlich seinen Bruder weinen hörte. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet stürmte der Teenager eilig aus dem Badezimmer raus. Papyrus wehrte sich dagegen etwas von der komisch riechenden Flüssigkeit zu trinken, doch ihr Vater wollte es dem Kind mit Gewalt einflößen. Sans packte das jüngere Skelett unter den Armen und zog seinen Bruder zur Seite. Der kleine Kerl versteckte sich hinter Sans und beobachte ängstlich wie ihr Vater auf sie zu kam. Doch der Teenager wich nicht einen Millimeter nach hinten. Er blickte trotzig in das Gesicht des älteren Skelettes.  
„Was mischst du dich in meine Erziehungsmethoden ein?!“, knurrte ihr Erzeuger.  
„Du kannst Papyrus keinen harten Alkohol geben! Er ist doch erst vier!“  
„Was ich kann und was nicht geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!“, knurrte ihr Vater weiter und schubste seinen ältesten Sohn provokant gegen die Schulter.  
Sans versuchte nicht ausversehen auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu fallen, welcher sich ängstlich an seinem Bein festklammerte. Der Teenager schob Papyrus schützend weiter hinter sich und hielt den Blickkontakt mit ihrem Vater. Dieses trotzige Verhalten schien das ältere Skelett maßlos zu ärgern. Ihr Erzeuger packte seinen Erstgeborenen hart am Oberarmknochen und warf ihn auf den Boden.  
„Geh zurück, Pap!“, wies Sans Papyrus an.  
Das kleine Kind rannte zum Esstisch und versteckte sich hinter einem der Stühle. Danach ging irgendwie alles sehr schnell. Vater und Sohn brüllten sich an, doch Sans war nicht stark genug um diesen Streit zu gewinnen. Das ältere Skelett schrie das kurze Monster an. Er schubste ihn. Er haute ihn. Irgendwann eskalierte es und ihr Vater schlug Sans zusammen. Vermutlich wäre der Teenager mit seinem einen Lebenspunkt gestorben, wenn nicht seine Mutter dazwischen gegangen wäre. Sie schickte ihre Kinder auf ihr Zimmer, nur um selber die Streitigkeiten mit ihrem Mann aufzunehmen.  
Sans tat von dieser Aktion immer noch alles weh, doch er hoffte, dass Papyrus es nicht merken würde. Aber natürlich hatte der kleine Kerl jetzt Albträume. Es musste ihm eine Wahnsinns Angst gemacht haben seinen großen Bruder schreiend am Boden zu sehen. Sans kuschelte sich fester an den schlurzenden Körper in seinen Armen und gab Papyrus einen sanften Kuss auf den Schädel.

„Hmmm… Hey, Pap!“, grinste Sans breit. „Was ist schwarz und hängt von der Decke?“  
„Nein!“, murmelte Papyrus und guckte mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck und Tränen in den Augenwinkeln nach oben.  
„Ein nicht ganz so guter Elektriker!“  
„Sans! Der war schlecht!“  
„Was soll ich sagen, Bro? Humor ist wie Essen. Hat halt nicht jeder.“  
Das jüngere Skelett haute seinen Bruder beleidigt auf die Brust. Dieser kicherte amüsiert. Papyrus zu ärgern war der leichteste Weg den kleinen Kerl von all seinem Kummer abzulenken. Außerdem sah er mit diesen wütenden Kulleraugen und der gerunzelten Stirn einfach zu niedlich aus.  
„Soll ich dir Fluffy Bunny vorlesen?“  
Papyrus‘ Gesichtsausdruck leuchtete plötzlich auf. Sans grinste breit und griff über seinen Bruder drüber. Das Buch lag neben dem Bett und obwohl das ältere Skelett inzwischen sechszehn Jahre alt war, weigerten sich seit zwei Jahren seine Arme weiter zu wachsen. Nun, fairerweise wollte der Rest an ihm auch nicht mehr wachsen, von daher glich es sich wohl irgendwie wieder aus. Heh.  
Sans schob seinen rechten Arm unter den Kopf seines Bruders, sodass dieser den Oberarmknochen als Kissen verwenden konnte. Beide Geschwister lagen auf dem Rücken und das ältere Skelett hielt mit beiden Händen das Buch nach oben. Das kleine Nachtlicht, welches in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers leuchtete, war leider nicht stark genug. Darum ließ Sans sein linkes Auge rot aufleuchten. Niemand außer Papyrus wusste, dass das kurze Monster bereits über so viel kontrollierte Magie verfügte. Immerhin übte er für den Notfall. Sein einziges Anliegen war es im Kampf irgendwie möglichst unversehrt abzuhauen. Sans hatte kein Interesse daran sich zu prügeln und zu riskieren, dass jemand durch einen Glückstreffer seinen einen Lebenspunkt beseitigte.

Das ältere Skelett begann zu lesen. Oder zumindest tat er so. Sans kannte alles in diesem Buch in- und auswendig. Seitdem Papyrus auf der Welt war hatte er diese Geschichte gut und gerne eintausend Mal vorgelesen. Doch sein kleiner Bruder bekam einfach nicht genug davon. Dem kurzen Monster konnte es auch egal sein. Alles was Papy glücklich machte war es wert bewahrt zu werden. Sans liebte es dem kleinen Fratz beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Es war faszinierend wie sich Papyrus‘ Persönlichkeit und seine speziellen Eigenarten von Tag zu Tag mehr festigten. Das jüngere Skelett war ein unheimlich kluges und aufmerksames Kind. Er mochte Denkspiele und Rätsel unheimlich gerne. Natürlich war der Kleine erst vier und es beschränkte sich auf Mau-Mau und leichte Puzzlebilder. Doch Sans konnte da eine deutliche Tendenz erkennen. Papyrus lernte auch sehr schnell und er war gut darin Leute und Situationen einzuschätzen. Außerdem entwickelte der kleine Kerl einen seltsamen Hang zur Ordnung. Papyrus sortierte häufig kleinere Dinge nach Farben, Formen und Größen. Er war ein sehr geradliniges Monster, welches auch schon in so jungen Jahren versuchte sich eine Struktur aufzubauen. Eigentlich war Papyrus das genaue Gegenteil von Sans. Dieser brauchte das Chaos um sich herum, damit sich sein Verstand halbwegs heimisch fühlte. Wenn alles in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer aufgeräumt war, dann kam sich das ältere Skelett seltsam fremd vor. Als wenn er nicht hier her gehören würde. Doch Sans konnte sich einfach nie dazu durchringen Papyrus nein zu sagen. So kam es, dass der Kleine den halben Tag auf dem Fußboden saß und die Kleidung seines Bruders sortierte. Pullover zu Pullover, T-Shirts zu T-Shirts, Hosen zu Hosen. Zugegeben, es war auch ganz praktisch. Sans musste nun seine Anziehsachen nicht mehr suchen. Und inzwischen begann sein kleiner Bruder sogar teilweise zu erkennen was davon Schmutzwäsche war und was nicht. Davor hatte das ältere Skelett aller größten Respekt. Er selber stellte den Unterschied in den meisten Fällen erst Stunden später fest.

Kurz bevor die Geschichte zu ihrem Ende kam, bemerkte Sans ein leises Murmeln neben sich. Papyrus war wieder eingeschlafen. Das jüngere Skelett hielt sich mit beiden Ärmchen an seinem Stoffdinosaurier fest und vergrub zufrieden sein Gesicht in dem weichen Tier. Sans lächelte bei dem friedlichen Anblick und klappte leise das Buch zu. Am liebsten hätte er seinem kleinen Bruder die ganze Nacht beim Schlafen zugesehen, doch leider hatte das kurze Monster noch etwas zu tun. Sacht hob Sans Papyrus‘ Kopf nach oben. Anschließend zog er seinen rechten Arm hervor und schob das Kopfkissen unter den kleinen Schädel seines Bruders. So leise wie möglich stand das ältere Skelett auf und packte Papyrus warm und fest in seiner Decke ein. Sans legte das Buch wieder neben das kaputte Bett und zog sich leise seine alten Turnschuhe und einen Hoodie an. Er schlich sich heimlich aus ihrem Zimmer heraus und schaute sich um. Die Wohnung war dunkel und still. Alle schliefen. Verstohlen nahm das kurze Monster einen Hausschlüssel aus dem Korb neben der Tür und verließ die Wohnung. Eilig lief Sans die Hausflurtreppe runter und ging auf die Straße. Er zog sich seufzend seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Mit schnellen Schritten ging das kurze Skelett in Richtung Innenstadt. Es war gefährlich nachts in New Home. Sehr gefährlich. Aber das kurze Skelett konnte sich nur nachts raus schleichen, ohne dass es jemand merkte.  
Sans hatte seit Papyrus‘ Geburt seine Konsequenzen gezogen. Das Zusammenleben mit ihren Eltern war einfach nicht tragbar. Die Aktion vorhin zeigte es wieder überdeutlich. Beinahe hätte ihn sein Vater totgeprügelt. Und was käme als nächstes? Würde sich dieser Arsch an Papyrus vergreifen? Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Niemals. Darum fing Sans an sich die letzten Wochen zu erkundigen. Im Untergrund war es üblich, dass Familien auseinander brachen. Dafür waren die Monster einfach zu aggressiv und zu kampfeslustig. König Asgore wusste das und bot jungen Monstern an zu helfen. Wenn es jemand im Untergrund schaffte sechszehn Jahre alt zu werden ohne zu sterben, dann hatte diese Person das Potenzial und das Recht Hilfe zu beanspruchen. Das Königshaus richtete eine finanzielle Hilfe aus Steuergeldern ein, womit sich Monster, die sich von ihrer Familie erstmals trennen wollten, drei Monatsmieten bezahlten lassen konnten, wenn die Kosten angemessen waren. Natürlich gab es auch schwarze Schafe, die dieses System für sich ausnutzen wollten. Doch diese Leute konnten davon ausgehen, dass sie bald sehr unfreundlichen Besuch der blutrünstigen königlichen Garde bekommen würden. Aus dem Grund sah sich Sans viel um und informierte sich gründlich. New Home war die Stadt die niemals schlief, darum waren Termine mitten in der Nacht kein Problem. Das kurze Skelett bekam für die Wohnungen, die es in Aussicht hatte, sogar die Genehmigung. Er musste nur noch einen Mietvertrag abschließen und ihn von der Behörde abstempeln lassen. Bald würden Papyrus und er frei sein. Weit weg von ihren scheiß Erzeugern. Doch zuvor hatte Sans in dieser Nacht die letzte Wohnungsbesichtigung. Die anderen Räumlichkeiten sagten ihm kein Bisschen zu. Es waren mehr vermietete Abstellkammern. Teilweise ohne Strom und ohne Wasser. Einfach viel zu klein für zwei Personen. Außerdem wollte Sans, soweit es im Rahmen des Machbaren lag, seinem kleinen Bruder auch etwas bieten. Papyrus sollte es bei ihm besser haben als bei ihren Eltern.

Das kurze Skelett bewegte sich schnell und unauffällig durch die Straßen. Es war schlimm genug, dass er so eine kleine Statur und nur einen Lebenspunkt hatte. Darum zog sich Sans seine Kapuze ins Gesicht, damit die anderen Monster nicht auch noch merkten, dass er noch so jung war. Das kurze Skelett sah im Augenwinkel eine Prostituierte, die von ihrem Zuhälter zusammengetreten wurde. Ihre Kolleginnen standen daneben und feuerten das viel stärkere Monster im billigen Anzug an. Die Gassen rochen nach Erbrochenem und Alkohol. Die Stadt war ekelhaft, doch die Mietpreise waren dafür lächerlich gering. Zumindest wenn man bereit war auf ein paar Dinge zu verzichten. Zum Beispiel hatte die Wohnung, welche sich Sans heute Nacht ansehen wollte, gar keinen Warmpreis. Heizung und Warmwasser funktionierten nicht. Dafür sollte sie allerdings möbliert sein. Er war gespannt. Schlimmer als in den vorigen Wohnungen konnte es nicht mehr werden.  
Seine Seele raste vor Aufregung, doch Sans schaffte es heile das Gebäude zu erreichen. Das ganze Haus war vollkommen heruntergekommen. Die Scheiben waren größtenteils eingeschlagen, Müll stapelte sich auf dem Bürgerstein, der Putz bröckelte von der Fassade und die Eingangstür war aufgebrochen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Brust betrat das kurze Skelett den Hausflur. Es stank bestialisch. Sans ging zögernd die knarrende Treppe hinauf. Die Wohnung sollte im dritten Stock liegen. Auf dem Weg nach oben bemerkte er ein dickes Monster, welches keuchend versuchte die Treppenstufen zu erklimmen. Dem Typen lief der Schweiß von der Stirn und Speichel vom Kinn. Generell stank er unangenehm nach Schweiß und Schimmel. Sans wollte jedoch keine ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit erregen und ging sehr langsam hinter dem Fettwanst hinterher. Dieser blieb alle paar Stufen stehen um luftzuschnappen. Nervös trat das kurze Skelett auf der Stelle. Er wollte seinen Termin nicht verpassen.  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du denn?!“, fragte das fremde Monster und sah über seine Schulter.  
„Ich will keinen Ärger, Kumpel! Ich bin nur hier um mir eine Wohnung anzusehen, danach bin ich wieder weg!“, versuchte Sans sofort mögliche Wogen zu glätten.  
„Ach du bist das…“, bemerkte der dicke Typ. „Ich bin der Vermieter von dieser Bruchbude… Dann sind wir beide wohl miteinander verabredet…“  
„Na dann bin ich wenigstens nicht zu spät.“, scherzte das kurze Skelett schlecht und grinste falsch.  
„Ich brauche noch eine Weile… Um nach oben zu kommen…“, keuchte der Vermieter. „Her ist der Schlüssel zu der Wohnung… Das ist gleich die auf der rechten Seite… Geh schon mal vor und schau dich um… Ich kann sowieso nicht ewig stehen…“  
Sans nahm den dreckigen Schlüssel entgegen und quetschte sich an dem dicken Monster vorbei. Die Kleidung musste er dringend in die Schmutzwäsche werfen, wenn er wieder zuhause war…  
Aufgeregt lief das kurze Skelett die Treppe bis in den dritten Stock hinauf. Er ging zu der beschriebenen Wohnungstür und schloss sie auf. Überrascht sah sich Sans um. Der Raum war nicht riesig, aber deutlich größer als die Wohnungen welche er sich zuerst ansah. Es gab in dem Raum eine winzige Küchenzeile mit Herd und Backofen. Daneben stand ein laut brummender Kühlschrank. Außerdem gab es ein zerfetztes Sofa auf drei Beinen, eine alte Matratze auf dem Fußboden und eine verstaubte Kommode. Interessiert ging das kurze Skelett in dem Raum auf und ab. Die Wände waren kaputt und die Fenster undicht. Sans drückte auf den Lichtschalter und die einzelne Glühlampe an der Decke leuchtete. Und dann entdeckte er einen weiteren Raum? Es gab hier zwei Räume?? Das kurze Skelett ging zu der Tür rüber und hatte nur wenig Hoffnung. Vermutlich handelte es sich um eine Abstellkammer. Sans öffnete den Raum und sah verdutzt hinein. Ein Badezimmer! Mit einem Waschbecken, einer Dusche und Anschlüsse für eine Waschmaschine! Diese Wohnung war perfekt!

„Endlich…“, keuchte die Stimme des Vermieters. „Und? Was sagst du zu der Wohnung?“  
„Gibt es hier irgendetwas was ich wissen sollte?“  
„Wie es in der Anzeige stand… Gibt es kein Warmwasser… Und keine Heizung… Ich weiß, dass hier irgendwo ein oder zwei Steckdosen… Nicht funktionieren… Ansonsten ist die Wohnung im selben Zustand… Wie alle anderen Wohnungen in dieser Gegend auch…“  
„Ich versteh nur nicht so ganz wieso diese Wohnung so günstig ist. Und wieso hier nicht die Interessenten Schlange stehen.“  
„Das war eine unbedeutende Geschichte… Der Vormieter hatte Ärger… Mit einer hiesigen Straßengang… Und seine Überreste wurden in der ganzen Wohnung gefunden… Manche Leute haben Angst vor der Gang… Aber du doch sicher nicht, oder?“  
Sans dachte angestrengt nach. Wenn er angegriffen werden würde, könnte er sich jeder Zeit wegteleportieren. Aber was war mit Papyrus? Wenn der Kleine diesen Zauber nicht erlernen konnte, dann wäre er früher oder später ganz alleine auf sich gestellt. Auf der anderen Seite befanden sie sich in New Home, das Rattenloch des Untergrundes. Diese Situation würde auch in anderen Stadtteilen eintreten. Dann würde Sans seinen Bruder halt niemals alleine raus lassen. Sie konnten auch gemeinsam viel unternehmen. Auch wenn Papyrus irgendwann mal größer sein sollte. Nicht wahr? Diese Ängste hatte das kurze Skelett bereits seitdem es seinen Bruder das erste Mal in den Armen hielt. Die Bedrohung war real und unausweichlich. Sie durften sich diese Chance einfach nicht entgehen lassen.  
„In Ordnung. Ich nehme sie.“  
„Vorher müssen wir noch ein paar Dinge klären… Wohnst du hier alleine?“  
„Nein, mein kleiner Bruder kommt mit mir.“  
„Habt ihr Haustiere?“  
„Nein.“  
„Gut, denn Haustiere sind hier verboten! Wenn ich so ein Vieh hier erwische… Fliegt ihr sofort raus…!“  
„Okay.“  
„Wenn hier noch mehr Leute einziehen sollten… Sagt mir Bescheid… Mehr als sechs Personen… Dürfen aus gesetzlichen Gründen… Nicht hier wohnen…“  
„Geht klar.“  
„Haben du oder dein Bruder… Einen Job um euch die Miete leisten zu können?“  
„Ich nehme das Hilfsprojekt des Königs in Anspruch, damit haben sie sowieso die ersten drei Monatsmieten sicher. Und der Job… Ja. Ja, ich habe einen Job.“, log Sans, denn in der gewonnen Zeit würde er hoffentlich irgendetwas finden um Geld zu verdienen.  
„Gut… Dann steht dem Ganzen nichts mehr im Wege…“  
Der Vermieter hustete ein paar Mal, doch dann zog er schnaubend ein paar gefaltete Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. Das Papier war fleckig und verschwitzt. Das dicke Monster reichte seinem neuen Mieter die Unterlagen. Sans zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nahm er die Zettel doch mit Ekel entgegen.  
„Das ist der Mietvertrag… In doppelter Ausführung… Füll beide aus… Einer ist für dich… Der andere ist für mich…“  
Sans überflog den recht einfach gehaltenen Vertrag grob. Er wollte keinen Fehler machen und sich übers Ohr hauen lassen. Doch der Vertrag sah gut aus. Die erwähnten Dinge wie die Heizung, das Wasser und die Haustiere wurden extra aufgeführt. Zum Glück konnte sich das kurze Skelett aussuchen ob es bar oder per Überweisung bezahlen wollte. Die Gelder des Königs würden sicherlich direkt auf das Konto des Vermieters transferiert werden. Doch da Sans bisher noch nie eine Bank von innen gesehen hatte, trug er Barzahlung ein. Es dauerte nur zehn Minuten die Unterlagen auszufüllen, was das kurze Skelett in diesem Moment allerdings etwas unspektakulär fand, wenn man sich das Ergebnis überlegte. Das war ihr Schritt in die Freiheit. Sein Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit. Und Papyrus‘ Schritt in Sicherheit. Das Herz in Sans‘ Brustkorb schlug schnell und aufgeregt. Er übergab dem Vermieter einen ausgefüllten Vertrag und sah sich zufrieden um. Man müsste noch einiges tun, aber eine bessere Wohnung hätten sie nicht finden können. Das kurze Skelett war wirklich stolz auf sich.  
„Den Schlüssel kannst du gleich behalten…“, keuchte das dicke Monster. „Wenn du die Miete zahlen willst… Ich wohne im Erdgeschoss… Und falls du Probleme mit anderen Mietern hast… Klär das mit denen und lass mich in Ruhe…“  
„Alles klar. Ich werde den Vertrag morgen Nacht abstempeln lassen und dann geht alles seinen Gang.“  
„Kümmer dich darum…“, sprach der Vermieter während er sich umdrehte und langsam die Wohnung verließ.  
Sans folgte dem dicken Monster in den Flur. Mit einem Gefühl von Stolz und Triumph schloss das kurze Skelett seine neue Wohnung mit seinem neuen Wohnungsschlüssel ab, um seine neuen Nachbarn daran zu hindern einzubrechen. Das fühlte sich gut an.

Das kurze Skelett verließ das Haus und sah sich um. In den sonst so dunklen Gassen brannten Mülltonnen und am Ende der Straßen schlugen zwei Gardisten einen Obdachlosen wiederholt mit dem Kopf auf den Bordstein. Sans würde gut auf Papyrus aufpassen müssen, doch es würde machbar sein. Jetzt wollte er einfach nur noch in sein Bett. Es war früher Morgen und das kurze Skelett war unheimlich müde. Eigentlich wollte Sans vorher schlafen, doch er rechnete nicht damit, dass er sich um seinen Bruder kümmern musste. Mit Glück würde Papyrus immer noch friedlich schlummern. Dann könnte sich Sans mit dazu legen und sich an den kleinen Fratz ankuscheln.  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Elternhaus und versuchte sich weit von anderen Monstern fernzuhalten. Dieses Unterfangen stellte sich jedoch als schwieriger heraus als gedacht. Die Straßen, welche vorher relativen leer waren, da sich die Monster vor den vorigen Streitigkeiten versteckten, waren nun wieder überfüllt mit Passanten und Freiern. An der Stelle, wo die Prostituierte verprügelt wurde, lag ein zertretener Haufen Staub. Niemand kümmerte sich darum. Immer wieder flogen argwöhnische Blicke die Straße runter. Offenbar hatten die Leute hier mehr Angst vor den beiden Gardisten, als voreinander. Sans hatte sich zuvor noch nie wirklich mit der königlichen Garde auseinandergesetzt. Sie sollten die Monster im Untergrund für den König in Schach halten. In den wenigsten Fällen halfen sie den Bürgern, doch die Garde war immer ganz vorne mit dabei, wenn es darum ging zu rebellische oder zu gesetzlose Monster mit Gewalt zum Schweigen zu bringen. Eigentlich war es der persönliche Schlägertrupp des Königs, gegen den sich niemand wehren konnte, da nur die stärksten Monster bei der königlichen Garde aufgenommen wurden. Und laut Sans‘ Vater überlebten nur die Wenigsten ihre harte Ausbildung. Niemand würde sich freiwillig mit einem Gardisten anlagen, außer diese Person hatte einen Todeswunsch. Alles in allem war es ein glücklicher Zufall, dass die beiden den Obdachlosen zu Klump schlugen. Niemand bemerkte das kleine Skelett inmitten all der blutrünstigen Monster. Geschickt, ohne irgendwo gegenzustoßen, schlängelte sich Sans durch die Passanten hindurch. Nervös umfasste er den dreckigen Wohnungsschlüssel in seiner Hoodietasche. Das kurze Skelett war so weit gekommen. Er durfte jetzt nicht wegen einem zugdröhnten Freier sterben.

Doch gerade als Sans sich an der letzten Gruppe vorbei schlängelte, bemerkte er ziemlich auffällige Geräusche aus einer der Gassen. Er wusste, dass er nicht stehen bleiben durfte. Er wusste es. Aber das junge Skelett kannte diese Art von Geräuschen. Neugieriger als es gut für ihn war sah sich Sans misstrauisch um und ging langsam in die Gasse hinein. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Müllcontainer. Dort, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, erledigte eine der Prostituierten ihren Job. Und was die für einen Job machte… Sans biss sich auf seine Geisterzunge und errötete im Gesicht. Er war aufgeklärt und er kannte Sex aus dem Fernsehen und leider auch von seinen Eltern, aber das hier hatte sowas Verbotenes. Das kurze Skelett sah es noch sie so intensiv und live. Wenn seine Erzeuger es im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche trieben, dann vermied Sans die beiden mehr als nur freiwillig. Diese Show ließ das junge Monster demütig werden. Er war nun sechszehn Jahre alt und er würde lügen, wenn ihn nicht regelmäßig seine Hormone beinahe umbrachten. Bisher hatte Sans keine Gelegenheit einen Partner kennenzulernen. Andere Monster würden ihn vermutlich dafür auslachen. Außerdem war es verdammt schwierig damit fertigzuwerden, wenn man sich sein Zimmer mit einem Kleinkind teilte. Wenn sie in ihrer neuen Wohnung leben würden, wäre alles anders… Das junge Monster wurde etwas nervös bei diesem Gedanken. Und aufgeregt.  
Sans erschrak, als sich plötzlich eine fremde Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er drehte sich zitternd um und sah in das mürrische Gesicht des Zuhälters, der vorhin seine eigene Angestellte zu Tode prügelte.  
„Wieso müsste ihr notgeilen Typen immer spannen, wenn meine Mädels arbeiten? Habt ihr keine eigene Olle zum ficken zuhause?“, murrte das schlecht gekleidete Monster und rollte seine Zigarre von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen.  
„Ich wollte gerade gehen!“, brummte Sans mit gespielt tieferer Stimme.  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Du wirst für die Show hier zahlen oder ich werde dich in den Asphalt einmassieren!“  
„Ich habe kein Geld dabei! Lass mich einfach gehen!“  
Das größere Monster schlug Sans mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, wobei ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf fiel. Ängstlich sah der Teenager in das Gesicht des Zuhälters. Dieser betrachtete sein Opfer für einen Moment und fing danach laut an zu lachen.  
„Du bist ja noch ein halbes Baby!“, lachte er herablassend und ließ das Skelett los. „Geh nach Hause zu Mami und Papi und lass dir die Flasche geben!“  
Sans musste sich seine wütenden Kommentare verkneifen. Er wollte keinen Ärger. Es war zu gefährlich. Schnell lief das kurze Skelett davon, bis dieses hämische Gackern endlich nicht mehr zu hören war. Er schämte sich. Dafür, dass er beim Spannen erwischt wurde. Dafür, dass er nicht ernstgenommen wurde. Und dafür, dass er abgehauen war. Natürlich war das die klügste Entscheidung, doch es fühlte sich seltsam falsch an. Als wenn er nicht das Zeug dazu hatte alleine im Untergrund zu überleben. Es machte ihm Angst. Sans war kein Kämpfer. Das wollte er niemals sein. Es war ein eigenartiger Gedanke, aber was später wohl aus Papyrus werden würde? Sein kleiner Bruder hatte nicht das Problem mit nur einem Lebenspunkt. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages stark genug sein um sie beide zu beschützen. Doch das war egoistisch. Der Kleine durfte sich einfach nicht wegen seinem großen Bruder in Gefahr begeben. Gedemütigt zog Sans wieder seine Kapuze über den Kopf.

Da das kurze Skelett nun wusste wo es sich befand und wohin es genau musste, konnte Sans zum Glück einen großen Teil der Strecke mit Teleportation überbrücken. Er landete in einer verlassenen Seitenstraße, in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung. Eilig lief das junge Monster auf das Haus zu und schloss die Tür auf. Endlich in Sicherheit seufzte Sans erleichtert. Er lief die Treppe hinauf und blieb vor ihrer Wohnungstür stehen. Vorsichtig legte das kurze Skelett seinen Schädel an das Holz, um zu lauschen ob jemand wach war. Bei der Lautstärke ihrer Eltern war es meistens keine Kunst den Unterschied festzustellen. Doch es war alles still. Sans betrat leise die Wohnung und legte den Hausschlüssel zurück in den Korb neben der Tür. Danach schlich er sich in sein Zimmer. Papyrus lag immer noch in dem kaputten Bett. Friedlich in der Decke eingewickelt wie eine Kohlroulade. Heh. Etwas angewidert sah das kurze Skelett an sich runter. Seine Kleidung klebte, seitdem sie Kontakt mit dem fetten Vermieter aufnahm. Sans streifte sie so schnell wie möglich ab und zog sich neue Sachen an. Verdammt, diese Sortiererei seines Bruders war echt praktisch. Selbst in diesem spärlichen Licht konnte er alles problemlos finden.  
Das kurze Skelett ging rüber zu dem Bett und sah zu Papyrus runter. Der Kleine schmuste mit dem Stofftier und murmelte gelegentlich mit seiner niedlichen Stimme etwas in den Dinosaurier hinein. Gott, er sah aus wie ein zuckersüßer Engel! Sans hätte sofort wieder dahin schmelzen können. Lächelnd stieg das kurze Skelett mit in das Bett. Er hatte seinen Bruder in seiner Decke eingewickelt, darum musste er ohne auskommen. Doch das war im Grunde egal. Sans war so verdammt müde. Draußen erhellten sich langsam die großen Lichter und es wurde wirklich Zeit etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Das kurze Skelett legte sanft seinen Arm über das schlafende Bündel und kuschelte zufrieden seufzend seine Wange gegen die von Papyrus. Langsam driftete Sans ab. Nicht mehr lange und sie wären nur noch zu zweit. Das würde so schön werden.

Das kurze Skelett träumte von ihrer neuen Wohnung. Sie sah schon ziemlich heimisch aus. Mit halbwegs unbeschädigten Möbeln, zwei Betten und einer ausgestatteten Küche. Eben genau so wie es sich Sans später wünschen würde. Er sah zur Seite und entdeckte das große Skelett ohne Gesicht neben ihm auf dem Sofa sitzen. Das kurze Monster träumte seit Papyrus‘ Geburt regelmäßig von dieser Gestalt. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch dieser riesige Fremde beruhigte ihn ungemein. In der Regel beschützte ihn das große Skelett oder unternahm stillschweigend etwas zusammen mit Sans. Es war ein schwer zu beschreibendes Gefühl, wenn die Gestalt in seinen Träumen anwesend war. Manchmal hatte das kurze Skelett auch einfach nur wahnsinnige Angst vor dem Fremden. Wenn dieser zum Beispiel ruhig und regungslos in einer Ecke stand und ihn auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtete. Sans grübelte oft darüber nach und er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass diese Gestalt Papyrus darstellen sollte. In manchen Träumen machte es keinen Sinn, weil das große Skelett und sein kleiner Bruder zeitgleich vorhanden waren. Doch dafür war es auch nur ein Traum.  
Heute saßen sie gemeinsam in ihrer neuen Wohnung auf dem Sofa und starrten eine Wand an. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Ohne Gesicht war es schwierig festzustellen wie Papyrus darüber dachte. Dieser saß stocksteif einfach nur da und regte sich nicht. Wie eine gruselige Puppe. Gerade als Sans etwas sagen wollte, wurde die Wohnungstür eingetreten. Lauter schwarze Gestalten kamen rein marschiert und schliffen einen toten Körper mit sich, welcher in der Wohnung zu Staub zerfiel. Panisch drückte sich das kurze Monster an die Sofalehne, in der Hoffnung er könnte irgendwie in ihr verschwinden. Kommentarlos erhob sich das große Skelett. Seine Bewegungen sahen mechanisch aus, als wenn sein Körper nicht echt wäre. Mit ein paar gezielten Angriffen tötete Papyrus die Eindringlinge ohne zu zögern. Nachdem das letzte Monster starb, verpuffte ihre Wohnung. Das Sofa stand nun auf einer schier endlosweiten Wiese. Verwirrt stand Sans auf und ging zögerlich zu seinem Bruder rüber. Das größere Skelett marschierte los und führte sie beide auf einen Hügel. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Es war hell und schön, mit gelben Blumen und angenehm frischer Luft. Sans verstand den Sinn dieses Traumes nicht, doch er genoss einfach den Augenblick. Nachdem das kurze Skelett zur Seite blickte, um seinen Begleiter anzusehen, stand der kleine Papyrus neben ihm. Das jüngere Monster drückte fest ein Kuscheltier in seinen Armen, sodass Sans nur das habe Gesicht seines Bruders sehen konnte. Dessen Augenhöhlen hatten einen seltsam traurigen Ausdruck. Es war nicht sein übliches trauriges Gesicht. Irgendetwas war anders. Etwas tief in diesem Blick sah bitter aus. Das Kind griff zaghaft nach der Hand seines Bruders. Papyrus sah zur Seite und lächelte Sans beruhigend an. Als wenn er das ältere Skelett beschützen wollte. Genauso wie es immer die große Gestalt tat. Sans schaute nachdenklich zu dem kleineren Monster runter.

„Sans?“, ertönte eine helle Stimme.  
„Mhmmm…“, murmelte das ältere Skelett im Halbschlaf.  
„Sans!“, quietschte es erneut und etwas drückte gegen seinen Brustkorb.  
Das kurze Monster öffnete leicht verwirrt seine Augenhöhlen und sah verschwommen in das kleine Gesicht seines Bruders. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Papyrus ein Frühaufsteher war… Fuck…  
„Du hast versprochen mir heute noch mehr Zahlen beizubringen!“  
„Aber doch nicht vor dem Frühstück… Um Fünfuhrmorgens…“  
„Du hast aber gesagt, dass es wichtig ist Mathe zu können!“  
„Papy…“  
Sans blickte müde in das schmollende Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders. Verdammt… Er konnte diesem süßen Fratz einfach nichts abschlagen. Ächzend richtete sich das ältere Skelett auf und zog tranig seinen Notizblock vom Fußboden, welcher bei dem Kinderbuch neben dem Bett lag. Beide Geschwister legten sich mit der Brust auf die Matratze, sodass sie die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Tage vor sich liegen hatten. Sans brachte Papyrus gerade das kleine Einmaleins bei. In kleinen Schritten natürlich. Er war generell erstaunt, dass sein Bruder in diesen jungen Jahren bereits dazu in der Lage war. Es bereitete dem älteren Skelett Freude Papyrus zu unterrichten. Sans trug einen großen Teil dazu bei, dass der kleine Kerl später gebildet sein würde und leichter einen guten Job finden konnte. Dafür verzichtete das ältere Skelett auch gerne auf seinen Schlaf.  
Obwohl ihn dieser seltsame Traum beschäftigte. Sans war kein gläubiges, spirituelles oder religiöses Monster. Er glaubte nicht an Wahrsagerei oder Visionen. Vielleicht gab es im Untergrund ein paar spezielle Zauber, die eventuell so etwas bewirken konnten, doch die Chance dafür war ausgesprochen gering. Aus dem Grund sah das kurze Skelett diesen eigenartigen Traum nicht als Vorhersage, sondern eher als einen Denkanstoß. Irgendwie sagte ihm seine Seele, dass er Papyrus nicht kämpfen lassen durfte. Als wenn das Kämpfen zu großen Einfluss auf den Kleinen haben würde. Inzwischen hatte Sans auch ein Wort gefunden, für den Ausdruck in den Augenhöhlen seines Bruders, kurz bevor das ältere Skelett aufwachte: Gebrochen.


	5. Unser neues Zuhause

„Und wie viel ist dann eins mal eins?“  
„Zwei?“  
„Das wäre zwei plus zwei. Ein einziges Mal die Eins ist?“  
„Eins!“  
„Jetzt hast du es, Bro!“  
„Aber eins durch eins war doch schon eins, oder?“  
„Das stimmt. Aber Division bringe ich dir irgendwann mal bei.“  
„Division? Das ist doch aus der Armee.“  
„Wo hast du denn das her?“  
„Du liest manchmal laut.“  
„Echt? Ist mir nie aufgefallen.“  
„Manchmal sprichst du auch im Schlaf. Dann werde ich wach und denke du bist krank. Aber das bist du gar nicht!“  
„Krank?“  
„Du atmest so komisch und erzählst etwas über eine Krankenschwester.“  
„D-Das ist w-was ganz anderes!! A-Aber egal! Zurück zur Multiplikation!“  
„Mul… Muli… Mulipitaton?“  
„Multiplikation. Das heißt wir rechnen mit dem Malzeichen.“  
„Wow, du bist echt schlau!“  
„Heh. Danke kleiner Bruder, aber du lernst es ja selber total schnell. Bald hast du Mathe echt drauf. Vielleicht bringst du mir dann irgendwann etwas bei.“  
„Meinst du echt??“  
„Klar. Ich wette du bist der schlauste Kopf in diesem Haus.“  
„Dann muss ich noch viel mehr lernen!“  
„Das kriegen wir schon hin. Darum helfe ich dir ja. Dann lernst du es super schnell.“  
„Nyhehe. Und was war mit der Krankenschwester?“  
„Das… Erkläre ich dir in zehn Jahren…“  
Papyrus schmollte bei dieser Antwort. Der kleine Kerl war so herrlich neugierig. Sans stieß spielerisch seine Schulter gegen die seines Bruders und grinste breit. Papyrus rempelte zurück. Beide Geschwister kicherten amüsiert.  
„Okay, wenn du stänkern willst, dann bin ich dabei!“, grinste Sans und rollte seinen Bruder auf den Rücken.  
Das ältere Skelett begann die Halswirbel von Papyrus zu kitzeln. Dieser lachte laute und ausgelassen.  
„Nicht!“, gackerte das kleinere Monster.  
„Das ist die gefürchtete Kitzelattacke!“  
Sans griff unter das Shirt seines Bruders und kitzelte die empfindlichen Rippen. Papyrus lachte so hart, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augenhöhlen liefen. Der kleine Fratz trat in die Luft und rollte sich schützend ein, doch immer wenn Sans aufhörte, sah er das ältere Skelett erwartungsvoll an. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide Geschwister waren lachende Durcheinander. Die Mathematikstunden, der seltsame Traum und die Krankenschwester wurden schnell vergessen. Sans liebte es mit seinem Bruder zu spielen und zu albern. Immer wenn Papyrus lachte, dann fühlte sich seine Seele warm und zufrieden an. Kichernd zog das ältere Skelett seinen Bruder liebevoll in seine Arme. Mit etwas Glück würde der Kleine noch eine Weile so jung bleiben. Obwohl es sicherlich ein witziger Anblick wäre, wenn zwei erwachsene Monster so spielen würden. Heh. Doch fürs Erste war es einfach schön Papyrus zu knuddeln. Das jüngere Skelett war schlicht Sans‘ Ein und Alles.

„Soll ich dir dein Lieblingsmüsli machen?“  
„Schneidest du mir auch Bananen und Äpfel mit rein…?“  
„Für dich tu ich doch alles.“  
Voller Vorfreude sprang Papyrus auf und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer. Sein großer Bruder grinste breit und schlenderte dem kleinen Wirbelwind hinterher. Das jüngere Skelett stand aufgeregt in der Küche und hielt sich an der Arbeitsplatte fest. Auf Zehenspitzen versuchte Papyrus das Müsli und das Obst zu erspähen, doch er war zu klein um an die Sachen heran zu kommen. Sans stellte sich neben das kleinere Monster und griff nach einer Schüssel und einem Messer. Das Obst in der Obstschale sah nicht mehr ganz so gut aus, aber die eingedrückten Stellen konnte man ja schließlich abschneiden. Das ältere Skelett schüttete das Müsli in die Schüssel und nahm sich einen Apfel. Er wusch diesen gründlich ab und begann ihn zu schneiden. Papyrus hatte beide Händchen an dem Rand der Arbeitsplatte und sah interessiert dabei zu wie sein Bruder das Essen zubereitete. Seine Kulleraugen glänzten ungeduldig und Sans hatte Probleme sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Wenn es ginge würde er den Kleinen immer und überall mit sich herum tragen und nie wieder los lassen. Lächelnd widmete sich das ältere Skelett einer fleckigen Banane. Papyrus mochte keine braunen Stellen, also schnitt sein Bruder sorgfältig alle unschönen Makel ab. Hinterher sah die Banane aus wie von Termiten zerfressen, aber nachdem sie in Scheiben geschnitten war, fiel es kaum mehr auf.  
Sans öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Packung Milch herauf. Vorsichthalber roch er an ihr, doch sie schien in Ordnung zu sein. Er schüttete die Milch über das Früchtemüsli und steckte anschließend einen Löffel in die Schale hinein. Papyrus streckte erwartungsvoll seine Arme aus. Das ältere Skelett kicherte bei diesem niedlichen Anblick und übergab seinem Bruder die Schüssel. Dieser nahm sie schnell an sich und rannte zum Esstisch. Sans griff nach einer neuen Schüssel und füllte sie mit Zimtcornfalkes und Milch. Er ging rüber zu Papyrus, der begeistert sein Essen vermengte.

Wenn das ältere Skelett es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte man beinahe meinen, dass sein kleiner Bruder adoptiert wäre. Der Kleine war viel ordentlicher als der Rest ihrer Familie, er stand viel früher auf, er war viel lebhafter und aktiver und er mochte gesundes Essen. Es war schwer sich darauf einzustellen. Und es war auch schwer zu glauben. Papyrus wurde schlecht von leckeren Hamburgern und er weigerte sich die köstlichen, frittierten Dinge zu essen, die ihre Mutter auftischte. Manchmal kostete der Fratz von den Leckereien, doch danach stand er auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sans schmuggelte meistens etwas Obst oder Gemüse zu ihm, ohne dass es ihre Erzeuger merkten. Es dauerte ewig bis ihre Eltern begriffen hatten, dass sie mehr frische Lebensmittel mitbringen sollten. Und auch so schräge Dinge wie Quark oder Schwarzbrot. Doch das alles machte Papyrus nur einzigartiger. Für sein Alter hatte sein kleiner Bruder bereits eine erstaunlich ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit. Manchmal machte sich Sans Sorgen, dass das vielleicht sowas wie eine Störung sein könnte. Vielleicht war diese pedantische Art eine Zwangsneurose. Das ältere Skelett hoffte inständig das Gegenteil. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Kindern mochte es Papyrus auch nicht dreckig zu sein. Wenn Sans oder ihre Mutter vergessen hatten seine Kleidung zu waschen, dann schmollte der Kleine so lange, bis es erledigt wurde. Ihr Vater sagte ihm vor einiger Zeit, dass Papyrus genau wüsste wie er sich seine Mitmonster erziehen konnte. Doch daran glaubte Sans nicht. Nicht bei seinem unschuldigen, süßen kleinen Babybruder.  
Dieser kaute glücklich auf einem Apfelstück herum und fischte sich gerade das nächste aus der Schüssel heraus. Das ältere Skelett war so verflucht müde. Mit etwas Glück konnte er sich gleich wieder ins Bett legen und schlafen. Die nächste Nacht würde genauso anstrengend werden. Er musste zur Behörde und den Mietvertrag abstempeln lassen. Egal zu welcher Tageszeit man dort auftauchte, es war immer viel los. Ein Gebäude voller genervter Monster. Die Luft war jedes Mal regelrecht greifbar. Anschließend konnte sich Sans um ihren Auszug kümmern. Er war sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig ob sie es ihren Eltern sagen und sich verabschieden oder einfach gehen sollten. Sicher, das ältere Skelett hasste die beiden, aber irgendwie hatten sie ihre Kinder ja doch Jahre lang versorgt und ihnen ein Dach über dem Kopf ermöglicht. Es wäre dreist einfach zu gehen. Auf der anderen Seite würden sie vielleicht nicht zulassen, dass Sans Papyrus mit sich nahm. Immerhin wohnte das kurze Monster noch nie alleine, war ohne Arbeit und hatte keine Ahnung von den finanziellen Belastungen einer Wohnung und vom eigenen Unterhalt. Sans würde sehr sparsam und sehr vorsichtig mit seinem Geld umgehen, bis er ein genaues Bild ihrer Lage hatte. Außerdem, wenn die Zeit reichte, würde er die Nacht nutzen und die Leute nach Arbeit fragen. Am besten Jobs bei denen er seinen Bruder mitnehmen konnte. Soweit das kurze Monster wusste, war das zum Glück keine Seltenheit. Viele brachten ihre kleinen Kinder mit, da sie niemandem trauen konnten und Babysitter einfach viel zu umstritten waren. Nur wenige Leute lebten in einer intakten Beziehung, sodass der Partner auf ihren Nachwuchs achten konnte. Zum Glück war Papyrus gut erzogen und für sein Alter recht vernünftig. Er würde sicherlich keinen Ärger machen, während sein Bruder arbeitete.

Der Tag verging recht schnell und friedlich. Ihre beiden Eltern arbeiteten und die Geschwister kamen schließlich schon immer gut miteinander aus. Leider schaffte es Sans doch nicht mehr zu schlafen, da sein Bruder ihn auf Trapp hielt. Sie lernten und spielten gemeinsam. Doch der Frieden endete, als ihre Erzeuger zurück kamen. Die Haustür flog auf und donnerte gegen die Wand. Die Brüder erschraken in ihrem Zimmer und verhielten sich still. Das war kein gutes Zeichen und niemand von ihnen wollte unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen.  
„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?!“, schrie ihr Vater und die Tür schlug wieder mit Wucht zu.  
„Wenn du mannsgenug gewesen wärst, hätten sich nicht die Gardisten einmischen müssen! Du bist so ein jämmerliches Weichei!“, brüllte ihre Mutter zurück.  
„Du verdammte Schlampe! Das war nun wirklich kein Grund dich von den beiden vor meinen Augen ficken zu lassen!!“  
„Wenn du stärker wärst, dann hättest du den dritten töten und sie aufhalten können! Doch nicht einmal das schaffst du! Wenigstens tu ich etwas um die Truppen zu unterstützen!“  
„Um die Truppen zu unterstützen?! Du bist genauso eine dreckige Hure wie deine verdammte Mutter!!“  
„Du wolltest doch unbedingt in den Stripclub! Du wolltest unbedingt diese minderjährige Nutte zu einem Dreier überreden! Und du hast die Schlägerei ausgelöst! Sei froh, dass dir die Garde deinen wertlosen Arsch gerettet hat!“  
Der Streit verlagerte sich vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Sans hielt Papyrus dicht in seinen Armen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Was zum Teufel hatten die beiden wieder angestellt?? Sie schrien sich weiterhin an und es klang dieses Mal wirklich ernst. Das ältere Skelett merkte, dass sein kleiner Bruder anfing zu schlurzen. Papyrus weinte. Sans drückte ihn noch fester an sich und wiegte den kleineren Körper etwas hin und her. Er erinnerte sich daran wie oft ihn seine Eltern mit ihren Streitigkeiten zum Heulen brachten. Und wie oft er ganz alleine in diesem Zimmer hockte und niemand für ihn da war. Es tat dem älteren Skelett tief in der Seele weh, dass sein Bruder ebenso hart davon getroffen wurde. Zum Glück war der Kleine nicht alleine. Er würde niemals alleine sein. Sans küsste das kleinere Skelett auf den Schädel und streichelte beruhigend über dessen Wirbelsäule. Doch es half alles nicht. Egal wie viel Mühe sich das ältere Skelett gab, es schaffte es nicht Papyrus zu beruhigen. Der Streit zog sich über zwei Stunden hin und es wurde nicht besser. Sans‘ Sorge wuchs langsam zur Verzweiflung. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht so leiden sehen. Das ältere Skelett wehrte sich gegen den Impuls ebenfalls in Tränen auszubrechen.  
„Schhhh. Es ist alles gut.“, wiederholte Sans wie eine Art Mantra.  
Das kurze Monster nahm als letzten Versuch den Kopf seines Bruders in beide Hände, um ihn anzusehen. In Papyrus‘ roten Pupillen spiegelte sich Angst wieder. Sans konnte das so gut nachvollziehen. Er wusste wie hilflos man sich fühlte, wenn sich die eigenen Eltern gegenseitig fast umbrachten. Das viele Brüllen und die ständige Panik vor Streit hatten über die Jahre sein ganzes Nervenkostüm zerstört. Die Hände des älteren Skelettes waren zittrig und er bekam zunehmend Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten. Sans wusste selber wie empfindlich er inzwischen auf laute Geräusche und Stress reagierte. Es war die Schuld ihrer Eltern. Papyrus durfte nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden.

Vermutlich war diese Entscheidung unheimlich dumm, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass die Geschwister kurz davor waren endlich frei zu sein. Doch Sans hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er küsste seinen Bruder auf die Stirn und stand auf. Er verließ mit zittrigen Beinen ihr Zimmer und begab sich zu der lautstarken Quelle des Ärgers. Ihre Eltern stritten unaufhörlich und wurden hin und wieder handgreiflich. Ihr Vater warf seine Frau gegen die Wand und schlug ihr mit der geballten Faust auf den Brustkorb. Man konnte hören wie ein paar Rippen brachen. Das Knacken jagte dem jungen Skelett einen Schauer des Ekels durch die Wirbelsäule. Ihre Mutter knurrte wütend und packte den Schädel ihres Mannes. Sie schlug diesen wieder und wieder gegen die Wand. Sans stand in dem Raum und er konnte spüren wie stark und hektisch seine Seele schlug. Die Vibrationen gingen runter bis in seine Füße.  
„JETZT HÖRT ENDLICH AUF!!!“, brüllte das junge Skelett und es spürte wie ihm Schweißperlen von der Stirn liefen.  
Die beiden älteren Monster sahen vollkommen außer Atem zu ihrem Sohn rüber. Dessen ganzer Körper bebte vor Angst und Wut.  
„Merkt ihr denn nicht was ihr uns mit dieser Scheiße antut?!“, brüllte Sans weiter. „Mein Leben habt ihr bereits zerstört! Gebt wenigstens Papyrus eine Chance halbwegs normal zu werden!“  
Das jüngere Skelett schluckte schwer, nachdem sich seine Erzeuger wieder aufrichteten und sie ihn wütend anstarrten. Doch er hatte nicht vor jetzt zurückzuweichen. Es musste endlich etwas gesagt werden. Für Papyrus. Vollkommen egal wie viel Angst Sans in diesem Moment hatte.  
„Wie war das?!“, knurrte ihr Vater. „Ausgerechnet DU nutzloses 1HP-Monster sagst UNS, dass wir dein Leben zerstört hätten?!“ Das ältere Skelett ging zornig auf seinen Sohn zu. „Wir haben dich bei uns toleriert, obwohl wir wussten, dass du da draußen so gut wie tot bist!! Wir haben dein wertloses Leben verschont, um dir ein paar Jahre zu schenken, bevor du draufgehst! Und das ist der Dank?!“, sprach das ältere Skelett weiter und packte Sans am Kragen. „Misch dich noch ein Mal in unsere Angelegenheiten ein, dann werfe ich dich auf die Straße!! Sollen sich die anderen Monster an dir die Krallen dreckig machen!!“  
Das kurze Skelett sah in das nun eingerissene Gesicht seines Vaters. Diesem wurde an der Wand offenbar mehrmals der Schädel gebrochen. Das ältere Skelett warf seinen Sohn achtlos in eine Ecke. Allerdings mit so viel Kraft, dass Sans für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn irgendein Wirbel gebrochen wäre, doch das konnte nicht sein, immerhin war das kurze Monster immer noch in der Lage schmerzhaft seine Füße zu bewegen. Er versuchte sich wacklig aufzurichten, doch Sans schaffte es nicht. Immerhin war er nur ein kleiner Wicht mit nur einem Lebenspunkt. Zerbrechlich und ohne Kampferfahrung. Kein Krieger, sondern ein Denker. Sans wünschte sich, dass er klüger vorgegangen wäre. Doch es fühlte sich richtig an. Es tat seiner Seele gut es endlich ausgesprochen zu haben. Ihm wurde vor Schmerzen leicht schwarz vor den Augen.

„Nein!“, quietschte eine aufgeregte Stimme und etwas Kleines stellte sich vor Sans.  
Papyrus stand zwischen ihm und ihrem Vater. Das kurze Monster wollte etwas tun. Er wollte seinen Bruder wegschicken. Ihn hinter sich ziehen. Doch er konnte nicht. All seine Kräfte konzentrierten sich darauf seinen einen Lebenspunkt aufrecht zu erhalten.  
„Mir reicht es jetzt langsam mit eurer Aufsässigkeit!“, mischte sich nun ihre Mutter ein. „So unerzogene Blagen! Undankbares Pack!“  
Sie schlug Papyrus ins Gesicht, sodass dieser zu Boden ging. Sans sah hilflos dabei zu und er spürt wie ihm Tränen das Gesicht hinunter liefen. Was hatte er nur getan?? Was hatten die beiden getan?!! Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen rappelte sich das jüngste Skelett wieder auf. Er stellte sich wieder vor Sans und starrte ihre Eltern wütend an.  
„Ihr tut meinem Bruder nicht noch mal weh!“, brüllte seine kleine Stimme so laut wie sie konnte.  
Das war nicht gut. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Sans versuchte erneut aufzustehen. Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen konnte sich das kurze Munster auf seine Knie schieben. Sein Rücken brachte ihn beinahe um. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
„Dein scheiß Bruder hat dir offenbar keinerlei Benehmen beigebracht! Du bist genauso nutzlos wie er!“, schrie ihr Vater Papyrus an und packte den Kleinen brutal an der Schulter.  
Wütend drehte das jüngste Skelett seinen Kopf zur Seite und biss in die Hand seines Erzeugers. Dieser schrie auf und warf aus Reflex den kleinen Körper gegen die Tür ihres Sexzimmers. Beide Eltern starrten im ersten Moment schockiert auf ihr jüngstes Kind, welches für ein paar Sekunden regungslos am Boden lag. Auch Sans konnte einfach nicht glauben was er sah. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn seine Seele in der Mitte zerreißen würde. Doch tatsächlich schaffte es der kleine Kerl sich langsam wieder auf seine zittrigen Beine zu stellen. Immer noch mit diesem trotzigen und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, den ihr Vater so hasste. Papyrus war ein eine kleine Kämpfernatur. Ganz anders als Sans. Der ältere Bruder schämte sich so sehr für sein jämmerliches Versagen.  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich mit euch rumzuärgern!“, knurrte ihre Mutter. „Sans hat seine Strafe schon bekommen. Und du kleine Kröte wirst jetzt eine Auszeit nehmen!“  
Das große Skelett packte ihr jüngstes Kind grob am Arm, öffnete die Tür zu ihrem speziellen Zimmer und warf den Kleinen hinein. Es war stockfinster in dem Raum. Sie griff nach dem Schlüssel und knallte die Tür zu. Ein ‚Klick‘ verriet dem jüngsten Skelett, dass es eingeschlossen wurde. Panisch wegen der Dunkelheit und dem unbekannten Raum, vor dem ihn sein Bruder immer warnte, hämmerte Papyrus mit seinen kleinen Händchen gegen das Holz der Tür.  
„Sans! SANS!“  
Ihre Eltern schnaubten verächtlich und sahen abschätzig auf ihr ältestes Kind hinunter. Anschließend verließen sie die Wohnung. Vermutlich würden sie einen Arzt aufsuchen, der ihre Wunden versorgen würde. Vielleicht wollten sie auch einfach nur den Ort des Verbrechens verlassen. Doch das war ihrem ältesten Sohn in diesem Moment scheißegal.

Sans robbte sich zischend bis zu der Tür, hinter der sich sein kleiner Bruder befand.  
„Pap! Ist alles in Ordnung??“, fragte das ältere Skelett voller Angst und Sorge.  
„Sans! Es ist dunkel!“, schlurzte die kleine Stimme hinter der Tür.  
„Ich weiß… Es tut mir so schrecklich leid…“, wimmerte Sans und versuchte dabei stärker zu klingen als er in Wirklichkeit war.  
Das ältere Skelett hörte seinen Bruder weinen. Das war bei weitem schlimmer als die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken. Mit Mühe schaffte es Sans sich aufzusetzen und sich gegen den Türrahmen zu lehnen. Er unterdrückte jegliche Laute, als ihm ebenfalls unkontrolliert die Tränen über die Wangenknochen liefen. Er wollte Papyrus nicht noch mehr verunsichern. Doch wenigstens stand seine Entscheidung fest. Sie würden sich heimlich aus dem Staub machen. Nur sie zwei. So schnell wie möglich.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch irgendwann ließ der Schmerz in seiner Wirbelsäule etwas nach. Es tat immer noch verdammt weh, doch es ließ sich aushalten. Ächzend zog sich Sans an dem Türgriff nach oben und versuchte Halt zu finden. Er konzentrierte all seine Willenskraft. Mit einem roten Schein teleportierte sich das ältere Skelett in den dunklen Raum hinein. Ihm wurde sofort wieder schwindlig von diesem Energieverbrauch. Doch das war egal. Er musste Papyrus hier raus holen, egal ob er selber dabei Schaden nehmen würde oder nicht. Ohne seine hirnlose Aktion wäre es niemals so weit gekommen.  
„Pap, ich bin hier!“, sprach Sans und ließ sein linkes Auge rot aufflammen.  
Sofort rannte sein kleiner Bruder auf ihn zu und umarmte das ältere Skelett. Es tat tierisch im Rücken weh, doch das war es wert. Zitternd drückte das kurze Monster seinen Bruder an sich. Er würde niemals vergessen wie leblos dieser kleine Körper am Boden lag, nachdem er gegen die Holztür krachte. Es war das mit Abstand schlimmste was Sans jemals in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen und gefühlt hatte. Papyrus hätte tot sein können. Das war ein unvorstellbar schrecklicher Gedanke.

Das ältere Skelett schaffte es sie beide zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu teleportieren. Sein kleiner Bruder sah unheimlich müde und erschöpft aus. Die Geschwister gingen gemeinsam in ihr Zimmer. Sans legte Papyrus behutsam auf die Matratze der Krippe, welche er vor einiger Zeit aus dem Holzgestellt raus nahm und separat auf dem Fußboden platzierte. Er deckte den kleinen Körper zu und gab dem jüngeren Skelett liebevoll einen Kuss auf den Schädel. Sans kniete für einen Moment neben der Matratze und streichelte sanft über die Wange seines Bruders, bis dieser einschlief.  
Das ältere Skelett seufzte und stand entschlossen auf. Mit festen Schritten ging er in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und riss den großen Wandschrank auf. Auf dem Fußboden des Schrankes waren ein paar Koffer gestapelt. Sans wusste, dass diese gefüllt waren mit alten Sachen, die kaum mehr getragen wurden und Platz im Schrank wegnahmen. Das kurze Monster zischte vor Schmerzen, als es die vollen Koffer aus dem Schrank zog und sie öffnete. Achtlos kippte er die Inhalte auf dem Boden aus und nahm sie leise mit in sein Zimmer. Vorsichtig, ohne Papyrus zu wecken, begann Sans ihre wichtigsten Sachen zu packen. Kleidung, ein paar Bücher, etwas zum Schreiben… Anschließend nahm Sans die Bettdecke von seiner Matratze und rollte sie ein. Mit Hilfe des Panzertapes aus seiner Schreibtischschublade band er sie zusammen. Das kurze Skelett ging anschließend in die Küche und nahm sich eine saubere und leere Mülltüte aus der Küchenschublade. Ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Konsequenzen packte Sans einfach alle Lebensmittel ein die noch brauchbar aussahen. Leider waren das nicht allzu viele, doch es würde für die nächsten Tage reichen. Die Mülltüte knotete das kurze Skelett zusammen und legte sie neben sein Kopfkissen in einen fast leeren Koffer. Er kehrte in die Küche zurück und klaute zusätzlich noch einen kleinen Topf, Plastikbesteck und Papierteller, sowie zwei Becher und die angefangene Flasche Spülmittel. Außerdem eignete er sich den Wasserkocher an. Ebenso nahm sich Sans eine Flasche Duschmittel aus dem Badezimmer und ein paar Handtücher. Er schaffte es zwei große Koffer und zwei kleine Rucksäcke zu füllen. Doch das war nicht genug. Immer noch wütend lief das kurze Skelett in das Elternschlafzimmer und ging rüber zu der Kommode seiner Mutter. Auf ihr befanden sich verschiedene Pflegeprodukte und eine kleine Schmuckschatulle. Schnaubend griff er den verzierten Kasten und sah hinein. Er war gefüllt mit Goldringen, Ketten und Armbändern. Was Skelette halt alles so tragen konnten. Sans wusste nicht was davon echt war und was nicht, darum klappte er die Schatulle wieder zu und nahm sie mit in sein Zimmer. Er stopfte den Kasten in einen der Rucksäcke. Wenn er davon etwas verpfänden würde, dann könnten sie sich vielleicht Essen, Miete oder Möbel leisten. Papyrus sollte es gut bei seinem Bruder haben.

All die Sachen mit seinem schmerzenden Rücken zu packen dauerte über eine Stunde. Sans hoffte inständig, dass ihre Eltern nicht gleich vor der Tür stehen würden. Er ging rüber zu seinem Bruder und fasste sanft auf dessen kleine Schulter. Das ältere Skelett hatte Angst, dass Papyrus ebenfalls Schmerzen haben könnte und er wollte ihm nicht wehtun.  
„Pap? Hey, Papy!“, weckte Sans seinen Bruder, welcher sich gähnend mit den kleinen Händchen den Schlaf aus den Augenhöhlen rieb.  
„Was ist denn los…?“, piepte die kleine Stimme das jüngeren Skelettes.  
„Komm, ich helfe dir dich anzuziehen. Wir müssen los.“  
„Wohin gehen wir denn…?“  
„An einen ganz tollen Ort, ohne Mama und Papa. Wie klingt das, hm?“  
„Aber…“  
Papyrus‘ Frage wurde abgeschnitten, als Sans ihn vorsichtig unter den Armen packte und auf die Füße stellte. Das ältere Skelett holte eine Mütze, einen Schal, eine dicke Jacke und kleine Stiefel aus dem Flur. Sorgfältig packte er seinen kleinen Bruder warm ein, welcher immer noch erschöpft gähnte. Anschließend zog sich Sans seinen Hoodie, Turnschuhe und eine Jacke an. Außerdem klaute er einen langen und teuren Schal seiner Mutter von dem Garderobenständer. Etwas in Eile lief das ältere Skelett zurück in ihr Zimmer und nahm einen kleinen Rucksack, der nicht sonderlich schwer war. Er half Papyrus den Rucksack auf den Rücken zu nehmen. Anschließend griff Sans den Stoffdino von seinem Bett. Sanft drückte er diesen in die Arme seines kleinen Bruders. Danach legte sich das ältere Skelett keuchend den schwereren Rucksack auf seinen Rücken und zog den Griff aus dem einen Koffer heraus. Dieser hatte zum Glück Rollen. Sans legte den anderen Koffer und die zusammengerollte Decke oben drauf und schob das ganze Gepäck aus ihrem ehemaligen Zimmer. Verdammte Scheiße, tat ihm der Rücken weh. Doch noch heute Nacht würden die Geschwister in ihrem neuen Zuhause schlafen.

Sans dachte einen Moment nach, ob er irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Doch es fiel ihm nichts ein. Mit schnell schlagender Seele öffnete das kurze Skelett ein letztes Mal ihre Wohnungstür und schob die Koffer hinaus. Papyrus folgte seinem großen Bruder und klammerte sich unsicher an dem Stofftier in seinen Armen fest. Das jüngere Skelett hatte keine Ahnung was nun passierte und wohin sie gingen, doch Papyrus vertraute Sans. Sein Bruder war schlau und so toll. Wenn er sagte es sei okay zu gehen, dann war es auch okay. Mit Mühe schob das ältere Skelett den beladenen Rollkoffer vor sich die Treppe runter. Die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken waren ihm deutlich anzusehen. Papyrus folgte seinem Bruder mit kleinen Schritten. Er war etwas ängstlich. Noch nie war das jüngere Skelett draußen. Mama, Papa und Sans sagte ihm ganz oft, dass es viel zu gefährlich wäre. Doch sein großer Bruder ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Er war so cool!  
Das ältere Skelett riss keuchend die Haustür auf und schaute prüfend auf die Straße. Es waren glücklicherweise nur wenige Monster unterwegs. Sans schob die Koffer nach draußen und hielt seinem Bruder die Tür auf. Papyrus sah sich fasziniert um. Die Luft war kalt und überall waren bunte Lichter. Und sogar andere Monster. Das ältere Skelett nahm seinen Bruder an der Hand und zerrte ihr Gepäck zischend hinter sich her. Sie mussten es irgendwie zu der Wohnung schaffen ohne zu sterben. Mit seinem verletzten Rücken und all den Sachen würde Sans sie nicht teleportieren können. Es war verdammt gefährlich.  
Mit schnellen Schritten liefen die Geschwister in die Innenstadt. Das ältere Skelett hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sein Bruder kaum mit dem Tempo mithalten konnte und gelegentlich stolperte, doch das war besser als zerfetzt zu werden. Vorsichtig spähte Sans um die nächste Ecke und versuchte so gut es ging jedem Monster aus dem Weg zu gehen. Papyrus hingehen bewunderte die Umgebung. Er hatte noch nie andere Leute gesehen. Außer im Fernsehen. Sie sahen alle so interessant aus. Auch die ganzen Läden waren hübsch beleuchtet. Vor manchen umarmten sich die fremden Monster sogar.  
Sans hingegen erkannte das Bordell sofort. Er hoffte, dass der Zuhälter ihn nicht anhalten und ansprechen würde. Ängstlich sah sich das ältere Skelett um, doch da sich die Geschwister möglichst im Dunkeln versteckt hielten und die meisten Freier abgelenkt waren, konnten sie auch diese Station passieren. Sie waren fast da. Es würde nicht mehr viel fehlen.

Als sie endlich das Gebäude erreichten fiel Sans ein tonnenschwerer Stein von der Seele. Diese pochte aufgeregt und panisch. Er hatte es geschafft Papyrus hier her zu bringen, ohne getötet zu werden! Stolz machte sich in der Brust des älteren Skelettes breit. Und große Erleichterung. Er stieß die kaputte Haustür auf und sie betraten den stinken Flur. Ja, die Bude war ganz schön heruntergekommen, aber sie würden es sich trotzdem schön machen. Grinsend schob Sans seinen Bruder sanft die Treppe hinauf. Er wollte nicht, dass der kleine Kerl eventuell von den Koffern begraben werden würde. Mit sehr viel Mühe zog das kurze Skelett das ganze Gepäck nach oben. Bis in den dritten Stock. Sans war sich sicher, dass er danach nie wieder laufen können würde. Papyrus war immer nur wenige Stufen von seinem Bruder entfernt. Er fand das Treppenhaus unheimlich. Es war fremd und dunkel. Ängstlich drückte das jüngere Skelett sein Gesicht in den Stoff seines Dinosauriers. Vollkommen fertig mit der Welt schliff Sans die Koffer hinter sich her und ließ sie erleichtert vor ihrer neuen Wohnungstür los. Er zog den dreckigen Schlüssel aus seinem Hoodie und schloss auf. Unsicher betrat Papyrus die Wohnung und sah sich fragend um. Sein Bruder zog indes ihr Gepäck in den Raum und schloss seufzend die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Endlich. ENDLICH. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft! Sans schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich stolz um.  
„Wo sind wir…?“, flüsterte Papyrus verunsichert.  
„Das ist unser neues Zuhause!“, grinste das ältere Skelett breit. „Ich weiß, noch sieht es nicht nach viel aus, aber das kommt noch! Wir richten es uns hier richtig toll ein! So wie wir es wollen! Ohne Mama und Papa die immer streiten! Das ist doch klasse, oder?“  
„Nur wir beide…?“, piepste Papyrus und hielt sich weiter an seinem Stofftier fest.  
„Jep, nur wir beide! Das wird toll!“  
„Haben Mama und Papa das erlaubt…?“  
„Wen interessiert das, Pap? Wir sind die beiden endlich los!“  
Glücklich umarmte Sans seinen kleinen Bruder. Dieser grübelte noch einen Moment über die neue Situation nach, doch dann drückte er sich an den größeren Körper vor sich. Wenn Sans in der Nähe war, dann würde alles gut werden. Sans wusste immer was zu tun war und auch was das Beste für sie war. Mit seinem großen Bruder fühlte sich Papyrus immer sicher und geborgen. Vollkommen egal wo sie sich befanden.

Stöhnend rieb sich das ältere Skelett den schmerzenden Rücken. Er wollte wirklich nur noch ins Bett. Zum Glück befand sich in der spärlich möblierten Wohnung eine alte Matratze. Die Geschwister würden sie sich teilen müssen, doch Sans hatte absolut nichts dagegen. Er kuschelte gerne mit seinem kleinen Bruder. Müde legte das ältere Skelett seinen Rucksack neben die Koffer. Anschließend nahm er Papyrus seinen Rucksack ab. Der kleine Kerl pellte sich selber aus der warmen Kleidung raus und bereute es sofort.  
„Es ist kalt!“, jammerte das jüngere Skelett.  
„Gleich wird es wieder warm. Wir schlafen im selben Bett. Dann wärmen wir uns gegenseitig.“  
Sans zog ebenfalls seine Jacke, den Schal und seine Schuhe aus. Er warf die Kleidung vorerst auf den Fußboden und kassierte mürrische Blicke seines ordnungsliebenden Bruders. Das ältere Skelett grinste amüsiert und zog dem kleinen Fratz ebenfalls die restliche warme Straßenkleidung aus, um sie mit auf den Haufen zu werfen. Während Papyrus auf Entdeckungstour durch ihre neue Wohnung ging, öffnete Sans einen der Koffer. Er nahm die Lebensmittel raus und brachte sie zu ihrem brummenden Kühlschrank. Es fehlte eine Einschubplatte, deshalb machte sich das kurze Monster nicht viel Mühe und stopfte die komplette Mülltüte in den Kühlschrank hinein. Darum würde er sich auch später kümmern können. Gähnend ging Sans zurück zu den Koffern und nahm sein Kissen und seine Decke. Das Kissen warf das ältere Skelett auf die Matratze und fummelte anschließend das Tape von seiner eingerollten Decke. Nach einer Weile war Sans endlich in der Lage die Decke auf der Matratze auszubreiten. Er streckte sich und sein Rücken knackte immer noch unangenehm. Es wurde Zeit endlich zu schlafen. Vorsichtshalber schloss das ältere Skelett die Wohnung von innen ab und schaute sich um. Sein Bruder guckte aus dem Fenster, von wo aus man einen tollen Blick runter auf die belebte Straße hatte.  
„Komm, Pap. Geh ins Bett. Es war ein langer Tag und wir sind beide müde. Morgen geht es weiter, okay?“  
„Okay.“, gähnte das jüngere Skelett und ging rüber zu der Matratze.  
Papyrus nahm sein Stofftier wieder in die Arme und kroch unter die Decke. Sans schaltete das Licht aus und lief vorsichtig im Dunkeln rüber zu ihrer Schlafstelle. Ächzend und langsam ließ sich das ältere Skelett nieder. Gott, es tat gut den Rücken zu entlasten. Sans zog seinen kleinen Bruder zu sich, sodass sie sich wie versprochen gegenseitig wärmen konnten. Gleich morgen früh würde er zu der Behörde gehen und sich den Stempel holen. Dann konnten die Geschwister ihre Sachen auspacken und sich einrichten. Es würde ihm nur noch eine Arbeitsstelle fehlen, dann wäre es perfekt. Zufrieden grinsend schlief Sans allmählich ein.


	6. Glück im Unglück

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Sans‘ Rücken schon besser an. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen begleitete jede Bewegung seiner Wirbelsäule, doch das war alles nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Vortag. Das ältere Skelett packte ihre Koffer aus und ordnete den Kühlschrank vernünftig ein. Normalerweise wäre es ihm egal, Hauptsache die Lebensmittel waren kühl gelagert, allerdings bestand Papyrus darauf. Der kleine Kerl klebte regelrecht mit dem Gesicht an der Fensterscheibe. Von ihrer Wohnung aus konnte man ganz wunderbar die Leute beobachten. Sans hatte ein paar Bedenken. Zum einen konnte sich auf der Straße viel Scheiß abspielen und zum anderen bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass ein fremdes Monster hoch blicken und seinen Bruder sehen könnte. Andererseits besaßen sie keinen Fernseher. Also welche Wahl hatte Papyrus schon?  
„Sans! Da ist ein Hund!“, quietsche das kleinere Skelett glücklich.  
Sein großer Bruder stellte den Wasserkocher in der Küche ab und ging zu dem Fenster rüber. Sie beide hatten noch nie einen Hund gesehen. Außer vielleicht in Zeichentrickserien. Und tatsächlich wuselte ein kleiner weißer Hund durch die Gasse und ärgerte die Leute. Sans fand den Anblick ziemlich witzig, doch er verstand auch den Ernst der Lage. Hunde fraßen Knochen. Das war keine gute Grundvoraussetzung für Skelette. Hoffentlich hatte sich das Tier nirgendwo hier in der Nähe niedergelassen und würde bald wieder verschwinden.  
„Willst du einen Apfel zum Frühstück? Wir haben im Moment nicht viel zum Essen da.“, fragte Sans beiläufig und widmete sich wieder ihren Koffern.  
„Ja!“, antwortete Papyrus und rannte in die Küche.  
Sans nahm den Topf und das ‚Geschirr‘ und stellte alles auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und griff nach einem Apfel. Dieser wurde gründlich abgewaschen und der Aufkleber entfernt, bevor Papyrus ihn bekam. Der Kleine knabberte zufrieden an dem Obst und beobachtete wie das ältere Skelett die Sachen verstaute.  
„Ich muss nachher noch mal los. Denkst du, du kannst für ein oder zwei Stunden alleine hier sein…?“  
„W-Was…? Ich will nicht alleine bleiben!“  
„Draußen ist es zu gefährlich… Die anderen Monster warten nur darauf einen anzugreifen.“  
„Wieso gehst du dann raus?? Sie sollen dich nicht angreifen!“  
„Unser Kühlschrank ist leer und um ihn zu füllen, muss ich arbeiten gehen. Oder zumindest erst mal einen Job finden um arbeiten zu können…“  
„Wieso ziehen wir dann nicht wieder zu Mama und Papa? Da gibt es Essen!“  
„Du weißt doch was gestern passierte. Und all die Male davor. Wenn wir nicht ausgezogen wären, dann hätten uns Mama und Papa irgendwann umgebracht.“  
„Also wärst du Zuhause gestorben und du stirbst auch hier, wenn du arbeiten musst??“  
„D-Das ist zwar logisch gedacht, a-aber ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen…“  
„Das heißt, wenn ich hier bleibe, dann kommst du nicht mehr zurück! Weil du tot bist!“  
„Pap, das hat keiner gesagt!“  
„Und wenn ich arbeiten will, um Essen zu kaufen, dann sterbe ich auch!“  
„So schlimm ist es nicht! Dann kommst du halt nachher mit! Und wir werden es überleben! Okay??“  
„Okay.“, strahlte Papyrus und ging mit seinem Apfel zurück zu dem Fenster.  
Moment… Sans schaute dem jüngeren Skelett mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln nach. Wurde er gerade von seinem vierjährigen Bruder verarscht…? Er wusste, dass der kleine Kerl clever war, aber was zum Teufel??

Sans grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte Papyrus nicht böse sein. Während das ältere Skelett seinen Bruder beobachtete, kam ihm eine Idee. Sie konnten in dieser Wohnung endlich tun was sie wollten. Ihre Eltern würden sie nicht mehr zusammenscheißen. Also wäre es doch eine witzige Idee vom ersten Tag in ihrem neuen Zuhause an festzuhalten wie schnell Papyrus wuchs. Sie könnten die Körpergröße an einem Türrahmen markieren. Sans sah diese Methode vor vielen Jahren im Fernsehen und fand es wirklich interessant. In einigen Jahren könnten die Geschwister dann nachvollziehen wie schnell das Wachstum voranschritt. Und dabei in Nostalgie schwelgen. Wer wusste schon wie ihr Leben in zehn Jahren aussehen würde. Doch sie könnten sich dann immer lebhaft an ihre Anfänge erinnern.  
„Hey Pap, ich will mal was machen.“, lächelte Sans und ging zu der Badezimmertür rüber.  
„Was denn?“, fragte Papyrus, der sich den Rest des Apfelkauzes in den Mund steckte.  
„Komm rüber, dann zeige ich es dir.“  
Das jüngere Skelett folgte seinem Bruder, welcher mit dem Hausschlüssel in der Hand neben der Badezimmertür stand. Sans schob das kleinere Monster sanft mit dem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen und begann auf der Schädeldeckenhöhe eine Kerbe in das weiche Holz zu ritzen. Fragend drehte sich Papyrus um und sah sich die Markierung an. Anschließend stellte sich das ältere Skelett an die gegenüberlegende Seite und kratzte mit dem Schlüssel seine Größe in den Türrahmen hinein. Zufrieden grinsend legte Sans seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und betrachtete sein Werk.  
„Warum macht du die Tür kaputt…?“  
„So können wir sehen wie schnell wir gewachsen sind. Wir machen jedes Jahr eine neue Kerbe. Mit etwas Glück kommt bei mir auch noch mal ein verspäteter Wachstumsschub. Zumindest hoffe ich es.“  
„Aber du bist doch schon so groß!“  
„Das kommt dir jetzt nur so vor. Weißt du, als du geboren wurdest, da sagte die Frau die dich entbunden hat, dass du später mal zwei Meter groß werden würdest. Wenn das stimmen sollte, dann sehe ich neben dir bald wie ein abgebrochener Wurzelzwerg aus.“  
„Zwei Meter? Wie hoch ist das…?“  
„Naja… Fast so hoch wie die Tür ist.“  
„Wow! Wirklich??“  
„Das wird sich zeigen. Wäre es dann nicht interessant zu wissen wie schnell wir in ein paar Jahren gewachsen sind?“  
„Ja! Meinst du ich bin nächstes Jahr schon so groß??“  
„Heh. Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Aber hey, erwachsen wirst du noch früh genug.“  
Papyrus verzog schmollend sein Gesicht. Er wollte am liebsten sofort erwachsen sein und so groß werden wie sein Bruder es sagte. Dann könnte das jüngere Skelett Sans Dinge von Regalen runter reichen oder ihn ganz einfach hochheben. Das wäre so cool. Doch offenbar musste er sich leider noch gedulden. Das war wirklich unfair. Papyrus hasste es zu warten.

„Wir sollten auch langsam los. Ich hatte dem Vermieter versprochen den Stempel letzte Nacht zu holen. Ich hoffe es ist okay wenn wir erst heute früh gehen.“  
„Einen Stempel? Für was?“  
„Damit wir hier wohnen können. Darum müssen wir zum königlichen Verwaltungsgebäude und unseren Mietvertrag abstempeln lassen.“  
„Gucken wir uns dann auch die Stadt an?? Biiiiiiitteeee!“  
„Heh. Mal sehen wie sich heute die Monster da draußen benehmen. Dann vielleicht.“  
Papyrus eilte zur Tür und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sans kicherte amüsiert bei dem Anblick des kleinen Wirbelwindes. Er ging rüber zu seinem jüngeren Bruder und begann ihm seine Straßenkleidung anzuziehen. Die Stiefelchen, die kleine Jacke und den Schal… Als wenn man eine süße Puppe vor sich stehen hatte. Das ältere Skelett streifte sich lediglich seinen alten Hoodie über und schlüpfte in seine ausgelatschten Turnschuhe. Immerhin wollte Sans zu einer Behörde und keine Misswahl gewinnen. Das ältere Skelett schloss die Wohnungstür auf und öffnete sie, sodass Papyrus in den Flur stürmen konnte. Das Treppenhaus war zwar laut, weil sich in einer der Wohnungen zwei Monster intensiv stritten, aber sonst war zum Glück niemand zu sehen. Sans zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss sie ab. Er nahm seinen quirligen Bruder bei der Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam nach unten. Papyrus nutzte die Gelegenheit zu spielen und hüpfte glücklich die einzelnen Stufen hinunter. Grinsend hielt das ältere Skelett den kleinen Kerl gut fest, damit dieser nicht ausversehen runter fiel. Unten angekommen würde es ernst werden. Draußen auf der Straße waren sie immer noch leichte Beute. Sans holte tief Luft und griff nach der Türklinke.  
„Guten Morgen!“, ertönte es hinter den Geschwistern.  
Beide Skelette drehten sich um und entdeckten eine alte Dame, welche in der geöffneten Tür der beiden Erdgeschosswohnungen stand. Sie lächelte freundlich, doch der Schein konnte trügen. Sans wollte nicht unhöflich sein und seine Nachbarn verärgern, aber er wollte auch kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.  
„Ihr müsst die neuen Mieter sein! Ihr seid ja putzig! Ich habe seit Jahrzehnten keine Skelette mehr gesehen!“, fuhr die alte Frau fort.  
„J-Ja…“, stotterte Sans etwas unsicher und auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten. „W-Wir sind gestern Nacht hier eingezogen… U-Und wir müssen jetzt auch leider in die Stadt und was erledigen!“  
„Das ist aber schade! Ich hoffe wir können uns demnächst etwas länger unterhalten!“  
„Klar… Wieso nicht.“  
„Oh, bevor ihr geht habe ich noch etwas!“, lächelte die alte Dame und huschte schnell zurück in ihre Wohnung.  
Die Geschwister warteten ungeduldig im Flur. Sans traute der Sache nicht. Was war, wenn sie jetzt mit einer Waffe zurückkommen würde? Papyrus hingehen wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen auf und ab. Er wollte so gerne raus und sich die Häuser und die Monster ansehen. Doch dann erschien die alte Frau wieder und ging auf die beiden Skelett zu. Sie bückte sich, soweit es ihr möglich war, und hielt dem jüngsten Monster einen immer noch eingepackten Lutscher hin.  
„Ich wünsche mir immer, dass mich mal meine Enkelkinder besuchen kommen. Doch sie haben selber so viel zu tun mit ihren Jobs und ihren Familien. Darum habe ich ganz viele leckere Süßigkeiten bei mir rum liegen. Es wäre schade wenn sie Staub ansetzen würden. Dann gebe ich sie lieber einem süßen Fratz wie dir.“  
Papyrus sah sich voller Ehrfurcht die Leckerei vor seiner Nase an. Ohne auf irgendeine Erlaubnis zu fragen griff das kleinere Skelett nach dem Lutscher und fummelte an der Plastikhülle herum.  
„Das ist echt nett von ihnen. Was sagt man, Pap?“  
„Danke!“, murmelte Papyrus, der es schaffte die Verpackung abzureißen und sich glücklich die Süßigkeit in den Mund stopfte.  
„Gerne!“, lächelte die Frau. „Passt auf euch auf! Die Stadt ist kein sicherer Ort für Kinder!“  
„Das kriegen wir schon hin. Bis bald!“

So schnell wie möglich verließ Sans mit seinem Bruder im Schlepptau das Gebäude. Die Alte war ihm irgendwie unheimlich. Kein Monster im Untergrund war so nett ohne einen Hintergedanken dabei zu haben.  
„Paps, egal wie viele Süßigkeiten dir die nette Dame anbietet, du gehst niemals in ihre Wohnung, okay?“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil man nicht mit Fremden mitgeht. Das ist zu gefährlich. Du kommst dann am besten sofort zu mir und sagst mir Bescheid. Ich kümmere mich dann darum.“  
„Na schön… Aber sie darf mir mehr Süßigkeiten geben, oder?“  
„Wenn ich dabei bin, ja.“  
Papyrus strahlte bei dieser Antwort und genoss den Lutscher in seinem Mund. Sans hingegen realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie sich auf der Straße befanden. Er hielt seinen Bruder fester bei der Hand und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nicht so schnell wie gestern, sondern ein angenehmeres Tempo für sie beide. Der Rücken des älteren Skelettes fühlte sich bereits besser an und sie hatten auch nicht mehr diese Unmengen an Gepäck dabei. Er konnte sie beide teleportieren, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre. Zum Glück mussten sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Bordells. Sans hatte wirklich keine Lust seinen unschuldigen Bruder wieder durch diesen Sündenpfuhl zu führen. Stattdessen schienen sie sich auf einen Markt zuzubewegen. Diese Wege war das ältere Skelett zuvor noch nicht gelaufen, doch er kannte die grobe Richtung und theoretisch müssten sie von dort aus auch zum Verwaltungsgebäude kommen. Papyrus sah sich aufmerksam den großen und vollen Platz an. Überall waren Monster die diverse Einkäufe tätigten. Die Stände waren voll mit Gemüse, Obst, Fleisch und Fisch. Manche boten sogar Blumen an, andere Waffen und es gab sogar einen Stand mit Plastikbehältern für die Küche. Das kleine Skelett hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viele Dinge und Personen auf einem Fleck gesehen. Inmitten der vielen Monster marschierten erhobenen Hauptes schwarz uniformierte Gestalten auf und ab. Die anderen Monster schienen Angst vor den dunklen Kriegern zu haben. Sans hingegen war einfach glücklich darüber, dass die königliche Garde diesen Ort so gut im Griff hatte. Das ermöglichte den Geschwistern den Markt zu passieren, ohne dass sie in der Menge umgebracht wurden. Vorsichtig schlängelten sich die Geschwister um die fremden Monster herum. Die Seele des älteren Skelettes schlug schnell und panisch. Als sie es endlich auf die andere Seite des großen Platzes schafften, lief Sans der Schweiß von der Stirn. Er mochte solche Situationen nicht. Nur eine falsche Bewegung eines Passanten und das war es mit seinem einen Lebenspunkt. Immer noch vom Adrenalin aufgepeitscht bewegte sich das ältere Skelett schneller als gewollt in seine Zielrichtung. Erst ein Ruck an seiner Schulter ließ ihn plötzlich stoppen. Papyrus konnte nicht mithalten und fiel hin. Das kleine Monster schlug sich das Knie an und ein Loch zierte nun sein Hosenbein. Mit Tränen in den Augen hielten die Händchen seines Bruders das wunde Knie. Sans bekam einen imaginären Kloß im Hals. Fuck! Sofort bückte sich das ältere Skelett runter um sich anzusehen was passiert war.  
„Aua…“, schniefte Papyrus.  
„Es tut mir leid, Pap!“, versuchte Sans den Kleinen zu beruhigen und schob den kaputten Stoff beiseite, um sich den Knochen darunter anzusehen.  
„Wieso hast du das gemacht…?“  
„Es war keine Absicht! Wirklich! Es tut mir leid!“  
Das ältere Skelett zitterte leicht, als es das zerschrammte Knie seines Bruders sah. Die Kratzer auf dem Knochen würden schnell verheilen, doch es drehte ihm die Seele um, dass er Schuld an dieser Verletzung war. Dabei wollte Sans den kleinen Kerl doch schützen. Verzweifelt grinste das ältere Monster schief und pustete auf die Stelle. Papyrus sah seinen Bruder fragend an.  
„Was machst du da?“  
„I-Ich puste d-den Schmerz davon!“  
„Du bist echt schräg.“  
„Heh he… Tut es immer noch weh…?“  
„Ja…“  
Sans nahm das kleinere Monster unter den Armen und hob es hoch. Etwas wacklig stand das jüngere Skelett auf seinen Beinchen, doch Papyrus war zum Glück in der Lage das Knie zu belasten. Sein großer Bruder nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand und sie gingen langsam weiter. Mit jedem kleinen Humpeln hatte Sans das Gefühl seine Seele bekäme Risse. Warum zum Teufel war er nur so ein Idiot?! Alles ging schief was er anpackte! Und sein süßer Babybruder war der Leidtragende! Das ältere Skelett grinste weiter schief, als wenn es irgendwie helfen würde. Das tat es natürlich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn. Denn Papyrus hatte vor Faszination über die Stadt sein Knie längst vergessen. Das kleinere Skelett saugte gedankenversunken an seinem Lutscher, während es sich die großen und kaputten Gebäude ansah. Besonders die Sprayfarbe an den Wänden war so schön bunt. Das kleine Skelett war noch nicht so gut im Lesen, doch trotzdem versuchte es angestrengt den gesprühten Text zu identifizieren.  
„H.. Hier… Woh… Wohn… Wohnt eine Sch… Sch… Sans! Was heißt das Wort da??“  
Das ältere Skelett schaute zur Seite, wo in Großbuchstaben stand: HIER WOHNT EINE SCHLAMPE.  
„Das ist kein nettes Wort. Ich glaube du lernst es noch früh genug.“  
„Dann kannst du es mir auch jetzt sagen.“  
„Deine Logik ist unübertroffen…“, seufzte das ältere Skelett. „Es heißt Schlampe.“  
„Was ist Schlampe?“  
„Das ist schwierig zu erklären… Es handelt sich dabei um ein Monster… Das viel zu nett zu anderen Monstern ist… Zu sehr vielen…“  
„Das ist doch etwas Gutes, oder?“  
„N-Nicht auf diese Art und Weise… A-Aber dafür bist du noch zu jung.“  
Papyrus kaute murrend auf seinem Lutscher herum. Er war zu klein um Sans zu Regalen hochzuheben. Er war noch lange nicht erwachsen. Er war zu jung um zu erfahren was eine Schlampe sein sollte. Er hasste es klein zu sein! Papyrus wäre auch gerne so groß und stark wie die schwarzen Gestalten beim Markt. Die hatten ganz sicher keine Zubettgehzeiten. Und sie wussten bestimmt all die Dinge, die Sans wusste und für die er zu jung war. Außerdem schienen die anderen Monster wirklich Angst vor ihnen zu haben. Das kleinere Skelett fragte sich nur wieso. Sein Bruder sagte immer, dass es besser wäre wegzulaufen. Es wäre klüger und sicherer. Doch die anderen auf dem Markt liefen vor den schwarzen Gestalten weg und nicht umgekehrt. Was hatten sie nur, was die anderen nicht hatten? Dieses Rätsel nagte an Papyrus.

Die Geschwister hielten vor einem überraschend unscheinbaren Gebäude. Sans hatte es auffälliger in Erinnerung. Allerdings hätte es daran liegen können, dass es nachts beleuchtet war und jetzt nicht. Das ältere Skelett schob die schwere Tür auf und ließ seinen Bruder durch. In der Eingangshalle der Verwaltung befanden sich mehrere, durch dickes Glas geschützte, Rezeptionen. Wie immer warteten dutzende Monster darauf endlich an die Reihe zu kommen. Sans ging in den Wartebereich und zog eine Nummer aus dem alten Automaten an der Wand. Da nur noch ein Sitzplatz zur Verfügung stand, setzte sich das ältere Skelett auf diesen. Er zog Papyrus auf seinen Schoß und legte beide Arme um das kleine Monster. So konnte sein Bruder wenigstens das kaputte Knie entlasten. Doch das jüngere Skelett dachte nicht daran. Papyrus schwang seine Beine vor und zurück und leckte gelangweilt an seinem Lutscher. Aufmerksam sah sich der Kleine um. Alle Leute um sie herum sahen schrecklich genervt aus. Doch am faszinierendsten war vermutlich das Elefantenmonster direkt neben ihnen. Interessiert betrachtete Papyrus den langen Rüssel und die brüchige Haut des Fremden. Auch seine Ohren sahen wirklich witzig aus.  
„Wow! Du hast aber eine große Nase!“, bemerkte das kleinere Skelett und alle Augen waren auf das Kind gerichtet.  
Sans schluckte nervös und er spürte wie ihm mehr Schweiß von der Stirn lief. Er zog seine Arme dichter an sich, um Papyrus daran zu erinnern wo zum Teufel sie sich befanden.  
„D-Das m-meinte e-er nicht s-so!“, versuchte das ältere Skelett sofort zu schlichten.  
„Ach, ist dir mein Rüssel zu klein oder was?!“, schnaubte das fremde Monster gereizt und stellte bedrohlich seine großen Ohren auf.  
„Ich hätte auch gerne so riesige Dinger am Kopf!“, quietschte der Kleine weiter und zeigte auf den wütenden Elefantenmann.  
„Papyrus!“, zischte Sans ernst und grinste den Fremden verlegen an. „E-Er meint es nicht so!“  
„Du hast ganz schön Nerven!“, brüllte der Fremde und stand auf, sodass ein paar schwächere Monster beiseite sprangen und sich zurückzogen. „Erst nennst du meinen Rüssel klein und jetzt beleidigst du auch noch meine Ohren?!“  
„B-Bitte, K-Kumpel! S-So war d-das doch g-gar nicht g-gemeint! I-Ich will k-keinen Ä-Ärger!“  
„Den hast du jetzt aber!“  
„HEY!“, hallte es laut durch die Eingangshalle und ein Gardist tauchte auf. „Ihr gebt jetzt Ruhe oder ich reiße euch persönlich die Ärsche auf! Ist das klar?!“  
Die Monster setzten sich kleinlaut wieder hin. Sichtlich nervös. Das kleinere Skelett konnte auch deutlich die Arme um sich herum zittern spüren. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet Papyrus, dass Sans ängstlich der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt hinterher sah, welche umdrehte und wieder ging.  
„Dieses Mal hast du Glück gehabt!“, flüsterte der Elefantenmann.  
„Ich meine es ernst! Ich habe nichts gegen ihre Anatomie! So bin ich nicht drauf!“, flüsterte Sans zurück und hielt schützend seine beiden Hände nach oben.  
Papyrus nutzte seine Chance und rutschte unbemerkt von dem Schoß seines Bruders. Eilig lief der Kleine dem Gardisten hinterher, welcher inzwischen hinter einer Ecke abgebogen war. Das kleine Skelett beobachtete wie sich die Gestalt eine Dose Limonade aus einem Automaten zog. Neugierig ging Papyrus auf den Fremden zu, welcher die Dose mit einem lauten Zischen aufknackte. Erst als das kleine Skelett direkt hinter dem Gardisten stand, bemerkte dieser seinen Besucher. Verdutzt drehte sich der großgewachsene Krieger zu dem Kind um.  
„Hi!“, begrüßte Papyrus den Fremden.  
„Ehm, hi? Was macht ein Zwerg wie du dann hier ganz alleine??“  
„Ich bin nicht alleine! Mein großer Bruder ist auch hier!“  
„Hat dir dein Bruder nicht gesagt, dass man eine königliche Garde nicht einfach so anquatscht?“  
„Ich mag deine Klamotten!“, strahlte das kleine Monster und spielte an dem Stiel seines Lutschers.  
„Das ist meine Uniform. Sie soll dem Gesindel da draußen Respekt und Furcht einflößen!“  
„Laufen deswegen alle vor Leuten wie dir weg…?“  
„Wegen meiner Kleidung? Nein! Weil wir die stärksten der Starken sind! Niemand legt sich mit uns an!“  
„Du bist echt cool!“  
„Danke, Kleiner!“  
„Papyrus!“, keuchte Sans, der um die Ecke geschossen kam und sofort das kleinere Skelett in die Arme schloss. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen!!“  
„Dann bist du also der verantwortungslose Schwachkopf, der nicht in der Lage ist auf seinen Bruder aufzupassen!“, keifte der Gardist und das ältere Skelett schreckte zurück.  
„I-Ich hoffe e-er hat s-sie nicht b-belästig, Sir!“  
„Hey, Kleiner!“, knurrte der Fremde und hockte sich vor das jüngere Skelett. „Wenn der da noch mal so eine Scheiße abzieht, dann rufst du mich und ich kümmere mich darum!“, ergänzte der Gardist bedrohlich und drückte dem Kind die bisher unberührte Dose in Hand.  
„Danke!“, quietschte Papyrus glücklich.  
Die königliche Garde richtete sich wieder auf und warf Sans tödliche Blicke zu bevor er ging. Zitternd und schweißgebadet klammerte sich das ältere Skelett an die Schultern seines Bruders, welcher den fast aufgebrauchten Lutscher aus dem Mund nahm und aus der Dose trank. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee Papyrus mitzunehmen.

„Die Nummer Zweihundertvierundzwanzig!“, ertönte eine genervte Stimme aus dem Warteraum.  
Sofort schaute Sans auf den inzwischen durchgeschwitzten Zettel in seiner Hand. Das war ihre Nummer! Das ältere Skelett nahm die Hand seines Bruders und ging zu den Rezeptionen zurück. Da nur ein Fenster frei war, mussten die Geschwister leider zu einer wirklich übel gelaunten Beamtin. Sans zog den Mietvertrag aus seiner Tasche und klappte diesen auf. Er legte das Dokument auf den Tresen und grinste verlegen in das mürrische Gesicht der Beamtin.  
„H-Hi! Ich nehme das Wohnungsprogramm für Jugendliche in Anspruch und ich sollte den unterschriebenen Mietvertrag vorlegen, um ihn abstempeln zu lassen!“  
Kommentarlos tippte die Frau die Daten des Vertrages in ihren Computer ein. Adresse, Name des Mieters, Name des Vermieters, Kontoverbindungen und andere Dinge, die Sans nicht ganz von der Seite aus erkennen konnte.  
„Dann haben wir das auch geschafft, Papy.“, sprach das ältere Skelett mehr um sich selber zu beruhigen.  
„Ruhe!“, fauchte die Beamtin und tippte weiter im Schneckentempo die Daten ein.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit drehte sich die schlecht gelaunte Frau wieder zu ihnen um. Das mürrische Monster zog einen großen Stempel aus einer Schublade und schlug diesen mit Wucht auf den Vertrag. Anschließend überreichte sie das Dokument nicht, sondern sie schmiss es angewidert in die Richtung der Geschwister. Sans konnte das Papier nur mit Not fangen, bevor es auf dem Boden landete.  
„DER NÄCHSTE!“, keifte die Beamtin.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen sah das ältere Skelett den Elefantenmann an einer anderen Rezeption stehen. Er drehte sich zu Sans um und drohte diesem mit einer Handgeste. Sofort schob das kurze Monster seinen Bruder durch die Tür.

Auf der Straße angekommen seufzte Sans und er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Verdammt, war das eine Scheiße! Und Papyrus nippte total unbescholten an der Dose in seiner Hand. Der Lutscherstiel war irgendwie verschwunden. Offenbar ließ sein kleiner Bruder ihn einfach achtlos irgendwo fallen, nachdem die Süßigkeit aufgelutscht war. Eigentlich müsste Sans auf den Kleinen wütend sein. Eigentlich müsste er ihn für diesen verdammten Bockmist anschreien. Doch er konnte nicht. Papyrus machte das alles ja nicht mit Absicht. Als dann das kleinere Monster mit seinen Kulleraugen nach oben in das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines Bruders blickte, begann Sans‘ Seele wie so oft zu schmelzen. Liebevoll tätschelte das ältere Skelett dem kleinen Kerl den Kopf und nahm dessen Hand. Sie machten sich wie versprochen auf den Weg in die Stadt hinein. Nicht nur weil Papyrus sich gerne die Gegend ansehen wollte, sondern auch weil Sans die hiesigen Geschäfte abklappern musste.  
Sie gingen so gemächlich wie möglich durch die Straßen und bemerkten hin und wieder historische Einzelheiten an den Gebäuden. Wie alte Schmuckbordüren und sogar Wasserspeier auf manchen Dächern. So versifft diese Stadt auch gewesen sein mochte, sie barg tatsächlich versteckte Schätze. Das schloss auch den Marktplatz mit ein. Die Geschwister betrachteten interessiert den alten Springbrunnen und dessen grünes Wasser. Die Gebäude sahen trotz Sprayfarbe immer noch schön und alt aus. Es juckte Sans in den Fingern ein Buch über die Geschichte der Stadt zu kaufen. Es würde ihn brennend interessieren aus welcher Zeit all diese Dinge stammten. Ein paar Verzierungen erkannte das kurze Monster aus anderen Geschichtsbüchern. Sie sahen aus wie direkt aus der Zeit nach dem großen Krieg. Wenn New Home nicht so gefährlich gewesen wäre, dann wäre dieser Ort einfach wunderbar für Studien.

Sans entdeckte einen kleinen Bücherladen in einer versteckten Ecke des Marktplatzes. Die Geschwister gingen auf das Geschäft zu. Wenn das ältere Skelett hier arbeiten könnte, dann wäre das wirklich der Hauptgewinn. Motiviert betraten die beiden Monster den Laden und sahen sich um. Die Luft roch schwer nach Papier. Sans liebte es.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?“, sprach sie ein Verkäufer an.  
„Ja. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Hätten sie vielleicht einen Job für mich? Ich bin ganz vernarrt in Bücher!“, antwortete das ältere Skelett fast schon zu begeistert.  
„Leider können wir uns keine weiteren Angestellten leisten. Aber wenn sie Bücher kaufen wollen, dann sind wir der richtige Ansprechpartner.  
„Oh…“, seufzte Sans enttäuscht. „Okay… Ich werde darauf zurückkommen. Danke trotzdem!“  
Die Geschwister verließen den Laden wieder. Das ältere Skelett hatte mit Absagen gerechnet. Das war nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht fanden sie noch mehr Geschäfte wo er nachfragen konnte.  
Doch wie sich rausstellen sollte, war das nicht ganz so einfach wie gedacht. Sie waren den halben Tag unterwegs und klapperten alle möglichen Buchhandlungen, Bibliotheken und sogar Büros ab. Doch keines dieser Unternehmen wollte Sans haben. Dabei hätte er so gerne mit seinem Kopf gearbeitet. Immerhin fehlten ihm die körperliche Ausdauer und auch die Stärke um zum Beispiel auf dem Bau zu arbeiten. Das ältere Skelett hatte gehofft etwas zu finden womit er glücklich werden konnte. Etwas das er eventuell auch eines Tages seinen Erzeugern unter die Nase reiben konnte. Nur um denen zu zeigen was er erreicht hatte. Mit nur einem Lebenspunkt. Ohne ihre Hilfe. Doch vermutlich sollte er sich nicht auf festgefahrene Ideen beschränken. Immerhin ging es im Moment in erster Linie darum ihnen ein Dach über dem Kopf und Essen zu finanzieren. Später hätte Sans immer noch die Gelegenheit umzusatteln, in einem Beruf den er gerne ausüben würde.  
Mit diesem Vorsatz gingen die Geschwister in einen kleinen Lebensmittelladen hinein. Der Verkäufer versuchte ein paar Kisten zu stapeln, zeitgleich eine Kundin zu bedienen und er wurde schlussendlich unter Obst begraben, als er zwei Kinder beim Stehlen stoppen wollte. Von dem Krach angelockt kam ein zweiter Verkäufer aus den hinteren Lagerräumen. Er sah tiefenentspannt aus, mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche und in der anderen hielt er eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee.  
„Errion! Hilf mir doch mal!“, schnaubte der verschüttete Verkäufer, doch er bekam von seinem Kollegen nur ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken als Antwort.  
„Ich habe Pause, Chef. Sprich mit in einer halben Stunde noch mal drauf an.“, sprach der Typ mit dem Kaffee in der Hand und nippte grinsend an seinem Getränk.

Sans ging zu dem Monster in Not hin und schob mit Gewalt einzelne Kisten von dessen Körper runter. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte sich der Verkäufer aus eigener Kraft befreien und stand auf. Schmerzverzerrt stöhnte das Monster und drückte seinen Rücken durch.  
„Danke! Wenigstens ist hier einer zu etwas zu gebrauchen!“, knurrte der Chef und blickte in die Richtung seines Angestellten, welcher gemütlich zurück in die Lagerräume spazierte.  
„Kein Problem.“, antwortete das ältere Skelett und nahm seinen Bruder wieder an die Hand, bevor dieser erneut auf Entdeckungstour ging.  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen? Willst du etwas Bestimmtes einkaufen?“  
„Nun… Eigentlich bin ich auf der Suche nach einem Job.“, erklärte Sans, auch wenn das hier garantiert nicht seinen Träumen entsprach.  
„Das kann ich mir denken, bei einem so jungen Vater wie dir!“  
„W-Was? N-Nein! Das ist mein Bruder! Aber er lebt bei mir!“  
„Hmmm…“, dachte der Verkäufer nach. „Ich könnte tatsächlich Hilfe gebrauchen. Dieser Nichtsnutz Errion arbeitet wie der verwöhnte Bengel der er ist! Leider ist er mein Neffe, darum kann ich ihn nicht feuern. Was kannst du denn so?“  
„Naja… Ich habe bisher noch nie gearbeitet, a-aber ich lerne sehr schnell! Ich kann gut mit Zahlen umgehen! Wenn man es mir beibringt, kann ich sicher gut die Kasse bedienen! Oder Inventur machen! Oder die Steuern!“  
„Eigentlich bräuchte ich jemanden der mir hier im Laden hilft die Kunden zu bedienen, sauberzumachen und die Regale einzuräumen.“  
„Das kann ich auch lernen!“  
„Du scheinst zumindest motiviert zu sein.“  
„Da gibt es nur eine kleine Sache…“, bemerkte Sans zögerlich und schob sanft seinen Bruder vor sich. „Kann mein kleiner Bruder hier irgendwo bleiben, während ich arbeite…? Er ist erst vier und ich möchte ihn nicht ganz alleine zuhause lassen… Er wird auch garantiert keinen Ärger machen!“, warf das ältere Skelett schnell ein und schluckte bei dem Gedanken was im Verwaltungsgebäude geschah. „Ich bringe ihm Bücher und was zum Malen mit, dann beschäftigt er sich selber!“  
„Junge, du machst es einem wirklich schwer. Aber in Ordnung. Er kann in einem der Hinterzimmer bleiben, wenn er sich benimmt. Wie heißt ihr beide denn überhaupt?“  
„Das ist Papyrus und ich bin Sans.“  
„Gut, Papyrus und Sans, dann gehen wir mal in mein Büro und setzen einen Arbeitsvertrag auf.“  
„W-Wirklich! Danke!!“

Erleichtert und glücklich folgte das ältere Skelett seinem neuen Chef. Nicht ahnend, dass sein zukünftiger Kollege nicht so begeistert von Konkurrenz war. Sans sollte in einer Woche anfangen. Er würde zwar den Mindestlohn kriegen, doch das reichte für die geringe Miete und für Essen. Außerdem bezahlte der König die ersten Kosten an den Vermieter, also konnten die Geschwister etwas Geld sparen. Vielleicht würden sie irgendwo günstig auf dem Flohmarkt Möbel finden. Ein halbwegs intaktes Bett wäre nicht schlecht. Oder besser zwei. Die beiden Monster handelten Urlaubszeiten aus und das kurze Skelett bekam einige Papiere in die Hand gedrückt. Darunter Sicherheitshinweise und Schichtpläne. Die grüne Schürze, die die anderen beiden Verkäufer auch trugen, würde Sans an seinem ersten Arbeitstag überreicht bekommen. Es wurde auch in einer Extraklausel festgehalten, dass sich Papyrus hier aufhalten durfte, bis sich etwas anderes ergab oder er alt genug war um alleine bleiben zu können. Doch bisher machte das Kind einen ruhigen und interessierten Eindruck auf den Chef. Das ältere Monster wollte den Kleinen wenigstens auf Probe hier behalten, während Sans arbeitete. Immerhin war er selber Vater und mochte Kinder. Für Sans war diese Aussage das reinste Paradoxon, wenn er darüber nachdachte mit welcher Einstellung seine Eltern ihn großzogen. Ja, er hatte hier einen wirklich netten Chef gefunden. Das ältere Skelett hoffte, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde.  
Breit grinsend unterschrieb Sans den Arbeitsvertrag und besiegelte ihre neue Zusammenarbeit mit einem Handschlag. Glücklich stopfte sich das ältere Skelett die Papiere in die Tasche und verabschiedete sich freundlich. In einer Woche würden sie sich wiedersehen. Jetzt musste er dem Vermieter nur noch das abgestempelte Dokument bringen. Doch zuvor würde Sans mit seinem Bruder ein weiteres Mal auf den Markt gehen. Er würde etwas Leckeres für sie beide kaufen und ihren anstrengenden und vor allem produktiven Tag mit einem schönen Essen belohnen.


	7. Der erste Arbeitstag

Die Woche ging erstaunlich schnell vorbei. Sans nahm sich die Zeit sich mit der alten Dame im Erdgeschoss auseinanderzusetzen. Wie sich herausstellte, traute sie sich seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr auf die Straße. Sie lebte von Lieferdiensten und verdiente ihr Geld zuhause bei einem Callcenter. Das kurze Skelett konnte es durchaus verstehen. Alte, schwache und kranke Monster, so wie Kinder und andere Leute die sich nicht wehren konnten, waren Freiwild da draußen. Die Dame vereinsamte nach und nach. Sie war froh, dass zwei nette Jungen einzogen, die ihr nicht sofort den Schädel einschlagen wollten. Papyrus war natürlich ihr absoluter Liebling. Sie fütterte den Kleinen mit Schokolade und Bonbons. Manchmal musste Sans eingreifen, weil es zu viel des Guten war. Glücklicherweise ließ sich ihre Nachbarin dazu überreden ihnen ihre alten Zeitungen zu überlassen. So hatten die Geschwister etwas zu tun, wenn sie zuhause hockten. Sans mochte die Kreuzworträtsel und die Witzseite. Sein kleiner Bruder interessierte sich tatsächlich mehr für die lokalen Neuigkeiten. Die Zeitungen boten sich auch als Lehrmateriel an. Papyrus las teilweise ganze Berichte alleine. Nur bei Worten die er nicht kannte oder nicht verstand brauchte das kleine Skelett Hilfe. Sans war so stolz auf seinen Bruder. Doch er befürchtete bald die Rätselseite an den Kleinen abtreten zu müssen. Papyrus saß oft auf dem Schoß des älteren Skelettes und versuchte zu helfen. Aus dem Grund kaufte Sans ihm an einem Kiosk ein Rätselbuch für Kinder. Sein Bruder liebte es. Zwar gab es dort nur Dinge wie Wörtersuche, Zahlenverbinden oder kleine Labyrinthe zum nachverfolgen, aber es unterhielt Papyrus ungemein.  
Finanziell kamen die Geschwister auch ganz gut über die Runden. Der Vermieter bekam wie abgemacht sein Geld aus den Steuergeldern und Sans versetzte eine Halskette ihrer Mutter. Er wollte den Schmuck so lange wie möglich aufbewahren, als eine Art Notgroschen. Doch bevor das ältere Skelett arbeiten konnte, mussten sie schließlich von irgendwas leben. Ihr Kühlschrank war nun gefüllt und morgen würde endlich der neue Job beginnen. Sans war schon ganz aufgeregt. Seine erste Arbeitsstelle. Er hoffte, dass seine körperlichen Kräfte ausreichen würden die schweren Kisten zu schleppen. Und er hoffte, dass alles mit Papyrus klappen würde. Sans erklärte seinem Bruder mehrmals ausgiebig wie wichtig dieser Job war. Das kleinere Skelett musste sich wirklich gut benehmen. Als Belohnung würden sie hinterher etwas Schönes spielen oder ein Eis essen gehen. Sans hatte dem kleinen Burschen bereits einen Rucksack gepackt mit einem Block, Stiften und seinem Rätselbuch. Mit Glück würde Papyrus damit irgendwie den Tag rum kriegen. Außerdem kaufte das ältere Skelett in einem Billigladen eine dünne Decke, welche er ebenfalls in den Rucksack stopfte. So konnte sein kleiner Bruder notfalls auch ein Nickerchen machen. Morgen früh würde Sans noch Brote schmieren und etwas Zutrinken einpacken. Damit wäre Papyrus rundum versorgt.

Das ältere Skelett lachte leise, als es zu seinem Bruder rüber blickte. Der Kleine saß im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze, mit der aufgeschlagenen Zeitung in den Händen wie ein Börsenmakler. Natürlich war das Papier viel zu groß und die Zeitung sah aus wie eine Pflanze die man zu lange nicht mehr gegossen hatte. Es war niedlich. Sans war hingegen gerade dabei eine Fertigsuppe für sie beide zu kochen. Er war miserabel in der Küche und die möglichen Gerichte waren wirklich begrenzt. Das ältere Skelett war froh eine Tüte voll Pulver in einen Topf mit Wasser gießen und die Pampe umrühren zu können, ohne dass diese anbrannte. Seine vergeblichen Versuche neue Gerichte auszuprobieren endeten immer katastrophal. Dafür war das teure Essen einfach zu schade, also ließ er es lieber bleiben.  
„Das Haus kenne ich!“, bemerkte Papyrus, welcher sich intensiv einen Bericht in der Zeitung ansah. „H-Heute braaach ein Feu-Feuer aus in der W-W-We… Westvi-llage.. Strrreet.“  
„Was? Westvillage? Da wohnen doch Mama und Papa.“, bemerkte Sans interessiert, während er die Suppe umrührte.  
„Ex-per-ten h-haben den Br-Bran-therd in einer der o-oberen Woh-ohnungen ge-funden. Off-Offen-bar schhhlief eine Ske-Skelettfam-fami-lie mit einer Zi… Zieg-Zigaret-te im Bett ein.“  
„Zeig mal her!“  
Das ältere Skelett verließ den Herd und nahm die Zeitung entgegen, welche Papyrus ihm reichte. Und tatsächlich. Das nun vollkommen zerstörte Haus auf dem Foto war ihr altes Elternhaus. In dem Artikel stand geschrieben, dass das Ehepaar nun im Krankenhaus lag, aber sie es vermutlich überleben würden, da die Wunden nicht allzu gravierend waren. Sans fühlte sich plötzlich wahnsinnig erleichtert. Nicht weil seine Erzeuger ihre eigene Dummheit überlebten, das war ihm relativ egal, sondern dass er vorher mit seinem Bruder aus diesem Loch abhaute. Ihre Eltern hätten die beiden Kinder garantiert nicht aus den Flammen gerettet und damit ihr eigenes Leben riskiert. Plötzlich fühlte sich seine Entscheidung zu gehen noch richtiger an. Er hatte tatsächlich eine gute Wahl getroffen. Ein Anflug von Stolz erfüllte die Seele des älteren Skelettes. Zumindest solange bis ein lautes Zischen zu hören war. Erschrocken drehte sich Sans um und sah, dass die Suppe überkochte. Sofort eilte das kurze Monster zurück in den Küchenbereich und nahm den Topf mit einem Handtuch vom Herd.  
„Sind in dem Bericht Mama und Papa gemeint?“, fragte Papyrus, der sich hinter seinen Bruder stellte.  
„Ja. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihnen geht es gut.“  
„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen.“  
„Machst du nicht?“  
„Nein.“  
„Ich meine, immerhin sind das unsere Eltern.“  
„Hm. Ist mir egal.“  
Wow, kam das gerade von einem unschuldigen Kleinkind? Das schockierte Sans irgendwie. Immerhin hatte er seinen Bruder immer als sehr empathiefähig erlebt. Aber vielleicht nahm der kleine Kerl deswegen begründeten Abstand von ihren Erzeugern. Oder sein eigenes Verhalten färbe ganz schön ab. Stirnrunzelnd stellte das ältere Skelett den verschmierten Topf auf ein zusammengeklapptes Handtuch auf dem Fußboden. Er nahm zwei Plastiklöffel aus einer Schublade und gab Papyrus einen davon. Die Geschwister setzen sich um den Topf herum und begannen daraus zu essen. Ja, das war ganz schön armselig, das gab Sans offen zu. Aber noch hatten sie kein Geld für Geschirr oder einen Tisch. Er müsste im Laufe der Woche auch ihre dreckige Wäsche in den Waschsalon bringen. Immerhin besaßen sie keine eigene Waschmaschine. Und es war schon anstrengend genug sich mit warmem Wasser aus dem Wasserkocher zu waschen, da die Dusche nachwievor kaputt war.

Nachdem die Geschwister aufgegessen hatten, war es Zeit sich bettfertig zu machen. Ein langer Tag lag vor ihnen. Sans stellte den Topf in die Spüle und Papyrus griff sich die beiden nun dreckigen Handtücher und lief ins Badezimmer. Dort warf das kleinere Skelett die Textilien auf einen schon leicht unangenehm riechenden Wäschehaufen. Sans folgte seinem Bruder und stellte sich neben diesen vor das Waschbecken. Das ältere Skelett nahm Papyrus‘ Zahnbürste und bestrich sie mit Zahncreme. Anschließend übergab er diese dem kleinen Kerl. Danach bereitete Sans seine Zahnbürste vor und beide begannen zu putzen. Das jüngere Skelett gab sich dabei deutlich mehr Mühe als sein Bruder, welcher eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche vergraben hatte. Nachdem Papyrus fertig war, hob Sans ihn hoch, sodass der Kleine ausspucken konnte. Das ältere Skelett setzte seinen Bruder ab und spuckte seine Zahncremereste ebenfalls aus. Danach spülte er grob das Waschbecken mit Wasser. Papyrus lief zurück in ihren Wohnbereich und warf sich auf die Matratze. Der kleine Kerl wühlte sich unter die Bettdecke und sah seinem Bruder nach. Sans gähnte ausgiebig und ging in die Küche, wo er den Wasserkocher füllte und anstellte. Es wurde nachts ganz schön kalt und das ältere Skelett hatte Angst, dass einer von ihnen krank werden könnte. Sans konnte es sich durch seine neue Arbeit nicht leisten und auch Papyrus musste nicht unnötig unter einer Erkältung leiden. Darum kaufte das kurze Monster in einem günstigen Geschäft eine Wärmflasche, welche nachts zwischen den Geschwistern lag. So hatten sie eine stärkere Wärmequelle als nur ihre Knochen.  
Doch während das Wasser langsam erhitzte, lehnte sich Sans nachdenklich gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Einbauküche und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Trotz allem was passierte musste er an ihre Eltern denken. Sie waren furchtbar und echt zum kotzen, aber vielleicht lernten sie endlich aus ihren Fehlern. Es fiel dem älteren Skelett auch deutlich auf, dass sie ihre Kinder ganz offenbar nicht einmal suchten. In den Zeitungen waren keine Vermisstenanzeigen. Auch die Gardisten in der Stadt sprachen sie nie an, obwohl zwei junge Skelette wirklich auffällig waren. Sans hätte zumindest mit einer Anzeige wegen dem Diebstahl gerechnet. Ob ihre Eltern ihren Kindern dieses Startkapital gönnten? Vielleicht war das ihre letzte gute Tat. Obwohl es das ältere Skelett auf bizarre Weise verletzte. Bis heute tat ihm die Tatsache weh, dass ihre Eltern sie beide nie haben wollten.  
Das Klicken des zurückschnappenden Kippschalters des Wasserkochers weckte Sans‘ Aufmerksamkeit. Er nahm die Wärmflasche von der Anrichte und hielt sie über die Spüle. Dann nahm er mit der anderen Hand den fertigen Wasserkocher. Das ältere Skelett füllte das Gefäß und verschloss es fest. Sans schaltete das Licht aus und ging rüber zu der Matratze. Papyrus war bereits ein gemurmelt. Sans griff nach dem Handtuch neben ihrer Schlafstelle und wickelte die heiße Wärmflasche ein, damit sie sich nicht verbrannten. Anschließend legte er sie zwischen ihre Körper und zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme. Der kleiner Kerl seufzte zufrieden und das ältere Skelett kuschelte sein Gesicht gegen Papyrus‘ Schädel. So war es wirklich bequem. Leider besaßen sie keinen Wecker, darum musste sich Sans ganz darauf verlassen, dass ihn sein Bruder als chronischer Frühaufsteher wachrütteln würde.

Als das kurze Skelett seine Augenhöhlen aufschlug, war es in einer Villa. Was zum Teufel? Er saß an einem langen und reich verzierten Tisch, welcher gedeckt war mit feinsten Leckereien und dem besten Tafelsilber. Am Ende des Tisches saß das ihm bekannte große Skelett ohne Gesicht. Ah, er träumte also. Es hatte beide Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte gelehnt und die Hände gefaltet. Der vermeidliche Papyrus regte sich keinen Millimeter. Doch das war okay. So war diese Traumgestalt manchmal eben. Sans kannte seine Attitüden bereits. Das kurze Skelett hingegen schaute sabbernd auf die fluffigen Pfannkuchen vor seiner Nase. Serviert auf einem piekfeinen Teller. Sans wusste nicht was dieser seltsame Traum schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte, doch er würde die Chance nutzen. Eilig griff das kurze Monster nach einer Gabel und piekte sie in eine der lockerleichten Gebäcke. Ohne den Pfannkuchen zu zerschneiden biss Sans große Stücke davon ab. Schnurrend und schmatzend spülte das kurze Skelett seine Happen mit einem Glas voller Frischmilch runter. Das war so lecker! Sans fragte sich ob sein großgewachsener Begleiter dieses Festmahl auftischte. Das war natürlich Blödsinn. Er befand sich in einem Traum. Wen kümmerte es also wer was kochte oder nicht?  
Nachdem die Pfannkuchen verputzt waren, rülpste Sans laut und lehnte sich in dem pompösen Stuhl zurück. Er ließ seine Blicke schweifen und bemerkte das königliche Wappen an den Wänden. Sie waren im Palast? Der Traum wurde immer absurder. Breit grinsend sah das kurze Skelett zu seinem Bruder rüber, der sich endlich bewegte. Offenbar wartete Papyrus nur darauf, dass sich Sans den nicht existenten Bauch vollschlug. Das große Skelett erhob sich aus seinem Sitz und ging auf seinen Gast zu. Dieser wusste nicht was jetzt kommen würde, bis eine große knöcherne Hand ihm einen Essensrest aus dem Mundwinkel wischte. Verwirrt sah Sans auf den ausdrucklosen Schädel seines Bruders. Papyrus griff das kleinere Skelett unter den Beinen und am Rücken, um es im Brautstil zu transportieren. Nun war Sans wirklich konfus. Was das wohl sollte? Erst füttern und dann spazieren tragen? Nun, wirklich unangenehm war es nicht. Mal gucken wohin uns der Traum heute führt, dachte das kurze Skelett und entspannte sich. Nach wenigen Momenten wurde das Rätsel gelöst, als Papyrus mit seinem Fuß eine große Holztür aufstieß. Uh. Ein Schlafzimmer. Heh… Jetzt wurde es abstrakt…  
Das große Skelett legte Sans auf die weiche Matratze des riesigen Himmelbettes. Dessen Verwirrtheit wandelte sich in Nervosität und Verlegenheit. Das kurze Skelett hatte so eine Ahnung was für eine Art von Traum das war. Er schreckte auf als sich zwei große Knochenhände auf seinen Brustkorb legten und ihn angenehm streichelten. Fuck. Das war echt krank. Obwohl Sans nie erfuhr ob diese Traumgestalt sein Bruder war oder nicht, ging er doch immer fest davon aus. Hieße das, dass er nun einen feuchten Traum mit einem vermeidlichen Fantasiepapyrus haben würde…?? Das kurze Skelett brach sämtliche Gedankengänge ab, nachdem die großen Hände weiter südlich wanderten. Das andere Monster legte seine Stirn auf die von Sans, während er interessiert den kleineren Körper unter sich erkundete. Sans schmolz regelrecht dahin. Ein kleines Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Vielleicht war die Traumgestalt sein Bruder. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber Gott, das fühlte sich gut an! Das kurze Skelett schloss seine Augenhöhlen und genoss die Prozedur. Erst ein seltsames Gefühl an Sans‘ Seele weckte ihn aus diesem wunderschönen Traumland.

Das kurze Skelett wachte auf und sah müde in seine Arme. Noch nicht wirklich aufnahmefähig entkam ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen. Er dachte, dass sein Verstand noch nicht ganz aus der Traumphase erwachte, bis wieder etwas seine empfindliche Seele berührte. Sans bemerkte, dass Papyrus in ein rotes Licht getaucht war. Was zum…? Als das ältere Monster weiter an sich runter sah, wusste es auch warum. Der Traum hatte ungewollt seine Anatomie angeregt. Die rote Seele in Sans‘ Brustkorb strahlte hell und erwartungsvoll. Dem älteren Skelett blieb sofort die Luft weg. Papyrus piekte neugierig mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das weiche Herz seines Bruders, ohne zu wissen was zum Teufel das eigentlich bewirken würde. Sofort schreckte Sans zurück und rollte von der Matratze. Nicht nur, dass er ausgerechnet vor dem kleinen Fratz in diesen peinlichen Zustand geriet, Papyrus berührte ihn auch noch in völliger Unschuld und absolutem Unwissen an dieser intimen Stelle. Schockiert robbte sich das ältere Skelett weiter von der Matratze weg. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schmutzig und gedemütigt, obwohl keiner von ihnen etwas dafür konnte.  
„Ist alles okay, Sans? Du hast plötzlich angefangen ganz hell zu leuchten!“, quietschte Papyrus, als wäre es das faszinierendste auf der Welt gewesen.  
„I-Ich… E-Es tut mir l-leid, Pap! I-Ich muss m-mal ins B-Bad!“  
Sans rannte panisch in das Badezimmer und schloss ab. Das außergewöhnlich grelle Licht seiner Seele erstarb sofort aus reiner Panik und Selbsthass. Wie konnte das nur passieren?! Wie konnte er sich nur darauf einlassen, wenn er doch wusste, dass er träume?! Hatten es seine beschissenen Hormone so nötig?? Offenbar ja, wenn er daran zurück dachte ‚wer‘ ihn im Traum in diesen Zustand brachte. Sans fühlte sich schlecht. Wirklich, wirklich schlecht. Er hoffte, dass Papyrus einfach weiter schlafen würde. Noch hatte das kurze Skelett zu viel Angst in dieses unschuldige Gesicht zu sehen. Sans ließ sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand auf den Fußboden gleiten und seufzte frustriert. War das peinlich!

Die Stunden vergingen, doch dem kurzen Skelett kam es vor wie Wochen. Er traute sich die ganze Nacht lang nicht zurück in ihren Wohnbereich und erst recht nicht auf ihre gemeinsame Matratze. Sans hockte Stunde um Stunde auf den kalten Fliesen und überlegte wie er seinem kleinen Bruder die Situation der letzten Nacht erklären sollte. Papyrus war einfach noch zu jung für die Bienchen und die Blümchen. Eigentlich sollte der Fratz das alles nicht gesehen haben. Sans musste sich wirklich darum bemühen ihnen getrennte Betten zu beschaffen. Ihm würde zwar etwas zum Kuscheln fehlen, aber es lag Sans fern seinem Bruder mit solchen unbeabsichtigten Situationen die kindliche Unschuld zu rauben. Bei dem Gedanken lief es ihm eiskalt die Wirbelsäule runter. Verdammte Pubertät!  
„Sans? Bist du etwa immer noch da drin?“, erklang Papyrus‘ zarte Stimme hinter der verschlossenen Tür.  
„Ich… Ehm… Bin schon wieder hier drin, nicht immer noch! Ich hockte doch nicht die ganze Nacht im Bad! Das wäre ja echt ein eigenartiges Verhalten!“  
„Geht es dir gut…?“  
„Ja! Klar! Nur etwas aufgeregt wegen der Arbeit, das ist alles! Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen! Heh he he…!“  
„Ich wollte dich wecken. Wir müssen bald los.“  
„Danke, Bro! Ich bin sofort bei dir!“  
Sans erhob sich und starrte in den Spiegel. Fuck, er sah aus wie Scheiße. Mit müden Augenrändern und kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn. Das kurze Skelett drehte den Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens auf und wusch sich grob mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht. Ein erneuter Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass es nicht besser wurde. Sans atmete tief durch und setzte ein falsches Grinsen auf. Es war schief und etwas zittrig, doch es würde seinen Dienst tun. Hoffte er zumindest. Das kurze Skelett schloss die Badezimmertür auf und ging in ihren gemeinsamen Wohnbereich. Papyrus stand in der Küche und legte bereits Sachen zurecht, damit sie frühstücken konnten. Sein kleiner Bruder war einfach so toll. Sans hoffte inständig, dass der Kleine ihn nicht nach der letzten Nacht fragen würde. Vielleicht würde Papyrus es für einen Traum halten. Bitte halte es für einen Traum!  
„Du musst die Brote machen! Ich kriege die Verpackungen nicht auf!“, murrte das kleinere Skelett, welches verzweifelt an einer verschweißten Packung mit Kochschinken zupfte.  
Sans ging in die Küche und kümmerte sich darum. Er schmierte mehrere Brote. Für seinen Bruder zum mitnehmen und zum hier essen und für sich zum mitnehmen. Im Moment hatte das ältere Skelett wirklich keinen Hunger. Sans reichte Papyrus ein Klappbrot und packte den Rest in Alufolie ein. Anschließend schrieb er mit einem Stift ihre Namen auf das dünne Metall. Das war wichtig, denn ihre Geschmäcker gingen weit auseinander. So gab es keine bösen Überraschungen. Außerdem entnahm das kurze Monster dem Kühlschrank drei kleine Flaschen mit Multivitaminsaft. Zwei packte er ein, eine gab er seinem Bruder zum Frühstück.

Sans dankte Gott oder dem fliegenden Spagettimonster oder wem auch immer dafür, dass der Morgen ohne unangenehme Fragen verlief. Die Geschwister zogen sich an und das ältere Monster legte sich den gepackten Rucksack auf den Rücken. Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Sans‘ erster Arbeitsstelle.  
„Du weißt was wir besprochen haben.“  
„Jaaaaa, ich bleibe in den hinteren Zimmern, ich komme noch nach vorne in den Laden, im Rucksack sind Essen, Trinken und Malsachen.“  
„Genau. Ich komme so oft es geht nach dir sehen. Und wenn du irgendwie in Gefahr bist…“  
„Dann schrei ich ganz laut. Ich weiß! Das sagst du mir heute schon zum fünften Mal!“  
„Weil es wichtig ist! Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Wir sind schließlich ein Team, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja!“  
Als die Geschwister bei dem kleinen Lebensmittelladen ankamen wurde Sans wirklich nervös. Hoffentlich würde er nichts falsch machen. Es hing zu viel davon ab. Sie öffneten die Tür und betraten das Geschäft. Noch war keine offizielle Öffnungszeit, doch Sans wollte pünktlich sein. An der Kasse stand sein neuer Chef und füllte das Gerät mit Münzen auf. Die Summe notierte er sich auf einem kleinen Schreibblock. Die beiden Brüder gingen zu dem Tresen rüber. Sans hatte die feste Absicht seinen Chef nicht bei der Arbeit zu stören, doch Papyrus sah die Sache offenbar anders.  
„Hi!“, piepte seine kleine Stimme.  
Verdutzt sah das ältere Monster auf und entdeckte seinen neuen Mitarbeiter. Und dessen Anhängsel.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja!“, bemerkte der Chef und schloss die Kasse.  
„Guten Morgen! Ich freu mich schon auf meinen ersten Arbeitstag!“, schleimte Sans bewusst, obwohl er jetzt viel lieber geschlafen hätte.  
„Das ist sehr gut! Du kannst auch gleich anfangen! Aber bevor ich dir hier alles zeige, bringen wir erst mal deinen kleinen Bruder unter! Kommt mit!“  
Die Geschwister folgten dem älteren Monster. Sie wurden in einen hinteren Abstellraum gebracht. Es standen zwar Kisten herum und der Fußboden war etwas staubig, aber der Raum war trotzdem ausreichend groß. Etwas trostlos vielleicht. Sans hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen den Kleinen hier ganz alleine zu lassen. Prüfend sah er sich um, ob irgendwo gefährliche Gegenstände lagen, doch offenbar gab es nur verschlossene Kisten. Papyrus marschierte an den beiden älteren Monstern vorbei und setzte sich auf eine flache, hölzerne Box.  
„Kriege ich jetzt meine Malsachen?“, fragte das junge Skelett ungeduldig, woraufhin der Chef trocken lachte.  
Sans stellte den Rucksack neben die Box und öffnete diesen. Er zog den Block und die Stifte aus dem Inneren heraus und legte die Utensilien in Papyrus‘ wartende Händchen. Das kleine Skelett fackelte nicht lange und schlug sofort den Block auf. Der Raum war vielleicht nicht gerade kinderfreundlich, aber besser als alleine zuhause zu hocken, mit einem intakten Herd und einer rutschigen Duschwanne, war es alle Male. Zumindest konnte Sans hier immer mal wieder nach seinem kleinen Bruder sehen.  
„Bis später, Papy! Viel Spaß!“  
„Dir auch!“

Als der Chef die Tür hinter ihnen schloss fühlte sich Sans‘ Seele schwer an. Wenn er könnte würde er Papyrus auf ewig in einer Brusttasche vor sich durch die Gegend tragen. Doch dafür fehlte dem kurzen Skelett die Kraft. Und irgendwie sähe es in ein paar Jahren vermutlich etwas lächerlich aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten in eine kleine Halle, wo sich noch mehr Kisten befanden.  
„Hier sind unsere Lebensmittel. Obst, Gemüse, Fisch und Fleisch werden jeden Tag frisch geliefert. Alles andere wird hier gelagert. Auf den Kisten steht drauf bis wann wir sie aufbewahren dürfen. Also müssen wir immer die älteren Dinge verkaufen, damit wir sie nicht entsorgen müssen.“  
Der Chef erklärte Sans das Rotationssystem der Lagerung und der Anordnung im Laden. Er wies ihn in die Feinheiten der Tiefkühlprodukte und Tiefkühltruhen ein. Außerdem zeigte das ältere Monster seinem Angestellten grob den Laden. Wie alles sortiert war, wo was hinkam und vor allem wo sich das Putzzeug befand. Zusätzlich bekam Sans grobe Anweisungen im Umgang mit den Kunden. An die Kasse durfte das kurze Skelett noch nicht und der Rest würde sich offenbar ergeben. Learning by doing. Damit konnte Sans leben. Eigentlich war die Arbeit keine große geistige Herausforderung. Die geringe Kraft und die mangelnde Ausdauer würden es aber kniffliger machen. Bei Fragen sollte sich das kurze Skelett an den Chef oder seinen Mitarbeiter wenden.  
Nachdem Sans seine grüne Schürze erhielt und sie umlegte, bestand seine erste Aufgabe darin zu putzen. Den Laden wischen, die Lagerhalle etwas entstauben und aufräumen… Hiwiarbeiten halt. Und das möglichst unauffällig, denn der Laden war inzwischen gefüllt mit Kunden.

Inzwischen war es später Vormittag und das kurze Skelett nutzte jede Gelegenheit um heimlich nach Papyrus zu sehen. Oft bemerkte der kleine Kerl ihn gar nicht, wenn dieser nachdenklich auf seiner Decke saß, auf dem Ende eines Stiftes herum kaute und sein Rätselbuch in der Hand hielt. Wenn Sans sich nicht sicher wäre, dass sein Bruder erst vier alt war, könnte man meinen er wäre fünfzig. Die Lesebrille würde noch fehlen. Heh. Grinsend ging das ältere Skelett weiter seiner Arbeit nach. Er musste ein paar Regale auffüllen und ordnen. Es sollte immer den Anschein machen, dass sie mehr als genug Produkte zur Verfügung hatten. Außerdem ordneten manche Kunden die Sachen unordentlich ein oder schmissen sie wahllos in das falsche Regal zurück. Auch leere Pappkartons und Verpackungen sammelte Sans ein. Er fühlte sich wirklich nützlich. Eigentlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Es war ein seltsam befriedigendes Gefühl. Die Krönung dieses kleinen Höhenfluges war es, als eine Kundin ihn fragte wo sie die Nudeln finden könnte und er ihr korrekt antwortete. Der Chef nickte seinem neuen Angestellten zufrieden zu. Jap, Sans war klasse! Erzählt es ruhig weiter!  
„Moin…“, kam eine verschnarchte Stimme durch die geöffnete Ladentür.  
Der zweite Mitarbeiter trudelte langsam ein. Mit mehreren Stunden Verspätung. Dieser Typ schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern durch das Geschäft und ging zu der Lagerhalle rüber. Sans konnte seinen Chef verzweifelt stöhnen hören. Das kurze Skelett wusste bereits wieso. So einen Mitarbeiter wünschte man sich in der Regel nicht. Doch das ältere Monster erwähnte ja bereits, dass er seinen Neffen nicht feuern konnte. Eine dumme Pattsituation.  
„Sans, geh und sag diesem Taugenichts Errion, dass er seinen faulen Arsch bewegen und die Obstkisten vor dem Laden aufstellen soll!“  
Das kurze Skelett runzelte seine Stirn. Er wollte eigentlich nicht zwischen die beiden geraten. Aber als Neuling musste man sich offenbar solche Dinge gefallen lassen. Na schön, er würde mitspielen. Mit dem Besen im Schlepptau begab sich Sans zu seinem Arbeitskollegen. Dieser stand bei den Lebensmitteln und rauchte eine Zigarette. Das kurze Monster verzog sein Gesicht. Er war kein sonderlich hygienischer Typ, aber er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dadurch seine kleinen Erfolgserlebnisse des heutigen Tages besudelt wurden. Er mochte es nicht.  
„Hi. Ich bin dein neuer Kollege. Mein Name ist Sans.“  
„Neuer Kollege? Du verarschst mich, oder?“  
„Nein. Heute ist mein erster Arbeitstag. Und ich soll dir vom Chef ausrichten, dass du die Obstkisten vor dem Laden aufstellen sollst.“  
Errion warf die Zigarette auf den frisch geputzten Hallenboden und trat sie aus. Murrend wandte sich das größere Monster an seinen neuen ‚Kollegen‘.  
„Und wieso machst du das nicht? Bist ja offenbar der neue Liebling meines Onkels!“  
„Weil er gesagt hat, dass du das machen sollst.“  
„Ach, ein Klugscheißer sind wir auch noch!“  
„Ich will mich wirklich nicht mit dir streiten! Die Anweisung kommt ja nicht von mir!“  
Unerwartet wurde der Besenstiel aus Sans‘ Hand gerissen und das kleine Skelett wurde mit dem Holz gegen die nächste Wand gepresst. Seine Rippen taten bei dem Aufprall weh und ihm blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. Errion lehnte sich nahe an das fremde Gesicht und Sans konnte den Gestank von Zigarettenqualm in seinem Atem riechen.  
„Hör mal zu. Ich lasse mich hier nicht verdrängen. Nicht von dir und nicht von meinem beschissenen Onkel. Wenn du mir in die Quere kommst, dann lege ich dich um. Ist das klar?“  
Sans sah wütend in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er hätte ihm so gerne die Fresse poliert. Doch das kurze Skelett war kein Kämpfer. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Und vielleicht würde sich dieser Typ an Papyrus vergreifen. Resignierend nickte Sans und der schmerzhafte Druck auf seinem Brustkorb ließ nach. Errion warf Achtlos den Besen in den Raum und ging zurück in den Laden. Vielleicht um zu arbeiten. Vielleicht um sich mit seinem Onkel zu streiten. Es war Sans in diesem Moment egal. Diese ganze Jobsache war bisher auch einfach zu schön im wahr zu sein.

Eine weitere Stunde später entschied sich Sans‘ werter Kollege endlich die Kisten aufzustellen. Errion benahm sich die ganze Zeit wie ein Arsch. Er tauschte Kartons aus, die sich das kurze Skelett zurecht gelegt hatte, er ließ mit Absicht die Tiefkühltruhen offen stehen und behauptete Sans wäre es gewesen und er stellte dem kleinen Monster sogar ein Bein. Beinahe wären dadurch Marmeladengläser zu Bruch gegangen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Chef stellte sich raus, dass sich sein elender Neffe immer so benahm, wenn er Konkurrenz witterte. Das ältere Monster sah Sans arbeiten und er wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Offenbar vertrieb Errion jeden weiteren Mitarbeiter. Der Chef wirkte verzweifelt. Das kurze Skelett wollte sich auch nicht weiter in diese Familienangelegenheit einmischen. So gut es ging vermied er seinen Kollegen. Sans war wirklich froh, als er seine Mittagspause bei Papyrus verbringen konnte.  
Die Geschwister saßen gemeinsam auf der Holzbox und aßen ihre Brote. Das jüngere Skelett zappelte nervös mit den Beinen. Für ein kleines Kind war es wirklich nicht leicht stundenlang ruhig sitzenzubleiben. Besonders da Papyrus ein lebhafter Wirbelwind war.  
„Hast du viele Rätsel gemacht?“, fragte Sans mit vollem Mund.  
„Ja! Ich bin jetzt bei Seite sechsundzwanzig!“  
„Wow! Dann warst du echt verdammt fleißig heute! Ich muss dir wohl bald ein neues Rätselbuch kaufen!“  
„Und ein Malbuch!“  
„Okay, und ein Malbuch“, grinste das ältere Skelett und tätschelte liebevoll den Kopf seines Bruders.  
„Wie ist es zu arbeiten?“  
„Naja… Es ist anstrengend, aber es macht auch irgendwie Spaß. Größtenteils. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“  
„Muss ich jetzt jeden Tag hier alleine sitzen?“  
„Die erste Zeit ja… Ich kann dich einfach noch nicht zuhause lassen. Außerdem sehe ich doch immer nach dir.“  
„Aber es ist sooooo langweilig!“  
„Wir können uns ja nachher was überlegen, was du noch so alles hier tun könntest. Vielleicht fällt uns ja was Interessantes ein.“  
„Malen ist eigentlich ganz okay. Ich habe dir heute auch ein Bild gemalt!“  
„Ein Bild? Für mich?“  
Papyrus nahm den Block von dem Fußboden und blätterte die Seiten durch. Solange bis er das passende Bild endlich gefunden hatte. Das kleine Skelett klappte den Block um und riss das Papier heraus. Anschließend gab er es seinem großen Bruder. Sans nahm das Bild entgegen und sah es sich ausgiebig an. Es zeigte ihn, als Strichmännchen, mit einer grünen Schürze und vor lauter braunen Quadraten, die vermutlich die Kisten aus dem Abstellraum hier darstellen sollten. Der Sans auf dem Bild grinste breit. Neben ihm befand sich eine kleinere Gestalt, vermutlich Papyrus selber, der ihn bei der Hand hielt. Das war wirklich verdammt süß. Das ältere Skelett schluckte gerührt.  
„Danke, Pap. Das ist echt schön.“, lächelte Sans und gab seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Papyrus strahlte glücklich, doch ihr friedliches Beisammensein wurde leider unsanft gestört. Die Tür flog auf und Errion stand plötzlich im Türrahmen.  
„Wie lange willst du hier noch hocken?! In Gang zwei ist alles voll mit zerbrochenen Gurkengläsern!“, keifte das größere Monster.  
„Ich habe Pause!“, erwiderte Sans. „Außerdem hast du doch sicherlich die Gläser selber runter geschmissen!“  
„Vielleicht habe ich das. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wen juckt das? Der Scheiß muss aufgeräumt werden und ich mache das ganz sicher nicht. Ich würde mich beeilen, bevor der erste Kunde drauf ausrutscht und sich was bricht.“  
„Lass mich wenigstens die letzten zwei Bissen aufessen, dann helfe ich…“, murrte Sans.  
„Mach was du willst. Ich geh jetzt Pause machen. Im Gegensatz zu dir sitze ich nicht den ganzen Tag rum.“  
Mit diesen Worten schloss Errion die Tür wieder. Das ältere Skelett knurrte wütend. Dieser Mistkerl hatte den ganzen Tag kaum einen Finger gerührt! Er machte ihn so wütend! Ein zartes Zerren an Sans‘ Ärmel riss ihn zurück in die Realität. Papyrus sah seinen Bruder verwirrt an.  
„Wer war das?“, fragte das kleine Kind.  
„Der Typ ist ein mieses Arschloch. Der regt mich schon den ganzen Tag auf.“  
„Aber ich dachte die Arbeit macht Spaß…?“  
„Die Arbeit ist nicht das Problem, sondern der da.“ Sans deutete auf die Tür. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Da kenne ich wirklich Schlimmeres. Außerdem werde ich mir nicht unsere gemeinsame Mittagspause kaputtmachen lassen.“  
„Hm… Wenn du das sagst…“, murmelte Papyrus nicht gerade überzeugt und biss von seinem Brot ab.  
Das ältere Skelett tat es seinem Bruder gleich. Er nahm einen großen Happen seines eigenen Essens und griff runter in den Rucksack. Dort nahm er die beiden Flaschen mit Saft heraus. Eine überreichte er Papyrus, die andere schraubte das kurze Monster für sich auf. Er nahm einen Schluck und genoss den süßen Geschmack.  
„Erzählst du mir stattdessen wieso du letzte Nacht so komisch geleuchtet hast?“, fragte das kleinere Monster neugierig.  
Sans verschluckte sich schockiert und spuckte sein Trinken im hohen Bogen auf den Fußboden. Fuck! Mit knallrotem Kopf begann das ältere Skelett sinnlos zu stammeln. Der Tag wurde immer besser und besser…


	8. Der neue Beschützer

Sans konnte sich nicht helfen. Er brach in lautem Gelächter aus und fiel nach hinten auf sein Bett. Papyrus hatte keine sauberen Sachen mehr und da sein Bruder auch problemlos mehrere Tage dieselbe Kleidung trug, musste das jüngere Skelett damit vorliebnehmen. Papyrus war gerade erst sechs Jahre alt, aber schon fast so groß wie Sans. Es fehlten vielleicht ein oder zwei Zentimeter, wenn überhaupt. Der Kleine wuchs schneller als Unkraut. Das ältere Skelett kaufte bereits regelmäßig Anziehsachen die zwei Nummern zu groß waren, damit sein Bruder rein wachsen konnte. Dies geschah aber viel zu schnell. Trotzdem war es zu amüsant seinen pingeligen kleinen Bruder in seinen heruntergekommenen Sachen zu sehen. Papyrus murrte wütend. Sie mussten dieses Wochenende dringend ihre Wäsche waschen gehen. Bis dahin sah das jüngere Skelett aus wie ein angepisster Minisans. Zu seinem Glück war bereits Freitag.  
„Das ist nicht lustig! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir in den Waschsalon müssen!“  
„Heh he. Du weißt genau, dass wir es unter der Woche nicht dorthin schaffen, wenn ich arbeiten muss. Der scheiß Laden hat nach meinem Feierabend zu.“  
„Wann hast du gelernt dich zu teleportieren? Ich will das auch lernen! Dann kann ich solche Sachen einfach alleine machen!“  
„Selbst wenn du dich teleportieren könntest, würde ich dich nicht mal alleine Brötchen holen schicken. Du bist noch zu klein.“  
„Ich bin fast so groß wie du!“  
„Du weißt genau wie ich das meine. Jetzt hör auf zu schmollen. Vielleicht darf ich ja heute eher gehen. Fragen kostet nichts.“  
„Na schön…“  
Papyrus setzte sich murrend auf sein eigenes Bett, während Sans das Essen für die Mittagspause vorbereitete. Das jüngere Skelett nahm für den heutigen Tag Sachen zum Lernen mit. Sein Bruder sagte, dass eine gute Bildung wichtig war. Papyrus lernte zwar schnell und verhältnismäßig viel, aber irgendwie hatte er immer das Gefühl es würde nicht ausreichen. Da kam wieder der Perfektionist bei ihm durch. Eine Eigenschaft die Sans hin und wieder doch ganz schön nerven konnte. Alleine schon wegen der Tatsache, dass es manchmal in Pedanterie ausartete. Wenn alle Bilder am Kühlschrank exakt gerade hingen, wusste er, dass sein Bruder am Werk war. Allerdings war es ein Teil von Papyrus und das ältere Skelett würde ihn niemals ändern wollen.

Sans packte ihre Brote fertig ein und ging zu dem voll beladenen Rucksack rüber. Sein Bruder versuchte murrend seine schwarze Trainingshose irgendwie zu befestigen, da diese immer runter rutschte. Das ältere Skelett bevorzugte nun mal den klassischen Schlabberlook. Es war bequem wie Sau und man konnte gut darin weglaufen. Papyrus hingegen war der Ärger ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch das rote T-Shirt rutschte dem kleinen Monster immer von einer Schulter runter. Mit Mühe knotete er die weite Hose an der Hüfte zusammen, sodass sie nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Sans kicherte in sich hinein. Vielleicht sollte er Papyrus auch solche Klamotten besorgen. Es würde lange dauern bis der Kleine da rein wuchs. Das jüngere Monster war viel schmaler und graziler gebaut als sein Bruder. Dieser hatte dicke und stämmige Knochen, was ihm sogar als Skelett den Einkauf in Läden für größere Größen ermöglichte. Dazu war er auch noch viel zu klein für sein Alter. Jep, Sans hatte mal wieder den Jackpot ergattert. Auf der anderen Seite würde ihnen dieser Zustand finanziell den Arsch retten. Von dem Schmuck waren nur noch ein Armband und ein paar Goldringe übrig. Von den restlichen Wertgegenständen kauften sich die Geschwister ein gebrauchtes Sofa, einen passenden gebrauchten Tisch, Geschirr und Besteck, zwei separate Betten und sie ließen endlich die Rohre und Leitungen für die Wasserhähne reparieren. So konnten sie endlich Warmwasser nutzen ohne es vorher selber erhitzen zu müssen. Da Papyrus auch immer Anspruchsvoller wurde gingen viele ihrer Ausgaben ins Essen hinein. Frische Zutaten vom Markt waren auf Dauer verdammt teuer. Und natürlich zusätzlich die viele neue Kleidung für seinen fleißig wachsenden Bruder. Im Moment hatten sie wirklich nur wenig zur Verfügung. Das ältere Skelett wollte aber nicht ihren Notgroschen aufbrauchen. Sie mussten sich einfach etwas zusammenreißen.  
Vielleicht würden sich ihre Geldsorgen auch demnächst in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Jedes Jahr boten die Universitäten in New Home Stipendien für die Monster an, die den wirklich schweren Einstiegstest schafften. Dieser umfasste ausnahmslos alle angebotenen Studiengänge. Zumindest das grobe Grundwissen davon. Von Pädagogie bis hin zu den Naturwissenschaften. Es war alles dabei. Damit sollten nur die klügsten und fleißigsten Monster herausgefiltert werden. Da sich Schulen auf Dauer einfach nicht rentierten, weil die Eltern zu viel Angst hatten ihre Kinder alleine auf die Straße zu schicken und in fremde Hände zu übergeben, war es jeder Familie selber überlassen etwas zu lernen und sich zu bilden. Immerhin sorgte der König dafür, dass in jedem Ort mindestens eine Bibliothek stand und diese genug Schulbücher zum Verleih anboten. Reiche Monster konnten ihren Angehörigen einfach einen Studienplatz kaufen, doch der Großteil der Bevölkerung war dazu nicht in der Lage. Sans hatte zum Glück immer viel gelernt und sich selber fortgebildet. Seine eigene Neugierde trieb ihn an und der Wunsch später einen guten Beruf zu ergreifen. Seit Wochen lernte er jeden Abend unermüdlich für diesen Test. Wenn es ihm gelang ein Stipendium zu bekommen, dann könnte er neben der Arbeit studieren und danach etwas ausüben was gutes Geld einbrachte. Danach würden sie sich nicht mehr mit dem Hungerlohn aus dem Lebensmittelladen rumärgern müssen. Und auch nicht mehr mit Errion, dessen Verhalten die letzten zwei Jahre keinen Deut besser wurde.

Nachdem das Essen verstaut war, nahm Sans die Wohnungsschlüssel von der Anrichte und warf sich den Rucksack über. Die Geschwister machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit und wie gewohnt nahm das ältere Skelett seinen Bruder bei der Hand. Da sie aktuell fast gleichgroß waren und auch ähnliche Klamotten trugen, wirkten sie eher wie Geliebte im Partnerlook. Es drehten sich an dem Tag mehr Leute nach ihnen um als üblich. Doch während Sans diese Schaulust ziemlich witzig fand, schämte sich Papyrus. Er konnte noch nicht wissen welchen Eindruck sie gemeinsam vermittelten. Das kleinere Skelett ging davon aus, dass man ihn ansah und sich die anderen Monster über sein Outfit lustig machten. Mit leichter Röte auf den Wangenknochen und einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck starrte Papyrus beim Gehen auf den Boden. So musste er wenigstens nicht die gaffenden Passanten sehen, die ihn offenbar auslachten. Prinzipiell hatte das kleinere Skelett nichts gegen seinen Bruder. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sans war sein großes Vorbild. Fleißig und so klug. Doch wirklich viel hatten sie einfach nicht gemeinsam. Mit diesen Klamotten würde Papyrus nicht mal irgendwem eine Wunde abbinden wollen. Und die Demütigung hörte natürlich nicht auf.  
„Schau an, schau an.“, sprach Errion als die Geschwister bei dem kleinen Laden angekommen waren. „Dumm und Dümmer sind auch endlich da.“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, platzte es aus Papyrus raus.  
„Ist schon gut, Pap.“, beruhigte ihn Sans, welcher sich wieder zu seinem Kollegen drehte. „Wie kommt es, dass du schon so früh hier bist? Gestern nicht nach Hause gefunden?“  
„Ich freue mich darauf zu sehen wie dir das Lachen vergeht. Hinter dem Laden haben Waschbären die Mülltonnen umgeworfen und die Müllsäcke zerfetzt. Das wäre doch die perfekte Arbeit für dich. Immerhin kennst du dich ja mit Mülltonnen aus. Anders kann ich mir eure Klamotten einfach nicht erklären.“  
Sans bemerkte wie sein Bruder noch mehr Röte im Gesicht bekam. Das jüngere Skelett rannte verlegen in den Laden hinein und ließ die beiden Streithähne stehen.  
„Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen, Arschloch!“, fauchte Sans gereizt.  
„Ach, fick dich.“, gluckste Errion, welcher offenbar Stolz auf sein Werk war.  
Murrend ging das ältere Skelett seinem Bruder nach. Dieser saß hinter Kisten in dem üblichen Lagerraum. Allerdings konnte Sans den Knoten der Hose an der Seite raus stechen sehen. Seufzend ging er zu Papyrus rüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schwiegen für einen Moment.  
„Was ist denn los? Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit so eigenartig. Als wenn dich etwas stören würde. Und es kann nicht nur daran liegen, dass du heute meine Klamotten tragen musst.“  
„Wieso lässt du zu, dass er so mit dir spricht?!“  
„W-Was…?“  
„Immer wenn wir in die Stadt gehen, dann gibt es zwei Gruppen von Monstern. Die eine kämpft und die andere rennt davon! Wieso rennst du immer weg?? Ich komme mir so… klein und schwach vor… Wir haben nicht mal das Geld um uns eine gebrauchte Waschmaschine zu leisten. Und ich kann gar nichts tun um zu helfen… Meistens stehe ich nur im Weg…“, murmelte Papyrus und spielte mit dem Saumen des zu großen T-Shirts. „Wenn du nicht auf mich aufpassen und für mich sorgen müsstest, wärst du dann stärker…? Könntest du dann Errion das Maul stopfen…? Du müsstest nie wieder davonlaufen…“  
Sans war vollkommen sprachlos. Er hatte bisher nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, dass sich sein kleiner Bruder solche Gedanken um ihr Leben und um ihre Sicherheit machte. Es versetzte dem älteren Skelett einen tiefen Stich. Er hatte es offenbar nicht geschafft Papyrus das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Natürlich gab es im Untergrund nie wirklich eine Art von Sicherheit, aber er versuchte es trotzdem so hart. Für seinen Bruder. Sans hasste sich selber dafür, dass Papyrus sich für überflüssig hielt. Er war einfach noch zu jung. Das war alles. Der kleine Kerl konnte nicht auf sich selber aufpassen und erst recht nicht arbeiten um ihr Geld zu verdienen. Das war Sans‘ Aufgabe. Die er sich selber aussuchte, als er entschloss ihr Elternhaus zu verlassen. Das ältere Skelett legte seinen Arm um Papyrus und zog ihn dich an sich.  
„Pap, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll… Du bist das Beste in meinem Leben. Ohne dich würde ich all das hier gar nicht schaffen… E-Es tut mir leid, wenn du dich wegen mir schlecht fühlst…“, sprach Sans leise, in der Hoffnung seine Stimme würde nicht brechen. „Ich renne davon weil Kämpfen gefährlich ist. Es ist dumm sich freiwillig in diese Gefahr zu begeben. Und selbst wenn ich trainieren würde, würde ich niemals stärker werden. Ich habe nur einen Lebenspunkt. Das ist ein Geburtsfehler, der für immer so bleiben wird. Du hast wirklich nichts falsch gemacht… Ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass du immer darauf aufpasst, dass zuhause alles in Ordnung ist und dass ich halbwegs ordentlich auf die Straße gehe. Auch hier im Laden benimmst du dich vorbildlich. Das ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Also bitte… Sag sowas nie wieder. Ich habe dich unheimlich lieb, das weißt du doch, oder?“  
Papyrus nickte still. Sans gab seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf den Schädel und stand wieder auf. Er musste langsam anfangen im Laden zu arbeiten. Das ältere Skelett verließ stillschweigend den Raum. Keiner der beiden Geschwister wusste mehr etwas dazu zu sagen. Papyrus starrte auf den Fußboden und seufzte. Sans war immer so verletzlich und sensibel. Und er hatte nur einen Lebenspunkt. Das jüngere Skelett hatte Angst um seinen Bruder. Irgendwann würde es Sans das Genick brechen. Es war eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit. Dieser Gedanke drehte Papyrus den nicht vorhandenen Magen um.

Die Zeit verging relativ schnell. Nachdem Sans den weit verteilten und stinkenden Müll aufsammelte und zurück in die Mülltonnen brachte, putzte das fleißige Skelett den Laden. Die harte Arbeit ließ ihn wenigstens teilweise vergessen. Das was sein Bruder sagte hatte sich ihm tief in die Seele gefressen. Inzwischen war es beinahe Mittag und ihre Mittagspause stand kurz bevor. Sans wollte nur noch die restlichen Nudeln korrekt in die Regale einordnen, als ihm plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme ansprach.  
„Entschuldigen sie, wo finde ich die magiefreien Gerichte?“  
Das kurze Skelett zuckte instinktiv zusammen. Er drehte sich zu seiner Kundin um und ihm fiel beinahe das Kinn auf den Boden runter. Vor ihm stand doch tatsächlich ihre Mutter. Hatte sie ihre Kinder doch gesucht und hier gefunden?? Sans‘ Seele schlug schnell und panisch. Was war wenn sie ihm Papyrus wegnehmen wollte?? Er biss sich selber auf die Geisterzunge.  
„Kenne ich sie nicht irgendwoher?“, fragte das größere Skelett und diese Frage war offenbar ernstgemeint. „Sans? Bist du das?“  
„J-Ja… Hi… Und die magiefreien Gerichte sind bei den Kühltruhen…“  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dich wiederzusehen, nachdem du mit deinem Bruder von heute auf morgen abgehauen bist. Und uns beklaut hast.“, sprach das weibliche Monster, aber ihr Ton war frei von Wut. „Und jetzt arbeitest du also in einem Lebensmittelladen. Wie dein miserabler Vater. Ich schätze der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Pferd.“  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Seid ihr in die Nähe gezogen, nachdem ihr das Haus abgefackelt habt?“  
„Du hast also auch davon gehört. Nein, ich muss nur Essen für diesen Versager kaufen, der sich wieder mit irgendeiner Nutte vergnügt.“  
„Aber Papa ist ein Skelett. Du müsstest doch selber wissen, dass wir nur mit Magie funktionieren. Magiefreies Essen würde ihn auf Dauer… umbringen…“  
„Du warst schon immer so ein cleverer Bursche. Bei den Tiefkühltruhen also, ja?“  
„Moment! Du willst deinen eigenen Ehemann verhungern lassen??“  
„Ich weiß nicht was dich das immer noch angeht. Immerhin hast du uns doch sehr bereitwillig verlassen.“  
„Ja, schon… Aber ich meine, ihr habt doch erst einen Brant überlebt!“  
„Schätzchen, wer denkst du hat ihn wohl gelegt? Diese idiotischen Gardisten haben mir geglaubt als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich mit einer Zigarette im Bett eingeschlafen sei. Aber wenn es so nicht funktioniert, dann halt anders.“, sprach das größere Monster beiläufig und begann sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. „Ich finde alleine zur Kasse.“  
Sans sah ihr einfach nur hinterher. Er wusste, dass seine Erzeuger durchtriebene und bösartige Arschlöcher waren, aber seine Mutter war der verdammte Teufel! Dann wollte sie sich wohl nach all den Jahren von ihrem Ehemann trennen. Endgültig. Das kurze Skelett vermutete, dass eine Scheidung zu teuer war. Und wie er seine Mutter kannte, würde sie ihren Ex auch keiner anderen Frau überlassen wollen. Mord war vermutlich die einfachste Methode beides zu erreichen. Fassungslos beobachtete Sans wie das weibliche Skelett die magiefreie Nahrung bezahlte, welche eigentlich für Allergiker gedacht war. Sie verabschiedete sich von seinem Chef an der Kasse und verließ den Laden.

Das kurze Skelett ließ die Packungen mit den Nudeln einfach liegen und ging wie betäubt in die Lagerhalle. Er musste einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sans steckte in einem Dilemma. Sollte er seinen Vater warnen? Sollte er der Garde die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte er sich überhaupt in die Sache einmischen? Nervös lief das kurze Monster in der Halle auf und ab. Ihm war bewusst, dass Leute die schwach waren und Leute die Fehler machten im Untergrund starben. Wenn sich sein Vater hinterrücks töten lassen würde, wäre es dann wirklich Sans‘ Problem? War das moralisch vertretbar? Auf der anderen Seite… Wen kümmerte in diesem Loch die Moral? Das kurze Skelett hätte diese Dinge gerne mit Papyrus besprochen. Der Kleine war zwar jung, aber er war in der Lage erstaunlich rational zu denken, wenn es um Krisensituationen ging. Sans war einfach zu emotional und zu weich. Ihn plagte schnell das schlechte Gewissen. Doch das kurze Skelett konnte nicht seinen Bruder mit diesem Thema belasten. Papyrus hatte selber mehr als genug Sorgen. Es wäre falsch dem kleinen Kerl jetzt auch noch auf die Nase zu binden, dass vermutlich bald ihr Vater sterben würde. Es war einfacher und besser für ihn, wenn Papyrus weiter dachte ihre Eltern wären nach dem Brant umgezogen. Seine kleine Seele hatte jetzt schon viel zu viel erleben müssen. Das Ergebnis wurde Sans schließlich erst heute Morgen auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert.  
„Hör auf hier im Kreis zu laufen! Du machst mich nervös!“, ertönte die Stimme von Errion aus einer hinteren Ecke der Halle.  
Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen ein paar gestapelte Kisten und rauchte eine Zigarette. Sans hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Nerven sich am heutigen Tage auch noch mit dem da auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Bisher benahm sich sein Kollege relativ friedlich. Vielleicht hatte er diese ständige Streiterei inzwischen auch satt.  
„Was zum Teufel ist denn los mit dir? Du siehst noch beschissener aus als sonst.“  
„Mir gehen einfach ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf, das ist alles.“  
Errion grinste breit und schlenderte auf das kleinere Monster zu. Er zog eine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Sans hin. Dieser schaute ungläubig auf die fremde Hand. Zigaretten?  
„Ich rauche nicht.“  
„Du machst den Eindruck als könntest du es gebrauchen. Das beruhigt die Nerven.“  
Das kurze Skelett blickte erneut zögerlich auf die bunte Packung. Er wusste, dass Rauchen dumm war. Es kostete viel zu viel und war gesundheitsschädlich. Aber er brauchte im Moment wirklich etwas um wieder runterzukommen. Eine einzige würde sicherlich nicht schaden. Nur eine. Um seinen jetzigen Zustand zu lindern. Sans griff nach einer kurzen Pause eine der Zigaretten und steckte sie sich zögerlich zwischen die Reißzähne. Errion grinste immer noch teuflisch und holte sein Feuerzeug raus. Er hielt es seinem Kollegen hin. Sans lehnte sich nach vorne und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Sofort überkam ihn ein starker Husten. Der Qualm brannte im Mund und im Gaumen. Fuck!  
„Jetzt sei mal ein Mann! Du Weichei.“  
Sans rappelte sich wieder auf und starrte auf den Glimmstängel in seiner Hand. Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee. Doch er wollte Errion beweisen, dass er das schaffen konnte. Er wollte ihm dieses breite Grinsen aus der Visage wischen. Also nahm das kurze Skelett einen weiteren Zug, mit einem ähnlichen Ergebnis. Erst nach einer kurzen Weile ging es. Sans konnte die Zigarette rauchen trotz des brennenden Gefühls in seinem Mund. Und tatsächlich fühlte er sich etwas ruhiger.  
„Na also, es geht doch.“  
„J-Ja… Danke dafür…“  
„Natürlich. Ich bin zwar anstrengend, aber auch ein Gentleman, wenn es darauf ankommt.“  
Sans schwieg. Das war ziemlich gruselig. Sein Kollege war noch nie nett zu ihm.  
„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“  
„W-Was??“  
„Naja, wir könnten irgendwo hingehen wo wir ungestört sind und dann kannst du mir in aller Ruhe erzählen was dich so durcheinander brachte.“  
„Bist du besoffen??“  
„Ich habe nur erkannt, dass es nichts bringt sich jeden Tag gegenseitig das Leben schwerzumachen. Da könnten wir uns doch auch zusammentun.“, schnurrte Errion und streichelte über die Schulter seines Kollegen.  
Sans schreckte zurück und nahm etwas Abstand. Er traute der Sache ganz und gar nicht. Eilig nahm er den letzten Zug seiner Zigarette und trat sie am Boden aus. Das kleine Monster würde die Halle nachher eh wieder saubermachen müssen. Jetzt wollte er hier einfach nur noch weg.  
„I-Ich geh m-mal zu meinem B-Bruder. M-Mit dem ich a-auch den A-Abend verbringen w-werde.“, warf das kurze Skelett ein und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Halle.

Was war das nur für ein Tag?! Er musste zu Papyrus. Sans rannte beinahe zu der Kammer und riss die Tür auf. Erschrocken sah das jüngere Monster zu seinem Bruder, welcher ihn sofort in seine Arme schloss. Das ältere Skelett zitterte leicht. Und Sans stank nach Tabak. Hatte er etwa geraucht? Papyrus wusste nicht was los war, nur dass es offenbar zu viel wurde für seinen Bruder. Behutsam wiegte das kleine Skelett Sans in seinen Armen hin und her. So wie dieser es mit ihm damals tat. Als wenn sie ihren Rollen getauscht hätten drückte Papyrus seinen zitternden Bruder runter, damit er sich auf eine der Kisten setzen konnte. Das junge Skelett nahm Sans‘ Essen aus dem Rucksack und packte es aus. Anschließend drücke er es in seine Hände. Das ältere Monster biss grob von seinem Brot ab, wobei ihm eine einzelne Träne aus der rechten Augenhöhle lief. Papyrus bückte sich erneut und entnahm dem Rucksack eine Packung Taschentücher. Er zog eines der Papiere heraus und wischte Sans die Träne weg. Das ältere Skelett konzentrierte sich aufs Essen und starrte beschämt auf den Boden. Papyrus tätschelte den Kopf seines Bruders und ging nach vorne in den Laden. Er marschierte schnurstracks an Errion vorbei, ohne zu wissen was passiert war. Der Chef stand an der Kasse, doch im Moment befanden sich keine Kunden im Laden.  
„Hey Kleiner, was machst du denn hier vorne?“, fragte der größere Monster.  
„Meinem Bruder geht es nicht so gut. Wäre es okay wenn wir ausnahmsweise etwas eher gehen würden?“  
„Das finde ich nicht so toll, aber heute ist nicht viel los und Sans hat schon einiges erledigt… In Ordnung, ihr könnt für heute verschwinden. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag wieder, verstanden?“  
„Verstanden.“, nickte Papyrus und ging zurück zu Sans.  
Das kleinere Skelett packte ihre Sachen zusammen und warf sich den Rucksack auf seinen Rücken. Anschließend nahm er die Hand seines Bruders, welcher es immer noch nicht schaffte sein Brot aufzuessen, und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Pap, was machst du? Ich muss arbeiten!“  
„Heute nicht mehr. Wir dürfen eher gehen. Ich habe nachgefragt.“  
„D-Du hast was…? Du warst vorne im Laden?? War der Chef sauer??“  
„Nein, es ist alles gut. Komm mit.“

Auf der Straße, an der mehr oder weniger frischen Luft, wurde Sans wieder etwas klarer. Er reagierte unheimlich empfindlich auf emotionale Dinge. Das kurze Skelett hasste diese Charaktereigenschaft an sich. Das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder am Morgen brachte ihn ins Grübeln, das Wiedersehen mit ihrer Mutter schubste ihn tiefer in dieses mentale Loch und das räuberische und zutiefst beunruhigende Verhalten seines Kollegen haute ihm schlussendlich die Beine weg. Vielleicht sollte Sans daran denken, dass er bisher immer ein schweres Leben hatte. Seine Seele und seine Psyche waren durchaus vorbelastet. Doch es war nötig standhafter zu sein. Und es auch zu bleiben. Immerhin musste sich jemand im Papyrus kümmern. Papyrus… Der Kleine lief vor Sans und zerrte mit sanfter Gewalt seinen verstörten Bruder hinter sich her. Das jüngere Skelett hatte sofort reagiert und sich um ihn gekümmert. Gott, er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder so sehr. Niemand sonst hätte sich jemals um ein so jämmerliches Monster wie ihn gekümmert. Schwach und weich und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. In dem Moment war es Sans der sich in der Nähe von Papyrus sicher fühlte. Tief in seinem Verstand wusste das ältere Skelett, dass das falsch war. Es müsste umgekehrt sein. Sodass sich sein gerade erst sechs Jahre alter Bruder keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Doch irgendwie war dieses Gefühl unheimlich schön. Das jüngere Skelett schien sich in diesem Moment gar nicht vor den anderen Monstern um sie herum zu fürchten. Zu sehr war Papyrus auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert. Entgegen aller Gewissensbisse ließ sich Sans von seinem Bruder bis zu ihrer Wohnung ziehen.

Das ältere Monster schloss die Tür auf und die Geschwister traten ein. Papyrus stellte den Rucksack in seine für ihn vorgesehene Ecke und ging in die Küche. Dort holte er Sans ein Glas mit Wasser. Dieser hatte sich aufs Sofa gesetzt und nahm das kühle Trinken gerne entgegen.  
„Danke, Pap… Für alles…“  
Das kleinere Skelett setzte sich neben seinen Bruder und seufzte lautstark. Er sah aus wie ein Vater der seinem Sprössling eine Rede über sein Benehmen halten wollte. Doch er sagte nichts. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen nippte Sans an dem Glas in seiner Hand. Es wurde wieder aller höchste Zeit die Rolle des Erwachsenen zu übernehmen. Für Papyrus‘ Wohl. Der Kleine sollte einfach nur Kind sein und sich nicht benehmen müssen wie der Babysitter seines großen Bruders.  
„Was genau ist denn passiert, dass du so zusammengeklappt bist?“, fragte das jüngere Skelett mit autoritärer Stimme.  
„E-Ehm…“, Sans fühlte sich bei diesem strengen Tonfall schlagartig wieder in die hilflose Kinderrolle zurückgedrängt. „E-Es ist schwer zu erklären…“  
„Dann versuch es.“  
„E-Errion! E-Er hat m-mich wieder fertiggemacht… D-Das ist alles…“, log Sans und starrte auf den Boden.  
Papyrus seufzte erneut laut und hörbar. Sein Bruder zuckte zusammen. Als wenn er gerade wortlos gescholten wurde. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm?? Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind!  
„Heh… Was hältst du davon mit mir in den Park zu gehen…? Wir könnten etwas mit deinem Ball spielen.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?“  
„Klar. Für meinen kleinen Bruder würde ich alles tun.“  
„Hm… Okay.“  
Das jüngere Skelett stand auf und holte den Ball unter seinem Bett hervor. Eigentlich war Sans wirklich nicht danach rauszugehen. Und schon gar nicht zwischen fremden Leuten. Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als wäre es nötig. Eine Verzweiflungstat um Papyrus zu zeigen, dass er auf sie beide aufpassen konnte. Nach dem heutigen Tag hatte es der Kleine verdient zu spielen und zu toben.  
Den Park fanden die Geschwister vor ein paar Monaten durch Zufall. Sie rannten vor einer Gruppe Monster weg, die es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Sie kamen zu dem Park und versteckten sich hinter Bäumen und Büschen. So konnten sie ihre Verfolger abhängen. Sans war überrascht, dass es mitten in New Home solch ein kleines Stück Natur gab. Seitdem gingen sie regelmäßig dort hin, damit Papyrus seine zappeligen Beine austoben konnte, nachdem er Stunde um Stunde in dem Lagerraum saß und nichts tun konnte. Als sie wenige Tage später mit der alten Dame im Erdgeschoss sprachen, schenkte sie Papyrus diesen Ball. Der Kleine hatte generell nur sehr wenig Spielzeug und er liebte das Ding. Die Geschwister nahmen ihn seither immer mit in den Park.

Sans erhob sich Widerwillens, zog sich die grüne Schürze aus und stellte das Glas in die Spüle der Küche. Sein Bruder stand bereits mit dem Ball unter seinem Arm an der Tür und wartete. Das ältere Skelett setzte ein schiefes und falsches Grinsen auf. Die übliche gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Er nahm Papyrus bei der Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam das Treppenhaus hinunter. Der Park war zum Glück nicht allzu weit von ihrer Wohnung entfernt. Nachdem sie von der Arbeit kamen und sich auf den Weg zum Spielen machten, war dieser Umstand ganz angenehm.  
Als sie die grünen Wiesen und Bäume sahen, fing Papyrus an zu strahlen. Aufgeregt riss sich der Kleine los und rannte mit seinem Ball zu der nächstbesten Grasfläche. Das jüngere Skelett ließ den Ball fallen und trat ihn ein wenig hin und her, während er auf seinen langsamen Bruder wartete. Sans‘ schiefes Grinsen wurde etwas breiter. Das war genau das was er sehen wollte. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und schlenderte an dem kleinen Wirbelwind vorbei. Papyrus umkreiste das ältere Skelett ein paar Mal und trat den Ball gegen einige Bäume. Mit der richtigen Förderung wäre er sicherlich irgendwann einmal ein guter Sportler geworden. Der kleine Kerl schoss sein Spielzeug gegen Mülltonnen und Parkbänke. Manchmal stieß er den zurückprallenden Ball mit seinem Kopf gegen das nächste Objekt. Manchmal mit seinen Füßen oder mit den Fäusten. Eigentlich war es egal, solange er überschüssige Energie loswurde. Sans hingegen machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer üblichen Stelle. Von dort aus hatten die Gardisten, welche hier streng patrouillierten, immer einen guten Blick auf sie. Viele Monster mieden diesen Bereich aus genau diesem Grund, doch dem älteren Skelett war es lieber bewacht zu werden, besonders wenn er abgelenkt war und sie dadurch zu leichter Beute wurden. Da sich nur wenige Leute zu ihrer Stammwiese trauten, lag dort auch erstaunlich wenig Unrat. Keine Glasscherben und auch keine verbrauchten Spritzen. Für die Geschwister war es ideal.  
Papyrus rannte mit seinem Ball über das Gras, dann drehte er sich um sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an. Dieser nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und stellte sich breitbeinig auf. Er war der langsame und schwer bewegliche Torwart und Papyrus war der Stürmer. Das jüngere Skelett rannte los. Immer wieder im Zickzack, um Sans zu verwirren. Dann trat er gegen den Ball. Sein großer Bruder fing ihn mit beiden Händen und warf ihn wieder zurück. Papyrus war die Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben, weil sie hier gemeinsam ihre Zeit verbrachten. Der Kleine rannte zurück und sie wiederholten diese Prozedur. Manchmal rannte das jüngere Skelet auch einfach nur im Kreis oder trat den Ball immer wieder mit seinen Füßen und Knien in die Luft. Sans fand es wirklich schön und erholsam. Wenn sich Papyrus so frei bewegte und glücklich war, dann wurde die Seele des älteren Skelettes wohlig warm und pochte etwas schneller.

Dieser rannte wieder auf seinen Bruder zu. Dieses Mal änderte das jüngere Skelett bewusst seine Taktik, um Sans zu ärgern. Normalerweise würde er auf die Brust des älteren Monsters zielen, doch er wollte seinen Spaß haben. Mal sehen ob sich Sans Mühe geben würde oder nicht. Papyrus täuschte mehrere harte Schüsse an und immer wieder zuckte sein Bruder in die vermutete Richtung. Dann schoss das jüngere Skelet genau an ihm vorbei. Das älter Monster schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig zu reagieren.  
„Nyehehe!“  
„Heh. Das war gemogelt!“  
„AUA!“, ertönte eine fremde Stimme.  
Die Geschwister schauten in die Richtung in die der Ball flog. Das Spielzeug traf ein fremdes Kind genau am Kopf. Die beiden Brüder brachen zeitgleich in Gelächter aus. Zumindest bis der Vater des fremden Scheißers auftauchte. Ausgerechnet ein muskelbepackter Yeti. Sans schluckte hart als das riesige Monster wütend auf sie zu gestapft kam.  
„Findet ihr das etwa witzig?!“, brüllte der Fremde gereizt.  
„W-Wir?? W-Wir doch nicht!“, versuchte Sans kleinlaut ihre Leben zu retten.  
Hinter seinem Rücken deutete das ältere Skelett seinem Bruder, dass er gehen sollte. Und je näher der Yeti kam, desto dinglicher wurde das Handzeichen. Zögerlich tat Papyrus was Sans wollte. Immerhin konnte dieser sich teleportieren, wenn es gefährlich wurde. Das jüngere Monster rannte so unauffällig wie möglich in den Park hinein, um sich zu verstecken. Doch dann sah er seinen Ball. Papyrus blickte sich vorsichtig um und schlich sich rüber zu seinem Lieblingsspielzeug. Als das junge Skelett danach greifen wollte, wurde es von hinten in den Dreck geschubst. Er drehte sich um und sah das wütende Kind, welches seinen Ball abbekam. Der Fremde war etwas älter und größer als Papyrus und schlug wiederholt drohend seine rechte Faust in die linke Hand. Das junge Skelett stand auf und klopfte sich angewidert den ekligen Dreck von den Knochen. Das Kind, welches ganz offensichtlich ignoriert wurde, verzog wütend sein Gesicht.  
„Hey! Wir beide haben noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!“, knurrte es Papyrus an.  
„Gib mir einfach meinen Ball wieder!“, protestierte dieser.  
„Welchen Ball? Etwa diesen hier?“, fragte das Kind gespielt unschuldig und hob das Spielzeug auf.  
„Gib ihn her!“  
„Hol ihn dir doch!“  
Der Fremde warf den Ball achtlos weiter in den Park hinein. Papyrus überlegte was er tun sollte. Mit knirschenden Zähnen entschied er sich lieber sein Spielzeug zu holen und zu verschwinden. So wie Sans es ihm gesagt hatte. Als das junge Skelett an dem Yeti vorbei lief, wollte das fremde Kind ihn zu Boden schlagen, doch Papyrus wich mit Leichtigkeit aus. Ohne das zusätzliche Gewicht von Fleisch und Organen war er viel wendiger als sein Angreifer. Doch gerade als das junge Skelett seinen Ball greifen wollte, war dieser schon wieder weg. Der kleine weiße Hund, den er immer wieder auf der Straße sah, hatte sich das Spielzeug gekrallt und rannte damit davon. ARGH!  
Bevor Papyrus dem nächsten ärgerlichen Monster nach jagen konnte, wurde er grob von hinten gepackt. Der Yeti drückte seinen Brustkorb zusammen und ließ das junge Skelett in der Luft zappeln. Wütend über all diesen Scheiß biss Papyrus in den wolligen Arm seines Angreifers. Seine Reißzähne waren noch lange nicht ausgewachsen, doch sie waren scharf genug sich in die Muskeln des Yetis zu bohren. Das fremde Kind stieß Papyrus von sich und hielt seinen schmerzenden Arm.  
„Du dämliches Arschloch!“  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mir meinen Ball geben! Jetzt ist er weg! Das ist alles deine schuld!“  
„Ich werde dir Memme einen richtigen Grund zum Weinen geben!“  
Der Yeti kam auf Papyrus zugerannt und schlug mehrmals wild in die Luft. Das junge Skelett versuchte auszuweichen, doch es war erschöpft von dem Spielen mit seinem Bruder. Also hielt Papyrus seine Arme hoch und versuchte die Schläge abzuwehren. Er wurde immer weiter nach hinten getrieben, bis sein Rücken mit einem Baum kollidierte. Das Skelett hatte keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeiten mehr und handelte vollkommen instinktiv. KNACK.  
„AHHHH!!!“, schrie das Kind und hielt sich weinend seine runde Nase.  
Papyrus sah verdutzt auf seinen Angreifer. Dann wanderten seine Blicke zu seiner eigenen geballten Faust.  
„Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!!!“, schlurzte der Yeti und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. „PAPA!“, schrie es weiter und rannte davon.

Papyrus schaute dem fremden Kind hinterher, welches hinter mehreren Büschen verschwand und nun offenbar seinen Vater suchte. Das junge Skelett musste diese Situation erst mal verarbeiten. Ist gerade ein anderes Monster vor IHM davongelaufen?? Er hatte es geschafft sich zu wehren! Und hatte gewonnen!! Ein breites und triumphales Grinsen zog sich über seinen Schädel. Papyrus hatte es geschafft einen Kampf zu gewinnen! Es gab zwar keine Tote und keine Erfahrungspunkte, aber dennoch war es ein gutes Gefühl! Begeistert sah das Skelett auf seine beiden Knochenhände. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über den falschen Ansatz nachgedacht! Sans war nicht in der Lage stärker zu werden. Seine angeborene Beeinträchtigung verhinderte das. Doch Papyrus hatte dieses Problem nicht. Er könnte der Beschützer werden, den er sich für ihre kleine Familie immer wünschte und erhoffte. Es war ihm möglich etwas für sie zu tun. Papyrus würde seinen Bruder verteidigen. Er würde Errion ebenfalls die Nase brechen, wenn er Sans ein weiteres Mal etwas antat! Und Papyrus würde nie wieder Ballast für sie sein! Das junge Skelett war berauscht von diesem siegreichen Gefühl. Das war etwas, was er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.  
Als Papyrus etwas Weißes in seinem Augenwinkel sah, blickte er rüber in die Richtung. In einem Gebüsch wedelte aufgeregt ein kleiner weißer Hundeschwanz. Er ging rüber zu dem wackligen Anhängsel und schob die Blätter der Pflanze beiseite. Der Hund hatte den Ball kaputt gebissen und kaute nun glücklich auf dem platten Gummi herum. Bei dem Anblick seines zerstörten Lieblingsspielzeuges sank Papyrus‘ gute Laune. Sie wurde ersetzt durch Trauer, Enttäuschung… und Wut. Das kleine Tier bemerkte seinen Beobachter und knurrte das Skelett bedrohlich an. Zuerst wollte Papyrus den platten Ball einfach nehmen, doch der Hund schnappte nach ihm. Schnaubend vor Wut verzog das Skelett sein Gesicht. Die Punkte in seinen Augen leuchteten intensiv rot, als er weit ausholte und dem Tier mit Wucht in die Seite trat. Ein lautes Quieken und Jaulen hallte durch den Park. Der Hund rannte so schnell er konnte davon. Papyrus hingegen ob seinen ehemaligen Ball auf. Er war vollgesabbert und voller Löcher. Das kleine Skelett seufzte frustriert.  
„Papyrus!“, erklang plötzlich Sans‘ besorgte Stimme.  
Das ältere Monster eilte zu seinem Bruder und schloss diesen fest in seine Arme. Seine Kleidung hatte mehrere Schnitte von scharfen Klauen und auch Sans‘ rechter Arm hatte einen großen, aber nicht sehr tiefen, Kratzer. Nachdenklich streichelte Papyrus über die Wunde und verengte wütend seine Augenhöhlen.


	9. In die Falle getappt

Der letzte Monat verlief ziemlich turbulent für Sans. Seine Bemühungen zahlten sich schließlich aus und er wurde zu der Prüfung für das Stipendium zugelassen. Das kurze Skelett war so aufgeregt. All das Wissen und die Möglichkeiten die sich ihm eröffnen würden. Vorausgesetzt er bestand den Test. Es kostete Sans jeden Funken Willenskraft sich auf seine Zukunft vorzubereiten, denn Errion wich ihm bei der Arbeit keinen Zentimeter mehr von der Seite. Sein Kollege schien seine Annährungsversuche wirklich ernst zu meinen. Ununterbrochen wurde das kurze Skelett angeflirtet. Sein Chef warnte Sans davor sich darauf einzulassen. Sein Verstand hielt es auch für vernünftiger auf Abstand zu bleiben. Doch diese verflixten Hormone hatten ihren ganz eigenen Plan. Tatsächlich hatten sie sich bereits dann und wann heimlich geküsst. Das war so aufregend falsch und verboten. Irgendwie gefiel dem kurzen Skelett die Gefahr. Vielleicht hatte sich Errion auch wirklich geändert. Sans wurde jedes Mal nervös wenn sein Kollege ihn so aufdringlich berührte. Doch offenbar liefen die Überlebensinstinkte des kurzen Skelettes noch gerade so auf Notstrom. Denn noch hatte sich Sans auf nichts eingelassen, auch wenn sein Körper es wirklich gerne wollte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sich Papyrus‘ Verhalten seltsam gewandelt hatte. Seitdem sie die Yetis im Park angriffen, war sein Bruder ruhiger als sonst. Irgendwie in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Das jüngere Skelett ließ nicht mehr allzu viel von seinen eigentlichen Gedankengängen durchblicken. Außerdem war der kleine Kerl inzwischen reizbarer als sonst. Nachdem Errion sich mit dem älteren Skelett stritt, eigentlich wegen einer dummen Nichtigkeit, ging Papyrus schnurstracks auf das größere Monster zu und trat Errion volle Kanne vors Schienbein. Es war schwierig seinen Kollegen wieder zu beruhigen. Zusätzlich saß Papyrus manchmal nachts neben dem Bett seines Bruders und beobachtete diesen beim Schlafen. Als Sans wach wurde und die Blicke neben sich bemerkte, fiel er beinahe über die Bettkante. Papyrus behauptete bei seinem großen Bruder schlafen zu wollen. Doch es war gelogen. Sie beide wussten das. Manchmal, wenn das ältere Skelett während seiner Arbeitszeit heimlich nach dem Kleinen sah, beobachtete er Papyrus dabei wie dieser angestrengt Liegestütze machte. Zuerst dachte das kurze Monster, dass sein Bruder sich irgendwie beschäftigen wollte, doch dann bat Papyrus ihn darum ihm mehr über ihre spezielle Magie zu erzählen. Offenbar wollte das jüngere Skelett stärker werden, ohne seinen Bruder unnötig damit zu beunruhigen. Sans gab sich selber die Schuld dafür. Wenn er damals schneller gewesen wäre, dann wäre er nicht in einem so jämmerlichen Zustand gewesen, als er Papyrus schlussendlich tief im Park fand. Das ältere Skelett wollte den Yetivater so lange wie möglich ablenken, damit sein Bruder Zeit hatte um zu verschwinden. Dabei erwischten ein paar Klauen seine Kleidung und streiften seinen Unterarm. Papyrus musste sich halb zu Tode erschrocken haben. Der Kleine hatte vermutlich Angst, dass der nächste feindliche Angriff nicht so glimpflich ausgehen würde. Es gab ihnen beiden lediglich eine gewisse Ruhe und Sicherheit, wenn sie zusammen auf dem Sofa oder im Bett lagen und friedlich miteinander kuschelten. Wie in alten Zeiten. Sans machte sich große Sorgen um seinen überallesgeliebten Bruder.

Papyrus hingegen sah die ganze Sache etwas anders. Er nahm sich vor die Sicherheit ihrer Familie selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Tag und Nacht grübelte das junge Skelett darüber nach, wie man dieses Vorhaben am schnellsten und effizientesten umsetzen konnte. Er war ein Planer. Er brauchte einen festen Weg, ein klares Ziel, einen Notfallplan und eine Struktur. Das waren alles Dinge die ihm das Gefühl gaben, dass nichts schiefgehen konnte. Es war dem jungen Skelett ein Rätsel wie es sein Bruder schaffte in den Tag hineinzuleben. Diese Unberechenbarkeit machte das Planen deutlich schwerer. Papyrus wusste nie was Sans vorhatte. Doch er konnte ihm schlecht sein Leben vorschreiben. Immerhin war das kurze Monster wesentlich älter und Papyrus bewunderte Sans. Dafür, dass er es schaffte sie beide zu versorgen und auf sie aufzupassen. Und dafür, dass er sich trotz seiner offensichtlichen Sterblichkeit jeden Tag auf die Straße traute, um ihnen ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen. Sans war mutig und stark. Das was Papyrus auch gerne sein wollte. Doch das junge Skelett merkte, dass ihn seine aktuelle Unbeholfenheit verunsicherte. Er war immer noch zu klein und zu schwach. Papyrus würde viel trainieren müssen, damit er seinen Bruder beschützen konnte. Diese Verunsicherung spiegelte sich wieder in Angst. Er hatte Angst um Sans. Es weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis irgendetwas tun zu wollen. Darum setzte sich das junge Skelett hin und wieder nachts neben das fremde Bett, wenn das ältere Monster schlecht träumte. Papyrus wusste selber, dass es nichts brachte, aber es fühlte sich gut an über den Schlaf seines Bruders zu wachen. Vielleicht half seine bloße Anwesenheit ja etwas. Er hoffte es zumindest. Aus genau diesem Grund entschied sich das junge Skelett zukünftig über seine unbedeutenden Probleme zu schweigen. Er wusste, dass Sans die Kämpfe im Untergrund nicht guthieß. Sie endeten meistens tödlich. Das ältere Monster befürchtete, dass einer von ihnen in einem Kampf verletzt oder gar getötet werden könnte. Da sie beide keine Kämpfer waren, war diese Annahme auch berechtigt. Papyrus wollte die ersten Schritte seines selbst aufgestellten Trainingsplanes heimlich durchführen, um eine gewisse Grundlage zu schaffen. Es lag ihm fern seinen Bruder damit verängstigen zu wollen. Doch leider fehlten ihm jegliche Kenntnisse über den Umgang mit Magie. Sans spielte regelrecht mit seinen magischen Kräften, da er sie schon früh zu beherrschen wusste. Papyrus hingegen verließ sich bisher immer auf seinen Bruder und musste sich nie damit auseinandersetzen. Er wusste aus Geschichtsbüchern, die er mit dem älteren Monster immer mal wieder paukte, dass Skelette auf ihre Magie angewiesen waren. Sie dienten einst dem König als mächtige Kämpfer und als Alchemisten. Es fehlte dieser Monsterrasse an Muskeln und an übermäßiger Körperkraft. Die Magie war der Schlüssel zu Papyrus‘ Erfolg. Daher kam er nicht drum rum seinen Bruder um Rat zu fragen. Dieser schien den Braten inzwischen gerochen zu haben und tat sich schwer nützliche Auskünfte zu geben. Papyrus war frustriert darüber. Es gab Momente, da wünschte er sich, dass er Sans einfach zu seinem Glück zwingen könnte. Es wäre für sie so viel einfacher. Papyrus verstand nicht wieso Sans ihm Steine in den Weg legte. Das junge Skelett musste sein Vorhaben noch gründlicher durchdenken.

Papyrus saß wie so oft in der Kammer und las in einem Buch, welches er sich von der alten Frau im Erdgeschoss ihres Hauses besorgen ließ. Immerhin tat sie alles für ihren kleinen Liebling. Nyhehe. Eigentlich wollte das junge Skelett ein Buch über historische Kämpfe haben. Oder Taktiken von Gladiatoren. Eventuell auch etwas über exotische Kampfkünste. Stattdessen kaufte die alte Frau ein Buch mit dem Titel: „Ein Krieger werden – Für Dummies“. Nun, das klang zumindest einfach. Interessiert las Papyrus das erste Kapitel. Es ging darum sich zuerst als gefährlicher Kämpfer zu präsentieren. Die Monster um einen herum sollten bereits vor dem eigentlichen Kampf wissen, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Laut dem Buch erreichte man das durch ein spezielles Auftreten. Körperhaltung, Kleidung und Sprache spielten eine große Rolle. Ein durchgedrücktes Kreuz, eine rausgestreckte Brust und nach oben gezogene Schultern sollten den Eindruck von körperlicher Stärke und Durchsetzungsvermögen vermitteln. Das junge Skelett legte für einen Moment das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. Mühevoll verrenkte sich der kleine Kerl. Mit einem Hohlkreuz und hoch gezogenen Armen wie Popey. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. War das richtig so? Papyrus ging rüber zu einem Stück verbogenem Blech, welches an der Wand in der Kammer lehnte. Sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild sah eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aus. Grinsens posierte das junge Skelett und pumpte protzig seine Oberarme. Er besaß zwar keine Muskeln, aber es kam laut dem Buch auf den Schein an. Doch dann sah Papyrus an sich runter. Er trug wie immer seine Kinderkleidung. Eine schwarze Cargohose, Turnschuhe und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Welches zu groß für ihn war. Das kam dabei raus wenn Sans für einen die Sachen aussuchte. Irgendwie sah das alles nicht wirklich gefährlich aus. Das junge Skelett hielt sich nachdenklich sein Kinn und sah sich um. Er ging rüber zu einem Regal und öffnete heimlich eine Schachtel. Er kannte den Inhalt, immerhin sah er seinen Bruder das Zeug hier rein tragen. Papyrus entnahm zwei Packungen mit geschnittenem Brot und stopfte sie sich als Schulterpolster in sein T-Shirt hinein. Er kehrte zu dem Blech zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Das war schon besser, aber daran müsste er noch arbeiten. Seufzend zog er die Lebensmittel wieder unter seiner Kleidung vor und warf sie lieblos in den Karton zurück. Da Papyrus im Moment eh wuchs und wuchs, würde es schwierig werden sich ständig neue Sachen zu nähen. Besonders da er gar nicht nähen konnte. Und Sans auch nicht. Der schief aufgenähte Monstertruckflicken auf seinem linken Knie bewies es. Das junge Skelett setzte sich wieder auf eine Kiste und las weiter in dem Buch.

Man sollte sich von der Masse abheben. Ein bestimmtes Schlagwort, eine optische Auffälligkeit oder eine spezielle Attitüde sollten den Wiedererkennungswert erhöhen. Die anderen Monster hätten so gar keine andere Wahl als sich an einen zu erinnern. Papyrus legte erneut das Buch zur Seite und sah rüber zu seinem Rucksack. Da es langsam Winter wurde lagen auf ihm die Wintersachen der beiden Geschwister. Interessiert stand das junge Skelett auf und wühlte sich durch ihre Kleidung. Sans‘ Jacke stank ekelhaft nach Zigarettenqualm. Sein großer Bruder dachte, dass Papyrus zu klein und zu naiv wäre um diese schlechte Angewohnheit zu bemerken. Wenn Errion dabei war benahm sich Sans eh immer verdächtig abenteuerlustig und gelinde ausgedrückt dämlich. Ohne Zweifel hatte dieser Lackaffe das ältere Skelett dazu gebracht Tabak zu rauchen. Darauf sollte Papyrus ein wachsames Auge behalten. Doch im Moment interessierte sich das junge Skelett mehr dafür seinen Plan zu verfolgen. Am Ende wäre es auch zum Besten seines Bruders.  
Nachdem Papyrus all ihre Sachen auf einen Haufen neben den Rucksack warf, seufzte er erneut frustriert. Vielleicht würden sie auf einem Flohmarkt einen Eyecatcher für sein Kriegeroutfit finden. Doch dann sah das junge Skelett etwas Rotes aus dem Rucksack raus ragen. Er griff den Stoff und zog diesen an die Oberfläche. Sans hatte offenbar ihren großen Schal von zuhause mitgenommen, falls es noch kälter werden würde. Neugierig warf sich Papyrus das Textil um die Schultern. Das Tuch war allerdings so groß, dass sein halbes Gesicht darin vergraben war und es hinter ihm her schliff. Zumindest war es auffällig. Er sollte den Schal auf jeden Fall im Hinterkopf behalten.

Noch in das rote Tuch eingewickelt krabbelte Papyrus zurück auf seine Kiste und nahm erneut das Buch in die Hand. Das erste Kapitel beschrieb weiterhin eine einprägsame Ausdrucksweise. Manche Monster bevorzugten es permanent irgendwelche Beleidigungen und herablassende Bemerkungen zu brüllen, um ihre Gegner einzuschüchtern. Andere setzten darauf möglichst viele Fremdwörter zu benutzen, um den Leuten um sich herum Intelligenz zu vermitteln. Es gab auch Monster die durch reines Schweigen in ihren Kämpfen Eindruck machten, da sie dadurch bedrohlicher wirkten. Das Buch schlug vor sich eine Methode zu überlegen, mit der man sich selber am wohlsten fühlte, da geschulte Kämpfer eine aufgesetzte Fassade erkennen konnten. Auf Anhieb fiel Papyrus nur leider gar nichts dazu ein. Er mochte es sich etwas gewählter auszudrücken. Zumindest was sein aktueller Wortschatz so hergab. Doch ob man das als eine sprachliche Einschüchterung verstehen konnte? Das war närrisch. Nyehe.  
Außerdem empfahl das Buch einen dramatischen Auftritt. Jeder sollte wissen mit wem oder was sie es zu tun hatten. Anstatt aufgelisteter Beispiele waren auf den nächsten Seiten Bilder abgebildet. Wie ein Monster, welches in die Mitte von mehreren Passanten sprang und sie vor Schreck davonliefen. Oder ein riesiger Krieger, welcher seine Axt um sich schwang und die Leute in Deckung gingen. Offenbar gab es zum Thema Einschüchterung keine Grenzen. Das Buch schlug ein paar Seiten weiter sogar öffentliche Folterung vor. Und auch die Verführung und Demütigung von starken Gegnern, damit jeder wusste welchen Einfluss man ausübte. Das fand Papyrus doch etwas krass, doch es schien Wirkung zu haben, wenn man sich die darauffolgenden Bilder ansah. Auf einem steckte sogar ein Skelett in einem Pranger fest. Sein Peiniger bewarf seinen Gefangenen offenbar lachend mit Eiern. Jeder um sie herum sah ängstlich aus.  
Papyrus schlug frustriert das Buch zu und stand auf. Er ging erneut rüber zu dem Blech und warf beiläufig den Wälzer in den Rucksack hinein. Mit dem Schal um seine Schultern herum war er deutlich auffälliger, nur würde niemand seine geplanten Schulterpolster dabei sehen können. Aber vielleicht war das auch zu seinem Vorteil. So sparte sich das junge Skelett viel Arbeit. Immerhin brauchte Papyrus ständig neue Kleidung und sie alle aufzubessern wäre ziemlich zeitintensiv. Der Schal würde vorerst seine Schultern breiter wirken lassen.

Das kleine Monster erschrak, als es hinter sich ein ganz verliebtes Awwwww hörte. Papyrus drehte sich um und sah Sans in der Tür stehen. Sein Bruder grinste schief und betrat den Raum.  
Dem älteren Skelett schmolz mal wieder die Seele in der Brust. Gott, sah Papyrus niedlich aus mit diesem übergroßen Schal ihrer Mutter. Der kleine Kerl konnte gerade so über den Stoff drüber gucken, sodass nur seine roten Kulleraugen hervor blitzten. Sans war drauf und dran seinen Bruder in die Arme zu schließen, bis er Papyrus‘ wütenden Blick bemerkte.  
„Heh. Was ist los, Bro? Frierst du hier drin?“, fragte das ältere Skelett und stopfte sich zurückhaltend beide Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
„Mach das nicht!“, beschwerte sich das kleinere Monster.  
„Huh? Was mache ich denn?“  
„Du guckst mich schon wieder so an!“  
„Ich fürchte da musst du genauer werden, Pap.“  
„Du guckst mich wieder so an, als wenn ich ein Baby wäre!“, schmollte das jüngere Skelett und drehte sich wieder zu dem Blech um.  
„Heh. Du bist ja auch mein kleiner Bruder. Selbst wenn du irgendwann achtzig bist und ich zweiundneunzig, wirst du immer noch mein kleiner Bruder sein.“, erklärte Sans und stellte sich neben Papyrus, sodass beide in ihre verzerrten Spiegelbilder sahen. „Aber hey, dafür muss ich viel mehr Fertigessen futtern als du.“  
„Hä…?“  
„Im Alter ist man auf jedes Konservierungsmittel angewiesen.“, kicherte das ältere Skelett deutlich amüsiert.  
„Sans!“  
„Komm schon, Pap. Ich habe genau gesehen wie du kurz geschmunzelt hast.“  
„Das konntest du gar nicht sehen, weil der Schal zu groß ist!“  
„Stimmt. Aber dafür hast du es mir ja eben verraten.“  
„Argh!“  
Sans lachte ausgelassen und zog seinen Bruder schlussendloch doch noch in seine Arme. Dieser versuchte zu schmollen, aber er lehnte sich trotzdem gegen den Körper des anderen Monsters. Nachdem das ältere Skelett merkte wie sich sein Bruder entspannte, grinste es breit und gab Papyrus einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auch wenn der Kleine gerne groß und stark werden würde, würde es nichts daran ändern, dass er Sans‘ Ein und Alles war. Das kurze Monster mochte das warme und aufgeregte Gefühl seiner Seele, wenn sie sich in den Armen lagen. Es war etwas Besonderes, was nur sie beide teilten.

„Hast du schon gegessen?“, fragte das ältere Skelett und ließ seinen Bruder etwas widerwillig los.  
„Nein, ich habe auf dich gewartet.“  
Sans ging rüber zu dem Rucksack, während sich Papyrus den Schal von den Schultern zog. Als das ältere Monster in die Tasche griff, bemerkte es das lieblos eingeräumte Buch. Er nahm es in die Hand und las den Titel. Woher zum Teufel hatte sein Bruder sowas?? Sofort sank Sans‘ Seele schwer. Papyrus sollte nicht kämpfen! Er sollte nicht im Kampf sterben! Das ältere Skelett legte das Buch zurück und nahm ihr Essen aus dem Rucksack raus. Sie setzten sich beide auf eine Kiste und packten ihre Brote aus. Sans starrte beim Essen für einen Moment auf den Fußboden.  
„Pap, du musst kein Krieger werden, nur weil du Angst hast uns könnte etwas passieren…“, bemerkte das ältere Skelett beiläufig und biss ein weiteres Stück ab.  
„Das ist schon okay.“, antwortete Papyrus und kaute einen neuen Happen gründlich durch. „Ich wünschte nur, dass du mir endlich das Zaubern beibringen würdest.“  
„Bro, du weißt, dass es mir wirklich schwer fällt dir etwas auszuschlagen, aber du musst mir glauben… Es ist besser so.“  
„Ich kenne aber keine anderen Skelette! Wer soll mich denn sonst unterrichten??“  
„Niemand! Das ist doch der Punkt! Papyrus, ich könnte nicht weiterleben, wenn dir etwas passieren würde!“  
„Du könntest mir aber auch etwas mehr vertrauen!“  
„E-Es… Tut mir leid, Pap… I-Ich wollte nicht, d-dass es so rüber kommt… I-Ich bin wirklich davon überzeugt, d-dass du alles werden kannst, w-was du willst. Nur du hast so viel Potenzial! Aus dir kann etwas Besseres werden!“  
„Das ist immer noch meine Entscheidung!“  
Sans seufzte laut. Ja, da hatte sein Bruder recht. Aber das ältere Skelett sollte verdammt sein ihm dabei zu helfen sich sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln! Papyrus war es gewohnt immer alles zu bekommen was er wollte. Sans konnte einfach nicht anders. Er freut sich viel mehr seinem Bruder eine Freude zu machen als sich selber. Dieses Gesicht strahlen zu sehen war der schönste Lohn. Am liebsten hätte das ältere Skelett dem Kleinen geholfen. Sie hätten beim Training sicherlich großen Spaß miteinander gehabt. Doch das war Irrsinn. Der Traum vor einigen Jahren, was aus Papyrus werden könnte, brachte Sans fast um. Dieser gebrochene und besorgte Gesichtsausdruck brannte sich ihm in die Seele hinein. Das ältere Skelett spürte wie ihm die ganze Sache langsam aus den Händen glitt. War er wirklich so schlecht darin ein guter Beschützer zu sein? Vielleicht hatte er als großer Bruder doch versagt…

„Da bist du ja.“, erklang eine Stimme und beide Geschwister drehten sich zur Tür.  
„Geh weg, Errion!“, murmelte Papyrus und kaute den letzten Rest seines Brotes.  
„Hey, ganz ruhig Kleiner! Ich will nur Sans etwas zeigen!“  
„Mir etwas zeigen?“  
„Ja, komm mit.“  
Das ältere Skelett wandte sich an seinen Bruder, welcher mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck aufkaute. Papyrus schien beleidigt zu sein. Eigentlich wollte Sans seinen kleinen Bruder nicht wütend alleine lassen, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nichts nutzte mit ihm in diesen Zustand zu diskutieren. Das jüngere Skelett konnte furchtbar stur sein, wenn es wollte. Und nachdem Papyrus keine Anstalten machte Sans aufzuhalten oder ihn zu bitten zu bleiben, entschied er sich aus dieser streitgefüllten Luft zu verschwinden. Das ältere Skelett stand auf, steckte sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging rüber zu seinem… Kollegen? Freund? Liebhaber? Er wusste es nicht. Wichtig war nur, dass Papyrus nichts von ihnen beiden erfuhr. Sans hatte wirklich keine Lust in nächster Zeit ein peinliches Aufklärungsgespräch führen zu müssen.  
Nachdem die beiden Monster die Tür hinter sich schlossen, legte Errion einen Arm um die Schultern des kurzen Skelettes. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Lagerhalle. Ganz hinten in einer Ecke, versteckt hinter mehreren Kisten und Kartons, flackerte Licht.  
„Es brennt! Schnell! Hol Wasser!“, rief Sans panisch und wollte sich losreißen, doch er wurde festgehalten.  
„Ganz ruhig. Das ist was ich dir zeigen wollte.“  
Misstrauisch sah das kleinere Monster zu seinem Kollegen. Dieser führte sie beide rüber zu dem Licht. Als Sans hinter die Kisten spähte, sah er zwei brennende Kerzen und einen Haufen Decken. Moment. War es das, was er dachte, das es war??  
„E-Errion! Was zum Teufel?!“  
Das größere Monster grinste nur breit und nahm den Kopf seines Gegenübers in beide Hände. Sans starrte nervös in das Gesicht seines Kollegen, während ihm einzelne Schweißperlen von der Stirn liefen. Nachdem Errion ihn küsste und sanft nach hinten in Richtung der Decken drückte, war sich das kurze Skelett sicher: Das sollte ein Liebesnest sein. Sein Verstand wusste, dass es falsch war. Sans erkannte seinen Fehler. Sie durften es nicht tun. Nicht hier. Nicht heute. Am besten gar nicht. Die kleine Stimme in dem Hinterkopf des Skelettes brüllte ihn förmlich an den Raum fluchtartig zu verlassen. Jetzt! Sofort!! Immerhin stritt er sich mit Papyrus. Welcher wütend und verletzt nebenan brav in seiner Kammer saß. Und Errion war gefährlich. Sein Chef warnte ihn ausdrücklich vor ihm. Doch Sans‘ Seele schlug hektisch. Er war nun achtzehn Jahre alt und immer noch Jungfrau. Es wäre schon… interessant. Und aufregend. Sorry, Verstand. Heh. Die scheiß Hormone waren offenbar zu übermächtig. Der Tanz, den sie seit Wochen umeinander aufführten, musste schließlich irgendwann einmal enden. Und sein Kollege hatte sich bewiesen. Er hielt sich mit seiner schroffen Art zurück und benahm sich überwiegend wie ein Gentleman. Sans wollte dieser Sache wenigstens eine Chance geben.

„I-Ich muss n-noch arbeiten…“, argumentierte das kurze Skelett schlecht, während es mit dem Rücken auf die weichen Decken gelegt wurde.  
„Noch hast du Pause.“, schnurrte Errion, als er sich nach vorne lehnte kleine Küsse auf Sans‘ Halswirbel platzierte. „Und von mir erwartet eh niemand, dass ich etwas mache. Du kennst doch meinen Onkel.“  
Das kleinere Monster entspannte sich etwas. Trotz der Aufregung, die seine Knochen zittern ließ. Sein Kollege fuhr grob über seine Rippen, welche immer noch von der grünen Schürze und einem roten T-Shirt bedeckt waren. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Das fremde Gewicht auf seinem Körper. Die neugierigen Hände. Der nasse Mund. Grinsend zog Sans Errion in einen erneuten Kuss. Ihre Zungen streichelten sich erst sanft, doch dann ergriff das größere Monster die Initiative. Rau und fordernd drängte er das Skelett zurück. Und Sans liebte es. Sein Becken kribbelte nervös und seine Seele pochte in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Er wusste, dass er bei seinem ersten Mal nicht lange durchhalten würde. Hoffentlich wäre es nicht ganz so peinlich, wie es sich das kurze Skelett all die Jahre zuvor ausmalte.  
Sans keuchte, als sich ihre Münder wieder trennten. Das größere Monster erkundete neugierig die immer noch verhüllten Knochen. Seine Hände wanderten auf und ab und verfolgten jede noch so kleine Rundung, Einkerbung und Beule. Das kurze Skelett hingegen krallte sich an den Schultern seines Kollegen fest. Er wusste im ehrlich zu sein nicht was er genau tun sollte. Sans war noch so unschuldig und unbedarft. Er konnte Errion deutlich gegen die Seite seines Schädels grinsen spüren.  
Langsam öffneten diese geschickten Finger die Schürze und Sans begann zu realisieren was gleich passieren würde. Jemand fremdes würde ihn nackt sehen. Und ausgesetzt. Was wäre, wenn sein Kollege ihn über die alten Narben auf seinen Knochen ausfragen würde? Konnte er ihm von seiner Kindheit erzählen? Eine wirkliche Beziehung führten sie nicht, aber vielleicht würde das noch kommen. Peinlich berührt glühte das Gesicht des Skelettes rot. Er sah dabei zu wie seine Schürze einfach zur Seite geworfen wurde und diese neugierigen Hände wieder auf Erkundungstour gingen. Sans schreckte auf, als eine von ihnen experimentell mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Shorts fuhr. Nun wurde es wirklich ernst. Verdammt. Sans wusste nicht ob er es auch nur annähernd bis zum Ende schaffen würde. Seine Wirbelsäule kribbelte jetzt schon, als wenn es gleich aus ihm raus platzen würde. Das kurze Skelett versuchte panisch an unattraktive Dinge zu denken, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sein verschwitzter, dreckiger und krankhaft fettleibiger Vermieter. Ja, das war ein guter Anfang! Die alte Dame im Erdgeschoss! Der haarige Yetivater im Park! Das große Skelett aus seinem Traum! HALT!! Sans verschluckte sich erschrocken an einem stillen Schrei. Als die Hände seines Kollegen mit beiden Handflächen fest über den verdeckten Beckenknochen des kleineren Monsters fuhren und er ausgerechnet in diesem Moment an diese schöne Traumgestalt dachte, war alles verloren.

Verlegen atmete Sans schnell und er versuchte mit einer Knochenhand seinen zitternden Mund zu verdecken. Errion sah ihn nur fragend an.  
„Und ich dachte, dass ich scharf drauf wäre.“, gackerte das größere Monster.  
„E-Es tut m-mir leid! W-Wirklich! E-Es fühlte sich n-nur s-so gut a-an!“, stammelte Sans und sein Gesicht wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde geröteter. „Fuck!“  
„So schlimm ist das nicht.“, schnurrte Errion und nahm etwas sanfter seine Tätigkeiten wieder auf. „Wir haben ja noch ein paar Minuten.“  
Sans starrte verlegen an die Decke. Das war bisher so peinlich! Er biss seine Reißzähne fest aufeinander, als seine nun überstimulierten Knochen ein weiteres Mal bearbeitet wurden. Es war eigentlich ganz schön, nur so kurz nach seinem Höhepunkt hinterließen die Finger seines Kollegen ein dumpfes Kribbeln. Es strengte Sans an die fremden Hände nicht beiseite zu schieben, damit sich sein Körper wieder etwas beruhigen konnte. Diese jedoch wollten offenbar endlich den Lohn für ihre Mühen. Errion packte Sans‘ T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Auch dieses Textil landete achtlos irgendwo in der Halle. Nun war die schnell schlagende Seele das Skelettes fürs sie beide deutlich zu sehen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich aufgeregt bei diesen prüfenden Blicken.  
Sans‘ Kollege fackelte nicht lange und er zog ihm auch noch die Shorts und die Turnschuhe aus. Neugierig streichelten die fremden Finger über den ausgesetzten Beckenknochen des kurzen Monsters. Skelette hatten keine Genitalien. War Errion jetzt überrascht? Damit hätte er zumindest rechnen müssen. Diese Monsterrasse bezog Stimulation aus ihren sensiblen Knochen und natürlich durch ihre Seelen. Das war außergewöhnlich. Kaum ein anderes Lebewesen war aufgrund ihrer Anatomie in der Lage ihre Seelen ohne größere Anstalten aus ihren Körpern zu extrahieren. Wenn sich Sans selber befriedigte, empfand er es als besonders schön das kleine Herz in seiner Brust zu streicheln und zu drücken. Doch so weit wollte er hier nicht gehen. Es reichte wenn seine Knochen stimuliert wurden. Trotzallem war Sans nicht lebensmüde.

Errion richtete sich auf und schob seinen eigenen Hosenbund nach unten. Offenbar hatte er selber nicht vor sich auszuziehen. War Sans vielleicht doch zu gierig und zu aufgeregt? Er wusste nicht wie das am Anfang einer sexuellen Beziehung auszusehen hatte. War es vielleicht zu vorschnell sich jemanden so nackt und hoffen zu zeigen? Das war jetzt auch Egal. Rückgängig konnte er es ohnehin nicht machen und sein vorzeitiger Orgasmus sollte alle anderen Peinlichkeiten hoffentlich überdeckt haben. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hörte Sans seinen Kollegen leicht keuchen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass das größere Monster seine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen hin und her bewegte. Bisher lag das kurze Skelett nur rum und ließ sich verwöhnen. Jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit sich zu revanchieren. Etwas unsicher griff Sans nach der pumpenden Hand und schob sie zur Seite. Seine Seele schlug noch aufgeregter, als er das seltsam fleischige Anhängsel sanft mit seinen Fingern drückte. Sofort kassierte das kurze Skelett ein zustimmendes Schnurren. Das Ding fühlte sich eigenartig an. Aber er wollte nicht rassistisch sein. Wenn sich der Großteil der Monster auf diese Art reproduzierte, dann war es vermutlich auch gut so. Experimentell bewegte Sans seine Hand hin und zurück. Er mochte die Geräusche die sein Partner dabei machte. Etwas mutiger zog das kurze Skelett seinen Griff ein bisschen fester an. Errion grinste wie ein Haifisch und lehnte sich wieder nach unten, um Sans zu küssen und dessen Rippen ein weiteres Mal zu streicheln. Sans nutzte seine freie Hand und platzte die seines Kollegen an Stellen, die ihm gut gefielen. Die linke Hand des größeren Monsters landete auf Sans‘ Schambein, die andere auf seinen unteren Rippen. Sofort begann Errion das kleinere Monster zu massieren. Beide stöhnten in ihren unordentlichen Kuss hinein.  
Sans musste zugeben, es war besser als er erwartet hatte. Sicherlich, seine Bewegungen waren immer noch ungeschickt, aber Übung machte den Meister. Durch diese neue und aufregende Lebenssituation aufgepeitscht, konnte das kurze Skelett spüren wie sich sein zweiter Höhepunkt langsam aber sich anschlich. Sans legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ seine Hüften kreisen, während er die Bewegungen seiner eigenen Hand beschleunigte. Als Errion dann knurrend in das Schlüsselbein des kleineren Monsters biss, war es zu viel. Sans stöhnte laut und hemmungslos als er kam. Vollkommen egal ob sein Chef oder Papyrus ihn hören konnten. Unbewusst stoppte das erschöpfte Skelett die Stimulation seines Partners. Sans hatte in diesem Moment einfach nicht die geistige Kapazität um sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Darum nahm es Errion wieder selber in die Hand. Heh. Nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte Sans eine heiße Flüssigkeit auf seinen Rippen. Doch das war ihm egal. Er fühlte sich so verdammt gut in diesem Moment.

„Jetzt brauche ich was zum Rauchen.“, stöhne das größere Monster angestrengt als es aufstand. „Willst du auch eine?“  
„J-Ja, b-bitte…“, stammelte Sans, welcher immer noch nicht ganz anwesend war.  
Nach einem weiteren Moment spürte Sans, trotz geschlossenen Augenhöhlen, dass Errion neben ihm stand. Das kurze Skelett dachte, dass ihm sein Kollege die Kippe reichen wollte. Doch als er zufrieden nach oben blickte, passierte es auch schon. KLICK.  
„Was zum…?!“, fragte Sans fassungslos und setzte sich ruckartig auf.  
Errion hatte ein altes Aufklapphandy in der Hand und machte ein Foto von Sans, wie er nackt auf zerwühlten Decken und mit Sperma befleckt auf dem Hallenboden lag. Das größere Monster grinste breit und gab amüsiert mehrere Tz-Laute von sich.  
„Wieso zum Teufel machst du ein Foto von mir??“, fragte Sans nun mit einem klareren Kopf und er zog sich dabei schützend die grüne Schürze über seine ausgesetzten Knochen.  
„Naja, ich könnte jetzt lügen und sagen, dass es eine nette Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist. Aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Keiner deiner Vorgänger war so stur wie du. Jahrelang hast du dich bei meinem Onkel eingeschleimt und mich in einem schlechten Licht dastehen lassen. Bis mir die zündende Idee kam.“, grinste Errion teuflisch und betrachtete ausgiebig das Foto auf seinem Handy. „Es würde meinen Onkel sicherlich interessieren, dass er sich in dir getäuscht hat. Du bist kein zuverlässiger Mitarbeiter, sondern einfach nur eine billige Hure. Und oh, die Kunden werden begeistert sein, wenn ich das Bild als XXL-Poster ausdrucken lasse und draußen an den Laden hänge. Hmm. Vielleicht lasse ich der einen oder anderen Zeitschrift auch einen Abzug zukommen.“  
Schockiert starrte Sans seinen Kollegen an. Das alles war ein Trick um ihn zu erpressen…?? Aber… Aber es war doch so schön… Sollte das erste Mal nicht etwas ganz Besonderes sein…? Das kurze Skelett klammerte sich an seine Schürze, als wäre sie das einzige war was ihn jetzt noch schützen konnte. Sans fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mehr glücklich und zufrieden. Sondern eher schmutzig und beschämt. Wie konnte er nur auf diese linke Tour reinfallen?? Er war so dumm! So verdammt nochmal dumm!! Immerhin hatte ihn sein Chef ausgiebig gewarnt! Wäre er doch bei Papyrus geblieben! Wieso passierte ihm sowas nur immer wieder??  
Den Tränen nahe hörte Sans seinen Kollegen lachen. Ihm gefiel der gebrochene Anblick seines Opfers offenbar ausgesprochen gut. Das kurze Skelett zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
„Sei doch froh! Ich lasse mit mir verhandeln!“, grinste Errion noch etwas breiter. „Wenn du kündigen würdest und du dich hier nie wieder blicken ließest, dann könnte ich mich dazu bereiterklären das Foto verschwinden zu lassen.“  
„D-Dann war das alles nur, w-weil du mich endgültig loswerden wolltest…“, knirschte Sans mit seinen Reißzähnen und versuchte dabei mit aller Gewalt seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich bin halt klüger als du. Und auch ungeduldiger. Ich will jetzt eine Antwort oder du musst mit den Konsequenzen leben.“  
„In Ordnung…“, sprach Sans leise und gebrochen. „Du hast gewonnen… Ich werde gehen…“  
„Sehr gut! Wir sehen und gleich vorne bei meinem Onkel. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir aber vorher etwas überziehen.“, lachte Errion. „Aber hey, dein Handjob war dafür ganz gut. Vielleicht wäre das ein Beruf der mehr liegen würde.“, ergänzte das größere Monster, bevor es gackernd die Lagerhalle verließ.

Sans blieb alleine zurück. Mit gesenktem Kopf und immer noch an der Schürze festgeklammert. Es tat so verdammt weh… Mehr als es die Schläge seiner Eltern taten. Und er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Er liebte Errion nicht. Das tat er nie. Aber das kurze Skelett fühlte sich so dumm und ausgenutzt. Einfach nur dreckig und missbraucht. Heh… Allerdings kannte es Sans auch nicht anders… Seine Eltern behandelten sich gegenseitig immer so… Auch in den Filmen gab es meistens ein unterdrücktes Monster auf Knien und eines was tun konnte was es wollte. Vielleicht war das normal. Vielleicht war Sex einfach so. Respektlos und immer auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Wie alles andere im Untergrund auch. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet so etwas Dekadentes davon ausgeschlossen sein? Sans‘ Stolz lag in Scherben vor ihm. Wenn es beim Sex darum ging gedemütigt zu werden, hatte er doch einen guten Job gemacht, oder? Immerhin lobte ihn Errion sogar dafür. Dann hatte er doch nicht alles falsch gemacht? Nur hätte das kurze Skelett mit so einem hinterlistigen Trick rechnen müssen. Er war so ein Vollidiot. So ein Versager. Genauso wie es ihm seine Eltern jahrelang jeden Tag sagten. Hoffentlich würde Papyrus sich kein Beispiel an ihm nehmen. Sein Bruder war so viel besser als er selber. Der Kleine sorgte sich um Sans und dieser ließ ihn einfach gekränkt zurück um sich stumpfsinnig ficken zu lassen. Heh he he… Gott, wie er sich selber hasste…

Das kurze Skelett stand auf und sammelte zitternd seine Kleidung zusammen. Wie auf Autopilot ging alles von ganz alleine. Sans pustete sogar die Kerzen aus. Alles um ihn herum fühlte sich seltsam dumpf an. Er setzte sein bestes Grinsen auf und verließ die Lagerhalle. Vorne im Laden stand der Chef wie gewohnt an der Kasse. Neben ihm Errion mit dem zugeklappten Handy in der Hand. Das kurze Skelett erinnerte sich kaum noch an das Gespräch. Er sagte nur, dass er kündigen wollte. Doch als der Chef fragte, ob es etwas mit seinem Neffen zu tun hatte, grinste Sans nur breiter. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an. Und so benahm sich das kurze Skelett auch. Wie eine Maschine legte Sans die Schürze zusammen und legte sie auf den Tresen. Kommentarlos ging er seinen Bruder holen. Papyrus wusste augenblicklich, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war, doch Sans sprach nicht darüber. Seine Stimme klang mehr monoton und falsch. Papyrus konnte deutlich spüren, dass sein Bruder kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Die Geschwister packten ihre Sachen und gingen ein letztes Mal durch den Laden. Auf dem Weg nach draußen nickte ihnen Errion zu.  
„Das kannst du haben. Als Erinnerung. Ich habe eh ein neues.“, sprach das größere Monster triumphal und warf Sans das Aufklapphandy zu.  
Dieser fing das Gerät und grinste einfach nur emotionslos. Die beiden Brüder verließen ihre Arbeitsstelle, auch wenn Papyrus noch nicht wusste wieso. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung sprachen sie ebenfalls kein Wort. Zuhause angekommen warf Sans den Rucksack in eine Ecke und ging sofort ins Badezimmer. Sein kleiner Bruder konnte wenige Sekunden darauf die Dusche rauschen hören. Diese lief die ganze Nacht, während Sans vergebens versuchte sich das dreckige Gefühl von den Knochen zu waschen. Papyrus saß ununterbrochen vor der verschlossenen Tür und wartete.


	10. Ausgerissen

Papyrus hatte nicht verstanden wieso Sans einfach so seinen Job hinschmiss. Sein Bruder weigerte sich allerdings darüber zu reden. Das jüngere Skelett erinnerte sich heute noch, Wochen später, an diesen seltsamen Tag. Sans sah furchtbar verstört aus und es dauerte Tage bis er sich wieder halbwegs normal benahm. Gleich im Anschluss machten sich die Geschwister auf die Suche nach einer neuen Arbeit für das kurze Monster. Immerhin gab es Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Notgedrungen nahm Sans zwei extrem schlecht bezahlte Arbeiten an. Bei einer musste er am Abend in einem winzigen Lokal kellnern und Kaugummis unter den Tischen abkratzen. Bei der nächsten Arbeit hatte Sans die Aufgabe nachts Wurfzeitungen auszutragen. So hatte das kurze Skelett den Tag frei für die Universität, sollte er den Test am morgigen Tage bestehen. Sans hatte für diese Prüfung wie ein Besessener gelernt und er hoffte, dass all die Mühe am Ende nicht umsonst war. Leider ging es sogar soweit, dass er Papyrus etwas vernachlässigte. Mit zwei Jobs, dem Lernen, dem Haushalt und einem Kind im Haus war es fast unmöglich zu schlafen. Manchmal musste sich Sans zwischen seiner schweren Müdigkeit und seinem kleinen Bruder entscheiden. Meistens übernahm der Körper des kurzen Skelettes das Denken für ihn, wenn er schlafend vom Stuhl kippte. Papyrus selber war manchmal etwas enttäuscht, wenn Sans nicht mit ihm spielte, doch der Kleine war trotz seines jungen Alters reif genug um die Wichtigkeit dahinter zu begreifen. Das jüngere Skelett hatte vor einer Woche Geburtstag und versuche seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit sieben Jahren alt genug war um alleine zu bleiben. Sans musste ihn nicht immer mit sich schleppen. Das war Zeit die Papyrus auch trainieren könnte. Das kurze Monster weigerte sich allerdings. Doch wenn Sans ganz ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann ging es gar nicht um Papyrus‘ Sicherheit. Naja, nicht nur. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht von seinem Babybruder getrennt zu sein. Seit der Geburt des jüngeren Skelettes waren sie nie weiter als zwei aneinanderlegende Räume voneinander entfernt. Sans hatte immer die Möglichkeit nach Papyrus zu sehen. Und den Kleinen zu drücken, wenn er Nähe brauchte. War das egoistisch? Manchmal hatte das ältere Monster das Gefühl, dass er seinen Bruder zu sehr liebte. Wann genau begann eigentlich die Definition von krankhaft? Und wie konnte etwas krank sein, das sich so richtig anfühlte? Doch eigentlich wurde ihm die Entscheidung bereits abgenommen. Er konnte kein Kind mit zu den Vorlesungen nehmen. Papyrus musste dann zuhause bleiben. Heh. Sans dachte bereits darüber nach nur aus diesem Grund den Test zu schwänzen. Doch das wäre dumm. Vielleicht war sein Verhalten manchmal doch ein ganz klein wenig obsessiv.

Das war auch der Grund wieso Sans das erste Mal alleine zu seiner Arbeitsstelle ging. Er fühlte sich furchtbar deswegen. Als wenn er Papyrus im Stich gelassen hätte. Und er fühlte sich alleine. Doch die Gäste an seinen Tischen kauften ihm zum Glück das falsche Grinsen ab. Zusammen mit seinem neuen Chef, welcher in der Küche als Koch arbeitete, war er glücklicherweise alleine in dem kleinen Lokal tätig. Das hieß mehr Arbeit für ihn, aber dafür weniger Stress mit Kollegen. Inzwischen konnte das kurze Skelett mit der Schändung seiner ehemaligen Jungfräulichkeit leben, aber es brauchte noch etwas Zeit. Dass ihm manche Gäste lachend beim Gehen auf das Steißbein hauten, war dabei nicht hilfreich. Doch sein Chef erklärte ihm, dass das normal sei. In diese Gegend verirrte sich meistens nur schamloses Dreckspack. Er selber wurde in der Vergangenheit offenbar auch schon des Öfteren gegrabscht. Es war erstaunlich und erschreckend wie schnell sich Sans an diese Arbeitsbedingungen gewöhnte. Hauptsache er wurde am Ende des Monats bezahlt und bekam etwas Trinkgeld zugesteckt. Auch wenn er die Goldmünzen teilweise in seiner Hose suchen musste.

Sans stand an einem Tisch mit drei völlig besoffenen und gut gelaunten Monstern. Offenbar kamen sie gerade aus der Gladiatorenarena, welche in der Nähe des Schlosses lag. Ein paar Mal in der Woche wurden dort Showkämpfe ausgetragen, Verräter hingerichtet und aus Spaß kleinere Monster gejagt. Alles zur Unterhaltung des gemeinen Volkes. Einer von ihnen hatte sogar eine Spielzeuggiutine aus Plastik dabei, welche er dort offenbar bei einem der Merchandising Stände kaufte. Der zweite Gast im Bunde versuchte konzentriert mit einem Messer den Weg des Labyrinthes, welches sich auf der Rückseite der Speisekarte befand, einzuritzen. Offenbar erfolglos. Das dritte Monster wand sich an Sans, der mit einem Stift und einem kleinen Schreibblock bewaffnet bereit war die Essensbestellungen entgegen zunehmen, da diese drei Neandertaler bereits ihre Getränke hatten.  
„So Leute, was darf’s denn sein?“, fragte das Skelett beiläufig und machte sich bereit zum Aufschreiben.  
„Ich nehme die Rippchen!“, merkte der Gast auf, welcher eben noch die Speisekarte zerschnitt.  
„Für mich euren schärfesten Chilitopf!“, warf das Monster mit dem Spielzeug ein.  
„Und für mich ein saftiges Rumpsteak! Achte darauf, dass es noch blutig ist! Und bring mir gefälligst einen neuen Kaffee! Meiner ist kalt!“, knurrte schlussendlich der Anführer der Gruppe.  
„Gut, dass sie es sagen. Eiskaffee kostet zwei Goldstücke mehr.“, kicherte Sans und schrieb die Bestellungen auf.  
„Hey! Von einer einfachen Bedienung muss ich mir das nicht bieten lassen!“  
„Unterschätzen sie mal nicht den Kellnerjob. Das ist die beste Arbeit die es gibt. Niemand sonst auf der Welt schreit so oft: Ich komme!“  
Das Skelett und die beiden anderen Gäste lachten über den Witz. Heh. Hier hatte Sans immer ein aufgeschlossenes Publikum. Papyrus erklärte nämlich ihre Wohnung vor Kurzem zur witzfreien Zone. Der kleine Kerl fand diese ‚Possen‘, wie er sie nannte, nicht ‚amüsant‘. Auf die Frage hin, wann genau sich sein Bruder auf diesen riesigen Stock setzte, reagierte das jüngere Skelett mit einer beleidigten Schweigekur. Nach einem Tag knickte Sans verzweifelt ein und entschuldigte sich. Das war vielleicht keine wirklich konsequente Erziehungsmethode, aber das kurze Monster hielt es einfach nicht aus, wenn sich sein Bruder von ihm abwandte. Jap, ein ganz kleines bisschen obsessiv. Aber hey, solange sie beide damit klar kamen, wen interessierte es?  
„Jetzt gib dem Koch endlich meine Bestellung!“, knurrte der Anführer weiter. „Ich habe Hunger wie ein verdammter Wolf!“  
„Tut mir leid.“, kicherte Sans. „Rotkäppchen ist uns heute leider ausgegangen.“  
„Und wann kommt sie wieder?“, grinste einer der anderen Gäste breit.  
„Touché!“, gackerte das Skelett.  
„Seid ihr bald fertig?!“  
„Hol ihm lieber sein Steak.“, kicherte eines der Monster. „Der wird sonst wieder die ganze Nacht kochen vor Wut.“  
„Echt? Mein Bruder macht mir so spät nie was zu essen.“  
„GEH JETZT!“  
Sans verließ den lachenden Tisch und schlenderte gackernd rüber zur Küche, um seinem Chef den beschriebenen Zettel seines Blockes zu überreichen. Schade, dass diese Arbeit so verdammt mies bezahlt wurde. An dieses schier unendliche Potenzial an Witzen könnte er sich glatt gewöhnen.

Papyrus stand währenddessen in ihrer Wohnung. Vor ihm lagen mehrere Papiere ausgebreitet, auf denen er sich Notizen machte. Nachdenklich und mit der Hand an seinem Kinn, wirkte das junge Skelett fast wie einer der Strategieoffiziere der königlichen Garde. Inzwischen konnte er seine Trainingseinheiten in wenige Kategorien einteilen:

Maximalkraft – Es ging darum seine eigene Körperkraft aufzubauen. Das Geheimnis lag im Krafttraining. Gewichte stemmen, Liegestütze, Kniebeugen, Sit-Ups… Alles was ein siebenjähriges Kind in ihrer kleinen Wohnung tun konnte. Normalerweise war dieses Training zum Muskelaufbau gedacht. Obwohl Papyrus keine Muskeln besaß, hielt er es für wichtig die körperliche Leistung zu erhöhen.  
Schnellkraft – Die Schnellkraft beschäftigte sich mit der Schnelligkeit der Bewegungen. Schnelle Schläge und Tritte, schnell einen Gegenstand, wie zum Beispiel einen Knochen, von A nach B zu werfen oder aber auch schnell auszuweichen. Papyrus war aufgrund seines leichten Knochenkörpers und dem geringen Luftwiderstand in der Regel sehr flink, doch er wollte trotzdem die meisten Treffer vermeiden. Es würde seine Überlebenschancen deutlich erhöhen.  
Magie – Papyrus musste dringend seine magischen Fähigkeiten maximieren. Skelette kämpften mit starken Knochenzaubern, Illusionen und Raumverzerrungen. Das alles waren extrem praktische und wichtige Vorteile in einem Kampf. Die meisten Monster waren auf ihre reine Körperkraft angewiesen. Leider wusste er immer noch nicht wie er Sans dazu bringen konnte ihn zu unterrichten.  
Plan B: Er konnte sich notfalls an die königliche Garde wenden. Sie besaßen mehrere Trainingsgelände, Ausbilder und sie waren das professionelle Fachpersonal im Bereich Kampf und Verteidigung.  
Strategie – Wenn Papyrus etwas war, dann ein Stratege. Er wollte sich über die verschiedenen Monsterspezies informieren. Über ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Gab es irgendwelche Schwachpunkte? Konnte man seine Angreifer in eine für sie nachteilhafte Umgebung locken? Tat Sand wirklich so sehr in den Augen weh, wenn man seinen Feind damit bewarf? Oder vielleicht doch lieber Kies? Viele Aspekte konnte das Skelett nur erahnen und recherchieren, da seine eigene Anatomie zu außergewöhnlich war.

Papyrus dachte für einen Moment nach. Vor zwei Tagen biss er sich aus Versehen auf seine Geisterzunge und es tat heute noch weh. Vielleicht sollte er eine Art Schmerzreduktion einbauen? Das junge Skelett las in Büchern, dass es Kampfsportarten gab, in denen die Kämpfer solange gegen Bäume traten, bis sie keinen Schmerz mehr in ihren Beinen fühlten. Allerdings waren diese Monster auch durch Fleisch und Muskeln geschützt. Mit Pech würde sich Papyrus dabei seine leider etwas dünnen Knochen brechen. Er schrieb es aber vorsichtshalber als Randnotiz auf einen der Zettel.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit setzte sich das junge Skelett auf das Sofa. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn er sein bisheriges Leben verschwendet hätte. Papyrus ruhte sich auf den Leistungen seines Bruders aus und hatte nur Spielen im Sinn. Die Erkenntnis, dass er schon viel früher etwas für sie hätte machen können, traf ihn hart. In dieser Welt hieß es töten oder getötet werden, oder? Der Gedanke daran seinen Bruder zu verlieren tat weh. Konzentriert schaute das junge Skelett auf seine Hände. Sans wollte ihm immer noch nicht verraten wie das mit der Magie funktionierte, aber er hoffte dieses Problem mit Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin in den Griff zu bekommen. Papyrus verschränkte seine Beine zum Schneidersitz und packte mit der linken Hand sein rechtes Handgelenk. Die Handfläche schaute nach oben, während das junge Skelett angestrengt all seine Konzentration auf diesen einen Punkt konzentrierte. Doch nach zwei Minuten stellte er fest, dass es nicht funktionierte. Papyrus atmete tief durch und versuchte den meditativen Weg. Mit geschlossenen Augenhöhlen und erzwungener innerlichen Ruhe konzentrierte er sich erneut auf seine Handfläche. Es geschah wieder nichts. Nun wurde Papyrus wütend. Das junge Skelett stand auf und packte sein eigenes Handgelenk so fest, dass es leicht knarrte. Je mehr Zeit diese Prozedur ergebnislos in Anspruch nahm, desto mehr knirschte das ungeduldige Monster mit seinen Reißzähnen. Doch wieder nichts.  
„Argh!“, knurrte Papyrus.  
Er stand auf und griff nach einem Glas auf dem Tisch. Das junge Skelett warf es schnaubend gegen die Wand. Es war so sinnlos! Nervös lief Papyrus in der Wohnung auf und ab. Es nutzte ja alles nichts. Er ging in den Küchenbereich und holte einen Handfeger und ein Kehrblech. Säuberlich entfernte Papyrus die Glassplitter vom Boden und von der Wand. Er konnte mit dieser Unordnung einfach nicht leben. Das junge Skelett sah sich um und trat auf der Stelle. Er musste einen freien Kopf bekommen, doch bei all diesem Schmutz war es unmöglich zu denken! Papyrus leerte das Kehrblech über dem Mülleimer aus und riss die Holztür unter der Küchenspüle auf. Dort nahm er sich einen Putzeimer, einen Lappen und Reinigungsmittel. Das junge Skelett füllte den Eimer mit warmem Wasser und schüttete das Putzmittel hinein. Papyrus wütete durch ihre ganze Wohnung. Jede Fläche, an die er ran kam. Wurde abgewischt, neu sortiert und neu ausgerichtet. Die Bilder wurden gerade gehängt, die Fenster von innen geputzt, die Dusche wurde von Seifenresten befreit und der Fußboden gefegt und gewischt. Auch der Kühlschrank wurde von innen und außen gereinigt und die Lebensmittel wesentlich sinnvoller eingeordnet. Nachdem Papyrus den eingebrannten Herd sauber geschrubbt hatte, atmete er tief durch. Die Luft war erfüllt von dem Zitronengeruch des Putzmittels. Das war viel besser. Das junge Skelett leerte den Eimer aus und säuberte diesen. Anschließend begann er ihre Betten neu zu beziehen. Die Dreckwäsche landete wie gewohnt im Badezimmer.

Frustriert ballte Papyrus seine Fäuste. Was tat er nur?? Die Zeit rannte davon und er putzte anstatt zu trainieren! Ihm war klar, dass er dem eigentlichen Problem nur aus dem Weg ging. Er ersetzte das Erfolgserlebnis des Saubermachens mit dem langersehnten Erfolgserlebnis seiner Zauberkünste. Papyrus musste kein Psychologe sein um das zu wissen. Reiß dich zusammen! Konzentriere dich! Das junge Skelett ging rüber zu ihrem Wohnzimmertisch und schaute sich seine Notizen erneut an. Es gab genug Sachen die er auch in der Wohnung tun konnte. Papyrus legte sich mit dem Rücken auf den glänzenden Boden und winkelte seine Beine an. Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und begann mit Sit-Ups. Das war keine angenehme Übung. Immer wieder drückte sein ungeschütztes Steißbein gegen den harten Boden.  
„Eins… Zwei… Drei…“, zählte das junge Skelett mit.

„Die Bestellungen für Tisch Eins sind fertig!“, gab Sans‘ Chef Bescheid und verschwand wieder in der Küche.  
Das kurze Monster ging rüber zum Tresen und stapelte die Teller auf seine Arme. Inzwischen konnte er das richtig gut. An seinem ersten Tag trug er noch alles einzeln. Mit einer erstaunlichen Balance transportiere Sans das Essen zu dem passenden Tisch.  
„Sooooo. Hier sind die Bratkartoffeln für Sie.“, betonte das kurze Skelett und stellte einen Teller ab. „Die Pommes für Sie. Das Schnitzel für Sie. Und für den Außenseiter dieser Runde: Einen gemischten Salat.“  
Grinsend begab sich Sans wieder zurück an seinen Tisch. An diesem Tag war nicht viel los, darum konnte er hin und wieder seine Beine ausruhen und sich zu seinen Gästen setzen. Zusammen mit ein paar Stammgästen hatten sie eine Flasche Senf geköpft. Was hatte er nur all die Jahre verpasst, in denen er keinen Alkohol trank. Sein Chef brachte das kurze Skelett darauf. Eines Abends, nach der Arbeit, gönnten sie sich noch einen kleinen Schluck. Es war köstlich. Auch wenn Papyrus nicht so begeistert davon war, als sein Bruder zum ersten Mal betrunken nachhause kam. Seitdem regulierte Sans seinen Konsum so gewissenhaft wie es möglich war. Sein Chef hatte damit keine Probleme, solange sich sein Angestellter nicht ins Koma soff und seine Arbeit machte. Er begrüßte es sogar, wenn Sans nebenbei seine Gäste unterhielt. Seitdem das kurze Skelett bei ihm arbeitete, kamen immer mehr neue Stammgäste in das Lokal. Sans war ein Entertainer und er konnte gut mit anderen Monstern umgehen.  
„Hey Sansy, wann hast du heute Feierabend? Wir könnten nachher bei mir weiter feiern!“  
„Ich muss noch eine Weile arbeiten.“  
„Du könntest auch kündigen.“  
„Du könntest auch deinen Deckel bezahlen.“  
Die anderen Monster am Tisch lachten und stießen ihre Gläser aneinander. Das war eigentlich ganz schön. Auch wenn dem kurzen Skelett immer noch das Gewissen plagte, dass sein Bruder alleine war. Doch der Senf linderte seine Sorgen auf fantastische Weise. Diesen Abend fiel Sans‘ Trinkgeld recht großzügig aus und er würde nach seinem Feierabend für sie beide einkaufen gehen. Das kurze Skelett wollte seinen Erfolg mit Papyrus teilen und sich an einer vegetarischen Lasagne versuchen. Das Rezept las Sans vor Kurzem in einem Frauenmagazin, welches ein Gast im Lokal vergessen hatte. Sie könnten gemeinsam das Gemüse putzen, schälen und schneiden. Das würde sicherlich Spaß machen. Er vermisste seinen kleinen Bruder. Sans starrte auf die gelbe Masse in seinem Glas und lächelte sanft, als er an Papyrus dachte. Hoffentlich war alles in Ordnung.

Dieser wischte sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das junge Skelett hatte sich die letzte halbe Stunde mit Schattenboxen beschäftigt. Er stellte sich dabei vor, wie ihn ein anderes Monster angriff und er versuchte auszuweichen und zeitgleich zuzuschlagen. Papyrus fand seine Beinarbeit bisher gar nicht so schlecht. Doch diese Übung war anstrengend. Ihm fehlte definitiv die Ausdauer. Außer Atem gönnte sich das junge Skelett einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. Er musste dringend duschen, bevor sein Bruder wieder zuhause war. Nachdenklich tupfte sich Papyrus das Handtuch über den Schädel. Es war schwierig Ausdauer zu entwickeln, wenn er in dieser kleinen Wohnung gefangen war. Das junge Skelett stellte seine Flasche zur Seite und schob anschließend den Wohnzimmertisch an die Wand. Da er nicht joggen gehen konnte, musste er halt improvisieren. Papyrus setzte sich in Bewegung und begann damit im Kreis zu laufen. Leider standen ihre Betten im Weg und dieses Training war vermutlich eher lächerlich als hilfreich. Doch das junge Skelett wollte weiterkommen. Er wollte sein Ziel erreichen. Und es war ihm egal wie er das schaffte. Dann waren seine Übungen halt albern. Die Tatsache, dass sich Papyrus bewegte, war alles was dabei zählte. Zumindest bis die Mieter unter ihrer Wohnung mit einem Besenstiel gegen die Decke klopften. Das Getrampel schien sie zu stören. Das junge Skelett ließ sich nicht beirren und rannte weiter. Dann wurde das Klopfen lauter. Wütend blieb Papyrus stehen und stapfte mehrmals mit seinem rechten Fuß auf dem Fußboden auf.  
„RUHE DA OBEN!“, hörte man eine dumpfe Stimme brüllen.  
Das junge Skelett holte tief Luft um zurück zu rufen, doch dann hielt es kurz inne. Sans sagte, sie sollten es sich nicht mit ihren Nachbarn verscherzen. Sie waren darauf angewiesen, dass sie das Treppenhaus betreten konnten ohne angegriffen zu werden. Darum benahm sich sein Bruder auch immer gespielt anständig und freundlich. Egal wie sehr er später im Schutz ihrer Wohnung über diese Asozialen lästerte. Papyrus verkniff sich murrend seine beleidigende Antwort.

Na toll, was sollte er jetzt tun?? Diese winzige Wohnung war beschissen! Das junge Skelett ging rüber zu den Fenstern und schaute nach draußen. Die großen Lichter gingen langsam aus, aber noch konnte man alles sehen. Ob er draußen joggen sollte…? Nur ein paar Minuten… Sans würde es nie erfahren! Das war etwas leichtsinnig, aber Papyrus hatte eine tolle Beinarbeit, nicht wahr? Wer sollte ihn schon treffen? Aber selbst wenn er rausgehen sollte, wie käme er nur wieder in ihre Wohnung rein? Sein Bruder hatte ihren einzigen Schlüssel. Eigentlich wollte dieser die Wohnungstür abschließen, damit niemand einbrach und Papyrus angriff, wenn er nicht da war, aber aus Feuerschutzgründen ließ es das ältere Skelett lieber bleiben. Neugierig ging Papyrus zu der Tür rüber und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Prüfend blickte sich das junge Skelett im Hausflur um. Niemand war da. Also hatte er Zeit das Schloss zu betrachten. Experimentell drückte Papyrus mit den Fingern die Falle des Schlosses nach innen. Sie schnappte sofort wieder nach draußen, nachdem er seine Hand wegnahm. Das Ding war abgeschrägt und etwas wacklig. Immerhin war die Tür schon sehr alt. Papyrus schloss diese und beobachtete wie die Falle in das Loch in der Wand schnappte. Hm. Theoretisch müsste es leicht sein diesen Mechanismus zu manipulieren. Das junge Skelett holte seinen Schreibblock hervor und riss die Pappe von der Rückseite. Er steckte sie in den Zwischenraum der alten Tür und drückte die Pappe schräg nach unten. Nach ein paar Versuchen öffnete sich ihre Wohnungstür. Nyhehe! Er war schlauer als die Konstrukteure dieses Schlosses!

Papyrus riss sich ein größeres Stück von der Pappe ab und stopfte es sich in seine Hosentasche. Den Rest steckte er zurück in den Block. Etwas zögerlich stand das junge Skelett vor der Wohnungstür. Sollte er das wirklich tun? Sei nicht so feige! Das junge Skelett schüttelte seinen Kopf und riss die Tür auf. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging er alleine ins Treppenhaus. Für einen Moment dachte Papyrus nach. Er drehte um und lief zurück in ihre Wohnung. Dort schob er ihren Wohnzimmertisch zurück an seinen Platz. Das war besser. Das junge Skelett verließ erneut ihre Wohnung und knallte die alte Tür hinter sich zu. Motiviert rannte er die Treppe hinunter, in der Hoffnung niemanden zu treffen. Erst bei der Haustür blieb Papyrus kurz stehen. Diese war zerbrochen und daher generell nie abgeschlossen. Doch hinter ihr befand sich die raue und gefährliche Großstadt. Er atmete tief durch und ging nach draußen. Es waren wie immer viele Monster unterwegs, doch keiner schien ihn so recht zu bemerken. Endlich hatte das junge Skelett genug Freiraum um sich zu bewegen. Er rannte los und genoss seine neuen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten.

Sans hingegen durfte heute eher gehen. Nachdem die Stammgäste abgereist waren, erwartete sein Chef keine Gäste mehr. Nicht nachdem diese neue Disco nebenan eröffnete. Das passte dem kurzen Skelett gut in den Kram. So konnte er mehr Zeit mit seinem Bruder verbringen. Zufrieden und etwas angetrunken begab sich Sans zum Supermarkt. Seine alte Arbeitsstelle lag zwar näher an dem Lokal als dieser Laden hier, aber auf Errion konnte er wirklich verzichten. Sans schnappte sich einen Einkaufswagen und schlenderte hinein. Er ging schnurstracks auf die Gemüseabteilung zu und sah sich um. Das kurze Skelett kaufte frische Möhren, Zwiebeln, Tomaten, Zucchini, Knoblauchzehen und ein paar Kräuter. Alles was Papyrus mögen würde. Anschließend suchte Sans nach Nudelplatten für die Lasagneschichten und nach Tomatenmark für die Soße. Und Käse. Viel Käse. Heh. Immerhin wollte er selber auch etwas von dem Essen haben. Auf dem Rückweg zu den Kassen packte sich das kurze Skelett auch noch eine Flasche Senf in den Einkaufswagen. Eine kleine Denkstütze, während er heute Abend für den Test lernte. Sans legte seine Einkäufe auf das Warenband, bezahlte diese und legte sie vorsichtig in eine Papiertüte. Er wollte nicht, dass das Gemüse zerdrückte. Papyrus hasste das. Die Seele des kurzen Skelettes pochte aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken gleich bei seinem Bruder sein zu dürfen. Vielleicht würde Papyrus heute Abend mit in seinem Bett schlafen wollen. Nachdem Sans stundenlang von dem kleinen Kerl getrennt war, wollte er ihn einfach nur noch in die Arme schließen. Mit bester Laune schlenderte das kurze Skelett heimwärts.

Papyrus rannte währenddessen durch die Straßen von New Home. Er fühlte sich außergewöhnlich frei. Nicht mehr so überbehütet wie all die Jahre zuvor. Irgendwie erwachsener und eigenständiger. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Außerdem wurde er langsam aber sicher das erste Mal nach langer Zeit wieder so richtig müde und ausgepowert. Seitdem Sans seine zwei Jobs hatte, hatte er kaum noch Zeit für ihre gemeinsamen Ausflüge zum Park. Eigentlich saß Papyrus nur noch zuhause und steckte seinen Nasenknochen in Bücher. Das junge Skelett wurde langsamer und blieb schlussendlich stehen. Er war verschwitzt und außer Atem. Papyrus sollte langsam umdrehen und duschen, bevor sein Bruder heim kam. Zufrieden mit seiner Auslastung ging das kleine Monster mit langsamen Schritten zurück. Er versuchte die anderen Leute möglichst zu vermeiden und niemanden anzurempeln. Papyrus wollte keinen Ärger. Doch als eine größere Gruppe von muskulösen Monstern auf ihn zu kam, bekam das junge Skelett doch etwas Angst. Sie unterhielten sich zwar, aber er war für diese Gruppe leichte Beute. Darum wich Papyrus aus und stellte sich unauffällig in einer Nebengasse hinter ein paar Mülltonnen. Er wollte sie passieren lassen, bevor er weiter ging und nachhause eilte. Geduldige wartete das junge Skelett bis die Gruppe vorbei zog. Deutlich erleichtert kam Papyrus aus seinem Versteck hervor. Doch gerade als er zurück auf die Hauptstraße wollte, wurde er von hinten gepackt. Das kleine Skelett drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in das dreckige, verfilzte und heruntergekommene Gesicht eines Hundemonsters. Der Typ trug kaputte und stinke Kleidung und die Alkoholfahne war deutlich riechbar.  
„Was haben wir denn da?“, fragte das fremde Monster grinsend.  
„Lass mich los!“, protestierte Papyrus mit seiner piepsigen Kinderstimme.  
„Du bist ja ein niedlicher Haufen Knochen. Das mag ich.“  
„Du sollst mich loslassen!“  
„Hab dich nicht so! Das wird Spaß machen!“  
Papyrus wusste nicht was genau Spaß machen sollte, aber er wusste, dass es definitiv eine Lüge war. Er versuchte seinen Arm loszureißen, doch erfolglos. Leider war das junge Skelett auch einfach zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren. Das Hundemonster zerrte seine Beute weiter in die Gasse hinein und kicherte dabei. Nach einer kurzen Strecke kamen sie bei einer brennenden Mülltonne an. Neben ihr lagen zerfetzte Decken und ein großer Pappkarton. Vermutlich wohnte dieser Obdachlose hier. Er warf das geschwächte Skelett auf seinen stinken Schlafplatz und kniete sich hin. Als Papyrus um sich schlug und anfing zu schreien, lachte das fremde Monster nur noch mehr.

Sans hielt die Papiertüte mit ihren Einkäufen im rechten Arm und hatte die linke Hand in seiner Hosentasche vergraben. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrer Wohnung. Inzwischen fühlte er sich viel sicherer auf den Straßen, da er über die Jahre deutlich an Erfahrung gewann. Natürlich hatte das kurze Skelett immer noch ein sehr wachsames Auge auf die anderen Monster. Man durfte niemandem trauen. Doch dann blieb Sans stehen. Ihm war so, als wenn er etwas gehört hätte. Sein Verstand war sich nicht sicher, doch seine Seele fing plötzlich an hektisch zu rasen. Das kurze Skelett hörte genauer hin.  
„Hilfe!“, kam eine leise und kaum hörbare Stimme aus einer der Seitengassen.  
Der Hilferuf war so schwach und leise, dass vermutlich nicht mal ein Monster mit empfindlichen Ohren es richtig hätte deuten können, aber Sans war sich sicher. Papyrus! Da schrie Papyrus! Die Einkäufe landeten auf dem Fußboden und das kurze Skelett rannte panisch los. Je weiter er in die Gasse hinein lief, desto lauter wurden die Schreie. Nun war es ganz klar, dass sein kleiner Bruder schrie. Sans konnte eine brennende Mülltonne sehen und ein großes Hundemonster, welches über Papyrus lehnte. Die Kleidung des jüngeren Skelettes war zerrissen und der Obdachlose zerrte lachend an dem Hosenbund seines Opfers. Irgendwie ging danach alles ganz schnell. Ohne drüber nachzudenken ging Sans auf das fremde Monster los. Wütend bewarf er den Köter mit Knochen, die zielgenau ins Schwarze trafen. Ein stumpfer Knochen kollidierte mit dem Schädel des Obdachlosen und ließ diesen laut jaulen. Daraufhin folgten mehrere spitze Knochen, die dem Hundemonster den Rücken durchlöcherten. Wimmernd und quietschend ging der Fremde zu Boden. Sans rannte auf ihn zu und schlug dem Obdachlosen wieder und wieder ins Gesicht, bis dieser schwer verletzt den Rückzug antrat. Auf allen Vieren humpelte der Fremde davon. Erst nachdem Sans neben sich etwas rascheln hörte, wurde er wieder klarer im Kopf. Das kurze Skelett drehte sich zu seinem Bruder, welcher mit Tränen im Gesicht versuchte sein zerfetztes T-Shirt zurechtzurücken. Sans wollte seinen Bruder anbrüllen, was zum Teufel er hier draußen machte. Wie er nur so dumm sein konnte. Wie dumm er selber war, dass er Papyrus ganz alleine Zuhause ließ. Doch stattdessen war das ältere Skelett einfach nur unendlich erleichtert. Er brach unkontrolliert in Tränen aus und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Sofort zog er seinen kleinen Bruder in seine Arme. Sans konnte in diesem Moment nicht nachdenken. Er wollte einfach nur Papyrus halten. Für immer und ewig. Er würde den Kleinen niemals wieder alleine lassen. Niemals. Das ältere Skelett wiegte sie beide zur Beruhigung hin und her. Verzweifelt gab er seinem wimmernden Bruder mehrere Küsse auf die Stirn. Jetzt war alles wieder gut.

Das dachten die Geschwister jedenfalls. Der verletzte Obdachlose kam mit ein paar Freunden zurück. Ohne dass Sans ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, wurde er von hinten gepackt und ein paar Meter weit in die Gasse hinein geworfen. Papyrus sah seinem Bruder fassungslos nach. Die vier neuen Monster gingen bedrohlich auf das ältere Skelett zu, während das verletzte Papyrus erneut zu sich zog.  
„Sans! SANS! Lass mich los du dummes Arschloch!!“, schrie das jüngere Skelett ängstlich.  
„So schön widerspenstig! So wie ich es mag!“  
„PAPYRUS!“, rief das ältere Skelett, bevor einer der Obdachlosen ihm in die Rippen trat. „PAP!“  
„SANS! HILFE! WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE!“, schrie Papyrus so laut wie möglich.  
Die fünf heruntergekommenen Monster lachten. Sie waren klar im Vorteil. Das jüngere Skelett konnte nur dabei zusehen wie sein großer Bruder versuchte verzweifelt zu ihm zu robben. Doch es war vergebens. Papyrus wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er musste etwas tun! Wieso kam denn niemand und half ihnen?! Bis plötzlich der verletzte Obdachlose zu Boden ging. Verdutzt sah das junge Skelett, dass ihm eine Axt im Schädel steckte. Das Hundemonster zerfiel einfach zu Staub. Papyrus drehte sich um und sah zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten. Die königliche Garde!  
Einer der Gardisten rannte los und eilte an dem jüngeren Skelett vorbei. Mit einem einzigen Prankenhieb zerteilte er drei der Obdachlosen in der Mitte. Ihre staubigen Überreste verteilten sich auf dem schmutzigen Boden der Gasse. Der letzte Angreifer versuchte nun davonzurennen. Doch der andere Gardist zückte eine zweite Axt und warf sie ihm nach. Die Waffe traf den Obdachlosen im Rücken, sodass dieser zu Boden ging und ebenfalls starb. Normalerweise hätte Papyrus diese beiden Krieger bewundert, aber er konnte in diesem Moment nur an seinen Bruder denken. Sofort rannte er zu Sans und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen. Mit Mühe schaffte es das ältere Skelett sich aufzusetzen.  
Die beiden Gardisten gingen auf ihre Schützlinge zu. Einer von ihnen sah sich nachdenklich Papyrus an.  
„Ihr seid doch die beiden Brüder, die damals beim Amt waren!“, bemerkte er und wand sich wütend an Sans. „Und du bist schon wieder zu dämlich auf den Kleinen aufzupassen!“  
„Er hat es doch versucht!“, mischte sich Papyrus ein, weil seinem Bruder immer noch die nötige Luft fehlte.  
„Und versagt! Man, Kleiner, du solltest dich von diesem Versager fernhalten! Der ist kein guter Umgang!“  
„Aber…“  
„Wenn jemand so schwach ist wie der, dann wird er dich mit in den Tod reißen! Seid froh, dass wir in der Nähe waren!“  
„Wir müssen uns langsam mal um die Schlägerei zwei Straßen weiter kümmern.“, stieß der andere Gardist seinem Kollegen in die Seite.  
„Ja, schon gut! Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner! Und denk dran was ich dir gesagt habe! Der Typ bringt nur Ärger!“  
Der andere Gardist zog seinen hitzköpfigen Kollegen mit sich. Offenbar waren sie gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Einsatz und kamen zufällig an der Gasse vorbei. Zum Glück… Die königliche Garde war einfach so toll. So unbesiegbar. Papyrus war neidisch.

Er half Sans dabei aufzustehen. Das jüngere Skelett stützte seinen Bruder ab, während sie langsam aus der Gasse gingen. Die Einkäufe, die auf der Straße lagen, wurden inzwischen natürlich gestohlen. Doch das war egal. Sie gingen gemächlich gemeinsam zu ihrer Wohnung. Es dauerte Stunden bis sich Sans dazu entschloss seinen Bruder endlich wieder los zulassen. Papyrus konnte das ältere Skelett dazu überreden sich um seine Bücher zu kümmern. Trotz Schmerzen stand morgen der Test an und Sans musste wirklich dringend lernen. Papyrus fühlte sich so schlecht. Nur wegen ihm wären sie beinahe draufgegangen! Nur weil er nicht hören wollte! Oder… War es weil Sans sie nicht beschützen konnte? Das jüngere Skelett saß neben seinem Bruder auf dem Sofa und lehnte sich anhänglich gegen dessen Schulter. Papyrus dachte darüber nach was der Gardist sagte. Er hatte darüber noch nie zuvor nachgedacht. War Sans tatsächlich schwach? Hatte er deswegen so viel Angst vor Kämpfen? Obwohl es alles seine Schuld war, schimpfte ihn sein großer Bruder nicht aus. Sans schimpfte ihn generell nie aus. Eigentlich konnte Papyrus machen was er wollte. War das nicht auch ein Zeichen von Schwäche? In den Büchern stand, dass Durchsetzungskraft wichtig war. Wollte Sans ihn ebenfalls schwachhalten, indem er ihm den Unterricht verweigerte? Das junge Skelett sah noch nie zuvor wie jemand mit Knochen kämpfte. Er kannte diese Tatsache nur aus Büchern und Geschichten. Dann konnte Sans die ganze Zeit solche Tricks und wollte sie ihm nicht beibringen? Vielleicht war er wirklich schwach. Nicht mutig genug weitere Schritte zu gehen. Papyrus wollte nicht daran glauben, doch er wurde diesen Gedanken nicht mehr los. Der Gardist sagte ihm, dass sein Bruder sie beide in den Tod reißen würde.  
Das jüngere Skelett brummte nachdenklich und verschob sich leicht, um seitlich in das konzentrierte Gesicht von Sans zu sehen. Papyrus erkannte, dass dessen Aufmerksamkeit immer mal wieder abwich. Die linkte Hand seines Bruders hielt eine seiner Rippen. Offenbar hatte Sans immer noch Schmerzen. Papyrus wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Er musste es jetzt wissen… Das junge Skelett streckte sich und schubste mit Absicht das Etui mit den Schreibsachen seines Bruders runter auf den Boden. Kommentarlos hob es Sans wieder auf. Papyrus schubste es erneut vom Tisch.  
„Was soll denn das, Pap?“  
Doch das jüngere Skelett antwortete nicht. Nachdem sein Bruder seine Hand wegnahm und weiter arbeitete, schubste Papyrus das Etui wieder auf den Boden. Sans seufzte.  
„Gut, dann bleibt es halt da liegen.“  
Das jüngere Skelett murrte und kuschelte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Bruders. Es stimmte also… Wieso fiel ihm das nie zuvor auf…? Sans hatte sich noch nie durchgesetzt. Bei niemanden. Er hatte nicht das geringste Durchsetzungsvermögen. Und ihm fehlte die Kraft um sich sein Recht mit Gewalt zu holen. Das war enttäuschend… Papyrus sah bisher immer zu seinem Bruder auf. Offenbar war das falsch… Situationen wie heute durften sich nie wieder wiederholen. Er würde härter trainieren. Er würde Durchsetzungsstark sein. Er würde sich sein Recht nehmen, ob es die anderen wollten oder nicht. So wie die Gardisten. Sie waren nun sein neues Vorbild.  
„Du wirst mir ab morgen Unterricht im Umgang mit Magie geben.“, sprach das jüngere Skelett.  
„W-Was? Pap, ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich das nicht gut finde.“  
„Du hörst mir nicht zu, Sans. Du wirst mich ab morgen unterrichten.“  
„E-Ehm…“  
„Und du wirst mir alles beibringen. Ist das klar?“  
Sans antwortete nicht. Doch sie beide wussten, dass er seinem kleinen Bruder nichts abschlagen konnte.


	11. Prüfungsstress

Als Sans das Universitätsgebäude erreichte war er wenig beeindruckt. Es war ein Neubau, viel kleiner als er dachte, in einem tristen Grau gestrichen. Da sich nur Reiche einen Studienplatz leisten konnten und es zu wenige Monster gab, die zu der Prüfung zugelassen wurden, brauchten sie vermutlich kein großes und auffälliges Gebäude. Hauptsache es war Platz darin für ein paar Hörsäle, Lernräume und Büros. Vor der Universität tummelten sich auch bereits ein paar Studenten. An der großen Eingangstür war ein Schild angebracht, auf dem ein Pfeil abgebildet war und darüber stand: „Die Teilnehmer der Prüfung der Stipendiumplätze haben sich im Hörsaal Drei einzufinden.“  
Sans‘ nicht vorhandener Magen drehte sich um und Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn. Schief grinsend wischte sich das kurze Skelett mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke über den Schädel und ging dann die kleine Treppe zur Eingangstür hinauf. Die anderen Monster um ihn herum sahen ihn argwöhnisch an. Vielleicht konnten sie seinen einen Lebenspunkt quasi schon riechen. Oder es lag wie üblich daran, dass er ein Skelett war. Viele Fremde begutachteten ihn deswegen. Den Spruch, dass sie ein Foto machen sollen, dann hätten sie mehr davon, ließ Sans irgendwann bleiben, nachdem diese Typen das wirklich taten. Die Flure der Universität waren genauso lieblos gestaltet. Hier und da ein paar graue Spinte und Pinnwände mit Benachrichtigungen. Ansonsten weiße Wände und weiße Türen. Er kam sich beinahe vor wie im Krankenhaus. Zumindest wie eines aus den vielen Krankenhausserien. Das kurze Skelett klammerte sich mit seiner rechten Knochenhand fester an den Riemen seines Rucksackes. Er hoffte, dass das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Und dann wieder ein Schild mit einem Pfeil und demselben Text wie an der Eingangstür. Sans folgte den Anweisungen. Nach zwei weiteren Schildern erreichte er endlich den gewünschten Hörsaal. Eine Hand voll Monster standen wartend und nervös vor der großen Tür. Sie alle sahen aus, als wenn sie schon mal bessere Zeiten erlebt hätten. Ihre Kleidung war größtenteils kaputt und dreckig. Viele von ihnen hatten offensichtliche Kampfspuren. Sans wusste genau, dass man es als unterprivilegiertes Monster nicht leicht hatte da draußen in der Großstadt. Ein Katzenmonster kaute sich aufgeregt an den Krallen herum und ein Hasenmonster lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand und schlug nachdenklich seinen Hinterkopf gegen die harte Oberfläche. Offenbar war nicht nur das kleine Skelett mit den Nerven am Ende wegen dieses Tests.

Sans blickte nach oben und entdeckte eine große Uhr. Zum Glück schaffte er es dank Papyrus noch rechtzeitig. Daneben hing ein weiteres Schild: „Einlass um acht Uhr.“  
Das kurze Skelett rückte sich aufgeregt seinen Rucksack zurecht. Es war bereits nach acht. Vielleicht sollten sie einfach reingehen und gar nicht hier warten. Vielleicht standen die Prüfer bereits bereit im Hörsaal und wunderten sich wo all ihre Prüflinge blieben. Sans wischte sich erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er ging rüber zu der Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter, um den Raum zu betreten. Doch plötzlich ging ein lauter Alarm los. Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass die Tür mit einem kaum zu übersehenden Mechanismus gesichert war. Unter der Klinke befand sich eine Metallbox, die mit runter gedrückt werden würde und den Alarm auslöste. Die anderen Monster starrten Sans einfach nur genervt an.  
„Heh. Sorry. I-Ich geh mal jemanden holen deswegen!“, grinste das kurze Skelett falsch und lief von dem Hörsaal weg.  
Wirklich. Er sollte die ganze Sache einfach hinzuschmeißen. Kommt schon. Ein Monster wie er sollte studieren? Ein drittklassiger Taugenichts, der auch sonst nichts im Leben auf die Reihe bekam? Er konnte Papyrus ja nicht mal das Leben bieten, das er seinem Bruder so sehr gewünscht hätte. Und dann noch solche Vorstellungen, wie dass er Wissenschaftler oder sonst irgendwas Tolles werden könnte, wenn er bereits zu dämlich war diese fette Metallbox unter der Klinke zu sehen. Sans war auf dem besten Wege wieder nach draußen zu finden, bis er in einen Dozenten hinein lief, welcher wegen dem Alarm zum Hörsaal eilte. Zumindest dachte er, dass der Typ einer war, immerhin trug dieser eine braune Aktentasche und ein Namensschild. Da sein Gegenüber wesentlich größer war viel das kurze Skelett nach hinten auf den harten und gefliesten Boden.  
„T-Tut mir leid!“, entschuldigte er sich rasch, um möglichen Ärger zu vermeiden  
„Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit der Alarmanlage!“  
„E-Ehm… Naja… Auf dem Schild stand, dass wir um acht Uhr rein gelassen werden… I-Ich dachte die Prüfer würden schon im Hörsaal sitzen und warten… U-Und da habe ich versucht die Tür zu öffnen, wobei der Alarm ausgelöst wurde…?“  
„Können Sie nicht die Aufschrift auf der Sicherung lesen?! Wie haben Sie es nur geschafft zu der Prüfung zugelassen zu werden?!“, seufzte der Dozent genervt. „Egal. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens woran es liegt.“, ergänzte er und lief an dem kleinen Skelett vorbei.  
Sans rappelte sich wieder auf und plötzlich verstummte auch dieser infernale Lärm. Offenbar hatte der Typ den Alarm abstellen können. Nur jetzt konnte er nicht mehr weg. Wenn der Dozent einer der Prüfer sein sollte, dann würde er sich garantiert an sein unverkennbares Skelettgesicht erinnern. Sans trat auf der Stelle und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Das war doch alles scheiße! Mit einem wirklich schlechten Gefühl in der Brust schlurfte das kurze Skelett zurück zum Hörsaal. Inzwischen war die Tür geöffnet und all die Prüflinge hatten sich ihre Plätze ausgesucht. Immer mit viel Abstand zwischen ihnen, damit sie nicht von den jeweils anderen abgucken konnten. Offenbar war diese Idee aber von dem Dozenten, welcher den Alarm abstellte. Genervt sortierte er mit einem schroffen Befehlston noch die letzten Monster auseinander. Sans spähte vorsichtig in den großen Raum hinein. Nervös grinsend und mit den Händen in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben schlenderte er hinein. In der besten Absicht so zu tun, als wenn nie etwas gewesen wäre.  
„Ah, sind Sie auch endlich mal hier. Ich hoffe Sie können genauso gut die Gleichungen für eine reelle Veränderliche wie Sie Fehlalarme auslösen können.“, schnaubte das größere Monster.  
Sans‘ Grinsen wurde etwas breiter. Heh. Eine was…???  
„Setzen Sie sich nach da oben!“, befahlt der Dozent und zeigte auf die letzte Reihe.  
Das kurze Skelett kam dieser Anweisung nach und ignorierte die Schweißperlen, welche ihm von der Stirn in die Augenhöhlen liefen. Sans bereute sein schönes Frühstück. Er war kurz davor direkt hier und jetzt in den Hörsaal zu kotzen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm diesem Drang zu widerstehen. Das kleine Monster setzte sich auf seinen Platz und kramte seine Schreibunterlagen hervor. Sans hatte sich extra neue Bleistifte gekauft. Dazu nahm er einen Kugelschreiber, ein Geodreieck, einen Winkelmesser, einen Zirkel und ein Lineal von Zuhause mit. Nachdem die Utensilien ausgepackt waren, warf das kurze Skelett seinen Rucksack rüber zur Wand, wo auch die Sachen der anderen Teilnehmer lagen.

In diesem Moment betraten drei ältere Personen den Raum. Der Dozent verabschiedete sich respektvoll von diesen und verließ den Hörsaal. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, fühlte sich Sans wie in einer Falle. Seine Hände zitterten. Gott, zum Glück hatte er kein Herz, sonst würde er garantiert einen Infarkt bekommen. Sein linker Arm tat bereits weh. Vielleicht würde auch seine Seele schlappmachen. Das kurze Skelett fuhr sich erneut mit dem Ärmel über seine Stirn. Fuck, war es heiß hier drin! Sans sah sich um und bemerkte, dass die anderen Teilnehmer alle Taschenrechner dabei hatten. Nur er nicht. Hätte er sich einen Taschenrechner kaufen sollen?? Bisher rechnete das kurze Skelett das Meiste im Kopf oder bei kniffligen Sachen über Gleichungen aus. Hoffentlich waren die Aufgaben nicht zu schwer. Er war so ein Idiot!

„Guten Morgen.“, begann das ältere Stiermonster vorne am Rednerpult. „Ich heiße Sie alle herzlich willkommen zu der Prüfung, die unser geliebter König Asgore extra für das gemeine Fußvolk einrichtete, in der Sie sich das Recht erarbeiten können Studenten unserer schönen Fakultät zu werden.“  
Sans sah nervös dabei zu wie das weibliche Krokodilmonster der drei Herrschaften anfing durch die Reihen zu gehen und die Schreibunterlagen zu prüfen. Gut dass er darauf verzichtet hatte sich Notfallnotizen zu machen. Wobei verzichtet das falsche Wort dafür war. Papyrus fand seine Spickzettel und zündete sie in der Küchenspüle mit einem Feuerzeug an. Apropos Feuer… Eine Zigarette wäre jetzt ein Traum.  
„Mein Name ist Professor Tolium.“, fuhr der Stiermann fort. „Neben mir steht Professor Karos und Professor Nariah ist gerade so nett ihre Schreibutensilien nach Spickzetteln abzusuchen. Wir sind heute Ihre Prüfer. Ich möchte Ihnen versichern, dass wir keinerlei Betrug oder Schummelei zulassen werden. Sollten wir sehen, dass Sie betrügen, werden Sie sofort aus dem Hörsaal entfernt und für alle kommenden Prüfungen gesperrt.“  
Das Krokodilmonster kam nun auch bei Sans an. Sie untersuchte jede Fläche und schraubte sogar den Kugelschreiber auf. Doch sie fand nichts. Etwas misstrauisch schaute sie auf das Skelett hinunter.  
„Bitte ziehen Sie ihre Jacke aus und legen Sie sie zu den Rucksäcken. Sie bietet zu viele Möglichkeiten Notizen zu verstecken.“, flüsterte die Dame, um ihren Kollegen vorne am Pult nicht zu unterbrechen.  
Das kurze Skelett zog sich so leise wie möglich seine dicke Jacke aus und stand auf, um sie wegzubringen. Unauffällig schlich er zurück zu seinem Platz. Inzwischen war das Krokodilmonster fertig mit seinen Schreibunterlagen und sie ließ prüfend ihre Blicke über die Unterarme ihres Prüflings wandern, welcher ein rotes T-Shirt trug. Sie nickte zustimmend und ging weiter. Sans‘ Seele pochte so stark, dass er den Puls gegen Brustkorb und Wirbelsäule vibrieren spüren konnte. Der Brechreiz kam zurück.  
„Professor Karos wird Ihnen nun die Prüfungsbögen aushändigen.“, der Stiermann deutete auf das Maulwurfmonster neben sich. „Bitte drehen Sie diese erst um, wenn ich Ihnen das Signal dafür gebe. Sie haben drei Stunden Zeit alle Fragen zu beantworten. Ich wünsche Ihnen vor Erfolg.“

Sans fummelte nervös an seinen Fingergelenken herum. Professor Karos verteilte wie angekündigt die Prüfungsunterlagen. Das kurze Skelett schluckte bei dem Anblick dieser Stapel. Wie sollte er das alles in nur drei Stunden schaffen?? Er wischte sich erneut über die Stirn, doch da ihm nun die Ärmel fehlten, wurden nur seine Unterarmknochen unangenehm nass und triefend. Das kurze Skelett versuchte die Feuchtigkeit abzuschütteln, was ihm fragende Blicke des Maulwurfes einbrachte. Dieser war nun bei seinem Tisch angelangt. Sans grinste entschuldigend. Seufzend legte der Professor die Testbögen mit der Schrift nach unten vor seinen Prüfling. Nachdem das Maulwurfsmonster zu seinen Kollegen zurückgekehrt war, gab der Stiermann das Startsignal. Sans drehte den Stapel Papiere um und las sich die ersten Aufgaben durch. Sie bezogen sich auf den Bereich Sozialwissenschaften. „Erläutern Sie die Begriffe: Anthropologie, Soziologie, Demografie, Ökotrophologie und Ethnologie.“  
Heh. Wenn’s weiter nichts ist. Das kurze Skelett setzte seinen Kugelschreiber an. Doch bei dem Versuch zu schreiben stellte er fest, dass der Stift keine Tinte mehr ausspuckte. Grummelnd versuchte es Sans erneut. Und wieder. Und wieder. Es ging nicht. Frustriert kritzelte das kurze Skelett am Rand des Bogens hin und her, doch der Stift wollte einfach nicht. Fuck! Er versuchte es so lange, bis das Papier riss. Panisch strich Sans es wieder glatt, doch der Riss blieb bestehen und der Bogen war am Rand zerknittert. Das kurze Skelett war kurz davor sich über den Tisch zu übergeben. Zittrig meldete sich Sans zaghaft, sodass das Krokodilmonster leise zu seinem Tisch kam.  
„E-Entschuldigung. A-Aber mein K-Kugelsch-schreiber sch-schreibt nicht m-mehr… H-Hätten sie e-eventuell e-einen für m-mich…?“  
Professor Nariah griff in ihre Brusttasche und holte einen anderen Stift hervor. Sie legte ihn Sans hin und ließ ihn anschließend wieder mit seinen Aufgaben alleine. Erleichtert seufzte das kurze Skelett. Nervös grinsend begann er zu schreiben. Doch die Schweißperlen auf seinem Schädel tropften runter auf das Papier und verschmierten seine Schrift. Sans versuchte die Nässe irgendwie zu entfernen, doch dabei verwischte er seinen ganzen Text. Zittrig versuchte das kurze Skelett auf dem nassen Untergrund zu schreiben, doch die Tinte zerlief augenblicklich. Also schrieb Sans den Text in kleinen Buchstaben an den Rand und machte einen Pfeil auf die Aufgabe. Er hoffte, dass die Prüfer seine schreckliche Schrift lesen konnten. Besonders wenn sie so winzig geschrieben war.

Nach über zwei Stunden war er bei den Mathematikaufgaben angelangt. Eigentlich hatte sich das kurze Skelett auf diesen Teil gefreut, doch nun fühlte es sich, als wenn es gerade einen Marathon gelaufen wäre. Sein T-Shirt war klatsch nass geschwitzt und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sans wollte nur noch nach Hause. Und er wollte Papyrus in den Arm nehmen. Dann würde er sich die nächste Woche an seinen Bruder geklammert und in Fötus-Haltung unter seinem Bett verstecken. Das kurze Skelett legte für einen Moment seine Arbeitsmaterialien zur Seite. Er musste sich sammeln und tief durchatmen. Bisher war er bei jedem Strich mit seinem Geodreieck abgerutscht. Inzwischen war das Papier grau und voller Radiergummifusseln. Mehr Fehler durfte sich Sans auch nicht erlauben, denn eben dieser Radiergummi war am Ende all seiner Bleistifte bereits bis zur Metallkante verbraucht. Gerade als er es erneut versuchen wollte, brach jedoch die Mine seines aktuellen Stiftes ab. Nun war ein kleiner und zackiger Knubbel auf seiner eigentlich geraden Linie. Und er hatte nichts um ihn zu entfernen. Sans seufzte. Das kurze Skelett schaute sich kurz um und leckte dann seinen Zeigefingerknochen an. Er wischte mit dem Speichel über die Linie und verschmierte sie dadurch. Das war im Nachhinein nicht viel schlimmer als der aktuelle Zustand der Papiere. Sie sahen allesamt aus, als wenn man sie durch eine verengte Gosse hinter sich her gezogen hätte.

Irgendwann waren die drei Stunden um. Sans war ein Wrack. Mit aller letzter Kraft schrieb er gerade rechtzeitig das letzte Wort zu Ende. Als Professor Tolium befahl aufzuhören, brach das kurze Skelett auf dem Tisch regelrecht zusammen. Das Maulwurfsmonster ging durch die Gänge und sammelte die Bögen wieder ein. Nur den von Sans musste Professor Karos unter seinem Prüfling hervor ziehen. Es war geschafft… Es war endlich vorbei… Das kurze Skelett fühlte sich wie tot.  
„Wieso ist ihr Prüfungsbogen so durchnässt??“, fragte der Maulwurf etwas angewidert.  
Sans richtete sich mit Mühe auf und sein nasser Schädel und sein schweißgetränkes T-Shirt waren mehr als offensichtlich.  
„Heh. Die Fragen in dem Test waren ziemlich… Transpirierend.“  
Professor Karos rollte bei diesem schlechten Wortspiel mit den Augen und ging weiter. Doch das war dem kurzen Skelett sowas von scheiß egal. Er wollte nur noch nachhause und in Ruhe sterben. Auch wenn ihn die Prüfung bislang nicht umgebracht hatte, würde Papyrus diese Aufgabe sicherlich übernehmen, wenn sein großer Bruder trotz des vielen Lernens durchrasselte. Und dieses Ergebnis war unausweichlich. Bei dem was er den Prüfern dort zugemutet hatte, konnte er froh sein nicht mit einem Tritt aus dem Gebäude geschmissen zu werden.  
„Wenn Ihre Ergebnisse vorliegen, werden wir Sie per Post informieren.“, kündige Professor Tolium an, während er in erschöpfte und müde Gesichter schaute. „Sie können nun gehen.“  
Alle Teilnehmer hatten sichtliche Probleme sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sans, dass jeder von ihnen aussah wie zerkaut und ausgespuckt. Vielleicht war dieser Zustand hier doch normal. Er betete dafür, dass die Studiengänge nicht genauso grausam werden würden. Das kurze Skelett nahm seine Sachen und ging nach draußen. In den Fluren warteten bereits die Studenten, um das Frischfleisch zu begutachten. Sie lachten und kicherten über die geplagten Monster, die nicht das Geld hatten um sich eine gute Ausbildung leisten zu können. Das kurze Skelett senkte seinen nassen Kopf und eilte schnell zum Ausgang. Endlich wieder auf der Straße atmete Sans tief durch. Er fühlte sich, als wenn ihm gerade zwanzig Bleiwesten abgefallen wären. Nun konnte er endlich nachhause zu seinem Bruder. Zum Glück hatte sich Sans für diesen Abend im Lokal freigenommen, weil er nicht wusste wie das in der Universität zu laufen hatte. Eventuell hätten die Prüfer die Bögen auch noch am selbigen Tag durchgesehen und die Teilnehmer hätten bis abends hier hocken müssen. Doch wenn sich die Herrschaften so viel Zeit dafür nahmen, dann konnte Sans den restlichen Tag mit Papyrus verbringen. Der Kleine kam im Moment eh viel zu kurz. Doch zuvor sollte er vielleicht doch duschen und sich umziehen. Mit Mühe schlurfte das kurze Skelett zurück zu ihrer Wohnung.

Die letzten paar Meter schleifte das kurze Skelett seine Jacke und seinen Rucksack nur noch im Dreck hinter sich her. Seine Knochenhände waren verschwitzt und konnten das Material kaum festhalten. Sans keuchte, als er sich die letzten Treppenstufen hoch schleppte. Er ließ alles fallen und wühlte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Doch dieser glitschte ihm mehrmals von den nassen Fingern. Genervt und erschöpft sammelte er ihn wiederholt vom Fußboden auf. Als das kurze Skelett es schaffte den Schlüssel endlich festzuhalten, zitterten jedoch seine Hände zu sehr um das Schloss zu treffen. Frustriert ließ Sans seine Stirn gegen die Tür fallen und lehnte sich gegen diese. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. In dem Moment machte Papyrus seinem Bruder auf. Das ältere Skelett kippte erschrocken nach vorne und landete auf seinem Gesicht. Das war’s. So konnte er auch ebenso gut liegenbleiben.  
„Sans! Was ist los?? Bist du angegriffen worden?? Bist du verletzt?? Komm, sag was!“, fragte Papyrus in Sorgen und kniete sich neben seinen großen Bruder.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, ertönte Sans‘ gedämpfte Stimme vom Fußboden. „Aber ich glaube du musst mir aufhelfen.“  
Das jüngere Skelett packte seinen Bruder am T-Shirt, bis es angeekelt feststellte, dass dieses total nassgeschwitzt war. Sofort ließ Papyrus los, sodass Sans zurück auf den Fußboden fiel. Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck eilte das jüngere Monster zur Spüle in der Küche und wusch sich gründlich mit Seife die Hände. Sein Bruder raffte sich indes von alleine gerade so auf.  
„Sorry, Bro.“, warf Sans ein, als er sah wie fanatisch sich Papyrus die Knochen schrubbte.  
„Was zum Teufel ist denn passiert?!“, fragte dieser genervt.  
„Der Test war echt hart. Scheiße. Ich glaube ich bin durchgefallen.“  
„Was?! Wie kannst du durchfallen?! Du hast wochenlang dafür gelernt!“  
„Hey, ganz ruhig. Wir kriegen die Ergebnisse per Post zugestellt. Wir werden es also bald erfahren. Doch bis dahin…“, Sans roch kurz unter seiner rechten Achsel und drehte ruckartig mit verzogenem Gesicht den Kopf zur Seite. „Muss ich duschen.“  
„Das sehe ich genauso.“, ergänzte Papyrus, der sich mit der Handfläche vor der Nase herum wedelte.  
Sans begab sich ins Badezimmer und stellte das Wasser der Dusche an. Er warf die nassen Klamotten einfach in den Raum und prüfte anschließend die Temperatur des Wassers. Nachdem es lauwarm war, stellte er sich unter den Strahl. Das tat gut. Es war schön kalt, um die Hitze der Panikattacke in dem Hörsaal zu beseitigen, aber warm genug um seine Gelenke etwas zu entspannen. Das kurze Skelett wusch sich grob mit Duschgel und ließ danach einfach für eine Weile das kühle Nass auf seinen Schädel rieseln. Das war schon viel besser. Obwohl Sans davon überzeugt war, dass er nachher schlafen würde wie ein Baby. Er hatte kaum mehr Kraft im Leib. Fuck, war diese Prüfung ein Albtraum. Das kam davon, wenn man nach den Sternen greifen wollte. Wäre er doch beim Kellnern geblieben.

„Sans! Beeil dich! Ich will hören was da los war!“, hämmerte Papyrus gegen die Tür.  
Das ältere Skelett stellte das Wasser ab und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Wie konnte er nur zu dieser liebreizend netten Bitte nein sagen? Sans verließ das Bad und fühlte sich gleich besser. Endlich wieder zuhause, bei seinem Bruder, frisch geduscht und er hatte den beschissensten Teil der Woche hinter sich gebracht. Er ging rüber zu seiner Jacke und fischte eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug aus den Taschen heraus. Anschließend öffnete das kurze Skelett das Fenster und setzte sich halb auf die niedrige Fensterbank. Papyrus mochte den Qualm in der Wohnung nicht. Es war dem Kleinen lieber, dass jemand von der Straße aus einen Angriff durch das geöffnete Fenster schickte, als dass die Möbel nach Tabak riechen könnten. Heh. Wenigstens hatte sein Babybruder Prioritäten im Leben. Dieser saß erwartungsvoll und mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa.  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu berichten, Pap.“, erklärte Sans und nahm einen Zug seiner Zigarette. „Die Aufgaben waren nicht so schwer, aber die Prüfungsangst hat mich fertiggemacht. Ich habe so oft Sachen aus Nervosität wegradiert und durchgestrichen, dass meine Prüfungsbögen aussahen wie der Untergrund nach dem großen Krieg. Ich hoffe echt, dass die überhaupt irgendein Wort davon lesen können. Ich bin so am Arsch. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so eine abgefuckte Scheiße wird.“  
„Und was willst du tun, wenn sie es nicht können und du durchfällst?“, fragte Papyrus sachlich nüchtern.  
Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Vermutlich weiter kellnern und irgendwie von der Hand zum Mund leben. Sans hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte sich für seinen Bruder zusammenreißen müssen. Papyrus hatte nur das Beste verdient. Und er konnte ihm nicht mal einen Fernseher oder Spielzeug oder auch nur Bücher zur Unterhaltung kaufen. Im Gegenteil sogar. Das ältere Skelett war so mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt, dass er kaum noch Zeit für den Kleinen hatte. Mit einem besser bezahlten Job hätte Papyrus alles haben können was er wollte. Sans würde einfach alles für ihn tun. Doch er konnte nicht. Es war zum Kotzen. Das ältere Skelett starrte eine Weile ruhig auf den Fußboden und paffte seinen Glimmstängel zu Ende. Achtlos drückte er den restlichen Stummel an der abgenutzten Hausfassade aus und warf ihn runter auf die Straße. Sans schloss das Fenster und bemerkte, dass sein Bruder ihm bereits frische Anziehsachen auf sein Bett gelegt hatte. Papyrus war so großartig. Das ältere Skelett schluckte schwer. Er selber war die reinste Enttäuschung. Für sie beide.

„Hey, Pap. Wollen wir heute ein bisschen rausgehen?“, fragte Sans, während er sich seine Sachen griff und begann sich anzuziehen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?“, fragte das jüngere Skelett mit Sorge in seiner Stimme. „Du siehst nicht gut aus.“  
„Klar. Ich will mal wieder etwas mit meinem Lieblingsbruder unternehmen.“  
„Ich bin dein einziger Bruder.“  
„So wie Mama und Papa rum poppen wäre ich mir da inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher.“  
„Rum was?“  
„Heh. Schon gut. Also was sagst du? Wir könnten ein Eis essen gehen oder sowas.“  
Papyrus‘ ernste Gesichtszüge erweichten sich in etwas Kindliches. Sans mochte diesen Anblick. Der kleine Kerl war viel zu ernst für sein junges Alter. Das ältere Skelett genoss es dieses selbstauferlegte Verantwortungsbewusstsein seines Bruders zu zerschlagen, damit dieser einfach nur Kind sein konnte. Meistens hielt dieser Zustand nicht lange an, doch jede Minute war für sie beide ein Gewinn.  
„Wenn du meinst, dass das okay für dich ist, dann ja.“, murmelte Papyrus, der sichtlich versuchte ein erfreutes Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.  
Sans freute sich darüber, dass sein Bruder diese Idee mochte. Er selber konnte nach den heutigen Ereignissen etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen. Das ältere Skelett bekleidete sich fertig und schlüpfte erneut in seine Turnschuhe. Papyrus zog sich seine Stiefel an und sah missbilligend dabei zu wie sich Sans die schmutzige Jacke überstreifte. Dieser grinste das jüngere Monster nur schief an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie verließen gemeinsam die Wohnung und gingen nach unten. Die Geschwister fanden vor einer Weile in der Nähe des Marktplatzes eine wirklich gute Eisdiele. Dort gab es die klassische Waffel mit Eiskugeln, aber oben drauf sahniges Softeis mit bunten Zuckerstreuseln. Es war ein Gedicht. Und eine der wenigen Nahrungsmittel die sie beide mochten. Bis zum Marktplatz war es nicht sehr weit. Sans war versucht die Hand seines Bruders zu greifen, wie in alten Zeiten, doch dieser reagierte in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich launisch auf die kleinsten Dinge. Das ältere Skelett wollte an diesem Tag keinen Streit provozieren.  
„Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet.“, bemerkte Papyrus auf dem Weg in die Innenstadt.  
„Huh?“  
„Was machst du, wenn du den Test verhauen hast?“  
„Das was ich jeden Abend mache: Ich versuche die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen!“, grinste Sans und stupste seinen Bruder neckisch gegen die Schulter.  
„Nein, im Ernst.“, kicherte das jüngere Skelett eher ungewollt.  
„Mal sehen. Erst mal werde ich weiter arbeiten und mich nebenbei nach einem besseren Job umsehen. Nur du weißt, dass es schwierig ist ohne gute Ausbildung an eine gut bezahlte Arbeit ranzukommen. Aber mach dir da keine großen Sorgen. Wir haben es doch immer irgendwie geschafft, oder?“  
„Hm… Ja…“  
„Na siehst du. Zerbrech’ dir da heute nicht deinen Kopf drüber. Den brauchst du immerhin noch zum Essen. Wir holen dir eine große Portion Kirscheis. Klingt das gut?“  
„Ja!“, freute sich das jüngere Skelett ehrlich.

Als die Geschwister den Marktplatz erreichten, rannte Papyrus aufgeregt zu der Eisdiele. Breit grinsend schlenderte Sans hinterher. Bei dem Anblick seines glücklichen Bruders waren alle Strapazen in der Universität sofort vergessen. Als das ältere Skelett bei dem Laden ankam, hielt Papyrus seine Eiswaffel bereits in den Händen und schleckte munter die Streusel von dem Softeis. Sans bestellte sich eine Schokokugel und orderte anstatt den Zuckerstreuseln eine kleine Portion Senf oben drauf. Mit der gefrorenen Sahne war es gleich doppelt lecker. Er bezahlte ihre Leckereien und sie gingen gemeinsam in Ruhe über den Marktplatz. Soweit das in New Home möglich war. Wie immer war der Platz gefüllt mit verschiedenen Monstern. Sans umging bewusst kleinere Gruppierungen, um Ärger zu vermeiden. Doch inzwischen hatte er ein Auge dafür entwickelt von welchen Passanten mehr potenzielle Gefahr ausging als von anderen. Trotzdem durfte man keinen von ihnen aus den Augen lassen. Besonders nicht wenn Papyrus dabei war. Der Kleine war erschreckend streitlustig und Sans hätte ihm zugetraut sich tatsächlich mit den anderen Monstern anzulegen. Das ältere Skelett sah runter zu seinem kleinen Bruder. Papyrus sah tatsächlich glücklich aus. Wie ein Kind es auch sein sollte. Er lächelte liebevoll und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des kleineren Monsters, um es an sich zu ziehen.  
„Hey!“, protestierte das junge Skelett.  
„Kennst du den Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen, wenn es ums Kuscheln geht?“  
„Sans! Ich will es nicht hören!“  
„Für Frauen ist es schön, warm und gemütlich. Für Männer ist es ein tauber Arm, Haare im Gesicht und eine Erektion.“  
„Sans! Das war sicher irgendwas Versautes!“  
„Hehe he he.“  
Papyrus riss sich los und rannte die Stufen des Rathauses rauf. Dort wartete er spielerisch auf seinen Bruder. Sans folgte dem kleinen Wirbelwind gemächlich. Seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch schwach an. Sein Panikzustand von vorhin fraß verdammt viel Kraft. Müde setzte sich das ältere Skelett auf die oberste Stufe und schaute sich die Gegend an. Er hörte seinen Bruder hinter sich auf und ab rennen. Immerhin saß Papyrus den halben Tag alleine in ihrer winzigen Wohnung rum. Der Kleine musste sich ein bisschen auspowern. Das passte Sans ganz gut in den Kram. Dann würden sie nachher beide gut schlafen können.  
„Meinst du, dass ich irgendwann einmal König sein könnte?“, fragte Papyrus interessiert, während er sich die Statuen des Königspaares neben der Eingangstür des Rathauses ansah.  
„Natürlich, Pap. Du kannst alles werden was du willst.“, log Sans. Wer sagte einem Kind schon die Wahrheit, wenn es den Wunsch hatte Astronaut zu werden??  
„König Papyrus!“  
„Du solltest das nicht so an die große Glocke hängen, Bro. Nachher werden wir noch wegen Hochverrat hopsgenommen.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil wenn du König werden willst, musst du erst mal deinen Vorgänger umlegen. Was in diesem Fall Asgore wäre.“  
„Kann man nicht einfach abstimmen wer König sein darf?“  
„Heh. Ich glaube du hast die Unterschiede zwischen einer Monarchie und der Demokratie noch nicht so ganz verstanden.“  
„Gut. Dann bleibt das unser kleines Geheimnis.“, grübelte Papyrus. „Bis dahin bin ich dann… Der große Papyrus!“  
„Du bist bald der riesige Papyrus, wenn du weiter so wächst wie bisher.“  
„Nyhehe!“

Nachdem Sans sein Eis aufgegessen hatte, erhob er sich und klopfte seine Hose ein bisschen ab. Vielleicht würde er sich nachher noch etwas auf das Sofa legen und lesen. Papyrus würde es nicht gerne sehen, wenn der Sitzbezug eingesaut werden würde. Das junge Monster war die letzten Minuten ziemlich ruhig. Das ältere Skelett drehte sich um und sah erschrocken wie sein Bruder auf die große Statue von König Asgore kletterte.  
„Pap! Verdammt! Komm da runter!“  
„Ich habe es gleich geschafft! Ich kann zwar nicht das Original besiegen, aber dieses Imitat packe ich alle Male!“  
Sans wollte gerade zu der Statue eilen, doch dann geschah es. Papyrus rutschte mit seinen Stiefeln von der glatten Oberfläche ab und verlor den Halt. Es passierte alles so schnell. Bevor das ältere Skelett reagieren und seinen Bruder mit seiner Magie auffangen konnte, fiel dieser runter auf den harten Steinboden. KNACK. Sans blieb die Luft weg. Und plötzlich war alles wie in Zeitlupe. Er konnte genau sehen wie Papyrus unglücklich auf der Seite aufkam und wie seine beiden Unterarmknochen durchbrachen. Das knackende Geräusch fuhr dem älteren Skelett durch Mark und Bein. Da war der Brechreiz wieder.  
Sans konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern wann genau er zu seinem schreienden Bruder rannte und wann er sich neben ihn kniete. Vor ihnen beiden ragte der gebrochene Arm in der Luft, welcher wie ihre anderen Knochen nur durch Magie zusammengehalten wurde. Es sah schlimm aus. Wirklich, wirklich schlimm. Und verdammt schmerzhaft. Sans wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er registrierte nicht einmal, dass Papyrus irgendwann aufhörte zu schreien. Schniefend versuchte das jüngere Skelett den Schmerz mental zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht schwach sein! Nur Schwächlinge weinten! Aber es tat so verdammt weh! Das junge Skelett biss seine Reißzähne hart aufeinander und hielt die Luft an. Fuck, waren das Schmerzen! Keuchend hielt Papyrus seinen Arm am Ellenbogen fest. Hilflos sah er zu seinem großen Bruder, welcher ganz offensichtlich dabei war in eine Panikattacke zu verfallen. Seine Hände zitterten und er konnte Sans‘ Seele regelrecht hämmern hören. Das war kein guter Zeitpunkt!  
„PAPYRUS!“, begann das ältere Skelett panisch zu schreien. „OH MEIN GOTT!“  
Die anderen Monster drehten sich neugierig zu ihnen um.  
„Pap! Tut es sehr weh?! FUCK! Wir brauchen einen Arzt! EINEN ARZT!“  
„Sans!“  
„Ist schon gut Papy! Alles wird gut! VERDAMMT! IST HIER IRGENDWIE EIN ARZT?! WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE!!“  
Es drehten sich noch mehr Monster zu ihnen um. Nun begann Papyrus auch langsam panisch zu werden. Und dass sein Bruder aufsprang und im Kreis rumrannte machte es nicht besser!  
„Sans! Sei ruhig!“  
„Es tut mir so leid!“, schniefte das ältere Skelett und starrte auf den großen Bruch. „Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen! Ich hätte dich auffangen müssen! I-Ich…!“  
Nun kamen manche Monster auf sie zu. Doch sie sahen nicht unbedingt hilfsbereit aus.  
„Wir müssen hier weg! Sans! Wir müssen sofort hier weg!“  
„Halt den Arm ruhig! Ich werde einen Arzt organisieren! Der macht deinen Arm wieder heile! Ganz sicher!“  
Papyrus stand auf und zischte, als er seinen Arm bewegte. Das tat so höllisch weh! Doch die Monster um sie herum hatten einen ganz eigenartigen Blick. Das junge Skelett wusste genau was das zu bedeuten hatte. Genau so hatte ihn gestern auch der Obdachlose angesehen. Papyrus packte seinen Bruder an der Kapuze und zerrte an dieser. Er versuchte Sans irgendwie zum Mitkommen zu bewegen.  
„Komm mit!“  
„I-Ich…!“  
„Die wollen uns töten!“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte das ältere Skelett die näherkommende Heerschar. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um, doch in dem Moment als ihre Beute bereit war zu flüchten, rannten die anderen Monster auf sie zu. Wie bei einer Hetzjagd liefen die Geschwister wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon. Schmerzverzerrt hielt Papyrus seinen gebrochenen Arm fest. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual. Und dennoch war er weit schneller als sein schwerfälliger Bruder. Das jüngere Skelett blieb stehen und sah ängstlich die blutrünstigen Monster dicht hinter Sans. Das ältere Skelett hatte nicht mehr die Kraft um wegzulaufen.  
„Sans! Teleportiere uns weg!“  
„W-Was?“  
„Du sollst uns teleportieren! Mach schon!“  
Als das ältere Skelett an seinem Bruder vorbei lief, packte er diesen an seinem gesunden Arm und sie verschwanden in einem roten Glühen. Plötzlich tauchten die Geschwister in der Straße vor ihrer Haustür auf, doch durch Sans‘ Schwung beim Wegrennen fiel Papyrus hin und prallte auf dem Boden auf.  
„AH!“  
„PAP!“  
Das ältere Skelett eilte zu seinem Bruder. Papyrus hielt angestrengt zischend seinen gebrochenen Arm fest. FUCK! Das war so ein abgefuckter Scheißdreck! Verdammt! Sans half dem jüngeren Skelett vorsichtig auf.  
„Es tut mir leid, Pap! Ich wollte das alles nicht!“  
„Bring uns einfach von der Straße weg!“

Unterstützend hielt das ältere Skelett seinen Bruder fest und half ihm beim Gehen. Papyrus war zwar tapfer und ruhig, aber Sans konnte mit jedem Schritt und jeder Bewegung den stechenden Schmerz förmlich spüren. Ihr Wohnhaus war nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, doch es kam ihnen beiden vor wie ganze Kilometer. Mit Mühe quälte sich das jüngere Skelett die Treppen hinauf. Augenblicklich öffnete Sans die Tür, sodass sein kleiner Bruder ohne zu warten sofort in ihre Wohnung konnte. Dieser hielt sich immer noch hilflos seinen schmerzenden Arm. Inzwischen hatten sich die Bruchstellen geringfügig verschoben. Vermutlich durch den Sturz. Alleine der Anblick ließ Sans‘ Arm aus Sympathie pochen. Er führte Papyrus vorsichtig rüber zu ihrem Sofa und ließ ihn sich setzen. Was sollten sie jetzt machen? Was zum Teufel sollten sie jetzt tun?! Das ältere Skelett sah sich hektisch um. Er hatte zwar einen Verbandskasten gekauft, für den Fall der Fälle, dass sich einer von ihnen unglücklich verletzen sollte, aber wie versorgte man einen Bruch?? Aus dem Fernsehen wusste Sans, dass man die Knochen richten und dann schienen sollte. Fuck, das würde wehtun! Er wollte seinem Bruder nicht wehtun! Verzweifelt fasste sich das ältere Skelett an den Kopf. Er holte den Verbandskasten unter der Küchenspüle hervor und legte diesen auf die Arbeitsplatte. Verbandszeug hatten sie jedenfalls genügend. Nun etwas um den Bruch zu schienen… Etwas um den Bruch zu schienen… Hmm… Seine Blicke fielen auf zwei Holzlöffel. Sie hatten sich diese neulich gegönnt. Neuware, kein gebrauchter Plunder vom Flohmarkt. Doch das hier war wichtiger als irgendwelche Gerichte zu kochen! Sans schnappte sich die beiden Kochlöffel und provisorisch ein paar eingepackte Rollen Verband. Er kniete sich vor seinen Bruder und sah sich den Arm genauer an. Zum Glück verschob sich der Bruch nur minimal. Er seufzte.  
„Papy, ich muss jetzt leider etwas machen, was wehtun wird wie die verdammte Höllensau… Denkst du, du hältst das aus…?“  
„J-Ja…“, murmelte das jüngere Skelett unsicher.  
„Du bist echt tapfer. Ein echter Krieger.“, ermutigte ihn Sans schwach. „Der große Papyrus steckt das locker weg, oder?“  
„J-Ja!“  
„Sehr gut! Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Bist du bereit…?“  
„Mhm…“  
Das ältere Skelett nahm vorsichtig beide Unterarmknochen in die Hände, was Papyrus sofort zum Zischen brachte.  
„Das machst du so gut, Pap! Es ist gleich geschafft!“  
So vorsichtig und genau wie möglich drehte Sans die Knochen zurück in ihre normale Position. Sein kleiner Bruder schrie vor Schmerzen. Das kurze Monster hätte bei diesen Geräuschen heulen können. Doch dann rasteten die Bruchstellen regelrecht ineinander ein. Papyrus schluchzte. Der Kleine war so verdammt tapfer…  
„Okay. Ich werde dir jetzt die Knochen schienen. Das wird noch mal etwas wehtun. Aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie eben!“  
„Okay…“, wimmerte das jüngere Skelett und hielt weiterhin seinen Arm hin.  
Sans riss eine Packung mit einer Verbandsrolle auf und legte vorsichtig einen der Holzkochlöffel auf die Elle seines Bruders. Mit etwas Druck, aber nicht zu fest, wickelte er die Bandage um dieses Konstrukt herum. Ab und zu zischte und wimmerte Papyrus, doch er hielt sich weiterhin tapfer. Das ältere Skelett war so stolz. Nicht viele Monster konnten diese Prozedur ohne Schmerzmittel einfach so hinnehmen. Sans schiente die Speiche seines Bruders auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Er sicherte den Verband mit braunem Klebeband, welches er ebenfalls im Verbandskasten fand. So konnte die Bandage nicht verrutschen.  
Das ältere Skelett sah nach oben. Obwohl Papyrus ruhig war, liefen ihm kleine Tränen aus den Augenhöhlen. Nun konnte dem Arm vorerst nichts mehr passieren. Sans lehnte sich nach vorne und schloss seinen Bruder in seine Arme. Und dieses Mal begrüßte dieser die Kuscheleinheit. Das jüngere Skelett drückte sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge seines großen Bruders und schniefte etwas. Sans würde sich diese Unaufmerksamkeit niemals verzeihen können.

Zum Glück war der Tag kein komplettes Desaster. Eine Woche später kam der Brief von der Universität bei den Skelettbrüdern an. Sans hatte es geschafft. Und das mit einer Fehlerzahl von Null. Mit einem so außergewöhnlich guten Ergebnis nahmen ihn die Fakultätsleiter mit Kusshand auf. Jetzt konnte es für sie beide nur noch besser werden. Auf den Weg in eine strahlende Zukunft.


	12. Vorstellungsgespräch

„Halt still!“  
„Aber du erwürgst mich!“  
„Du sollst stillhalten!“  
„Aua! Das ist kein Grund so grob zu sein!“  
„Anders lernst du es offenbar nicht!“  
Sans rieb sich seine schmerzende Schulter. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte nach all seinem disziplinierten Training ganz schön Kraft in den Armen bekommen. Dieser versuchte dem kurzen Skelett eine Krawatte umzubinden. Wie üblich verlor Papyrus schnell seine Geduld. Besonders wenn Sans mit den Fingern versuchte die Schlaufe etwas zu lösen, weil sie zu eng um seine Halswirbel saß.  
„Nimm deine verdammten Griffel da weg!“  
„Wie soll ich zu diesem scheiß Bewerbungsgespräch gehen, wenn du mir vorher das Genick brichst?!“  
„Du bist so ein Jammerlappen!“  
„Sklaventreiber!“  
„Scheißkerl!“  
„Arschloch! FUCK!“  
Papyrus hatte seinem Bruder erneut in die schmerzende Schulter geboxt. Und es tat verdammt noch mal weh! Murrend ließ Sans diese Prozedur über sich ergehen. Mit dem jüngeren Skelett konnte man sowieso nicht diskutieren. Zumindest lohnte es sich nicht. Am Ende würden sie streiten und Papyrus kam jedes Mal mit so vielen Todschlagargumenten, bis sein großer Bruder nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte. Manchmal gewann auch der, der am lautesten brüllte und schrie. Doch das war die Königsdisziplin von diesem Dickschädel. Wenn Sans einen Streit oder eine Diskussion vermeiden oder sie schnell beenden wollte, war es am leichtesten Papyrus einfach zuzustimmen. Dann hatte er seine Ruhe und sein kleiner Bruder bekam seinen Willen.  
„So, fertig.“  
„Na endlich…“  
Sans kam sich lächerlich vor. Sie hatten die letzten Monate so viel Gold wie möglich zurückgelegt um einen Anzug, ein Hemd, eine Krawatte und vornehme Schuhe zu kaufen. Papyrus war davon überzeugt, dass dieses Outfit die Chancen seines Bruders bei Vorstellungsgesprächen erhöhen würde. Immerhin schloss Sans in Kürze sein Studium ab und er sollte sich langsam um eine passende Arbeitsstelle bemühen. Darum schrieb sein Bruder dutzende Bewerbungen für ihn. Leider erfuhr er selber erst davon, als bereits die ersten Antworten in der Post waren. Sans konnte nicht glauben wie gut Papyrus seine Unterschrift fälschen konnte. Heute sollte das kurze Skelett doch tatsächlich in Hotland vorsprechen. Im Labor des königlichen Wissenschaftlers. Es war so eine Zeitverschwendung. Natürlich gab es nicht viele die sich überhaupt auf so eine Stellenanzeige melden konnten, doch wieso sollte irgendwer dort gerade ihn einstellen wollen? Die Labore in Hotland suchten junge Wissenschaftler, die sich für viel Arbeit nicht zu schade waren. Also vermutlich haufenweise langweiliger Bürokram und Kaffee kochen. Sans wollte zwar schon immer mal den berühmten Doktor WingDing Gaster kennenlernen, doch dieser würde sich eh nicht mit jemanden wie ihm abgeben wollen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich niemals über den Weg laufen. Dennoch war es eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Aus dem Grund gab sich Papyrus alle Mühe seinen heruntergekommenen Bruder aufzupolieren.

Sans blickte mürrisch zum Spiegel und hielt kurz inne. Wow. War er das etwa?? Das kurze Skelett drehte sich etwas hin und her und bewunderte sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Fuck. Er sah aus wie ein verdammter Playboy. Vielleicht war dieser Anzug doch keine schlechte Idee. Wenn er irgendwann einen neuen Job fand und angenommen wurde, konnte er das Ding immer noch benutzen um Monster aufzureißen. Breit grinsend wischte sich Sans mit dem kleinen Finger über den Kamm seiner rechten Augenhöhle. Was für ein hübscher Bursche er doch war.  
„Heh. Das sieht echt gut aus, Pap.“  
„Natürlich tut es das! Immerhin habe ich die Sachen ausgesucht und sie hergerichtet!“  
„Du hast echt Talent. Das muss ich dir lassen.“  
„Nyehehe! Der große Papyrus wird schon dafür sorgen, dass du keinen so schlechten Eindruck hinterlässt wie üblich!“  
„Danke, Bro. Sieht so aus als wäre ich startklar.“  
„Noch nicht ganz…“, murmelte das jüngere Skelett.  
Papyrus drehte seinen Bruder grob zu sich und leckte sich über den Daumen. Anschließend wischte er ihm einen Senffleck aus dem Mundwinkel. Das sah gleich viel ordentlich aus. Das junge Monster begutachtete Sans mit prüfenden Blicken, doch nicht einmal er konnte einen weiteren Makel finden. Es war eine Schande, dass Sans nicht immer so auf sein Äußeres achtete. So schlimm sah er eigentlich gar nicht aus. Hoffentlich würde er später im Gespräch mit seinem zukünftigen Arbeitgeber nicht schwitzen, sabbern oder ihn mit einer Kippe im Mund mit „Hey Alter“ begrüßen. Papyrus strich ein weiteres Mal den Kragen seines Bruders glatt. Ab jetzt lag es leider nicht mehr in seinen fähigen Händen. Das bereitete dem jüngeren Skelett ein flaues Gefühl im Brustkorb.  
„Sehr gut. Erinnere dich daran was wir besprochen haben!“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Nerv mich nicht immer damit! Ich bin kein Kleinkind!“  
„Und was war es dann noch gleich?“  
„Sei höflich. Sei respektvoll. Sei… Ehm…“  
„Pünktlich!“  
„Das wollte ich eben sagen!“  
„Ich meine es ernst, Sans! Sei ebenfalls pünktlich zu unserem Magietraining heute Abend!“  
„Komm schon. Habe ich jemals meinen kleinen Bruder hängen lassen?“  
„In der Tat hast du das bereits getan.“  
„Na schön. Ich werde pünktlich zuhause sein.“

Die Geschwister verließen ihr Badezimmer und betraten den Wohnbereich. Jedes Mal wenn Sans an dem zerkratzten Türrahmen vorbeikam musste er zwangsläufig grinsen. Die letzte Kerbe machten sie vor einem Monat in das Holz. Das kurze Skelett musste sich strecken um so hoch zu kommen. Inzwischen war Papyrus größer als Sans und viele hielten ihn für den älteren Bruder. Was auch an seinem stocksteifen Verhalten gelegen haben könnte.  
„Und was machst du heute, wenn ich nicht da bin?“  
„Das geht dich nichts an.“  
„Das heißt du gehst wieder alleine auf die Straße? Du weißt, dass ich das nicht gut finde, Pap!“  
„Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein.“  
„Ich will nur nicht eines Tages die Überreste meines kleinen Bruders aus der Gosse sammeln müssen!“  
„Konzentrier’ dich ausschließlich darauf diesen Job zu bekommen! Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen!“  
„Wie willst du auf dich selber aufpassen?? Vergiss nicht, dass du erst zehn bist! Noch gehörst du der königlichen Garde nicht an!“  
„Das wird sich aber bald ändern! Gib mir noch etwas Zeit und sie werden darum betteln mich aufnehmen zu dürfen!“  
Sans seufzte frustriert. Diskutiere nicht mit ihm. Du weißt es besser. Lass ihn machen. Das kurze Skelett grummelte still vor sich hin. Dabei sorgte er sich doch nur um Papyrus. Was sollte er denn ohne seinen kleinen Bruder tun? Dieser verließ inzwischen regelmäßig die Wohnung. Sans wusste nicht was das jüngere Skelett da draußen tat. Vermutlich joggen, trainieren und kleinere Monster jagen. Tatsächlich konnte Papyrus jetzt schon einige Erfahrungspunkte sammeln, indem er schwächere und kleinere Kinder herausforderte und gewann. Die ersten Male wurden die unterlegenen Monster verletzt von ihrem Gegner liegengelassen. Doch irgendwann begann Papyrus damit ihnen den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen. Er wollte stärker werden. Um jeden Preis. Dafür musste er in seinem Level aufsteigen. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Sans konnte es seinem Bruder nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Diese Welt lief nun mal so. Töten oder getötet werden. Solange sich Papyrus auf der Siegerseite befand, war für das kurze Monster alles in bester Ordnung. Ihn ließ nur nicht der Gedanke los, dass sich dieser Zustand ändern könnte. Es gab zu viele Gefahren da draußen. Darum empfand es das ältere Skelett inzwischen als wichtig, dass sein Bruder seine Magie richtig einsetzen konnte. Papyrus würde sich ohnehin nicht von seinem Weg abbringen lassen, also lag es an Sans ihn vernünftig darauf vorzubereiten. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit seinen Bruder vor größerem Schaden zu bewahren.  
„In Ordnung Pap. Weißt du was? Es geht mich wirklich nichts an.“  
„Na also.“  
Sans ging rüber zu ihrer Wohnungstür und starrte diese für einen Moment nachdenklich an. Er konnte Papyrus‘ Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren. Das kurze Skelett griff nach der Türklinke. Er ging in den Flur und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. Es gab eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.  
„Sei vorsichtig, okay…?“  
„Ja… Du auch…“  
Sans schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das würde ein langer, langer Tag werden.

Papyrus hatte währenddessen eigene Pläne. Er streifte sich seine Stiefel über und schnappte sich seinen roten Schal. Das junge Skelett ging zurück in ihr Badezimmer und begann dieses übergroße Textil um seinen schmalen Hals zu drapieren. Nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass alles dort war wo es zu sein hatte, marschierte Papyrus zurück in ihren Wohnbereich. Von der Küchenanrichte griff er sich seinen Zweitschlüssel und stecke ihn sich ein. Vor einer Weile nahm das junge Monster seinem Bruder den Wohnungsschlüssel einfach weg. Immerhin ging Papyrus öfter ein und aus. Sans musste im Anschluss mit dem Stück Pappe vorlieb nehmen, bis er einen Zweitschlüssel anfertigen ließ. Das jüngere Skelett mochte die neuen Parameter ihres Zusammenlebens. Er sagte wo es lang ging und sein Bruder folgte ihm. Es war ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit Sans nach seinen Wünschen hinzubiegen. Noch war dieses Projekt nicht perfekt, aber immerhin handelte es sich nicht um einen Hund, sondern um seinen großen Bruder. Einen kleinen Funken Anstand besaß Papyrus schließlich doch noch. Allerdings hatte das junge Monster endlich die Möglichkeit etwas Ordnung und ein System in ihr Leben zu bringen. Er schickte Sans zur Arbeit, sagte ihm wann er zuhause zu sein hatte und konnte somit das kurze Skelett so gut es ging im Auge behalten. Leider hatte sein großer Bruder immer noch seinen eigenen Kopf. Es störte Papyrus meistens dann, wenn Sans die Nacht bei einem Mitstudenten verbrachte oder er sich in dem Lokal volllaufen ließ. Die unberechenbaren Faktoren in ihrem Alltag waren immer noch vorhanden, aber sie wurden minimiert. Papyrus hatte immerhin noch ein paar Jahre Zeit seine Vorstellungen umzusetzen. Darum durfte sein Bruder nicht hinter die Kulissen blicken. Es würde Sans nur verunsichern, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass Papyrus tatsächlich nur ein zehnjähriges Kind war. Mit dem Bedürfnis nach Umarmungen, Spielen und Spaß. Das junge Skelett versuchte alles um sich selber von solchen nutzlosen Gedanken zu befreien. Es war hart, doch es war das Beste für sie beide.

Papyrus verzog mürrisch sein Gesicht, als er vor der kleinen Schachtel stand, indem sich der Schmuck ihrer Mutter befand. Das junge Monster öffnete diese und blickte hinein. Es waren nur noch ein paar Goldringe und ein wertvoll aussehendes Armband übrig. Den Rest mussten die Geschwister versetzen. Andächtig fuhr Papyrus mit den Fingern über das glänzende Metall. Es war nun sechs Jahre her. Und trotzdem konnte sich das junge Skelett kaum an seine Eltern erinnern. Er war nicht dumm oder auf den Kopf gefallen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er das Geschehene erfolgreich verdrängen konnte. Laut Sans war ihre Kindheit grauenhaft. Papyrus war eigentlich ganz froh all diese Geschehnisse vergessen zu haben. Und dennoch fragte er sich oft ob diese Geschichten stimmten. Gelegentlich träumte das junge Skelett davon wie sein Bruder verletzt am Boden lag. Doch er wusste nicht mehr ob das ein Traum oder eine verdrängte Erinnerung war. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal so echt an. Manchmal kam sich Papyrus deswegen dumm vor. Als wenn er nicht einmal in der Lage war seine Erinnerungen zusammenzuhalten. Darum nahm er sich vor irgendwann diesem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn es nicht möglich war das Kapitel seiner Eltern abzuschließen, dann würde das junge Skelett diesen Abschnitt seines Lebens nach hinten verschieben. Er konnte sich diesen kindlichen Scheißdreck im Moment nicht leisten. Aus dem Grund kippte Papyrus die Schachtel auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch aus. Die Ringe schob er auf einen ordentlichen Haufen und das Armband legte er wieder in die Box hinein. Papyrus würde in ein paar Jahren, wenn er seine Ziele erreicht und mehr Zeit für sowas hatte, seine Mutter mit diesem Schmuckstück konfrontieren. Wenn sie schon ihren erwachsenen Sohn nicht erkennen sollte, würde ihr auf jeden Fall das Armband in den Sinn kommen. Es war wichtig für das junge Skelett sie zu fragen wieso Sans in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion mit ihm aus ihrem Elternhaus flüchten musste. Obwohl sein Bruder Papyrus gut versorgte, fühlte er sich seltsam von seiner Familie verstoßen. Er mochte Sans sehr gerne, auch wenn er es ihm nie sagte. Dieser kleine, sabbernde, rauchende Tunichtgut war alles was das junge Skelett im Leben hatte. Es war mehr als genug für ihn, aber dennoch fehlte irgendetwas. Papyrus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken über diesen Mist machen.

Mit der Schachtel in der Hand verließ das junge Skelett ihre Wohnung. Er würde das Ding an einem sicheren Ort verstecken. In einigen Jahren, wenn Sans mehr verdiente und sie endlich umziehen konnten, dann würde Papyrus zurückkehren und die Schachtel holen kommen. Und sollte seinem Bruder etwas zustoßen, sodass das jüngere Skelett fliehen musste, dann würde es nicht mehr in ihre unsichere Bleibe gehen und das Armband holen müssen. Daher war es strategisch sinnvoller die Box außerhalb ihrer Wohnung unterzubringen. Papyrus hatte zum Glück bereits eine Idee.  
Er verließ das Haus und ging zielstrebig die belebte Straße entlang. Die meisten Monster in dieser Gegend kannten die Skelettbrüder bereits. Manche hatten es aufgegeben sie zu jagen, da sich die Geschwister stets mit ihrer Magie aus dem Staub machten. Das war kein Ruf den Papyrus guthieß, doch das was besser als ständig weglaufen zu müssen. Er konnte es kaum abwarten endlich stark genug zu sein um sich gegen seine Häscher wehren zu können. Papyrus sah bereits nach kurzer Zeit den Park, in dem Sans und er damals oft spielten. Das junge Skelett kannte alles in dieser Anlage auswendig. Er steuerte einen Sitzbereich an, bei dem mehrere Parkbänke standen. In der Regel hielten sich hier nur kleinere Banden auf, da niemand sich traute sich gemütlich in den Park zu setzen. Damit war man die perfekte Zielscheibe. Ab und an patrouillierten hier zwar Gardisten entlang, doch die Anlage war zu groß um jeden dieser verwinkelten Bereiche rund um die Uhr im Augen behalten zu können. Das machte sein Versteck nur noch perfekter. Papyrus schlich sich hinter einen Baum und sah nach oben. Mit einem gezielten Wurf schmiss das junge Skelett die Schachtel auf einen Ast. Anschließend kletterte er selber hinauf. Papyrus sammelte die Schachtel wieder ein und blickte sich misstrauisch um. Es war niemand zu sehen. Sehr gut. Er ließ sich an der Vorderseite des Baumes runter und legte die Box in ein Astloch hinein. So konnte es niemand sehen und viele Monster waren einfach zu klein um ohne Weiteres an sein Versteck zu kommen. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit ließ sich das junge Skelett noch etwas hinunter gleiten und sprang dann auf den Fußboden. Ab jetzt musste er sich vorerst nicht mehr seinen Kopf über seine Eltern zerbrechen. Nun würde er in aller Ruhe trainieren können.

Daher nutzte Papyrus die Gelegenheit und rannte durch den Park. Er konnte etwas die grünen Pflanzen genießen, während er joggte. Außerdem war dieser Platz immer noch gut bewacht. Warum also nicht die Gelegenheit nutzen? Das junge Skelett kam an der Stelle vorbei, an der sie damals von den Yetis angegriffen wurden. Papyrus grinste ein klein wenig. Es war ein gutes Gefühl diesem Großkotz die Nase zu brechen. Und auch der kleine weiße Hund machte seitdem einen gewaltigen Bogen um die beiden Geschwister. Nicht mehr lange und jedes Monster im Untergrund würde es diesem Vieh gleichtun. Papyrus rannte motiviert etwas schneller, bis er mehrere Stimmen hörte. In einer Ecke, versteckt hinter mehreren Bäumen und Büschen, befand sich eine kleine Lichtung. Das junge Skelett kannte diese sehr gut. Von dort schienen die Geräusche zu stammen. Zuerst wollte Papyrus die Monster ignorieren, doch dann stand eines von ihnen gegen einen Baum gelehnt in greifbarer Nähe.  
„Hey du!“, sprach das Ziegenmonster, welches sich im selben Alter befand wie sein Ansprechpartner.  
„Was willst du?“, murrte Papyrus und blieb sichtlich genervt stehen.  
„Ich habe gesehen was du neulich mit den Werwolfzwillingen angestellt hast.“  
„Na und?“  
„Das war saubere Arbeit. Schade nur, dass die beiden zu uns gehörten.“  
„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für dieses Kaffeekränzchen. Komm zum Punkt.“  
„Der Punkt ist, dass wir das nicht auf uns sitzenlassen können. Wieso begleitest du mich nicht zu meinen Leuten und wir tragen das aus wie echte Monster?“  
„Seh‘ ich für dich so bescheuert aus? Ich lasse mich von dir doch nicht in einen Hinterhalt locken.“  
„Das ist kein Hinterhalt. Du kämpfst gegen mich. Wenn ich gewinne sind unsere Leute gerächt. Wenn du gewinnst darfst du uns beitreten. Was hältst du davon?“  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich eurem Haufen von Idioten beitreten will?“  
„Schön, wenn du zu feige bist und du dich nur an kleinen Kindern vergreifen kannst…“  
„Hmpf! Der große Papyrus hat keine Angst vor jemandem wie dir!“  
Das junge Skelett marschierte an dem Ziegenmonster vorbei. Es war dumm sich darauf einzulassen, doch wenn er erst mal den Ruf eines Feiglings hatte, dann wäre es ein sehr hartes Stück Arbeit diesen wieder loszuwerden. Immerhin kämpfte er bereits gegen den Vorwurf, dass sich sein Bruder immer mit Teleportation aus der Affäre zog. Die königliche Garde würde ihn mit solchen Gerüchten niemals aufnehmen. Also blieb Papyrus kaum eine andere Wahl als seinen Gegner in einem Kampf zu besiegen. Das junge Skelett hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als es die anderen Kinder auf der Lichtung sitzen und stehen sah. Doch er würde nicht davonlaufen. Dieser gehörnte Schwachkopf sollte es bereuen den großen Papyrus herausgefordert zu haben!

Währenddessen stand Sans vor dem riesigen Gebäude der Labore von Hotland. Es war komplett aus Metall, was das kurze Skelett für etwas fragwürdig hielt. Immerhin wurden die Räume dadurch doch nur unnötig aufgeheizt. Schließlich waren die Labore umgeben von Lava. Nun, vielleicht sollte er nicht klugscheißen. Auf jeden Fall war er pünktlich, sein Anzug saß gerade und er musste nur noch dieses Gespräch hinter sich bringen. Danach konnte er rauchen, saufen und kotzen. Vermutlich alles gleichzeitig. Denn Sans spürte wie aufgeregt seine kleine Seele schlug. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang sich mit dem Ärmel die Schweißperlen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Zum Glück konnte er vor seinem zukünftigen Arbeitgeber die Hitze in dieser Gegend für diesen Zustand verantwortlich machen. Das kurze Skelett grinste nervös, als es die Klingel an der verschlossenen Tür benutzte. Sofort drehten sich mehrere Kameras, welche über der Tür und an dem Gebäude angebracht waren, zu ihm. Sans winkte etwas eingeschüchtert. Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete sich die stählerne Tür und ein grünes Katzenmonster erschien. Es trug ganz dem Klischee entsprechend eine große Brille, einen weißen Kittel und zusammengebundene Haare. Das kurze Skelett schluckte seine dummen Kommentare so gut es ging hinunter.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte das Katzenmonster mit strenger Stimme.  
„Ehm… Hallo! I-Ich bin hier wegen einem Vorstellungsgespräch! Ich habe einen Termin mit einem gewissen… Ehm… Doktor Futamis?“  
„Ah! Sie müssen Sans sein! Bitte! Treten Sie ein!“  
Das kurze Skelett folgte dem fremden Monster, allerdings hatte es ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Sie befanden sich in der Eingangshalle, doch selbst hier lag irgendwie etwas Bedrohliches in der Luft. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Hirngespinst oder eine Vorahnung. Sans wusste es nicht. Was er wusste war, dass ihm diese Atmosphäre irgendwie Angst machte. Das kurze Skelett schluckte schwer. Die beiden Monster gingen weiter und kamen irgendwann bei mehreren Büroräumen an. Gerade als sie stehenblieben um die Tür zu öffnen, war ein dumpfer Schrei zu hören. Sans drehte sich panisch um.  
„Keine Sorge. Das ist nur ein Experiment von Doktor Gaster. Nichts was für Sie von Bedeutung wäre.“  
Ein Experiment das schrie als würde man ihm die Fingernägel raus reißen?? Das machte es nicht besser! Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee…  
Das Katzenmonster öffnete eine der Bürotüren und hielt sie ihrem Gast auf. Etwas zögerlich kam Sans dieser Einladung nach. Doktor Futamis ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich ihrem nervösen Bewerber gegenüber. Das kurze Skelett ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl nieder. Auf diesem rutschte er unangenehm hin und her. Das Katzenmonster holte seine Bewerbungsmappe aus einer Schreibtischschublade hervor und blätterte interessiert die Seiten durch.  
„Sie sind also zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und beenden bald Ihr Studium als Universitätsbester? Das ist ganz schön beeindruckend.“, bemerkte die Doktorin beiläufig.  
„J-Ja, das ist richtig. I-In einem Monat werden uns die Diplome überreicht.“  
„Und in welchen Bereichen waren Sie bisher tätig?“  
„Ich hatte ein paar kleinere Jobs… Wie zum Beispiel in einem Lebensmittelladen oder als Kellner. A-Aber ich interessiere mich schon mein Leben lang für die Wissenschaft und Geschichte!“  
„Also Einzelhandel und Gastronomie. Das hatten wir auch noch nicht oft hier.“, grübelte das Katzenmonster. „Erzählen Sie doch etwas von sich.“  
„Nun… Ich bin in New Home geboren und aufgewachsen. Ich bin mit sechzehn bei meinen Eltern ausgezogen. Ich lebe mit meinem kleinen Bruder zusammen. Mit neunzehn begann ich mein Studium und jetzt sitze ich hier.“  
„Warum haben Sie sich bei uns beworben?“  
„E-Eigentlich war das die Idee meines Bruders. Er fand die Stellenanzeige in der Zeitung. Ich hätte es schon immer toll gefunden in einem waschechten Labor zu arbeiten. Und dann noch für den berühmten Doktor Gaster! Ich dachte zuerst der Kleine verarscht mich.“, grinste Sans nervös und kratzte sich am Nacken.  
„Offenbar kennen Sie sich gut mit Doktor Gasters Forschungen aus. Warum denken Sie also, dass Sie der Richtige für diesen Posten wären?“  
„I-Ich bin fleißig und engagiert und ich bin auch für schwere Arbeiten zu haben! S-So wie es in der Anzeige stand…“  
„Hm…“, Doktor Futamis machte sich mehrere Notizen. „Und wo sehen Sie sich in fünf Jahren?“  
„Heh. Am liebsten auf einem Chefsessel, aber ich will erst mal klein anfangen.“, scherzte Sans schlecht und bereute es sofort, als das Katzenmonster noch mehr auf ihren Block schrieb.  
„Sollten wir uns dazu entschließen Sie einzustellen, hätten Sie Anspruch auf dreißig Urlaubstage im Jahr und eine Bezahlung von tausendzweihundert Gold monatlich. Entspricht das Ihren Vorstellungen?“  
Dem kurzen Skelett stand für einen Moment der Mund offen. Tausendzweihundert Gold monatlich?! HOLY FUCK!! Und die Doktorin schaute ihn an, als wenn diese Arbeit viel zu unterbezahlt wäre!! Papyrus und er würden bald in Kohle schwimmen!!  
„J-JA! Auf jeden Fall!“, antwortete Sans viel zu begeistert.  
„In Ordnung. Damit wären wir auch schon wieder am Ende angelangt. Wir werden uns in einem Monat schriftlich bei Ihnen melden, wenn Sie Ihre Diplome erhalten haben und alles in trockenen Tüchern ist. Dann werden wir Ihnen mitteilen, ob wir einen neuen Termin vereinbaren um den Arbeitsvertrag zu unterzeichnen oder ob wir Sie ablehnen. Es haben sich noch weitere Personen beworben und wir wollen natürlich unsere Entscheidungen abwägen.“  
„J-Ja, das kann ich verstehen… D-Dann freue ich mich von Ihnen zu lesen!“, lächelte Sans ehrlich. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit!“  
„Ich danke ebenso.“

Das Katzenmonster begleitete Sans durch die Eingangshalle. Als sie die Tür öffneten, stand bereits eine weitere Person vor dem Gebäude und traute sich offenbar nicht auf die Klingel zu drücken. Das gelbe Echsenmonster schob sich seine Brille zu Recht und räusperte sich nervös.  
„H-Hallo! M-Mein Name ist Alphys! I-Ich habe einen Termin!“  
„Sie sind spät dran!“, murrte das Katzenmonster. „Treten Sie doch bitte ein.“  
Ohne das kurze Skelett weiter zu beachten gingen die beiden Frauen in das Gebäude. Die Metalltür schnappte zu, als wenn es kein Entkommen mehr für diese Alphys gäbe. Sans seufzte erleichtert.  
Auch wenn er sich da drin beinahe in die Hose gemacht hätte, wenn er einen Darm besäße, war das seine Chance! Das kurze Skelett konnte es kaum erwarten Papyrus davon zu berichten! Und seinem Bruder dafür zu danken! Sans hoffte inständig, dass er eine Zusage bekommen würde. Endlich würde er etwas tun können was ihn wirklich interessierte. Und endlich hätte er einen Job, den er seinen beschissenen Erzeugern unter die Nase reiben konnte. Heh. Ja genau! Seht es euch ruhig an! Euer nutzloser Sohn, mit nur einem Lebenspunkt, würde bald unter dem berühmten Doktor WingDing Gaster arbeiten! In your face! Sans konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen des Anzuges und schlenderte bester Dinge nachhause.

Die Kinder sammelten sich alle in der Mitte der Lichtung. Die restlichen Anwesenden bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden Konkurrenten herum und das Ziegemonster stellte sich dem jungen Skelett entgegen. Papyrus schaute sich prüfend seine unmittelbare Umgebung an. Die beiden Kinder links hinter ihm waren nicht sehr groß und sahen schwächlich aus. Wenn er fliehen musste, dann wäre das sein Ausgang. Die anderen Monster konnten zum Problem werden, wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen gemeinsam auf ihren Feind loszugehen. Bei manchen erblickte Papyrus kleinere Waffen. Wie Messer die aus den Jacken hervor blitzten oder Steinschleudern die an ihren Gürteln hingen. Das junge Skelett versuchte sich mental auf verschiedene Szenarien vorzubereiten. Er konnte die Messerhiebe mit Knochenzaubern abwehren und sich im Notfall aus dem Staub machen. Sein Konkurrent knackte währenddessen seine Fingerknöchel. Papyrus hasste dieses Geräusch. Das Ziegenmonster selber war etwas übergewichtig und machte keinen fitten Eindruck. Er sollte es mit Schnelligkeit versuchen. Notfalls würde Papyrus so lange ausweichen, bis sein Gegner müde werden würde. Der Plan war in seinem Geiste geschmiedet und es konnte losgehen.  
Das dickliche Kind kam schnaubend auf das junge Skelett zugerannt. Papyrus nutzte den Schwung seines Angreifers und warf ihn zu Boden. Die Monster um sie herum jubelten ihrem Kameraden zu, doch das Skelett ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Erneut versuchte es das fremde Kind mit sinnloser Gewalt und wieder landete es im Dreck. Das Ziegenmonster stand auf und rieb sich seine nun mit Staub verschmierte Nase. Es versuchte dieses Mal Papyrus zu schlagen und zu treten, doch aufgrund seiner viel agileren Form konnte das Skelett mühelos ausweichen. Nun fühlte er sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt. Wenn Papyrus nur schnell genug reagierte, dann war dieser Kampf nicht mehr als eine Farce. Als das dickliche Kind ein weiteres Mal angriff, duckte sich das Skelett zur Seite und verpasste seinem Gegner einen Hieb in die Magengegend. Ein Raunen zog sich durch die Massen. Das Ziegenmonster hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch und sackte runter auf ein Knie. Doch Papyrus ließ ihn gewähren. Es sollten alle sehen, dass er überlegen war! Der große Papyrus verlor noch nie einen Kampf! Herausfordernd winkte das junge Skelett seinen Feind zu sich. Als das dickliche Kind provoziert auf seinen Gegner zu stürmte, wich Papyrus schnell aus und trat dem Ziegenmonster mit aller Kraft die Beine weg. Dieses landete erschrocken auf seinem Rücken und keuchte vor Schmerzen. Die Kinder im sie herum wurden langsam unruhig. Manche sahen auch belustigt aus. Das junge Skelett behielt sie gut im Auge. Die Masse wurde erst etwas ruhiger, als das Ziegenmonster sichtliche Probleme hatte aufzustehen. Offenbar landete es unglücklich auf seiner Wirbelsäule. Das war’s. Papyrus schlenderte mit Stolz geschwollener Brust zu seinem Opfer hinüber. Immer bereit seinen Notfallplan auszuführen, sollten sich die anderen Kinder auf ihn stürzen. Doch diese blieben stehen. Ruhig und nachdenklich. Doch niemand tat etwas. Das junge Skelett nahm dieses Verhalten zum Anlass es zu beenden. Er stellte einen Stiefel auf die Brust seines unterlegenen Gegners. Dieser zischte erneut vor Schmerzen. Papyrus beschwor mit seiner Magie einen spitzen Knochen, welchen er in seiner Hand hielt. Das kam halt dabei heraus, wenn man sich mit ihm anlegte. Er hatte diesen Idioten gewarnt. Mit einer schnellen Armbewegung durchbohrte der Knochen den Körper des Ziegenmonsters. Es zerfiel sofort zu Staub. Diese Erfahrungspunkte kamen Papyrus sehr gelegen, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich viele waren. Triumphal sah er sich in der stillschweigenden Masse um. Und dann brachen sie in Jubelgesängen aus. Etwas überraschte von dieser Reaktion hielt das junge Skelett den Knochen fest in seiner Hand.  
„Sieht so aus, als wenn wir einen neuen Champion haben.“, rief eines der Kinder.  
„Es wurde auch Zeit, dass mal jemand diesem Klugscheißer das Maul stopft!“, bemerkte ein anderes.  
Verwirrt sah sich Papyrus um. Diese unruhige Meute um ihn herum war unberechenbarer als er dachte. Dieser Umstand machte das Skelett nervös.

Papyrus schob die beiden kleineren Monster zur Seite und verließ den Kreis. Nun würde man ihn als starken Krieger und nicht als Feigling bezeichnen. Egal ob er ging oder blieb. Doch eines der Kinder rannte ihm nach. Papyrus reagierte sofort und er drehte sich ruckartig um. Das Skelett hielt dem anderen Monster den spitzen Knochen an den Hals. Er war bereit es zu beenden, wenn der Fremde sich nicht zurückzog. Doch dieser grinste nur breit und lachte etwas.  
„Schon gut! Ich wollte dir nur gratulieren!“  
„Es war von Anfang an klar, dass ich gewinnen würde! Was gibt es da zu gratulieren?“  
„Immerhin hast du unseren Anführer getötet! Somit bist du einer von uns!“  
„Ich will keiner von euch Versagern sein! Merk dir das!“  
„Denk darüber nach! Wir sind alle Straßenkids, die von ihren Erzeugern rausgeworfen wurden. Du wirst uns die nächste Zeit hier im Park finden.“  
Straßenkinder die von ihren Eltern verstoßen wurden…? Papyrus dachte zurück an das Armband. Nur dass er nicht alleine war. Er hatte Sans. Diese Versager hatten nur sich selber. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich zusammenrotteten. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Papyrus durfte sich von diesem Haufen nicht ablenken lassen. Sobald sich das junge Skelett auf jemanden einließ, bedeutete das Gefahr für ihn. Sein Bruder war da die absolute Ausnahme. Papyrus senkte den Knochen und wand sich wieder ab um zu gehen. Die Kinder auf der Lichtung brüllten und lachten. Was für Idioten.

Beide Geschwister kamen zeitgleich bei ihrem Wohnhaus an. Sie gingen gemeinsam nach oben und Sans berichtete aufgeregt von seinem Vorstellungsgespräch. Offenbar lief es ganz gut. Und die versprochene Bezahlung würde endlich ihr Leben erleichtern! Sie könnten sich eine eigene Waschmaschine kaufen! Und vielleicht sogar einen Fernseher! Mit diesem Geld konnten sie auch endlich aus dieser winzigen Wohnung raus! Aber man sollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht doch das gelbe Echsenmonster oder jemand anderen nahmen. Sans wollte sich eigentlich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen. Das kurze Skelett zog sich für seinen Job in dem Lokal um. Er würde erst spät in der Nacht zurück sein und er schaffte es zeitlich leider nicht mehr mit dem Training. Auch wenn Papyrus keine Umarmungen mehr mochte, drückte sein Bruder ihn plötzlich herzlich an sich. Das jüngere Skelett drehte brummend seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er lächelte heimlich. Diesen Erfolg hatte sich Sans redlich verdient. Sie konnten auch morgen wieder trainieren.


	13. Straßenkinder

Papyrus stand vor ihrem Herd und studierte eingehend das Rezept in seiner Hand. Da Sans das nötige Interesse und die Zeit fehlte für sie beide vernünftige Gerichte auf den Tisch zu bringen, entschloss sich das jüngere Skelett diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Leichte Dinge wie Rühreier kochte er oft zum Frühstück für sie beide. Die Arbeit mit dem Essen machte Papyrus irgendwie Spaß. Es war ein ganz neues Gebiet, in dem er sich kreativ ausleben konnte. Bisher wusste das junge Skelett gar nicht, dass es so unendlich viele Rezepte gab. All diese Monster hatten sich hingesetzt und solange rumprobiert, bis ihr Gericht perfekt war. Eigentlich eine beeindruckend Leistung. Natürlich wollte Papyrus immer noch ein Krieger und bestenfalls ein Mitglied der königlichen Garde werden, doch wäre er dem Beruf des Koches nicht wirklich abgeneigt. Manchmal brannte ihm das Essen an und manchmal verwürzte das junge Skelett seine Gerichte total. Allerdings war er auch noch ein Anfänger in diesem Gebiet. Das was er bisher kochen konnte war jedoch schon deutlich besser als alles was Sans zusammen rühren konnte. Sein großer Bruder freute sich darüber, dass Papyrus ein Hobby gefunden hatte, welches ihn ein bisschen entspannte und ablenkte. Das größere Skelett löste immer noch gerne Kreuzworträtsel und las begeistert Bücher, doch beim Kochen konnte es einfach mal seinen immerwährend rotierenden Geist ausbremsen. Manchmal klaute Sans an einem Kiosk Zeitschriften, die zum Beispiel die neusten Sommergerichte präsentierten oder andere Rezepte vorstellen. Davon durfte Papyrus allerdings niemals etwas erfahren. Dieser freute sich wenn sein Bruder an ihn dachte und ihm etwas von dem Weg zu der Universität mitbrachte. Das alles war auf jeden Fall besser als das jüngere Skelett auf den Straßen von New Home zu wissen.

An diesem Tag probierte Papyrus ein neues Rezept aus: Lachs aus den Wasserfällen mit Gemüse in einer Frischkäsesoße.  
Die Anweisungen waren nicht sehr kompliziert und im Punkto Schwierigkeit bekam dieses Gericht einen von fünf Sternen. Das war die niedrigste und somit leichteste Bewertung. Trotzdem sah das Essen auf den Bildern köstlich aus. Das junge Skelett dünstete das Gemüse, darunter Paprika, Zwiebeln, Champignons und Knoblauch, in etwas Margarine an. Der Fisch hingegen wurde von beiden Seiten goldbraun gebraten und leicht gewürzt. In einem separaten Topf vermenge Papyrus den Frischkäse mit einem Glas Gemüsekaviar. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war dieser sogar recht günstig zu erstehen. Es dauerte nur ewig einen Supermarkt zu finden, welcher dieses Produkt führte. Nachdem das Gemüse gar war, kam es in den Topf mit der Soße. Das roch einfach fantastisch. Papyrus stellte den Herd ab und bedeckte das duftende Essen mit Glasdeckeln. Sans würde bald zurück sein, bis dahin würden sich diese Leckereien selber warmhalten. Das ältere Skelett bekam heute seine Urkunden und Diplome überreicht. Das war für beide Geschwister ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Wenn Papyrus seinen Bruder nicht jeden Tag förmlich aus dem Bett getreten hätte, wäre dieser täglich zu spät erschienen. Außerdem versuchte das jüngere Skelett mit Sans zu pauken. Zumindest fragte er seinen großen Bruder ab. Papyrus war es nach drei Jahren ehrlich gesagt leid Sans immer wieder an seine wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten zu erinnern. Wenn er das ältere Skelett nicht jeden Tag angeschrien hätte, hätte Sans sein Studium versaut. Und endlich war es geschafft. Sein großer Bruder schloss seine Studiengänge als Universitätsbester ab. All ihre Arbeit hatte sich gelohnt. Darum gab sich Papyrus heute besonders viel Mühe mit ihrem Essen. Es sollte etwas Besonderes und eine Belohnung sein. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass sich das Labor wirklich nochmal melden würde. Und Sans bestenfalls einstellte. Ohne die zwei Jobs und die Universität wäre das ältere Skelett hoffentlich in der Lage sein eigenes Privatleben wieder selbstständig zu managen. Auch wenn Papyrus es irgendwie genoss in diesem Umfang gebraucht zu werden, fraß es doch viel seiner eigenen Zeit. Er hatte große Dinge vor. Zu groß um sich von solchen Nichtigkeiten aufhalten zu lassen. Nachdem er die Zukunft seines Bruders gesichert hatte, würde das junge Skelett seine Zeit darauf verwenden seine eigenen Ziele zu verwirklichen. Als Angestellter des königlichen Wissenschaftlers hatte Sans zwar viel mehr Prestige und viel mehr Geld in den Taschen als zuvor, allerdings würde er für die anderen Monster ein ebenfalls lohnenswerteres Ziel abgeben. Viele da draußen hassten Doktor Gaster für seine grauenvollen Experimente. Er war wohl das am meisten gefürchtete Monster im ganzen Untergrund. Vermutlich gefürchteter als König Asgore persönlich. Zugegebenermaßen hatte Papyrus ein mulmiges Gefühl seinen Bruder zu diesen Leuten zu schicken. Nicht nur wegen den Gefahren auf der Straße, sondern auch die im Labor. Doch es war besser so. Das junge Skelett würde dafür sorgen, dass Sans seiner Arbeit gewissenhaft nachkam. Papyrus würde bald stark genug für sie beide sein. Wenn sich jemand an seinem Bruder vergreifen sollte, würde diese Person es mit dem großen Papyrus zu tun bekommen. Jeder sollte das wissen. Und jeder sollte sich fürchten. Doch bis dahin hatten die Geschwister etwas zu feiern. Das junge Skelett schaute hungrig auf die Uhr an der Wand.

Sans stand in dem Atrium der Universität. Im Grunde war es nicht mehr als eine Aula oder eine kleine Halle. Dem kurzen Skelett war es eigentlich auch egal wie diese Schnösel ihre Räume bezeichneten. Immerhin war das sein letzter Tag hier. Er kam ausschließlich ein weiteres Mal in die Universität um seine Dokumente abzuholen. Natürlich machten die Dozenten, der Dekan und die Professoren ein riesen Brimborium daraus. Jeder musste einzeln nach vorne kommen, nachdem sein Name aufgerufen wurde, und sie mussten per Handschlag und Glückwünsche ihre Papiere entgegennehmen. Sans hätte das Zeug am liebsten aus dem Büro des Studienleiters geholt und wäre danach wieder abgezischt. Papyrus wartete sicherlich schon auf ihn. Auch wenn das kurze Skelett die Universität vermissen wird, freute es sich auf seinen Karrierewechsel. Sans hatte hier viel gelernt. Nicht nur in seinen Fachbereichen, sondern auch für das Leben. Er hatte beispielsweise massiv den Sexualtrieb der Monster unterschätzt. Und all die Vorteile, die diese Tatsache mit sich brachte. Nachdem zwei weitere Versuche sich an Mitstudenten zu binden scheiterten, begann das kurze Skelett dieses Verhalten zu hinterfragen. Sans entdeckte, dass die Leute im Grunde alles taten um flachgelegt zu werden. Wenn man willig war, dann bekam man fast alles von ihnen. Sans vergaß eine Arbeit abzugeben oder versäumte einen Test? Kein Problem! Es genügten zehn Minuten auf den Knien in dem Büro des jeweiligen Professors und schon war die Sache geritzt. Das hatte ihm schon oft den Hals gerettet. Naja, nicht nur das… Außerdem brachte es ihm eine Menge Freibier und Senf ein. Mit etwas Glück würde es Papyrus niemals herausfinden. Eigentlich hätte Sans seinen kleinen Bruder gerne dabei gehabt. Nicht wegen den Feierlichkeiten, sondern weil er diesen Dickschädel vermisste. Es war seltsam. Seitdem das kurze Skelett Papyrus nicht mehr rund um die Uhr sah, wie damals als dieser noch klein war, fühlte sich Sans eigenartig getrennt von seinem Ein und Alles. Jede Sekunde ohne das jüngere Monster tat ihm in der Seele weh. Das kurze Skelett würde seinen Bruder gerne öfter in die Arme schließen und einfach für ein paar Minuten festhalten, doch Papyrus hatte sich ganz schön verändert. Wenn Sans zu anhänglich wurde oder er seinen Bruder zu sehr provozierte, hatte Papyrus keine Hemmungen ihn zu kneifen oder so boxen. Nichts Bedrohliches, aber es schmerzte trotzdem. Er sagte Papyrus allerdings, dass er besser zuhause bleiben sollte. Das kurze Skelett wusste nicht wie viele Leute und Angehörige hier auftauchen würden. Vielleicht wäre es gefährlich geworden. Das konnte Sans nicht riskieren. Es war egal wie groß sein Bruder noch werden würde, er würde für das kurze Monster immer das winzige Bündel eingewickelt in einem Handtuch sein.

„Sans.“, ertönte eine Stimme.  
Das Skelett sah auf und bemerkt, dass es nun dran war seine Dokumente zu erhalten. Er versuchte so würdevoll wie möglich auszusehen, doch das war schwierig. Da Sans davon ausging, dass die Sache schnell über die Bühne gehen würde, war er nicht gerade formell gekleidet. Während die anderen Absolventen im Anzug und Kostüm erschienen waren, stand das kurze Skelett da mit kaputten Turnschuhen, seiner heruntergekommenen Lieblingsjacke und einem fleckigen T-Shirt. Die Hose die er trug war an den Hacken komplett zerrissen und ausgefranst, da seine Beine einfach zu kurz waren. Wenn Sans Haare gehabt hätte wären die garantiert fettig, denn er hatte seit Tagen keine Zeit mehr gehabt zu duschen. Das schienen die Monster um ihn herum auch bemerkt zu haben und hielten etwas Abstand. Schief grinsend und etwas beschämt schlurfte das kurze Skelett nach vorne. Am Rednerpult hatte sich wie so oft Professor Tolium breitgemacht. Sans fand schnell heraus, dass dieser Typ einen Hang zur Selbstprofilierung hatte. Meistens meldete sich das Stiermonster freiwillig um Ansprachen zu halten oder um Veranstaltungen zu überwachen. Hauptsache er konnte sich irgendwie in den Vordergrund stellen. Sans fand das irgendwie witzig. Die anderen Stunden hielten den Professor allerdings einfach nur für nervig und überheblich. Vielleicht war das kurze Skelett dank seines Bruders inzwischen Immun gegen ein solches Verhalten.  
„Yo, Prof!“, begrüßte Sans das größere Monster breit grinsend.  
„Trotz Ihrer Unverschämtheiten bin ich stolz ihnen ihre Urkunden überreichen zu dürfen. Sie haben schlussendlich alle hier in diesem Raum beschämt. Keiner konnte Ihnen die letzten drei Jahre das Wasser reichen.“, sinnierte Professor Tolium. „Ich glaube keiner von uns hatte zu Beginn Ihrer Studienzeit mit einem solchen Ergebnis gerechnet. Glückwunsch.“  
„Heh. Danke. Ich bin echt froh diesen Saftladen endlich verlassen zu dürfen. Langsam tat mir schon der Rücken weh von vorne Überbeugen.“, zwinkerte das kurze Skelett. „Um Papiere zu sortieren.“  
„Eh… Ja…“, räusperte sich das Stiermonster. „Jetzt nehmen Sie Ihre Urkunden und verschwinden endlich.“  
Sans fühlte sich das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren wie ein Gewinner. Er nahm die Papiere entgegen und ging sofort zum Ausgang. Es wurde noch ein Buffet angekündigt, doch wieso sollte er hier seine Zeit verschwenden, wenn Papyrus zuhause auf ihn wartete? Das kurze Skelett freute sich wohl am meisten darüber seinem Bruder seinen Erfolg zu zeigen, sodass sie gemeinsam feiern konnten. Schade, dass sie im Moment pleite waren, denn ansonsten hätte Sans sie beide schick zum Essen ausgeführt. Hoffentlich kam bald der Brief vom Labor. Es konnte nur noch besser werden. Glücklich über den heutigen Tag ging das kurze Skelett bester Dinge nachhause.

Als Sans vor ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung stand kam ihm aus dem Inneren bereits ein köstlicher Duft entgegen. Papyrus hatte gekocht! Und es roch wunderbar! Eilig schloss das kurze Skelett die Wohnungstür auf. Sein kleiner Bruder saß auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch, während die duftenden Töpfe abgedeckt auf dem Herd standen. Offenbar hatte Papyrus extra auf ihn gewartet. War das vielleicht sein Siegeressen? Sans‘ Grinsen wurde immer breiter und er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Da bist du ja!“, bemerkte das jüngere Skelett und legte das Buch zur Seite. „Wie ist es gelaufen?“  
„Sieh es dir selbst an!“, strahlte Sans und gab seinem Bruder die Dokumente.  
Papyrus entfernte das rote Band, mit dem die Papiere eingerollt wurden, und zog sie mit beiden Händen glatt. Da stand es. Überall nur die besten Bewertungen. Das hatte sein großer Bruder wirklich gut hinbekommen! Sie würden bald in Gold schwimmen! Das jüngere Skelett lächelte ungewollt beim Lesen. Dieser Anblick ließ Sans die Seele schmelzen. Papyrus freute sich für ihn. Für sie. Es erfüllte das kurze Skelett mit endlos viel Stolz und Wärme.  
„Setz dich! Ich habe gekocht!“  
„Das habe ich schon draußen gerochen. Heh. Ich hätte beinahe in den Flur gesabbert.“  
„Natürlich! Der große Papyrus kredenzt nur das Beste!“  
Sans kicherte. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und räumte das Buch und die Papiere zur Seite. Sein kleiner Bruder ging rüber in den Küchenbereich und nahm zwei Teller aus dem Schrank. Das jüngere Skelett platzierte sorgsam das Essen auf dem Porzellan. Er überlegte für einen Moment. Papyrus öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Zitrone heraus. Die kaufte er neulich für ein paar andere Gerichte. Das junge Skelett nahm sich ein Schneidbrett und ein Messer und zerschnitt die Zitrone in Scheiben. Diese legte er dekorativ auf den Fisch. Das sah viel professioneller aus. Zufrieden griff Papyrus die Teller und trug sie an den Tisch. Sans rieb sich bereits beide Handflächen aneinander.  
„Gemüse und Fisch? Du sorgst noch dafür, dass ich alt werde.“, grinste Sans.  
„Eine gesündere Ernährung würde dir guttun.“  
Papyrus holte Messer, Gabel, Gläser und Fruchtsaft für sie beide und stellte alles mit auf den Tisch. Gierig nahm sich das ältere Skelett das Besteck und stopfte sich den ersten Happen in den Mund. Lecker! Er stöhnte genüsslich und schnitt sich gleich ein weiteres Stück von dem Fisch ab.  
„Deine Tischmanieren sind fürchterlich!“  
„Tut mir leid, Bro!“, schmatzte Sans unverständlich. „Es ist echt gut!“  
„Nyehe! Wir haben ja auch was zu feiern!“  
Hellhörig schluckte das ältere Skelett lautstark sein Essen hinunter. Dann hatte Papyrus wirklich nur für ihn gekocht. Das war so lieb. Sans grinste dümmlich und er wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Seine Seele pochte angenehm schnell, so wie immer wenn sein Bruder in der Nähe war. Und das kleine Herz freute sich in diesem Moment gleich doppelt und dreifach. Endlich lag das Studium hinter ihm, er konnte Zeit mit Papyrus verbringen und der Kleine gab sich so viel Mühe ihm etwas Gutes zu tun. Das kurze Monster hatte seit der Geburt seines Bruders nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass es nun nicht mehr besser werden konnte. Es war wirklich verdammt gut.  
„Du hast Recht, Pap.“, summte Sans und füllte ihre Gläser mit Saft. „Auf eine bessere Zukunft!“  
Das jüngere Skelett nahm sein Glas und hielt es in die Luft.  
„Auf eine bessere Zukunft!“, grinste Papyrus zurück.  
Die Geschwister stießen an und genehmigten sich einen Schluck. Kichernd griff Sans den Hinterkopf seines Bruders und legte seine Stirn auf die des jüngeren Monsters. Beide lachten. Es war wirklich schön. Diesen Dickschädel so glücklich zu sehen brachte das ältere Skelett beinahe zum Heulen.

KLACK.  
Die Geschwister kicherten immer noch und aßen weiter. Manchmal stießen sie spielerisch ihre Schultern gegeneinander. Ein Mal verschluckt sich Sans leicht an der Gemüsesoße, weil sein kleiner Bruder zu übermütig wurde. Doch war nicht weiter schlimm.  
KLACK.  
Papyrus trank aus seinem Glas und merkte auf. War da etwas? Sans schien es nicht zu bemerken und aß grinsend weiter. Vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung. Das jüngere Skelett schnitt sich ein kleines Stück des Fisches ab und steckte sich die Gabel in den Mund. Gesittet und langsam. Immerhin hatte hier einer Sinn für Anstand und Etikette.  
KLACK.  
Da war es wieder! Beide Geschwister sahen zu ihren Fenstern rüber. Das komische Geräusch kam von dort. Ob der Wind dagegen schlug? Doch so windig war es an diesem Tag gar nicht. Die beiden Monster aßen weiter, doch sie behielten die Scheiben im Auge.  
KLACK.  
Da warf doch tatsächlich jemand kleine Steine gegen ihre Fenster! Papyrus‘ Temperament war sofort entzündet und all die gute Laune wurde vergessen. Schnaubend stand das jüngere Skelett auf. Dicht gefolgt von seinem Bruder. Sie sahen aus dem Fenster, doch es war niemand zu sehen der Steine schmiss. Vermutlich weil der Winkel nicht weitreichend war. Sans öffnete das Fenster, sodass sie beide nach unten blicken konnten. Dort standen zwei ziemlich verwahrloste Kinder. Was zum Teufel? Das jüngere Skelett seufzte frustriert.

„Papyrus!“, rief eines der Kinder nach oben.  
„Oh nein…“, murmelte dieser.  
„Hey, Papyrus!“, rief es erneut.  
„Sind das Freunde von dir?“, fragte Sans verdutzt.  
„NEIN!“, protestierte Papyrus.  
„Komm runter! Wir wollen mit dir reden!“  
„Verpisst euch!“, rief das jüngere Skelett aus dem Fenster.  
„Aber es ist wichtig!“  
„Wieso kommt ihr dann nicht rauf?“, antwortete Sans, was ihm sofort giftige Blicke seines Bruder einbrachte. „Ach komm schon! Es sind doch nur Kinder!“  
„Das macht es nicht besser! Ich will sie nicht hier haben!“  
Doch als die Geschwister wieder auf die Straße blickten verschwanden die beiden Monster gerade durch ihre Haustür. Sie würden gleich bei ihrer Wohnung angelangt sein. Großartig. Papyrus schlug sich frustriert gegen die Stirn. Sans hingegen ging rüber zu ihrer Wohnungstür und öffnete diese. Im Hausflur konnte man bereits das Knarren der Treppe hören. Als die Kinder endlich in ihrem Stockwerk ankamen, sahen sie das ältere Skelett gastfreundlich in der Tür stehen.  
„Danke!“  
„Kein Problem. Freunde von Papyrus sind auch meine Freunde.“  
„SIE SIND NICHT MEINE FREUNDE!“, hallte es aus der Wohnung.  
„Kommt doch rein.“  
Die beiden Kinder betraten das winzige Zimmer und sahen sich erstaunt um. Papyrus saß inzwischen wieder auf dem Sofa und stopfte sich frustriert sein Essen in den Mund. Sans wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder nun sauer war. Er fragte sich nur warum. Immerhin wollte das ältere Skelett schon seit Monaten wissen was Papyrus immer auf der Straße tat. Traf er sich mit diesen Kindern? Dann sollte er sich doch freuen sie zu sehen. Sans war zu neugierig um sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen. Außerdem waren die beiden Monster noch klein. Sollten sie Ärger machen, könnten die Brüder sie einfach vor die Tür setzen.  
„Wow!“, bemerkte das eine Kind voller Erstaunen. „Hier wohnst du?? Ihr müsst reich sein!!“  
Das ältere Skelett hob den Kamm seiner rechten Augenhöhle. Reich? Das schlussfolgerte der Kleine bei diesem Rattenloch? Wo zum Teufel lebten die? Auf der Straße? Oh… Sans betrachtete die Zerfetzte und dreckige Kleidung seiner Gäste. Außerdem waren sie mager und ihre dünnen Ärmchen waren fast so schmal wie die seines Bruders. Straßenkinder also. Das war ein hartes Leben. Aber was wollten sie von Papyrus?  
„Bist du Papyrus‘ Vater…?“, fragte das andere Kind und sah rauf zu dem kurzen Skelett.  
„Huh? Sehe ich so alt für dich aus??“  
„Der da ist mein Bruder. Noch jedenfalls.“, schnaubte Papyrus wütend. „Was macht ihr in meiner Wohnung?!“  
„Wir haben Ärger mit Big Mike! Er hat uns aus dem Park vertrieben!“  
„Ihr wisst doch genau, dass ihr euch von dem fernhalten sollt!“  
„Papyrus… Wer ist Big Mike…?“, fragte Sans beiläufig, doch er wurde ignoriert.  
„Er kam letzte Nacht mit seinen Leuten zu uns! Ohne jeden Grund! Er sagte, dass der Park nun zu seinem Revier gehören würde! Wir haben nichts gemacht!“  
„Der hat ein noch größeres Ego als Asgore!“  
„Pap…?“  
„Im Park sind all unsere Vorräte! Unser sauberes Wasser, unsere Kleidung, unser gespartes Gold, unser Essen! Wir müssen die Sachen holen oder Big Mike vertreiben, sonst sind wir komplett mittellos!“  
„Und wieso sollte das mein Problem sein?! Ich habe euch bereits gesagt, dass ich nichts mit euch zu tun haben will!“  
„Paps??“  
„WAS IST SANS?!“  
„Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Big Mike von dem ihr da redet??“  
„Ein ganz böser Kerl.“, jammerte eines der Kinder.  
„Der Typ hat eine Bande aus Schlägern um sich geschart und führt sich nun auf wie ein Pascha. Er erpresst unter anderem die kleinen Läden hier bei uns in der Straße. Ein echtes Arschloch.“, erklärte Papyrus.  
„Woher im alles in der Welt kennst du solche Leute?! Pap! Ich wusste es konnte nur schiefgehen, wenn du auf der Straße unterwegs bist!“  
„Traust du mir so wenig zu?!“, knurrte das jüngere Skelett wütend, was seinen Bruder zusammenzucken ließ. „Ich bin Big Mike erst ein Mal begegnet! Und zu deiner Information: Er hat kein Interesse daran mich zu verletzen! Er machte mir sogar ein Angebot, ob ich nicht bei ihm einsteigen will!“  
„Du hast aber abgelehnt, oder??“, fragte die anderen drei Monster im Chor.  
„Natürlich! Ich will eine königliche Garde werden! Somit stehe ich auf der anderen Seite!“  
„Ich muss aber meinem Bruder Recht geben.“, seufzte Sans und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Es ist zu gefährlich sich mit so jemanden anzulegen.“  
„DAS HABE ICH DOCH GAR NICHT GESAGT!“, schrie das jüngere Skelett nun und haute Sans gegen den Oberarm. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Big Mike!“  
„Dann hilfst du uns??“, quietschte eines der Kinder hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein!“, warf Sans besorgt ein.  
„Schön! Ich helfe euch euren wertlosen Plunder zurückzubekommen!“  
„Papyrus…!“  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen Sans!“  
„Dann lass mich wenigstens mitkommen!“, bestand das kurze Monster.  
„Wie du willst. Aber steh mir nicht im Weg!“  
Die beiden Kinder strahlten. Für sie war das ein echter Jackpot. Sans hingegen wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das roch alles gehörig nach Ärger. Wenigstens konnte er dabei sein, bevor sein hitzköpfiger Bruder etwas Unüberlegtes tat. Dieser verschränke mürrisch die Arme von der Brust und ging zur Tür hinaus. Seine drei Anhängsel folgten ihm rasch.

Auf der Straße hielten die Kinder und Sans etwas Abstand. Papyrus war geladen und es war nicht gut ihm in dieser Stimmung in die Quere zu kommen. Das jüngere Skelett murmelte und fluchte den ganzen Weg vor sich hin. Dass diese Straßengören doch endlich verrecken sollen, dass das schöne Essen jetzt kalt werden würde und dass sie ihm den ganzen Tag versaut hätten. Seine Schimpftirade endete erst, als sie bei der Parkanlage angekommen waren. Das war ein seltsames Ziel von Big Mike, dachte sich Papyrus. Immerhin liefen hier haufenweise Gardisten umher. Es war strategisch kein guter Aufenthaltsort für dieses Großmaul. Allerdings war diese Bande aus Gehirnamputierten nicht gerade für ihre akademischen Leistungen bekannt. Die meisten von ihnen würden vielleicht mit Zähneknirschen und zwei zugedrückten Augen gerade so die Baumschule schaffen. Nyehe. Es würde ein Kinderspiel werden.  
„Wo befinden sich eure Sachen?“, sprach Papyrus wie der Taktiker der er war.  
„Bei der Lichtung auf den Bäumen, damit die Hunde sie nicht klauen!“  
„Hat Big Mike sich irgendwo ein Quartier eingerichtet im Park?“  
„Das wissen wir nicht. Wir mussten zu schnell fliehen.“  
„Natürlich…“, schnaubte das junge Skelett abschätzig. „Sans, komm mit. Ihr wartet hier. Eure Gesichter kennen sie. Diese Neandertaler werden nicht damit rechnen, dass wir euch helfen.“  
Das kurze Monster trat an seinen Bruder heran und sah sich ängstlich um.  
„Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee?? Wir könnten auch wieder nachhause gehen und weiter meinen Abschluss feiern. Was sagst du dazu?“  
„Ich kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.“, flüsterte Papyrus mit Nachdruck. „Dann stehe ich als Feigling da!“  
„Was wäre denn daran so schlimm?? Das ist besser als getötet zu werden!“, flüsterte Sans zurück.  
„Wir werden nicht getötet, wenn du dich nicht benimmst wie ein Jammerlappen! Wir gehen rein, verhalten uns ganz natürlich, checken die Lage und holen das Zeug! So schwer ist es nicht!“  
Das ältere Skelett drehte sich schief grinsend zu den beiden Kindern um, die die tuschelnden Geschwister beobachteten. Papyrus nahm diese entschuldigende Geste als Startsignal und er marschierte in den Park hinein.

„Vergiss nicht!“, flüsterte das jüngere Skelett heimlich. „Benimm dich ganz natürlich! Wir sind nur zwei Brüder die im Park spazieren gehen!“  
Sans nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke. Im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Papyrus die Leute beobachtete. Besonders zwei breit gebaute Typen ließ sein kleiner Bruder nicht aus den Augen. Wow, die waren echte Gorillas. Also wirklich. Sie waren Gorillamonster. Sie standen dort gegen Bäume gelehnt als wenn nichts wäre. Das sah selbst für Sans verdächtig aus.  
„Die beiden gehören zu Big Mike.“, flüsterte Papyrus unauffällig.  
„Das dachte ich mir bereits.“, murmelte Sans nervös.  
„Sie versperren den direkten Weg zur Lichtung. Du musst sie ablenken, damit ich da vorbei kann!“  
„Ich… Was??“  
„Du hast heute deinen Abschluss als Universitätsbester gemacht! Lass dir was einfallen!“  
„A-Aber…!“  
Papyrus ging unauffällig weiter, während Sans stehenblieb und seinem Bruder hilflos hinterher sah, bis dieser hinter ein paar Büschen verschwand. Das kurze Skelett wischte sich erneut die Schweißperlen vom Schädel. Na schön! Denk nach! Sans verzog das Gesicht vor Sorge. Wieso hatte er die beiden Kinder nur in die Wohnung gelassen?? Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr… Immerhin wollte er Papyrus beschützen… Seinen Pap… Er würde dem jüngeren Skelett jeden Weg ebnen! Sans seufzte.  
„Oh man!“, rief das kurze Skelett, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Gorillas zu bekommen. „Was bin ich erschöpft!“, gähnte er gespielt lautstark. „Das passiert mir viel zu schnell! Immerhin habe ich nur einen Lebenspunkt! Ich sollte mich etwas ausruhen!“, rief Sans weiter und sah sich um. „Dieser dunkle und abgelegene Parkabschnitt sieht sicher aus! Ich glaube ich werde mich dort etwas ausruhen! Ich hoffe es kommt niemand und tötet mich! Ich wäre so leichte Beute!“, ergänzte das kurze Skelett und schlenderte in die Richtung in die es zuvor deutete.  
Die beiden Gorillas sahen sich gegenseitig an und grinsten breit. Sofort folgten sie dem schwachen Monster. Papyrus kicherte in sich hinein. Solche Idioten. Zum Glück konnte sich Sans davon teleportieren und diese beiden Affen würden vermutlich den ganzen Tag nach ihm suchen.

Das jüngere Skelett nutzte seine Chance und eilte schnell zur Lichtung. Sie sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Büsche waren ausgerissen, die Schlafplätze der Kinder waren zerstört und kleinere Bäume wurden abgeknickt. Was zum Teufel suchte Big Mike hier? Hatte diese Übernahme einen tieferen Sinn? Grübelnd sah sich Papyrus um. Es war keiner von diesen Schlägern zu sehen. Also schlich er sich weiter hinein und sah sich sofort die Äste der Bäume an. Auf manchen waren Rucksäcke und Decken zu sehen. Vermutlich war Big Mike einfach zu beschränkt um einen Blick nach oben zu werfen. Papyrus kletterte an einem der Bäume hinauf und sammelte so viele Sachen wie möglich ein.  
„Habt ihr es immer noch nicht gefunden?!“, ertönte eine tiefe und mürrische Stimme.  
„N-Nein, Boss! Wir suchen immer noch!“, antwortete ein anderes Monster.  
Das junge Skelett duckte sich und sah dabei zu wie Big Mike und einer seiner Speichellecker zu der Lichtung marschierten. Dann wollten sie also doch etwas von diesem Ort! Das konnte nicht gut sein!  
„Diese verblödeten Straßenkinder können doch unmöglich klüger sein als wir!“, schimpfte Big Mike und rollte dabei seine Zigarre von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen.  
Oh doch, das konnten sie, dachte Papyrus und murrte innerlich. Da hatte Sans intelligentere Lebensformen zwischen seinen nicht geputzten Zähnen hängen!  
Nachdem die beiden Schläger außer Sichtweite waren, durchwühlte das junge Skelett weiter die Sachen der Kinder. Er wollte nur das Nötigste mitnehmen. Ein paar Decken, etwas Wasser, Essen und das Geld. Immerhin lebten diese Nichtsnutze auf der Straße. Sie würden sich neue Güter ergaunern und stehlen. Für sie war es nur wichtig die nächsten Tage über die Runden zu kommen. Besonders da diese Narren so sentimental waren und auch ihre jüngsten Mitglieder durchfüttern wollten. Papyrus stopfte die Dinge, die er für wichtig erachtete, in die Rucksäcke hinein. Nachdem das junge Skelett mit dem Baum fertig war, kletterte es vorsichtig rüber auf die Äste eines anderen Baumes. Dort arbeitete er weiter. Papyrus rollte eine dunkelbraune Wolldecke auseinander und bemerkte, dass in ihr etwas eingewickelt war. Neugierig sah er nach und entdeckte eine goldene Statue. Wow. Das Ding sah verflucht wertvoll aus! Woher hatten diese Blagen sowas? Moment… Suchte Big Mike nach der Statue…? Er könnte sie auf die Lichtung werfen und abwarten, doch sollten sie nicht nach dem Teil suchen, dann wären die Kinder bedeutend ärmer als zuvor. Vielleicht sollte er die beiden Taugenichtse vor dem Park damit konfrontieren. Wenn Big Mike wirklich nach der Statue suchte, dann würden sie ihm das Ding zurückgeben, sodass er nicht mehr im Park hockte und die Leute belästigte. Papyrus wollte damit wenig zu tun haben. Diese ganze Aktion stank nach illegalem Diebesgut. Wenn sie die Skelettbrüder damit erwischen würden, dann war seine Karriere als königliche Garde gelaufen. Und die von Sans als Angestellter des königlichen Wissenschaftlers ebenso. Das gefiel Papyrus ganz und gar nicht. Er stopfte die Statue mit in einen Rucksack und warf alle drei gepackten Beutel vom Baum. Vorsichtig kletterte das junge Skelett nach unten und griff sich die Beute. Schnell und unauffällig verschwand er von der Lichtung.

Als Papyrus zu den beiden wartenden Kindern zurückkehrte, stand Sans bereits neben ihnen. Wie erwartet konnte das ältere Skelett mühelos entkommen. Die kleine Gruppe kam auf das junge Skelett zu und die Kinder strahlten, als sie die gepackten Rucksäcke sahen. Sein großer Bruder hingegen machte einfach nur einen erleichterten Eindruck. Papyrus murrte etwas. Traute ihm Sans immer noch nicht zu auf sich selber aufpassen zu können??  
„Du bist wirklich der große Papyrus!“, quietschte eines der kleineren Monster und es griff nach einem der Rucksäcke. Doch das junge Skelett zog diesen von ihnen weg.  
„Nicht so schnell!“, knurrte Papyrus bedrohlich, sodass die Kinder sofort auf Abstand gingen. „Was zum Teufel ist das?!“, fragte er weiter und zog die goldene Statue hervor.  
Die beiden kleineren Monster sahen sich gegenseitig besorgt an und starrten dann auf den Boden.  
„Das musst du verstehen…!“, versuchte eines der Kinder eingeschüchtert zu erklären. „Es stammt von dem Museumsraub vor einer Woche! Big Mike überfiel mit seinen Leuten das Museum und die Gardisten ermitteln immer noch! Einer unserer Leute klaute die Statue aus der Tasche eines Gorillas… Er dachte, dass er nicht gesehen wurde, doch irgendwie bekamen es Big Mike und seine Leute mit… Wir hätten uns endlich eine Wohnung leisten können…!“  
„Dann ist es also doch Diebesgut!“, knurrte Papyrus und stopfte die Statue zurück in den Rucksack. „Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben!“  
„Verdammt, Bro!“, murrte Sans und er sah sich nervös um. „Wenn die uns mit dieser Scheiße erwischen sind wir sowas von tot!“  
„Das weiß ich selber!“, keifte das jüngere Skelett zurück.  
„Können wir die Statue wieder haben, bitte…? Wir sind auf sie angewiesen!“  
Angewidert warf Papyrus die Rucksäcke vor die Füße der Kinder. Diese griffen sich schnell ihre Beute und rannten davon. Die Geschwister seufzten im Chor und atmeten tief durch.  
„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass du die nicht rein lassen sollst!“  
„Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass die so einen Bockmist abziehen??“

„Da ist er, Boss!“, ertönte eine aufgeregt Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Die beiden Brüder drehten sich sofort um und sahen Big Mike mit den beiden riesigen Gorillas auf sie zu wandern. Sans schluckte schwer. Er griff das T-Shirt des jüngeren Skelettes. Sollten sie angegriffen werden, dann würde er sie wegteleportieren.  
„Ich sagte doch, da war ein Monster mit nur einem Lebenspunkt! Wir haben es uns nicht eingebildet!“  
„Jetzt sehe ich es auch! Und… Ah, Papyrus! Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen!“, grinste Big Mike und er nahm die stinkende Zigarre aus seinem Mund. „Wie kommt es, dass du mit dem Typen rum hängst?“  
„Das geht dich nicht an.“, erwiderte Papyrus fest.  
„Und mir ist nicht entgangen, dass ihr beide Skelette seid.“  
„Welch scharfe Beobachtungsgabe. Wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, wir wollten gerade gehen.“  
„Außerdem…“, fuhr Big Mike mit bedrohlicher Stimme fort. „Habe ich mitbekommen, dass du in Kontakt stehst mit diesen Straßenkindern, die hier die Gegend unsicher machen.“  
„Sie rennen mir hinterher. Genauso wie du es offenbar tust. Und wie bei dir habe ich kein Interesse an ihnen.“  
„Weißt du, ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn hier ein abgekartetes Spiel gespielt wird.“  
„Hey Kumpel, wir wollen wirklich keinen Ärger.“, mischte sich Sans ein.  
„Den wollen wir auch nicht.“, antwortete Big Mike, welcher sich die Zigarre wieder in den Mund steckte. „Ich will euch nur gewarnt haben. Die Leute die mir ans Bein pissen leben nicht sehr lange.“  
„Dann haben wir ja nichts zu befürchten.“, schnaubte Papyrus.  
„Es ist lustig wie sich die Dinge wiederholen. Genau dasselbe hat der Typ gesagt, der vorher in deiner Wohnung lebte.“  
Sans schoss ein Schauer durch die Wirbelsäule. Das war also die Bande, die ihren Vormieter umgelegte. Was hatte er ihnen da nur wieder eingebrockt?? Das ältere Skelett krallte sich fester an seinen Bruder. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Geschichte noch nicht vorbei war.


	14. Boss von New Home

Die kommende Woche war ziemlich seltsam. Papyrus sah und hörte nichts mehr von seiner aufgezwungenen Bande, allerdings häuften sich seine Begegnungen mit Big Mike täglich. Es war sehr subtil. Hier und da standen manchmal seine Schläger ganz zufällig an einer Ecke. Oder sie gingen an dem Fenster des Lokals vorbei, in dem Sans arbeitete. Oder sie schlenderten lässig durch die Straße ihres Wohnhauses. Vielleicht kam es den Skelettbrüdern auch nur so eigenartig vor. Nun achteten sie mehr auf die Aktivitäten der Schlägerbande. Eventuell fiel es ihnen früher einfach nicht so auf, weil sie andere Dinge im Kopf hatten. Doch das junge Skelett wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Das waren einfach zu viele Zufälle auf einmal. Papyrus hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und er machte sich Sorgen um Sans. Diesen wies er an sofort nach seinen Arbeiten nachhause zu kommen. Das kurze Skelett gab ein leichtes Ziel ab. Trotz seiner Teleportationskünste war Sans schwerfällig, nicht sehr aufmerksam und auch nicht gerade stark. Wenn man ihn überraschen würde, wie zum Beispiel durch einen schnellen Angriff durch die Luft, wäre er aufgeschmissen. Das kurze Skelett hatte nicht die Reaktionen einen Kriegers. Papyrus machte diese ganze Sache nervös. An manchen Tagen begleitete er seinen Bruder auch mit zur Arbeit. Sans freute sich darüber, dass Papyrus Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, doch das war nicht der Punkt. Das kurze Skelett wollte es aber auch nicht unbedingt wahrhaben, dass er von seinem kleinen Bruder beschützt wurde, der selbst noch ein Kind war. Das war nicht nur ziemlich peinlich, sondern auch gefährlich. Sans wollte nicht, dass sich dieser Dickschädel in diese Sache verbiss und sich selber in Gefahr brachte. Wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren, dann konnten sie gegenseitig auf sich aufpassen.

„Hier ist noch ein Eistee, Pap.“, grinste Sans und übergab seinem Bruder das Glas.  
„Danke.“  
Im Lokal war nicht viel los. Irgendetwas hielt die Gäste fern. Wieder so ein komischer Zufall, der Papyrus keine Ruhe ließ. Dieser saß an einem Tisch, so wie er es den ganzen Nachmittag getan hatte, und spielte nachdenklich mit den Eiswürfeln in seinem Glas. Neben dem jungen Skelett lagen Bücher und ein Notizblock. Er nutzt die Zeit um zu lernen. Natürlich immer mit einem wachsamen Auge auf die Straße. Sans setzte sich zu seinem Bruder. Da an diesem Abend die Gäste ausblieben, gab es nichts zu tun. Er hatte bereits alles abgewischt und saubergemacht. Auch sein Chef war am Überlegen den Laden eher zu schließen, da offenbar im Fernsehen ohnehin eine wichtige Sportveranstaltung übertragen wurde. Papyrus wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Leute vielleicht deswegen nicht kamen, weil sie zuhause vor der Flimmerkiste hockten. Doch die Geschwister wussten es beide besser. Es hatte garantiert etwas mit ihnen zu tun. Zum Glück schluckte es dieser alte Narr.  
„Dort hinten ist wieder einer von Big Mikes Leuten.“, nickte Papyrus unauffällig in die Richtung des Fensters.  
Sans sah hinüber und entdeckte ein breit gebautes Leopardenmonster. Es hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lehnte sich gegen die Wand direkt gegenüber des Lokals. Offenbar behielt dieser Schläger die Geschwister gut im Auge. Das gefiel Papyrus ganz und gar nicht.  
„Meinst du der wird Ärger machen?“, fragte das kurze Skelett misstrauisch.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du solltest uns nachher teleportieren. Nur um sicherzugehen.“  
Sans nickte.  
„Okay Jungs, das war’s.“, sprach der Chef und er hängte seine Kochschürze an einen Kleiderhaken neben der Küchentür. „Seit Stunden sitzen wir uns hier die Hintern platt. Ich denke das wird heute nichts mehr.“  
„Schade, dass wir keinen Fernseher haben, ich würde mir das Spiel auch gerne ansehen.“, log Sans um höflich zu sein. „Dann machen wir halt einen Spieleabend, oder Bro?“  
„Ja.“, untermauerte Papyrus die Lüge seines Bruders.  
„Dann kommt. Ich will den Laden abschließen.“  
Das jüngere Skelett packte seine Sachen zusammen und trank schnell den Rest seines Getränkes aus und brachte das leere Glas zur Theke. Dort stellte er es neben dem dort hinter versteckten Waschbecken ab. Die drei Monster verließen das Lokal und der Chef verschloss die Eingangstür. Sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich und dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Der Chef eilte die Straße hinunter, offenbar in Sorge, dass er den Anfang des Spiels verpassen könnte. Die Geschwister drehten sich währenddessen zu der gegenüberliegenden Häuserseite um. Das Leopardenmonster war verschwunden. Sans griff den Oberarm seines Bruders und teleportierte sie vor ihr Wohnhaus. Sie gingen gemeinsam nach oben, doch es war eigenartig still. Das Paar im zweiten Stock schrie heute gar nicht. Das war ungewöhnlich. Als die beiden Skelette in ihrem Stockwerk ankamen, bemerkten sie, dass ihre Wohnungstür offen stand. Das Schloss wurde aufgebrochen. Vorsichtig spähten die Geschwister in ihren Wohnbereich hinein. Er wurde komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Sogar der Kühlschrank lag umgeworfen auf dem Boden und das Essen wurde verteilt und zertreten.  
„Was zum Teufel???“, fragte Sans erschrocken und ging hinein.  
„Dieses Arschloch!“, schimpfte Papyrus. „Ich wette er hat diese verdammte Statue bei uns gesucht!“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm sagen, dass die Straßenkinder mit dem Ding abgehauen sind. Dann lässt er uns in Ruhe.“  
„Aber dann weiß er, dass wir die ganze Zeit gelogen haben!“  
„Schau dich doch nur mal um!“, deutete Sans auf ihre umgeworfenen Betten und hob ein zermatschtes Sandwich auf. „Irgendwas müssen wir tun! Schalten wir die königliche Garde ein!“  
„Und wenn sie sich weigern zu helfen?? Dann ist Big Mike nur noch wütender auf uns!“  
„Irgendwas müssen wir machen, Pap! Das wird langsam echt gefährlich!“  
„Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken?!“  
„Wie oft soll ich mich noch entschuldigen?!“  
„Eindeutig öfter als bisher!!“

„Oh, was ist denn hier passiert…?“  
Die beiden Geschwister drehten sich zu ihrer aufgebrochenen Tür um. Die alte Dame aus dem Erdgeschoss stand etwas zittrig im Türrahmen und hielt einen Brief in der Hand.  
„Wir hatten einen kleinen… Disput…“, erklärte Papyrus. „Ist der Brief für uns?“  
„Ja! Ein netter junger Mann gab ihn bei mir ab! Ich sollte ihn euch persönlich geben!“  
„Eh… Danke!“, kratzte sich Sans am Hinterkopf. „Wie sah denn dieser Typ aus?“  
„Ein ganz schmucker Bursche! Aber natürlich nicht so hübsch wie mein Lieblingsskelett!“, lächelte sie Papyrus an. „Er war sehr groß und sehr muskulös! Aber auch sehr freundlich!“  
Das jüngere Skelett trat vor und nahm den Brief an sich. Er riss ihn auf und nahm den Zettel im Inneren heraus. Nachdenklich ging Papyrus den Text durch.  
„Was steht drin?“, fragte Sans neugierig.  
„Hier steht: Tut mir leid, dass wir eure Wohnung umdekorieren mussten.“  
„Mehr steht da nicht??“, fragte das ältere Skelett und riss seinem Bruder den Zettel aus der Hand. „Vielleicht gibt er jetzt endlich Ruhe.“  
„Habt ihr Jungs Probleme…?“, fragte die ältere Dame verunsichert.  
„Das ist nicht der Rede wert!“, beschwichtigte Papyrus diplomatisch. „Danke, dass sie uns den Brief gebracht haben! Wir müssen jetzt leider aufräumen!“  
„Oh… Okay… Passt auf euch auf…!“  
Die Geschwister sahen dabei zu wie die alte Dame auf wackligen Beinen langsam wieder die Treppe hinab stieg. Nachdem sie ihre weißen Haare nicht mehr sehen konnten, ging das jüngere Skelett rüber zu der demolierten Tür und schloss diese so gut es ging.  
„Wir müssen diese Versager finden und sie dazu bringen Big Mike seine scheiß Statue zurückzugeben!“  
„Haben sie sich mal wieder bei dir gemeldet…?“  
„Nein… Diese Feiglinge trauen sich vermutlich nicht mehr mir unter die Augen zu treten!“  
„Die dachten doch, dass du ihr Anführer wärst. Haben sie irgendwas gesagt, wo sie sich normalerweise versteckt halten, wenn nicht gerade im Park?“  
„Ich weiß von zwei weiteren Stellen, aber die wären doch nicht so blöd dort hinzugehen, oder? Wobei… Ich würde es ihnen zutrauen!“  
„Einen Versuch ist es mir alle Male wert. Guck dir mal unsere kaputte Tür an. Jetzt kann jeder von der Straße bei uns ein und aus marschieren.“  
„Du hast recht.“, grübelte Papyrus und stieß dabei mit der Spitze seines Turnschuhs gegen eine Limonadendose. „Versuch du das Schloss zu reparieren. Ich räume hier auf. Danach werden wir diese Idioten suchen gehen.“

Das jüngere Skelett stemmte den Kühlschrank nach oben und stellte ihn wieder gerade an die Wand. Zum Glück war er nicht kaputt. Anschließend sammelte er alle Lebensmittel ein, die noch halbwegs genießbar waren, um sie neu einzuordnen. Sans widmete sich währenddessen der Tür. Er ging heimlich auf den Flur und sah sich um. Ganz am Ende des Treppengeländers brach das kurze Skelett eine längere Zarge heraus. Anschließend brach er sie mit einem Sprung auf einer Treppenkante in zwei Hälften. Danach sammelte Sans seinen Hammer und ein paar Nägel vom Fußboden auf, welche normalerweise unter der Spüle verstaut waren. Mit einem kleinen Schraubenzieher konnte er das beschädigte Schloss öffnen und die Federn im Inneren zurechtbiegen. So konnte das Türschloss mit einem Schlüssel wieder hin und her geschoben werden.  
Papyrus stellte indes ihre Betten wieder auf und bezog diese anständig. Unordnung machte das junge Skelett ganz krank. Mit einem Besen, Handfeger, Kehrblech und Küchenpapier wurden die Essensreste vom Fußboden entfernt. Auch das Sofa und der Tisch wurden wieder an ihren korrekten Platz gestellt. Fein säuberlich klopfte Papyrus die Sofakissen ab und legte sie dekorativ zurück auf den leicht beschädigten Stoff. Langsam sah ihre Wohnung wieder halbwegs bewohnbar aus. Interessiert sah das junge Skelett rüber zu seinem Bruder.  
Dieser hatte mehrere Nägel zwischen seine Reißzähne geklemmt und er versuchte die zerbrochenen Einzelteile der Tür wieder zusammenzupuzzeln. Das war schwieriger als es aussah. Das Loch für den Riegel musste genau passen, damit das Schloss befestigt werden und es auch abgeschlossen werden konnte. Leider war die Falle zu stark beschädigt, sodass Sans sie rausnehmen musste. Sie würden zukünftig nur noch mit dem Riegel abschließen können, doch das war annehmbar. Um die zusammengesetzten Teile zu sichern, nagelte Sans die beiden raus gebrochenen Bretter von beiden Seiten an die Tür. So konnte das Türschloss wieder gehalten werden. Dieses schraubte das kurze Skelett endlich fest. Nach zwei Versuchen den Riegel und das passende Loch in der Wand miteinander auszurichten, klappten seine Reperaturarbeiten und es war ihnen wieder möglich mit einem Schlüssel ihre zerstörte Tür zu verschließen. Stolz und zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit betrachtete Sans den Fortschritt ihrer Wohnung.  
Papyrus sammelte die letzten Kleinigkeiten von ihrem Fußboden auf und räumte sie weg. Anschließend fegte und wischte er alles einmal durch. Bis auf den vollen Mülleimer und der kaputten Tür sah es bei ihnen aus als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Die Geschwister grinsten sich gegenseitig triumphal an. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie sich mit ihren Stärken gegenseitig so gut ergänzen konnten. Nun wurde es Zeit die Straßenkinder zu finden und sie zur Rede zu stellen.

Sie verließen ihre Wohnung und Papyrus war erfreut darüber, dass es wieder möglich war ihre Wohnungstür abzuschließen. Das hatte Sans wirklich gut gemacht. Das technische Knowhow des älteren Skelettes war in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr praktisch.  
„Und wohin gehen wir als erstes?“, fragte dieser neugierig, während er seinem Bruder die Treppe hinunter folgte.  
„Manchmal campieren sie unter einer etwas abgelegenen Brücke. Dort gibt es frisches Wasser und sie sind vor dem Wetter geschützt.“  
„Ist der Weg sehr weit? Du weißt, dass ich in ein paar Stunden die Flyer verteilen muss.“  
„Weißt du wo das zusammengefallene Kino steht? In der Nähe des Waisenhauses?“  
„Klar.“  
„Dort in der Nähe ist die Brücke.“  
„Echt? Ich habe da noch nie eine gesehen.“  
„Sie liegt etwas versteckt. Kannst du uns teleportieren?“  
„Ja, wir sollten es aber nicht übertreiben, damit wir notfalls abhauen können.“  
„Wir müssen vor diesen Versagern nicht fliehen! Der große Papyrus zertritt sie alle zu Staub wenn es sein muss!“  
„Ich meinte auch eher vor Big Mike und seinem Schlägertrupp. Vielleicht lungern sie da auch rum und suchen diese Blagen.“  
„Ja, vielleicht… Wir sollten vorsichtig sein.“

Zum zweiten Mal am diesen Tag benutzte Sans seine Teleportationsmagie. Die Geschwister tauchten auf der Straße vor dem eingestürzten Kinogebäude auf. Diese Gegend war relativ unbewohnt, was außergewöhnlich für New Home war. Doch viele Gebäude wurden bei Kämpfen zerstört und größtenteils wohnten hier nur noch Obdachlose. An jeder Ecke saßen verwahrloste Monster und wärmten sich gegenseitig. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stritten sich sogar zwei Obdachlose. Offenbar ging es um den Kadaver einer toten Ratte. Diese Gegend war scheußlich.  
Es machte Sans Gedanken, dass sich Papyrus so gut in diesem Viertel auskannte. Offenbar war er mehr als ein Mal hier. Der Kleine wurde von Tag zu Tag wagemutiger. Das kurze Skelett hoffte, dass es seinem Bruder nicht irgendwann zum Verhängnis werden würde. Dieser ging gezielt die Straße hinunter. Sans folgte ihm. Papyrus schlängelte sich zwischen den Ruinen eingestürzter Häuser hindurch, was dem älteren Skelett deutlich schwerer fiel. Immerhin war er viel breiter gebaut. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte Sans jedoch das leise Rauschen von Wasser hören. Vorsichtig schlich sich Papyrus an einer kaputten Mauer entlang. Er blieb am Ende dieser stehen und schaute prüfend um die Ecke. Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich. Den Fluss entlang standen mehrere Zelte und Pappkartons. In ihnen schienen ganze Familien zu leben. Es war ein trauriger Anblick. Doch diese Monster lebten von dem Wasser direkt vor ihnen. Etwas zögerlich schlich sich Papyrus zu der nächsten Mauer. Er wollte nicht von den Fremden entdeckt werden. Das kurze Skelett wertete dies als ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
Nachdem die Geschwister ein kleines Stück flussaufwärts gelaufen waren, konnten sie die Brücke sehen. Sie war aus Stein und schon etwas älter. Papyrus ging voran und kletterte ein paar Trümmer hinunter, um unter die Brücke zu gelangen. Sans tat sich schwer seinem agilen kleinen Bruder zu folgen. Er war deutlich älter und nicht einmal ansatzweise so trainiert wie das jüngere Skelett. Doch als er Papyrus einholen konnte, stand dieser enttäuscht vor dem Fluss. Unter der Brücke war nichts. Nicht einmal Fußspuren. Offenbar waren sie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr dort. Das jüngere Skelett seufzte.  
„Sie sind nicht hier.“, sprach er das Offensichtliche aus.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Vielleicht sind sie bei ihrem anderem Lagerplatz. Aber es gibt natürlich keine Garantie dafür.“  
Sans murrte frustriert. Als wenn er nicht schon genug um die sinnbildlichen Ohren gehabt hätte, mussten ihm nun auch noch diese Schläger und kleine Kinder das Leben schwer machen. Er zog eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Jackentasche und er zündete sich einen Glimmstängel an. Wenigstens brachte ihn dieses Zeug wieder runter.  
„Mach das Dinge aus!!“, zischte Papyrus sofort.  
„Ach komm schon. Ich weiß du magst es nicht wenn ich rauche, aber wir sind draußen und nicht in unserer Wohnung.“  
Ein lautes Knacken ließ beide Geschwister aufmerken. Sofort machte sich das jüngere Skelett kampfbereit. Sans blinzelte ein paar Mal. Doch dann kamen mehrere Monster das Flussufer entlang gelaufen und manche sprangen von der Brücke, direkt vor die beiden Skelette. Erschrocken fiel Sans die Kippe aus dem Mund. Papyrus jedoch fackelte nicht lange und griff die ersten Feinde an. Einem Monster rammte er zwei spitze Knochen in die Füße, sodass es nicht mehr weglaufen konnte. Anschließend trat das junge Skelett seinem Gegner ins Gesicht, welcher schreiend nach hinten kippte.  
„Wo müssen wir als nächstes hin?!“, fragte Sans panisch. „Schnell!“  
„Ins Industrieviertel!!“, brüllte Papyrus über seine Schulter, während er einem anderen Angreifer einen großen Stein an den Kopf warf.  
Das ältere Skelett nutzte seine Magie und stieß die feindlichen Monster nach hinten. Anschließend packe er grob beide Schultern seines Bruders und er teleportierte sie davon. Leicht zitternd brachte Sans sie in das Industrieviertel der Stadt. Er atmete tief durch und bereute es sofort. Der Smog hier war kaum zu ertragen.  
„Was zum Teufel war denn eben los?!“  
„Du hast sie mit dem scheiß Feuer auf uns aufmerksam gemacht!“, keifte Papyrus wütend.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren würde!“  
„DU WEISST JA AUCH SONST NIE WAS DU TUST!!!“  
„E-Es tut mir leid…“, murmelte das ältere Skelett.  
„Schon gut.“, seufzte Papyrus genervt. „Lass uns gehen!“

Das jüngere Skelett wand sich ab und marschierte zielstrebig über das große Gelände, auf das sein Bruder sie teleportierte. Sans folgte ihm kleinlaut. Er wollte sie beide nicht immer wieder in Gefahr bringen. Das wollte er wirklich nicht. Wieso war er nur so ein Idiot…? Zum Glück übernahm Papyrus das Ruder. Dann konnte es nur gut werden. Sans wünschte sich nur halb so klug zu sein wie sein kleiner Bruder es war. Dann würden sie es so viel einfacher haben… Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er Papyrus hinterher. Doch nach ein paar Fabrikgeländen blieb dieser plötzlich stehen.  
„Was ist denn lo…“, begann Sans zu fragen, bis er von der erhobenen Hand seines Bruders unterbrochen wurde.  
Papyrus lauschte aufmerksam und das kurze Skelett tat es ihm gleich. Bei genauem Hinhören konnte man Stimmen vernehmen. Nicht irgendwelche Stimmen. Es war Big Mike! Sans hielt die Luft an, um seinen Bruder nicht zu stören.  
„Sie suchen die Kinder.“, flüsterte das jüngere Skelett.  
„Dann sollten wir sie zuerst finden.“, flüsterte Sans zurück.  
Papyrus nickte zustimmend. Sie schlichen sich in einem respektvollen Radius um die Stimmen herum. Der nächste Ort war ein großes und verlassenes Lagerhaus. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe dieses Unterschlupfes. Big Mike allerdings auch. Woher hatte dieser Neandertaler nur immer seine Informationen? Dieses Versteck war extrem geheim. Es war das Winterquartier der Straßenkinder. Trotz den kaputten Fenstern des Gebäudes waren sie größtenteils vor Wind und Wetter geschützt. Papyrus hoffte, dass er sie hier finden würde.  
Die Geschwister kamen bei dem Gelände der Lagerhalle an und sahen sich um. Es waren aus den Nebengebäuden laute Maschinen zu hören und die Luft dieser Gegend brannte in ihren Nasenlöchern. Vermutlich musste man sich erst an diesen Smog gewöhnen. Doch das junge Skelett wollte nicht länger an diesem Ort verweilen als unbedingt notwendig. Big Mike war nicht mehr zu hören, darum schlichen sich die Brüder näher heran. Und da war etwas! Ein Kind flitzte zwischen vermoderten Mülltonnen in den Seiteneingang hinein. Dann waren diese Narren also doch hier! Papyrus verzog wütend sein Gesicht. Er würde ihnen dermaßen die Ärsche aufreißen!  
Von seinem Temperament beflügelt vergaß das junge Skelett seine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und es stapfte mit geballten Fäusten auf die Lagerhalle zu. Sans sah sich misstrauisch um und folgte seinem Bruder so schnell er konnte. Sie gingen zu dem Seiteneingang, welcher offen stand. Im Inneren des Gebäudes saßen die Straßenkinder und unterhielten sich, aßen etwas, schliefen oder spielten zusammen. All diese Aktivitäten endeten abrupt, als sie Papyrus wütend im Türrahmen der Lagerhalle stehen sahen.

„IHR!“, brüllte das junge Skelett, was die Kinder zusammenzucken und zusammenrücken ließ. „Wegen euch haben wir Big Mike an den Hacken kleben! Ihr parasitären Nichtskönner!“  
„P-Papyrus!“, meldete sich eines der kleinen Monster, welches von seinen Kameraden nach vorne geschoben wurde. „W-Wie schön dich zu sehen!“  
„Spar dir das!“, keifte dieser weiter. „Dieser Verein aus hirnlosen Muskelprotzen brach bei uns ein und sie haben unsere Wohnung verwüstet! Zum Glück waren wir nicht zuhause! Die hätten uns umbringen können! Und das nur wegen euch Scheißern!“  
„Wir wollten dir wirklich keinen Ärger machen!“, mischte sich nun ein anderes Kind ein.  
„Sobald wir einen Käufer für die Statue gefunden haben, werden wir dich entschädigen!“, sprach das vorige Monster weiter.  
„ICH WILL EUER SCHEISS GELD NICHT!!“, schrie Papyrus bis an die Grenzen seiner Stimme.  
Sans sah sich nervös um und er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Waren draußen Schritte zu hören? Sein kleiner Bruder sollte wirklich etwas leiser sein! Er griff besorgt die Schulter des jüngeren Skelettes, doch dieses schlug wütend Sans‘ Hand zur Seite. Papyrus‘ Blicke waren tödlich. Das ältere Skelett wich zwei Schritte zurück. Er wollte nicht in der Nähe seines Bruders stehen, wenn dieser platzte.

„Ihr werdet SOFORT diese scheiß Statue zu Big Mike bringen!“  
„Aber dann wird er uns töten!!“  
„Das ist nicht mein Problem! Notfalls rede ich mit ihm und dann holt er sich das Ding von euch!“  
„Das werden wir nicht zulassen!“, meinte eines der Kinder.  
„Genau!“, bestätigte ein anderes.  
„Wir kommen auch gut ohne dich klar!“, sagte das nächste.  
Nach und nach bauten sich die Straßenkinder vor den Geschwistern auf. Sie waren klein, aber sie waren viele. Entschlossen zog Papyrus seine Schultern nach oben. Er würde nicht zurückweichen. Nicht vor denen und auch vor sonst niemanden! Sans hingegen wurde immer nervöser. Er konnte sehen, dass diese ganze Diskussion auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen würde. Wie er das hasste! Wieso war sein Bruder nur so stur?? Aber das kurze Skelett würde Papyrus niemals hängenlassen! Sofort trat er neben seinen kleinen Bruder. Wenn es dieses Mal zu einem Kampf käme, würden sie gemeinsam die Kinder überwältigen!  
Es trat eine unangenehme und angespannte Stille auf. Jeder wartete auf den ersten Zug. Bis eines der jüngsten Kinder voller Übermut auf die beiden Geschwister zu stürmte. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte Papyrus das schwächere Monster mit einem gezielten Knochenangriff töten. Als die anderen Kinder sahen wie ihr kleiner Freund vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfiel, rannten sie alle los. Ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen stellten sich ihnen die Skelette entgegen. Beide Brüder kämpften gegen diese deutliche Überzahl. Sie waren alle nicht sehr stark, aber dafür überall. Selbst Sans konnte welche von ihnen erwischen, doch meistens nutzte er seine Körperkraft und warf die kleineren Monster auf den Boden, wo sie leichte Beute für Papyrus waren. Zum einen musste das kurze Skelett auf seinen Energievorrat achten, um sie notfalls ein weiteres Mal teleportieren zu können, und zum anderen konnte sein Bruder die Erfahrungspunkte besser gebrauchen. In dem Gerangel hatten beide jedoch kaum einen Überblick. Das jüngere Skelett verschwand irgendwann in der Gruppe von Kindern. Sans stand am Rand des Geschehens und wehrte verschiedene Angriffe ab. Sogar Messerstichen konnte er entgehen.  
Papyrus hatte ebenfalls die Übersicht verloren. Er versuchte mitten in der Masse irgendwie zu überleben. Es war bisher reines Glück, dass er noch nicht weiter verletzt wurde. Das junge Skelett kannte die miesen Tricks, mit denen diese Versager arbeiteten. Doch nachdem sich die Lagerhalle langsam mit Staub füllte, klärten sich die Verhältnisse etwas auf. Papyrus konnte genauestens sehen, dass eines der älteren und größeren Monster auf ihn zu kam. Das Kind war ungefähr in seinem Alter, nur größer und schwerer. Dieses Bärenmonster hatte scharfe Klauen und einen kräftigen Kiefer. Allerdings war es langsam und schwerfällig. Gerade als Papyrus sich auf diesen Kampf einstellen wollte, traf ihn ein harter Tritt in die Wirbelsäule. Schmerzverzerrt sackte das junge Skelett auf seine Knie zusammen.  
„Papyrus!!“, rief Sans in Sorge, doch er kam nicht näher an seinen Bruder heran.  
Die Kinder packten ihren angeschlagenen Feind und hielten ihn fest, sodass das Bärenmonster freien Zugang zu dem wehrlosen Skelett hatte. Dieses zappelte in dem festen Griff, doch sein Rücken schmerzte zu sehr. Gerade als das größere Kind ausholte, wurde ein anderes, welches Papyrus festhielt, von einem Knochen getroffen. Sans stand vor Aufregung keuchend zwischen seinen kleinen Gegnern und versuchte alles um seinen Bruder irgendwie zu verteidigen. Das jüngere Skelett nutzte seine Chance und riss sich ungeschickt los. Nun musste er schnell mehreren Hieben des Bärenmonsters ausweichen und die anderen Kinder im Auge behalten.  
„AH!“, erklang Sans‘ Stimme.  
Sofort drehte sich Papyrus zu seinem Bruder, welcher von einem Kleinkind in den Arm gebissen wurde. Das kurze Skelett versuchte das Gör abzuschütteln. Zum Glück vernichtete dieser kleine Biss nicht seinen einzelnen Lebenspunkt. Erleichtert widmete sich Papyrus wieder seinem Gegner. Doch als sich das junge Skelett wieder umdrehte, passierte es.  
Ein lautes und verstörendes Knackgeräusch hallte durch das leere Gebäude. Gefolgt von einem wütenden und schmerzverzerrten Schrei. Sans verschluckte sich panisch. Was hatten sie mit seinem Bruder angestellt??? Dieser hockte auf dem staubigen Boden und hielt sich sein Gesicht. Das kurze Skelett konnte nur sehen, dass das rechte Auge seines Bruders wütend und gefährlich glühte. Als wenn das jüngere Skelett in eine Raserei aus Hass verfiel, sprang es dem Bärenmonster an die Kehle und biss zu. Das Geräusch von reißendem Fleisch folgte und weitere Schmerzensschreie. Das großgewachsene Kind ging zu Boden und zerfiel sofort zu Staub, nachdem ihm sein wütender Angreifer die Kehle durch biss.

Und auf einmal war es ganz still. Die Kinder zogen sich etwas zurück. Erstaunt und schockiert von diesem Anblick. Sans nutzte die Gelegenheit und er eilte schnell zu seinem Bruder. Er packte Papyrus an beiden Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um. Sofort blieb die Welt des kurzen Skelettes stehen. Das Bärenmonster hatte Papyrus den Schädel gebrochen. Um seiner linken Augenhöhle klaffte ein großes Loch und lange Risse zogen sich durch sein Gesicht. Sans zitterte unkontrolliert und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Diese Verletzung würde nie wieder richtig verheilen. Papyrus würde bis an sein Lebensende riesige Narben im Gesicht tragen müssen. Doch was das kurze Skelett vielleicht am meisten schockierte war der Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders. Auf der einen Seite zuckten die Mundwinkel des jüngeren Skelettes voller Wut und Schmerzen. Auf der anderen Seite war sein Blick kalt und stählern. Wie jemand der die Welt brennen sehen wollte. Es machte Sans ein wenig Angst, doch die Sorge überschattete dieses Gefühl. Ihm tat das alles so leid! Hätte er diese scheiß Kinder doch niemals in ihre Wohnung gelassen!!

„Sieh an. Sieh an.“  
Alle in der großen Lagerhalle drehten sich sofort zu dem offenen Nebeneingang. Big Mike! Papyrus schob Sans hinter sich und zischte vor Schmerzen. Das war nicht die Zeit zu jammern!  
„Ich wusste doch, dass ihr beiden etwas mit diesen Blagen zutun habt.“  
„Mach mal deine Augen auf!“, keifte das junge Skelett immer noch wütend. „Das sind unsere Feinde und nicht unsere Freunde! Wir wollten dir deine beschissene Statue zurückholen!“  
„Und woher wisst ihr von der Statue??“  
Papyrus biss seine Reißzähne aufeinander. Verdammt! Er hatte sich verplappert!  
„Das macht auch alles gar keinen Unterschied mehr.“, fuhr Big Mike fort. „Ihr seid sowieso alle tot.“  
Das muskulöse Monster schnippte mit seinen Fingern und mehrere seiner Schläger stürmten die Lagerhalle. Sie töteten die kleinen Kinder als wenn sie Mücken an der Wand wären. Das konnten sie nicht schaffen. Das war unmöglich. Sie mussten fliehen. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Papyrus knurrte frustriert und er wand sich an seinen Bruder, dem große Schweißperlen vom Schädel tropften.  
„Teleportiere uns zwei Kilometer nördlich von hier!!“  
„W-Was??“  
„Mach schon!! Zu dem Wasserwerk!!“  
Sans wusste nicht was Papyrus vorhatte, doch es war besser auf das jüngere Skelett zu hören. Mitten in den Kämpfen verschwanden die Geschwister und tauchten wie gewünscht bei den Wasserwerken auf. Sans sah sich fragend um. Was zum…?? Hier waren überall Gardisten! Neue Panik ergriff seine geschundene Seele. Es wurde auch nicht besser, als Papyrus los eilte und genau auf eine Gruppe Krieger zu steuerte. Das kurze Skelett wollte seine Magie nutzen und seinen Bruder zu sich zurück ziehen, doch es hatte nicht mehr die nötige Kraft dafür.  
„Ihr müsste schnell zu der verlassenen Lagerhalle südlich von uns gehen!“, begann Papyrus sofort und kassierte genervte Blicke der Gardisten.  
„Was willst du Stöpsel denn?!“  
„Hört mir zu!“, bestand das junge Skelett. „In dieser Lagerhalle befindet sich der Verbrecher, der das Museum ausraubte!“  
Die königliche Garde lachte amüsiert.  
„Wieso sollte ein Wurm wie du jemanden finden, den wir seit Wochen suchen?!“  
„Ich kann es beweisen! In der Halle befindet sich eine goldene Statue von dem Raub! Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, dann wird er fliehen!“  
Die Gardisten sahen sich gegenseitig zögerlich an.  
„Nachsehen kostet ja nichts.“, bemerkte einer von ihnen.  
„Ja, wir hatten doch eh den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu tun.“, murrte ein anderer.  
„Na schön!“, beschloss der nächste Gardist. „Wir gehen nachsehen! Aber du kommst mit! Wenn du uns verarschen solltest, machen reißen wir dir jeden Knochen einzeln aus!“  
Papyrus nickte entschlossen.

Das junge Skelett führte die Gardisten zu der Lagerhalle. Inzwischen war alles ruhig und die Kämpfte hörten auf. Als die beiden Skelettbrüder durch den Seiteneingang traten, erblickten sie ein Meer aus Staub und Überresten der weit unterlegenen Kinder. Inmitten dieser Szenerie standen Big Mike und seine Leute. In seiner Hand die goldene Statue. Die Gardisten reagierten sofort und rannten auf den Schlägertrupp zu. Sie alle waren sehr starke Monster. Sans packte seinen verletzten Bruder schnell am T-Shirt und zog ihn zur Seite. Er wollte nicht, dass Papyrus dazwischen geriet. Denn es war brutal. Wie bei einer Straßenschlägerei gingen all diese riesigen Monster aufeinander los. Doch wie erwartet war die königliche Garde weit überlegen. Voller Sehnsucht und Hingabe beobachtete Papyrus die schwarz uniformierten Krieger. Nicht mehr lange und er würde einer von ihnen sein! Bei diesem Gedanken kribbelte es ihm in der Wirbelsäule.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und die meisten Schläger lagen verletzt oder sterbend am Boden. Beinahe zu spät bemerkte Papyrus etwas in seinem Augenwinkel. Big Mike persönlich versuchte sich über den staubigen Boden zum Ausgang zu robben. Ihm fehlte ein Arm und sein linkes Bein sah zertrümmert aus. Keuchend hievte sich das muskulöse Monster über den Hallenboden. Papyrus grinste breit. Als er auf den verletzten Big Mike zugehen wollte, reagierte Sans sofort und er zog seinen kleinen Bruder wieder an dem T-Shirt zurück. Doch dieser riss sich energisch los. Das junge Skelett ging seinem Opfer mit langen Schritten hinterher und kicherte düster. Big Mike drehte sich halb um und sah Papyrus neben sich stehen. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck des jüngeren Monsters schluckte er schwer.  
„Wir sollten mal über ein paar Dinge reden.“, begann Papyrus und seine Stimme war positiv sadistisch.  
„Verpiss dich! Du Kröte!“, knurrte Big Mike schwach.  
Die Kämpfte hinter ihnen wurden langsam ruhiger und einseitiger. Das Stöhnen und die Schreie wurden größtenteils von dem Lachen der Gardisten übertönt. Und Papyrus… Er genoss den Anblick seines Opfers und den Staubgeruch in der stickigen Luft. Er zauberte einen schweren und stumpfen Knochen in seine rechte Hand und haute diesen beiläufig ein paar Mal auf den Hallenboden, während er sich Big Mike nährte.  
„Das ist dafür, dass du uns hast stalken lassen!“, rief er und haute seinem Opfer auf den Schädel. Ein matschiges Knacken begleitete den dumpfen Schlag. „Das ist dafür, dass du unsere Wohnung demoliert hast!“, schlug das junge Skelett wieder zu und dieses Mal lag Big Mike nur noch zuckend und zischend am Boden. „Und!“ Schlag. „DAS!“ Schlag. „IST!“ Schlag. „Für!“ Schlag. „Mein!“ Schlag. „GESICHT!!!“  
Mit dem letzten Schlag zerfiel Big Mike langsam zu Staub. Das war ein unglaublich befriedigendes Gefühl. Papyrus zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Adrenalin. Sans hingegen nahm ängstlich mehr Abstand von seinem Bruder.  
Als sich das junge Skelett umdrehte, sah es wie die Gardisten breit grinsend in der Halle standen. Umgeben von Unmengen an Staub. Papyrus lächelte zurück. Er war so erschöpft von diesem Tag.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, Kleiner!“  
„Saubere Arbeit!“  
„Das Kind hat Potenzial!“  
Papyrus aalte sich in den Komplimenten der Gardisten. Er würde später eine fantastische königliche Garde abgeben! Und nun wussten sie es auch! Die schwarz uniformierten Krieger hoben die goldene Statue auf und betrachteten diese ausgiebig.  
„Danke für den Tipp! Endlich haben wir diesen Pisskopf erwischt! Der König wird uns belobigen!“  
„Ich helfe der königlichen Garde gerne!“, grinste Papyrus leicht außer Atem.  
„Das lobe ich mir!“, lachte einer der Gardisten.  
„Pap…“, ertönte Sans‘ Stimme neben ihm. „Heh… Sieht so aus, als wenn du der neue Boss von New Home wärst…“  
Zum Glück waren die Krieger damit beschäftigt sich selber zu feiern. Denn das kurze Skelett schloss seinen Bruder zitternd in seine Arme ein. Dieser seufzte zufrieden und er lehnte sich gegen Sans‘ kleineren Körper. Papyrus konnte jetzt wirklich eine Pause vertragen.


	15. W. D. Gaster

Sans fummelte nervös an dem Ärmel seines roten Rollkragenpullovers herum. Er war wirklich aufgeregt. Nachdem sich das Labor doch noch bei ihm meldete und das kurze Skelett seine Unterlagen vorbeibrachte, durfte es den Arbeitsvertrag unterzeichnen. Sans war nun ein waschechter Wissenschaftler! Er würde große Dinge tun! Doch zuerst hatte das kurze Skelett an seinem ersten Arbeitstag viel zu lernen. Doktor Futamis nahm sich die Zeit um ihn ein bisschen rumzuführen. Dieser Komplex war gigantischer als er von außen den Eindruck machte. Dort gab es einfach alles. Labore für Mikrobiologen, Labore für Gentechnik, Labore für Magiewissenschaften, Labore für Ingenieurswissenschaften… Und es gab sogar eine kleine Kantine. Außerdem befand sich an fast jeder Ecke ein Büro. Sans fragte sich, ob er auch eines bekommen würde. Aber vermutlich war er dafür zu unbedeutend. Vorerst wurden ihm die Sicherheitsregeln erklärt und die Notausgänge gezeigt. In diesen Räumlichkeiten herrschte außerdem strengste Geheimhaltung. Nichts durfte an die Außenwelt gelangen. Das kurze Skelett zögerte zuvor bei der Vertragsklausel, dass es dem königlichen Wissenschaftler erlaubt sei schadensbegrenzende Maßnahmen ergreifen zu dürfen, sollte jemand gegen die Schweigepflicht verstoßen. Das war eine nettere Formulierung für: Wenn du was ausplauderst bringen wir dich um. Das bereitete Sans doch leichtes Unwohlsein. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor diese Stelle zu verlieren. Es war sein Traum hier zu arbeiten. Außerdem war die Bezahlung fantastisch. Besser hätte es ihn nicht treffen können. Das kurze Skelett wäre ein Idiot das alles aufzugeben.  
„Die nächste Zeit werden Sie damit verbringen sich einzuarbeiten und leichtere Aufgaben zu übernehmen.“, sprach Doktor Futamis sachlich, während sie ihren neuen Mitarbeiter durch die langen Flure führte.  
„Geht klar.“, antwortete Sans motiviert. „Wohin gehen wir nun?“  
„Zum Aufenthaltsraum. Wir haben neben Ihnen noch eine weitere Person eingestellt.“  
„Oh?“  
„Ja. Ich habe die Anweisung Sie aneinander vorzustellen. Als neues und unerfahrenes Personal haben sie somit die Gelegenheit Kontakte zu knüpfen.“

Das grüne Katzenmonster öffnete eine große Tür und Sans folgte brav. Sie betraten einen eigentlich recht gemütlichen Raum. In einer Ecke stand ein Tisch mit Stühlen drum herum. In einer anderen Ecke standen ein Sofa und ein Sessel. Auch der Geruch von Kaffee erfüllte die Luft. Sofort sah das kurze Skelett woher dieser köstliche Geruch kam. Mehrere Mitarbeiter standen um eine Kaffeemaschine herum. Zuerst unterhielten sie sich angeregt, doch als Doktor Futamis den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, wurden alle sehr still. Und inmitten diesem Bild stand das gelbe Echsenmonster, welches Sans auch am Tag seines Einstellungsgespräches sah. Sie sah nervös aus, trotz der dicken Brille, die ihre Augen verbarg.  
„Ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.“, sprach das Katzenmonster. „Das hier sind Alphys und Sans. Unsere neuen Mitarbeiter. Wir hoffen, dass sie uns eine große Hilfe sein werden. Ich bitte Sie alle darum hilfsbereit zu sein, wenn Fragen bestehen.“  
Alle anderen Monster im Raum nickten etwas ängstlich. Sollte sich Sans Sorgen machen…?  
„In diesem Sinne möchte ich Ihnen ihre Arbeitskleidung überreichen.“, fuhr Doktor Futamis fort und sie nahm weißen Stoff von einer Stuhllehne.  
Gespannt sahen Alphys und Sans in die Hände des Katzenmonsters. Dieses breitete den weißen Stoff aus. Es waren Laborkittel! Waschechte Laborkittel! Voller Freude nahm das kurze Skelett sein neues Kleidungsstück entgegen und zog es sich über. Der Kittel fühlte sich genauso an, wie er es sich erträumt hatte! Voller Stolz drehte sich Sans etwas hin und her. Das war so klasse!  
„Zur Feier des Tages möchte sich noch jemand zu unseren neuen Mitarbeitern äußern.“, raunte Futamis.  
Alle sahen wie die Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes aufflog. Sans konnte es nicht glauben… Das… Das war… DOKTOR GASTER!! Der königliche Wissenschaftler! Das klügste Monster im Untergrund! Der Erfinder des Kerns, der sie alle mit grenzloser Energie versorgte! Das kurze Skelett hatte in seiner Jugend oft von diesem Augenblick fantasiert. Und nun wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Zu spät fiel Sans auf, dass ihm die ganze Zeit der Mund offen stand. Und wow. Doktor Gaster war viel größer als er angenommen hatte. Es war eine Ehre einen so brillanten Kopf zu treffen. Außerdem war er ebenfalls ein Skelett! Sans war vor Ehrfurcht wie paralysiert.

Das alte Skelett sah aus der Nähe betrachtet verflucht gruselig aus. Er war mit einem Laborkittel, der schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, eleganten Schuhen, einer schwarzen Stoffhose und einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover bekleidet. Gasters unheimliches und unnatürlich breites Grinsen war legendär. Auch seine schiefen Augen waren wie ein Markenzeichen. Er sah aus wie eine Figur aus einem Horrorkabinett. Der Doktor war so cool!  
Plötzlich begann das alte Skelett amüsiert zu gackert und formte mit den Händen und Fingern komische Zeichen. Futamis sah ihm interessiert zu und nickte.  
„Ich heiße das Frischfleisch willkommen.“, übersetzte das Katzenmonster. „Mein Name ist Doktor Gaster. Ich freue mich zwei neue Seelen in unseren Laboren begrüßen zu dürfen. Benehmt euch und tut was man euch befehlt.“  
„Warum sagt er es dann nicht selber…?“, flüsterte Alphys leise.  
„Darüber gibt es viele Theorien.“, flüsterte Sans zurück. „Manche sagen er kam mit einem Sprachfehler zur Welt. Andere sagen ein Experiment ging schief. Ganz andere sagen er spinnt ganz einfach. Aber Doktor Gaster spricht nur in Zeichensprache, weil sonst niemand verstehen kann was er mit seinen Worten sagt. Eigentlich ist das so eine Skelett-Sache. Das wissen allerdings nur wenige. Er kann nur in WingDings reden, die fast niemand mehr verstehen kann. Außer vielleicht der König.“  
„Das ist korrekt.“, antwortete Futamis.  
Sans und Alphys erschraken, als Doktor Gaster plötzlich hinter ihnen stand und sie offenbar belauschte. Peinlich berührt zog sich das kurze Skelett am Kragen. So eine Scheiße! Neugierig lief das alte Monster um Sans herum und begutachtete ihn ausgiebig. Dieser konnte spüren wie sich wieder ungewollt Schweißperlen auf seinem Schädel bildeten. Gaster deutete etwas in Gebärdensprache, doch offenbar war es an das Katzenmonster gerichtet.  
„Ja, ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet.“, antwortete sie.  
Sans hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Vorgesetzten über ihn sprachen. Gasters Grinsen wurde breiter und er lief wieder auf die Tür zu. Sein Gang war leicht federnd. Irgendwie begleitete den Doktor eine Aura des Wahnsinns. Und das kurze Skelett machte sich selber zum Vollidioten, direkt vor seinem Idol! Der Doktor drehte sich ein letztes Mal um. Seine Bewegungen waren ausgesprochen unvorhersehbar. Er winkte kindlich und verschwand in einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Tür hinaus, welche sich langsam von alleine schloss.  
Okay, das war irgendwie eigenartig. Aber so verdammt noch mal cool! Sans konnte es kaum erwarten Papyrus von dieser Begegnung zu erzählen! Er fühlte sich wie ein kreischender Groupie, nur dass das kurze Skelett innerlich schrie und im Geiste mit Nasebluten am Boden lag. In der Realität war Sans immer noch wie erstarrt.

Nachdem Gaster den Aufenthaltsraum verließ, breitete sich deutliche Erleichterung aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sans, dass die Stimmung während seiner Anwesenheit extrem angespannt war. Als wenn seine neuen Kollegen allesamt die Luft anhielten. Nur Doktor Futamis schien unberührt zu sein. Generell machte das Katzenmonster einen beunruhigend gleichgültigen Eindruck. Aber vielleicht brachte das auch der Job mit sich. Wenn Sans an sein Vorstellungsgespräch zurückdachte, wurden hier auch Experimente an Lebewesen durchgeführt. Dafür musste man vermutlich abgehärtet sein. Alles für die Wissenschaft, nicht wahr? Das kurze Skelett war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es so weit gehen könnte. Bisher hatte Sans noch nie jemanden getötet, geschweige denn an jemandem experimentiert. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sich Doktor Gasters Arbeit auf Tierversuche beschränkte. Doch das kurze Skelett wusste es besser. Normale Tiere besaßen keine magischen Eigenschaften und wie sonst hätten sie hier einen Virus erschaffen können, der die Magie eines Lebewesens angriff? So stand es zumindest in einem Geschichtsbuch. Es gab eine Zeit, da wurden die Monster aufständisch und wollten das Königshaus stürzen. Der königliche Wissenschaftler löste das Problem mit Biowaffen. Keiner der Rebellen überlebte und auch ein großer Teil der königlichen Garde verstarb. Es dauerte ewig die Verluste wieder wettzumachen, doch seitdem wagte es sich niemand mehr sich offen gegen den König zu stellen. Ein Grund mehr sich um Papyrus Sorgen zu machen. In seinem Dickschädel dachte das jüngere Skelett, dass es eines Tages den Thron übernehmen könnte. Mit Glück hatte Sans hier einen informativen Posten, sollte es wirklich eines Tages soweit kommen.

„Wenn Sie mich bitte begleiten würden.“, sprach Doktor Futamis monoton und sie machte sich bereit zu gehen.  
Alphys und Sans sahen sich nervös an. Hinter ihnen murmelten die anderen Kollegen. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich seit ihrer Ankunft getraut etwas zu sagen. Das kurze Skelett bekam ein komisches Gefühl im Brustkorb. Doch Sans folgte dem Katzenmonster. Dieses führte die beiden Neulinge in eine Art Gemeinschaftsbüro. Überall standen schmale Schreibtische, welche voll beladen waren mit Papierkram. An den Wänden befanden sich Aktenschränke und auf den Regalen standen vereinzelnd Mikroskope, leere Reagenzgläser und Bücher. Es sah genauso aus wie es sich Sans vorgestellt hatte. Ganz hinten in dem Raum arbeitete ein kleines Vogelmonster. Es sah schon etwas betagter aus und es arbeitete konzentriert. Futamis führte sie zu zwei Schreibtischen, die aneinander geschoben waren. Die Arbeitsflächen waren als einzige unberührt und leer.  
„Das sind Ihre Arbeitsplätze. Die erste Zeit werden Sie die Aufzeichnungen unserer kleineren Projekte studieren und bearbeiten. Wir führen streng Protokoll über alles was in den Laboren passiert. Ich erwarte von Ihnen höchste Sorgfalt.“, erklärte das Katzenmonster. „In den Aktenschränken finden sie alphabetisch sortiert unsere aktuellen Projekte. Ich möchte, dass Sie die erste Zeit an getrennten Bereichen bearbeiten. So können wir Sie separat bewerten und ihre Stärken und Schwächen beobachten. Doch ich nehme an, dass Sie bei Ihren guten Abschlüssen und Testergebnissen keine weiteren Probleme haben werden.“, fuhr Futamis fort. „Alphys, Sie werden sich mit unseren kryogenen Flüssigkeiten, Gasen und Zerspaltungen befassen.“  
„O-Okay…“, antwortete das gelbe Echsenmonster und es rückte sich seine dicke Brille zurecht.  
„Sans, ich möchte, dass Sie sich mit der Thermodynamik unserer neuen Wasserpumpen beschäftigen.“  
„Geht klar.“, grinste das kurze Skelett nervös.  
„Suchen Sie sich die passenden Unterlagen aus den Akten heraus und bringen Sie bitte nichts durcheinander. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich an ihre Kollegen. Doktor Argo arbeitet im Fachbereich der Werkstoffwissenschaften.“, Futamis deutete auf das Vogelmonster, welches aufsah und verwirrt blinzelte. „Er kann Ihnen bei Fragen zu den Materialien und deren Eigenschaften helfen.“  
Die beiden Neulinge nickten. Das war alles so aufregend. Sans konnte es kaum erwarten sich in seiner neuen Aufgabe zu vergraben. Er wollte schon immer mehr über diesen Bereich wissen. Aus Wissenschaftsbüchern kannte das kurze Skelett altmodische Dampfmaschinen. Es war dasselbe Prinzip. Doch vermutlich waren die Konstrukte hier viel moderner und viel raffinierter. Außerdem war er gespannt für was diese Wasserpumpen eingesetzt werden sollten. Vielleicht für Schleusen. Wenn sich das Team des königlichen Wissenschaftlers darum kümmerte, dann musste es in Asgores Interesse gewesen sein. Doch Sans wurde aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen, als plötzlich ein hektisches Piepen ertönte. Futamis griff an ihren Gürtel und blickte auf ein kleines Gerät.  
„Ich werde nun woanders gebraucht.“, warf sie eilig ein und ging zur Tür. „Sie kennen Ihre Aufgaben. Die passenden Fachbücher finden sind Sie in den Regalen. Und oh… Wenn Sie Ihren Doktortitel anstreben, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an mich. Wir besprechen das Thema ihrer Doktorarbeit und leiten die nötigen Schritte ein. Denken Sie gut darüber nach. Und viel Erfolg.“, sprach das Katzenmonster über ihre Schulter und verschwand aus der Tür.

Sans sah seiner Vorgesetzten einen Moment nach, bis all diese neuen Informationen bei ihm eingesackt waren. Er bemerkte wie Alphys bereits einen der Aktenschränke durchwühlte. Das kurze Skelett wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und bereute es sofort. Sein schöner neuer Kittel. Er seufzte. Sans ging zu einem anderen Schrank und zog an dem Griff. Sofort kamen hunderte Akten zum Vorschein. Er suchte unter T wie Thermodynamische Projekte. Doch er fand nichts. Etwas nervöser schaute das kurze Skelett unter D wie Dampfmaschinen, doch auch dort war nichts. Danach unter W wie Wasserpumpen. Nichts. Verwirrt kratzte sich Sans am Schädel. Alphys schien ähnliche Probleme zu haben. Nun, er sollte sich bei Fragen an seine Kollegen wenden, oder? Es war echt peinlich, aber welche Wahl hatte er schon? Doch wenn das kurze Skelett es nicht einmal schaffte simple Akten zu finden… Sans knirschte mit seinen Reißzähnen hin und her.  
„Du suchst falsch.“, ertönte eine Stimme. „Du musst nach U suchen.“, sprach das Vogelmonster mit rauer Stimme.  
„U? Wieso denn U?“, fragte das kurze Skelett und es sah wirklich nachdenklich aus.  
„Daran muss man sich erst gewöhnen. Das ist die Ordnung von Doktor Gaster. U für ‚Unwichtige Projekte‘. Dort müssten eure Sachen eingeordnet sein.“  
„Unwichtige Projekte?“, wiederholte Alphys etwas enttäuscht.  
„Ihr habt es doch gut getroffen. Als ich damals hier anfing bekam ich meine Aufgabe aus I wie ‚Interessiert keinen‘. Bei diesem System muss man sich erst einarbeiten, aber da Doktor Gaster immer mal wieder einen Blick auf alle laufenden Projekte wirft, bleibt es bei dieser Ordnung. Sonst findet er nichts wieder.“  
Sans gluckste amüsiert. Er wusste, dass er keine bedeutende Aufgabe gleich am ersten Tag bekommen würde, doch diese Aktenschränke zeigten, dass Gaster Humor hatte. Oder dass er ein wahres Genie war, welches über das Chaos herrschte. Wie dem auch sei, es war zu cool. Und wie angekündigt fand das kurze Skelett die Unterlagen unter U. Er nickte seinem Kollegen dankend zu und setzte sich an einen der Schreibtische. So saß er Alphys direkt gegenüber, welche kaum diesen riesigen Stapel an Papieren tragen konnte. Mit einem Knall landeten all die Aufzeichnungen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sans grinste breit. Er schlug die erste Akte auf und begann zu lesen.

Papyrus saß währenddessen auf einer Mauer im Stadtpark. Ohne die Straßenkinder war es irgendwie leerer als sonst. Aber vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor. Das junge Skelett beobachtete die Passanten und grüßte die königlichen Gardisten, so wie es Papyrus immer tat. Inzwischen war sein Gesicht bekannt in dieser Gegend. Und es war jedes Mal ein seltsames Gefühl hier zu sitzen und die Leute zu inspizieren. Manchmal, in seltenen Fällen wie diesen, boten diese ihm ein einzigartiges Schauspiel. Einige Meter von dem jungen Skelett entfernt ging ein Paar Hand in Hand durch den Park. Sie küssten sich gelegentlich und kuschelten sich aneinander. Papyrus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Diese Idioten. Zuneigung so öffentlich zu zeigen war gefährlich. Außerdem war diese Küsserei ekelhaft. Doch er schaute erneut zu ihnen rüber. Irgendwie beneidete er die beiden Fremden um das was sie hatten. Natürlich würde das junge Skelett es niemals zugeben, doch es tat ihm weh so etwas zu sehen. Wenn er zurückdachte hatte er nur Sans. Gut, das war mehr als manch anderes Monster behaupten konnte, aber… Er hatte nur Sans. Keine Familie, keine Freunde, niemand der etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Und sein Bruder musste die letzten Jahre so viel arbeiten, dass sie sich kaum gesehen haben. Papyrus war einsam. Eigentlich war er schrecklich einsam. Doch das konnte das junge Skelett niemandem sagen. Außenstehende würden ihm einen Strick aus dieser Situation drehen und Sans würde sich nur unnötige Sorgen machen. Papyrus war froh, dass sein Bruder die Stelle im Labor bekam und annahm. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel den Job als Kellner zu kündigen. Das junge Skelett war gespannt darauf was Sans zu berichten hatte, wenn er Heim kommen würde. Bis dahin musste Papyrus den Tag rum kriegen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nicht die Motivation um zu trainieren, auch wenn er das tun müsste. Seine Seele fühlte sich ungewöhnlich schwer an. Wie eine Bleikugel in seiner Brust, die ihn nach unten zog. Das junge Skelett wünschte sich, dass es anders gelaufen wäre. Dass ihre Eltern liebevoll gewesen wären, dass sie nicht abhauen mussten, dass der ganze Untergrund nicht so ein Haufen stinkender Scheiße wäre.

Es nutzte ja alles nichts. Papyrus sprang von der Mauer und ging durch den Park. Seitdem die Lichtung wieder freigegeben war, hielt er sich oft dort auf und trainierte seine Magie. Inzwischen richteten die Angriffe des Skelettes zu großen Schaden an, als dass es diese in der Wohnung praktizieren konnte. Außerdem war es eine schöne Umgebung. So außergewöhnlich grün und ruhig, als wenn dieser Platz gar nicht zu New Home gehörte. Als Papyrus die nicht weit entfernte Lichtung erreichte, atmete er tief durch. Sofort beschwor er mehrere Knochen und ließ sie kreisen. Eine Idee von ihm war es spitze Knochen um ihn herum fliegen zu lassen, damit er nicht so leicht angreifbar war und auch Geschosse zur Verfügung standen, wenn sie gebraucht wurden. Wie eine Art Patronengürtel, nur größer. Doch noch wollte es nicht ganz so klappen wie er es sich vorstellte. Das junge Skelett hielt den Zauber aufrecht und zündete mehrere Knochenzauber als kleinere Flächenangriffe. Aus dem grasigen Boden schossen die magischen Elemente hervor und zerfielen danach augenblicklich. Es kostete Papyrus noch zu viel Kraft sie alle aufrecht zuhalten. Darum legte er ein besonderes Augenmerk auf seine Ausdauer und auf seinen Magievorrat. Immerhin war das Skelett immer noch ein Kind. Doch das junge Monster konnte sich bereits wehren wie so mancher Erwachsener. Es war ein Segen als Skelett zur Welt gekommen zu sein. Das bot Papyrus einen deutlichen Vorteil. Er feuerte die Knochen in naheliegende Bäume. Zwei davon konnten das Holz durchschlagen. Das war gut. Kaum ein Angreifer würde solche Attacken überleben können. Es würde dem jungen Skelett helfen mehr Erfahrungspunkte zu sammeln.

Papyrus beschwor wieder spitze Knochen um ihn herum. Sie alle halbwegs gleichförmig hinzubekommen war schwierig. Aber so boten sie den idealen Schutz. Er konzentrierte sich und ließ die Knochen rot leuchten. Mit Magie geladen richteten sie mehr Schaden an. Doch das junge Skelett wollte auch an sein Limit gehen. Er rannte mit seinem Schutzwall bewaffnet über die Lichtung und ließ mehrere Knochen aus der Erde sprießen. Sie ragten empor wie eine Treppe. Papyrus stieg mit schnellen Schritten hinauf und sprang ab. Er wollte eine Rolle in der Luft machen und seine aufgeladenen Knochen abfeuern, doch dieser Versuch ging schief. Das junge Skelett fiel schmerzlich hin und alle Knochen zerfielen zu Staub.  
„FUCK!“, fluchte Papyrus und hielt sich seine kaputte Augenhöhle.  
Diese Verletzung tat verdammt noch mal weh! Und sie heilte nur sehr langsam zu. Zumindest die Stellen die möglich waren. Sans verband den Schädel seines Bruders jeden Tag aufs Neue, damit nicht unnötiger Dreck in die Risse kam und die Heilung sabotierte. Sie beide waren sich im Klaren, dass für immer eine riesige Narbe zu sehen sein würde. Papyrus stempelte es vorerst unter Kriegsverletzungen ab. Solche die ein Soldat nun mal davontrug. Er wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass er später viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legen würde. Diese Narbe war eine größere Strafe als er als Kind annehmen konnte. Sans hatte so eine Möglichkeit bereits deprimiert angedeutet, doch das junge Skelett winkte diese Idee kopfschüttelnd ab. Er richtete sich wieder auf und klopfte seine Kleidung ab.

In seinem rechten Augenwinkel sah Papyrus etwas. Denn immerhin war seine linke Gesichtshälfte immer noch mit Mullbinden verbunden. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte hinter einem der durchlöcherten Bäumen ein verängstigtes Mädchen kauern. Hatte doch eines der Straßenkinder überlebt? Schnaubend ging das junge Skelett auf sie zu. Das Mädchen verkroch sich weiter hinter den Stamm, doch man konnte ihre spitzen Ohren durch das Loch sehen. Mürrisch trat Papyrus hinter sie, während das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite um den Baum spähte. Offenbar suchte sie ihn.  
„Warum beobachtest du mich?!“, knurrte das junge Skelett.  
Der kleine Werwolf erschrak und krabbelte schnell wieder hinter eine andere Seite des Stammes. Papyrus seufzte frustriert. Was war das hier?! Verstecken und suchen?! Er hatte keine Zeit für diesen Kinderkram!  
„Ich rede mit dir!“, sprach er nun energischer und packte das Mädchen an einem ihrer Ohren, um sie hervor zu ziehen.  
„Au!“, jaulte sie. „Bitte lass mich los!“  
„Antworte mir!“  
„Du hast all meine Freunde umgebracht!“, wimmerte sie. „Und ich… Und ich…“  
„Und du was?! Willst du mich jetzt voll heulen?! Willst du mich herausfordern! Schwächling!“, raunte Papyrus und warf das Mädchen auf den Boden, auch wenn sie ihm irgendwie leid tat. Er durfte es sich nicht anmerken lassen.  
Der kleine Werwolf kauerte sich wieder ein und hielt sich sein Gesicht. Das Mädchen überlegte einen Moment und sah mit großen Augen rauf zu ihrem überlegenden Gegner. Schnell sprang der Werwolf auf und gab dem Skelett einen eiligen Kuss auf den rechten Wangenknochen. Papyrus riss verwirrt seine Augenhöhle auf und beobachtete wie das Mädchen schüchtern zurück trat und dann davon lief. Was zum Teufel?!

Das kurze Skelett rieb sich seine Augenhöhlen. Wow, das Zeug war wirklich verdammt interessant! Sans konnte den Unterlagen entnehmen, dass diese Wasserpumpen extra einfach gehalten werden sollten. Sie würden eines Tages als Notfallpumpen dienen, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass irgendwann einmal der Kern ausfallen könnte. Gaster glaubte nicht daran. In seinen Notizen standen viele sarkastische Sprüche und herablassende Anekdoten. Eigentlich war es ziemlich witzig zu lesen. Asgore wollte von seinem königlichen Wissenschaftler eine Notfalllösung um die Grundwasserversorgung im Untergrund zu sichern. Es war dem großen Ziegenmonster zu riskant sich nur auf eine große Maschine zu verlassen. Das war auch der Grund wieso das Schloss unterirdisch mit mehreren Generatoren ausgestattet wurde. Die Königsfamilie wollte nicht auf Strom verzichten. Eigentlich war das alles ziemlich logisch. Und kein Wunder wieso Gaster sich damit nicht beschäftigen wollte. Das wäre wie ein Eingeständnis, dass seine Arbeit fehlerhaft war. Sans fühlte sich irgendwie ein bisschen stolz, dass er seinem Idol unwichtige Arbeit abnehmen konnte. So war der Geist des Doktors frei für neue geniale Erfindungen und Forschungen.  
„Uh…“, stöhnte Alphys.  
Sans sah auf und beobachte das gelbe Echsenmonster dabei, wie es die gelesenen Akten zurück zu dem Aktenschrank schleppte und einsortierte. Sie sah wirklich müde aus. Wie spät es wohl war? Das kurze Skelett schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand und zuckte zusammen. Er war bereits zwei Stunden zu lange hier?! Papyrus wartete sicherlich auf ihn! Sein Bruder machte sich garantiert Sorgen! Schnell räumte Sans die Unterlagen zusammen und häufte zwei Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch auf. Für gelesene Berichte und für nicht gelesene Berichte. Der zweite Stapel war immer noch größer als der erste. Dabei las er den ganzen Tag ohne Pause. Diese Arbeit war verdammt umfangreich. Das würde auch das stattliche Honorar erklären. Das kurze Skelett erhob sich und streckte seine Wirbelsäule durch. Seine Knochen knackten überstrapaziert und sein Steißbein tat vom vielen Sitzen weh. Alles in allem war sein erster Arbeitstag im Labor trotzdem unheimlich interessant und produktiv.  
„Gehst du?“, fragte Alphys beim Einsortieren.  
„Ich muss nachhause. Mein Bruder wartet auf mich.“  
„Daran sollte er sich gewöhnen.“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„In einem Labor macht man nie pünktlich Feierabend. Überstunden sind normal. Meistens bleiben die Leute die ganze Nacht hier.“, sprach das Echsenmonster und deutete rüber zu Doktor Argo, der bereits auf seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war.  
„Nun… Ich werde schon einen guten Mittelweg finden. Mein Bruder ist erst zehn und ich kann ihn nicht den ganzen Tag alleine lassen.“  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass du nicht vorhast hier in der Karriereleiter aufzusteigen.“, gluckste Alphys schadenfroh.  
„Wieso?“, grinste das Skelett. „Hast du Angst vor Konkurrenz?“  
„Hmpf.“  
Sans zog sich seinen Laborkittel aus und legte ihn unordentlich zusammen. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Ding hier lassen konnte und ob es gestohlen werden würde, also entschloss sich das kurze Skelett den Kittel einfach mitzunehmen. Außerdem wollte er seine neue Arbeitskleidung noch nicht aus den Händen legen. Das war so genial. Er wollte Papyrus unbedingt sein neues Wissenschaftleroutfit zeigen. Damit fühlte sich das kurze Skelett so wichtig und bedeutend. Heh. Als cooler Wissenschaftler der cooles Wissenschaftszeug tat. Wenn ihn nun seine Erzeuger sehen könnten.

Er verließ das Büro und ging mit schnellen Schritten die Flure entlang. Sans blieb erschrocken stehen, als wieder nervenzerfetzende Schreie durch die Labore hallten. Was zum Teufel tat Gaster da nur…? Diese Seite seines Berufes war wirklich unheimlich. Er hoffte, dass man ihn nicht mit lebenden Experimenten behelligen würde. Doch sollte das kurze Skelett diese Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen, dann würde es seine Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigen. Sans drückte den Kittel in seinen Armen fester an seinen Körper und er nahm sein altes Tempo wieder auf. Er musste dringend nachhause, bevor Papyrus ihn suchen kam. Es musste nicht sein, dass sich ein Kind zu diesen Laboren verirrte.  
Während Sans das Gebäude verließ, saß Doktor Gaster in seinem Sessel. Seine Beine waren überschlagen und er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, während das alte Skelett seine Fingerspitzen aneinander presste. Vor ihm, in diesem dunklen Labor, befanden sich mehrere Monitore. Sie zeigen die vielen verschiedenen Räumlichkeiten über ihm. Sein eigener Arbeitsbereich befand sich tief unter der Erde. Hier hatte der königliche Wissenschaftler seine Ruhe und keine neugierigen Blicke würden seine Arbeiten unterbrechen. Fasziniert beobachtete das alte Skelett wie Sans seine zugeteilten Akten sortierte und sich mit Alphys unterhielt. Gaster hatte lange kein anderes Skelett mehr gesehen. Und dieses Exemplar hatte Potenzial. Immer wieder kontrollierte er die Arbeit seines neuen Angestellten. Dieser rührte sich nicht ein Mal vom Fleck. Das kurze Skelett war viel zu motiviert und interessiert. Gaster konnte sehen wie sich Sans gedankenversunken auf den Fingerknöcheln rum kaute. Das alte Skelett hatte eine Idee. Sein Grinsen wurde im Laufe des Tages immer breiter. Noch hatte er nicht genügend Informationen um sicher zu sein, aber sollte Sans die nötigen Voraussetzungen haben, würde Gaster seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. Für private Zwecke.  
„AH!“, ertönte eine gequälte Stimme hinter dem königlichen Wissenschaftler.  
Das alte Skelett drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl um und betrachtete nachdenklich ein nacktes Monster, welches auf einem Labortisch gefesselt war. Seine Bauchdecke war geöffnet und mehrere Zangen hielten die Haut nach oben. Gaster legte nur kurz eine kleine Pause ein, um zu sehen was Sans nun tun würde. Er war etwas enttäuscht, als das andere Skelett nachhause eilte. Der königliche Wissenschaftler stand auf und schlenderte rüber zu seinem Experiment. Mit federleichten Bewegungen zog sich das alte Skelett zwei Gummihandschuhe und einen Mundschutz an.  
„Das Testsubjekt ist stabil. Es hält mehr aus als die letzten Exemplare.“, erklärte Futamis, welche in den Raum geschlendert kam. „Ihre Idee mit dem zusätzlichen Adrenalin war genial, Doktor.“  
Gaster knackte grinsend seine Halswirbel hin und her. Es wurde Zeit seine Arbeit für heute Abend zu beenden. Ein lauter Schrei zog sich durch das Gebäude, als die beiden Wissenschaftler dem festgebundenen Monster bei vollem Bewusstsein ein paar brauchbare Organe entnahmen. Es machte mehr Spaß ihnen dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Futamis reichte ihm eine Knochensäge für die Feinarbeit.

Als Sans bei ihrem Wohnhaus ankam, rannte er genau in seinen Bruder hinein, der hektisch ihre Wohnung verließ.  
„Da bist du ja! Ich wollte dich suchen gehen!“, murrte Papyrus.  
„Tut mir leid, Bro. Ich wurde im Labor aufgehalten.“, sprach das kurze Skelett und fing dann an breit zu grinsen. „Klingt das nicht megacool?“  
Papyrus schnaubte wütend und ging zurück in die Wohnung. Er legte seinen Schlüssel zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte der Küche, zog sich die Schuhe aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa.  
„Wie war dein erster Tag?“  
„Es war echt interessant! Ich darf dir nichts über den Inhalt des Projektes sagen, wegen der Schweigepflicht, aber das war einfach nur großartig! Ich habe sogar Doktor Gaster getroffen! Persönlich! Live und in Farbe! Heh. So farbenfroh wie ein Skelett eben sein kann.“  
„Den Doktor Gaster?! Und was hat er gesagt??“  
„Das Übliche. Er begrüßte uns und gab uns ein paar Einweisungen.“  
„Uns?“  
„Ja, ich war nicht der einzige Neuling im Labor. Eine Echsentussi wurde zusammen mit mir eingestellt. Uns wurde sogar angeboten eine Doktorarbeit schreiben zu dürfen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“  
„Doktor Sans? Das klingt irgendwie so gar nicht nach dir.“  
„Heh. Da hast du Recht. Und stell dir mal vor Doktor Sans ginge zu unseren Eltern und wedelt dann mit einem Beutel voll Gold vor ihrer Nase herum.“  
Papyrus schwieg zu dem Thema. Es war ihm nach wie vor unangenehm sich nicht an ihre Familie erinnern zu können. Das jüngere Skelett sah in die Arme seines Bruders und entdeckte ein weißes Bündel.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Papyrus und zeigte auf den Stoff.  
„Das wollte ich dir zeigen!“, grinste das kurze Skelett glücklich und zog sich den Laborkittel an. „Na? Wie sehe ich aus? Wie ein Doktor Sans?“  
„Die hatten einen Kittel in deiner Größe?“, lachte Papyrus neckisch. „Oder haben sie den für dich angefertigt?“  
„Vielleicht haben sie den aus der Kinderabteilung.“, zwinkerte Sans amüsiert.  
Das jüngere Monster kicherte. Sein Bruder warf sich erschöpft mit auf das Sofa. Stunde um Stunde zu lesen war wirklich angenehm. Das tat er gerne. Aber es war verflucht anstrengend.  
„Und was hast du heute gemacht?“, grinste Sans zufrieden.  
Papyrus entschied sich dafür über die Vorfälle im Park zu schweigen. Doch ihm ging das Mädchen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.


	16. Einsam

Nach einem Monat hatte sich Sans gut eingearbeitet. Das Projekt mit den Wasserpumpen neigte sich dem Ende zu. Immerhin stieg er mitten drin ein. Das kurze Skelett war schon gespannt was als nächstes kommen würde. Doch für den heutigen Tag standen die ersten Probeläufe an. Sans und zwei weitere Kollegen standen im Labor und stellten noch ein paar Dinge ein. Sie mussten sichergehen, dass die Thermostate richtig funktionierten und der Luftstrom korrekt gemessen werden würde. Das kurze Skelett stand mit einem Klemmbrett neben dem Prototypen und machte sich Notizen. Seine Kollegen checkten die Maschine und gaben die Informationen laut weiter, sodass Sans sie aufschreiben konnte. Den Berechnungen zu folge sollte es keine Komplikationen geben. Doktor Futamis erwartete bereits die Testergebnisse des heutigen Verfahrens.  
Nachdem der Prototyp einwandfrei aussah, nahmen die Wissenschaftler etwas Abstand und setzten sich Schutzbrillen auf. Man konnte nie wissen ob etwas unerwartet schiefgehen könnte. Nur eine falsch festgezogene Schraube und die heiße Luft würde sie rösten. Oder zu viel Druck im Tank und der Prototyp würde platzen. Diese Fälle waren jedoch unwahrscheinlich. Das Team wollte allerdings auch kein Risiko eingehen. Mit zwei Wasserbecken verbunden sollte die Pumpe das Wasser des einen Behälters in den anderen Behälter pressen. Mit einer Fernbedienung machten sich die Wissenschaftler bereit. Sans schrieb sich vorsichtshalber bereits gestern eine grobe Checkliste, um nichts zu vergessen. Mit seinem Klemmbrett bewaffnet wartete das kurze Skelett auf den Start.  
Einer der Wissenschaftler betätigte den Kopf der Pumpe, welche anfing zu rattern. Die Hitze im Inneren wurde langsam aufgestaut, wodurch sich das simple Getriebe des Prototypes, welches im Grunde nur aus miteinander zusammengesteckten Stangen bestand, angetrieben wurde. Nach einer kleinen Wartezeit begann sich der Schlauch zu regen. Offenbar versuchte die Maschine das Wasser anzusaugen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft dafür. Vielleicht war sie noch nicht heiß genug? Sans schaute auf die Uhr und schrieb den Verlauf des Tests auf. Es war wichtig jedes Detail zu erfassen. Doch auch nach mehreren Minuten kamen sie zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Die Maschine war zu schwach um all die Wassermassen zu bewegen. So etwas hatte Sans befürchtet. Es würde schwierig werden die komplette Wasserversorgung des Untergrundes mit solchen Dingern zu betreiben. Sie mussten es schaffen den Prototypen aufzumotzen. Doch wie? Nach einer halben Stunde brach das Team enttäuscht den Versucht ab. Sie blieben noch auf Abstand, während sich die Maschine etwas abkühlte. Sans schrieb alles auf und notierte sich ein paar Randbemerkungen und Ideen zu diesem Projekt. Er musste diese erst durchrechnen, bevor er sie seinen Kollegen vorschlagen konnte. Immerhin wollte sich das kurze Skelett nicht zum Idioten machen.

Nachdem der Prototyp abgekühlt und ungefährlich war, bauten die Wissenschaftler das Gerät auseinander. Sie mussten das Konzept noch mal neu durchdenken. Sans hingegen nahm all ihre Aufzeichnungen und ging in den Büroraum. Es wurde Zeit das Notierte auf der Schreibmaschine abzutippen. Computer standen nur in den Laboren. Er wusste nicht wieso sie keine in ihrem Büro hatten. Vielleicht aus Kostengründen. Es war auch egal. Das kurze Skelett schleppte den Stapel Papiere zu seinem Schreibtisch und legte sie ab. Anschließend holte er eine der Schreibmaschinen aus den Schränken. Alphys hatte er seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Gerüchten zufolge ging das Echsenmonster voll und ganz in den Biolaboren auf. Sie schien sich sehr für Gentechnik zu interessieren. Es war auch kein großer Verlust. Die beiden kurzen Monster verstanden sich nicht gerade gut. Sans stellte die Schreibmaschine auf seinen Tisch und setzte sich. Er sah müde zu dem Foto auf seinem Tisch. Er hatte sich dafür extra einen Rahmen gekauft. Papyrus und er gingen vor einer Weile in die Stadt und sie kamen an diesem Fotoladen vorbei. Das kurze Skelett wollte unbedingt ein gemeinsames Bild von ihnen haben. Nicht nur als Erinnerung für spätere Zeiten, sondern auch für seinen Schreibtisch. So hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder immer bei sich. Auch wenn Papyrus nicht wirklich da war, wärmte sein Anblick Sans‘ Seele. Lächelnd spannte das kurze Skelett ein weißes Blatt Papier ein und es nahm sich seinen ersten handgeschriebenen Notizzettel. Er schrieb vorsichtshalber Nummern auf den unteren Rand, sodass sie nicht durcheinander kamen. Doktor Futamis hatte ein wachsames Auge darauf, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Erst vor kurzem fand Sans heraus, dass das Katzenmonster die Assistentin vom königlichen Wissenschaftler war. Er war ein bisschen neidisch auf diesen Posten. Jeden Tag mit Doktor Gaster zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen war sicherlich ein Traum.

Sans begann zu tippen. Er ließ extra an manchen Stellen mehr Platz als normal. Das kurze Skelett wollte seine schnell gekritzelten Diagramme und Wertekurven noch einmal sauber mit Lineal und Winkelmesser auf die sauber geschriebenen Papiere bringen. Heh. Wenn Papyrus wüsste wie ordentlich sein großer Bruder sein konnte, würde Sans vermutlich viel mehr im Haushalt mithelfen müssen. Das jüngere Skelett hatte schon vor langer Zeit das Handtuch geworfen und die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass sein Bruder zu so etwas wie Ordnung fähig war. Gott, er vermisste diesen sturen Dickschädel so sehr. Sans griff nach dem eingerahmten Bild auf seinem Schreibtisch und starrte Papyrus‘ genervt dreinblickendes Gesicht an. Er liebte seinen Bruder so sehr. Und heute kam das kurze Skelett wieder zu spät nachhause. Dabei nahm sich Sans fest vor pünktlich hier raus zu kommen. Immerhin hatte Papyrus heute Geburtstag. Elf Jahre… Wie die Zeit verging…  
Heute Morgen versuchte das kurze Skelett seinem Bruder Geburtstagspfannkuchen zu machen, welche leider total anbrannten. Doch der Kleine aß sie trotzdem tapfer auf. Man konnte ihm den Brechreiz regelrecht ansehen. Sans lächelte bei dem Gedanken und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Papyrus‘ Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte er heute etwas ganz Besonderes machen. Eine kleine Party. Nur für sie beide. Doch wenn das kurze Skelett auf die Uhr und dann auf den Stapel Notizen sah, wurde daraus wohl nichts… Vielleicht sollte Sans seinen kleinen Bruder anrufen. Von seinem neuen Gehalt hatten sich die Geschwister ein paar Dinge gegönnt. Darunter einen Telefonanschluss und ein Festnetztelefon. Es war dem kurzen Skelett wichtig sich informieren zu können ob zuhause alles in Ordnung war. Und auch um Papyrus‘ Stimme manchmal hören zu können. Auf dem Weg war es auch möglich seinem Bruder mitzuteilen, dass er später heim kommen würde. Was im Grunde jeden Tag der Fall war. Diese verdammte Alphys hatte Recht und Sans hasste sie dafür.  
Das kurze Skelett stand auf und ging rüber zu einem Telefon. Es gab drei Stück, doch keines davon stand auf einem Schreibtisch. Sie waren im Zimmer verteilt, sodass die Angestellten beispielsweise Bestellungen für Projekte aufgeben konnten. Sans hatte nie nachgefragt ob private Gespräche gestattet waren. Bisher bekam er keinen Ärger dafür. Allerdings bemühte sich das kurze Skelett diese Anrufe zu führen, wenn sonst niemand im Raum war. So wie jetzt. Er tippte die Nummer seines eigenen Festnetzes ein und wartete ab. Es tutete.  
„Hallo?“, ertönte die hohe Stimme von Papyrus.  
„Hey, Pap! Wie geht’s meinem Geburtstagskind?“, sprach Sans gespielt glücklich, denn die letzte Aussage tat ihm selber etwas weh.  
„Lass mich raten…“, seufzte das jüngere Skelett. „Du kommst mal wieder später nachhause.“  
„Leider ja… Es tut mir leid…“  
„Kannst du nicht wenigstens heute eher gehen…?“  
„Ich habe hier noch so viel Papierkram zu erledigen… Ich schaffe es leider nicht…“  
„Du bist aber so gut wie gar nicht mehr hier.“, murmelte Papyrus und er klang ehrlich enttäuscht. Es zerriss seinem großen Bruder das Herz.  
„Ich wünschte auch du wärst hier… Ich lasse dich nicht gerne so ganz alleine… Da kriege ich sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen…“  
„Das musst du nicht.“, log Papyrus, denn Sans konnte am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht sehen wie sich das jüngere Skelett eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. „Die Arbeit ist wichtig. Wir brauchen das Geld. Ich kann auch in den Park gehen.“  
„Okay… Sei bitte vorsichtig…“, seufzte Sans traurig. „Du weißt, dass ich dich lieb habe, oder…?“  
„Sei nicht so sentimental.“, antwortete das jüngere Skelett und verkniff sich ein Schniefen. „Wir sehen uns nachher.“  
„Ja. Bis nachher, Pap…“

Papyrus legte den Hörer zurück auf das Telefon und schaute sich um. Auf der Arbeitsplatte der Küche standen immer noch ein paar verbrannte Pfannkuchen. Auf dem Rand des Tellers lag die kleine Kerze, welche in der verkohlten Masse steckte. Das junge Skelett zog sie heute Morgen vor dem Essen raus. Irgendwie ging es ihm schlecht. Es spielte keine Rolle ob heute sein Geburtstag war oder nicht. Papyrus freute sich darauf Zeit mit seinem Bruder zu verbringen. Oder generell Zeit mit jemandem anderen als mit sich selber totzuschlagen. Sie hätten gemeinsam etwas unternehmen können. Das Letzte was sie zusammen taten war in einem Fotoladen ein Bild von sich machen zu lassen. Es war nicht spektakulär, aber Papyrus genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und die Gesellschaft. Er war verdammt alleine. Das Werwolfmädchen, das überraschend oft bei der Lichtung auftauchte, zählte nicht dazu. Die hatte mehr etwas von einer Stalkerin. Das junge Skelett konnte nie trainieren ohne dass diese Irre dabei zusah. Und sie dachte ernsthaft, wenn sie sich hinter Bäumen oder Büschen verstecken würde, würde Papyrus sie nicht bemerken. So eine Idiotin. Das junge Skelett nahm sich allerdings vor das Mädchen wegen dem Kuss auszufragen. Nur leider lief sie immer davon, wenn er sich ihr nährte. Natürlich hätte der große Papyrus diese Göre einholen können, doch wieso sollte er seine Energie mit sowas verschwenden? Unterm Strich war es auch vollkommen egal.  
Das junge Skelett räumte die Gesellschaftspiele wieder weg. Er wollte Sans mit einem Spieleabend überraschen. Gut, dass sein nichtsnutziger Bruder vorher anrief. Beinahe hätte Papyrus für sie gekocht. Es tat ihm irgendwie verdammt weh wieder alleine in der Wohnung zu hocken. Immer wieder schluckte er ein Schluchzen runter. Krieger weinen nicht! Reiß dich zusammen! Welches Weichei heult bitte wegen so einer Scheiße?! Murrend räumte Papyrus alle Schachteln zurück an ihre Plätze. Nur das Schachspiel nicht. Sans brachte seinem Bruder vor einem Jahr dieses Spiel bei. Papyrus konnte das kurze Monster nicht ein Mal besiegen. Wenn es frustriert und alleine war, was in letzter Zeit öfter vorkam, dann spielte das junge Skelett gegen sich selber. Papyrus baute die Spielfiguren auf und begann mit Weiß. Leider kannte er seine eigenen Züge nur zu gut. Nachdem das junge Skelett seine erste Eröffnung spielte, drehte es die Spielfläche und fuhr mit Schwarz fort. Papyrus grübelte über seinen nächsten Zug nach. So musste er wenigstens nicht an seinen scheiß Geburtstag denken.

Nachdem Sans auflegte ging es ihm schlecht. Er kannte seinen kleinen Bruder und er wusste, dass dieser verletzt und enttäuscht war. Seufzend saß das kurze Skelett vor den Papieren und ihm fehlte jede Motivation weiterzuarbeiten. Doch je mehr er trödelte, desto länger würde es dauern. Also setzte sich Sans wieder an die Schreibmaschine. Es dauerte Stunden all die Notizen abzutippen. Besonders da er nicht sehr konzentriert war und sich öfter vertippte. So musste das kurze Skelett immer wieder von vorne anfangen. Er stellte die Schreibmaschine zur Seite und begann die Zeichnungen auf die Abschrift zu bringen. Fuck, er war so müde. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es bereits später Abend war. Verdammte Scheiße… Der arme Papyrus… Sans zeichnete die Diagramme mit schlechtem Gewissen ab. Sie mussten gerade und Hundertprozent genau sein. Es war ein schwieriges und zeitintensives Unterfangen. Inzwischen war es in den Laboren auch erschreckend ruhig geworden. Die meisten Mitarbeiter gingen bereits nachhause. Diese Glücklichen. Sans gähnte ausgiebig und rieb sich seine rechte Augenhöhle. Er musste wachbleiben und seine Arbeit beenden. Außerdem musste er noch den ganzen Weg nachhause schaffen und mit seinem Bruder reden. Hoffentlich hatte sich Papyrus inzwischen etwas beruhigt. Das kurze Skelett würde es nicht überleben in sein enttäuschte Gesicht zu sehen. Falls Sans überhaupt dazu kam, denn langsam begann sein Blick verschwommen zu werden. Er war übermüdet und leicht überarbeitet. Fuck. Er brauchte eine Zigarette um wieder klar denken zu können.

Als Papyrus es schaffte sich selber vier Mal in Folge zu besiegen, wurde es ihm zu viel. Es war nicht seine Art wie ein Trauerkloß zuhause zu hocken. Er würde seinen Frust und seine Wut anderweitig einsetzen. Das junge Skelett schnappte sich seinen Schal und seinen Wohnungsschlüssel und verließ das Haus. Er würde trainieren. Er würde sich vorstellen Sans eine zu knallen. Auch wenn es nicht die direkte Schuld seines Bruders war, war Papyrus sauer. Das junge Monster joggte rüber zum Park. Noch waren die großen Lichter an, auch wenn sie langsam gedimmt wurden. Selbst der große Papyrus vermied es momentan nachts auf die Straße zu gehen. Es gab Sachen, für die er leider noch nicht stark genug war. In der Nacht verwandelten sich die Straßen von New Home in das reinste Schlachtfeld. Daher wollte sich das junge Skelett nur etwas austoben und sich selber müde machen. Oft zucken seine Arme und Beine, wenn er schlafen wollte, da Papyrus nicht ausgelastet genug war. Er hasste das. Also begab er sich zu der Lichtung. Das junge Skelett sah sich um, doch von seiner Stalkerin war keine Spur zu sehen. Hmpf. Selbst die Irre ließ ihn an seinem Geburtstag alleine. Das war so klar. Papyrus schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er beschwor mehrere Knochen und schleuderte sie sinnlos auf die umher stehenden Bäume. Seine Seele fühlte sich schwer an und tat weh. Dieser Zustand machte das junge Skelett zornig. Er ließ wieder eine Treppe aus Knochen erscheinen und lief hinauf. Papyrus sprang auf dem letzten nach oben, drehte sich in der Luft und schleuderte einen weiteren Knochen in den grasbedeckten Boden. Eigentlich wollte er den Baum zwei Meter weiter treffen. Zumindest bekam das junge Skelett endlich die Rolle hin ohne zu stürzen. Sein verletzter Schädel dankte es ihm. Doch leider tat dieser kleiner Erfolg nichts gegen das schlechte Gefühl in Papyrus‘ Brustkorb. Er rannte los und drehte schnelle Runden im Kreis über die Lichtung. Vielleicht würde etwas Ausdauertraining diese Scheiße beseitigen. Das junge Skelett biss seine Reißzähne aufeinander, da jede Vibration an dem Bruch in seinem Schädel schmerzte. Doch das war egal. Wieso ließ Sans ihn im Stich? Es war nicht fair! Immerhin tat er alles um stark für sie beide zu sein! Gott, er klang wie ein verzogenes Gör. Kein Wunder, dass niemals etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.  
Ein Kichern ließ Papyrus zur Seite blicken. Da waren wieder die spitzen Ohren des kleinen Werwolfes, der ihn immer verfolge. Sie ragten aus einem Gebüsch hervor. Nun wollte es das junge Skelett wissen. Knurrend rannte es auf das Mädchen zu, welches wie gewohnt flüchtete. Doch dieses Mal folgte Papyrus ihr.

Sans kam von seiner Raucherpause zurück. Da es in den Laboren und in den Büros verboten war zu rauchen, musste er extra jedes Mal vor die Tür gehen. Es war nervig. Immerhin musste das kurze Skelett dann immer wieder die ganzen Sicherheitscodes eingeben und seine Personalkarte zum Scannen aus der Hosentasche raus wühlen. Verdammte Sucht. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel und die Flure des Gebäudes waren wie leergefegt. Einige Lichter waren ebenfalls ausgeschaltet, um Strom zu sparen. So kam es, dass die eine oder andere Ecke der Flure unbeleuchtet war. Das war verdammt gruselig so ganz alleine. Sans stopfte seine Hände nervös in die Taschen seines Kittels. Bis zu dem Büro war es nicht mehr weit.  
Klopf, Klopf, Klopf.  
Das kurze Skelett fuhr hoch und blieb stehen. Was zum Teufel war das?! Sans drehte sich um und schaute instinktiv hinter seinen Rücken. Natürlich war dort nichts. Nervös grinsend ging er weiter.  
Klopf, Klopf, Klopf.  
Da war es wieder! Es konnte keine Einbildung sein! Vielleicht war das ein Experiment. Ja, das wird es gewesen sein. Sans sah sich ängstlich um. Er musste nicht mehr viel aufzeichnen. Danach konnte das kurze Skelett die Notizen zu den Akten legen und nachhause rennen. Nicht nur wegen Papyrus. So alleine auf den Fluren bekam es Sans doch mit der Angst zu tun.  
Klopf, Klopf, Klopf.  
Dieses Geräusch kam ganz aus der Nähe. Sans hörte ein nachdenkliches Seufzen und danach wieder Klopfen. Wer zum Teufel geisterte um diese Zeit hier durch die Gegend?? Neugierig ging das kurze Skelett den Geräuschen nach. Er blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Dort stand Doktor Gaster! Vor einem Süßigkeiten Automaten…?

Das alte Skelett klopfte wie hypnotisiert immer wieder auf drei bunt beleuchtete Felder. Daneben befanden sich die Knöpfe zu den passenden Produkten. Doch das schien den königlichen Wissenschaftler nicht zu interessieren. Klopf, Klopf, Klopf. Sans trat etwas näher und betrachtete diese Szene ausgiebig. War das eine Methode womit sich der Doktor konzentrieren konnte? Klopf, Klopf, Klopf. Es war immer dieselbe Reihenfolge. Schokoriegel, Nüsse, Reiswaffeln. Klopf, Klopf, Klopf. Vielleicht hatte Gaster auch einfach kein Gold dabei. Er oder konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Sollte Sans seine Hilfe anbieten? Er wusste nicht, ob das gut ankommen würde. Nachher dachte der Doktor, sein Angestellter hielte ihn für arm. Oder für nicht entscheidungsfreudig. Oder für dumm. Oder für unfähig. Klopf, Klopf, Klopf. Dieses Geräusch brachte Sans ganz aus dem Konzept.  
„Ehm… Doktor Gaster…?“, fragte das kurze Skelett zaghaft.  
Das alte Skelett drehte sich überrascht um und sah verdutzt in das Gesicht seines Mitarbeiters.  
„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“  
Der königliche Wissenschaftler deutete etwas mit den Fingern, doch Sans verstand kein Wort.  
„Tut mir leid, Sir… I-Ich kann keine Gebärdensprache…“  
Gaster verzog enttäuscht sein Gesicht. Doch dann richtete sich das alte Skelett wieder auf und tippt sich nachdenklich gegen sein Kinn. Gaster trat zur Seite und zeigte seinem Angestellten den Automaten. Sans kam näher und sah sich das Gerät an. Der Doktor deutete wieder auf die drei Produkte. Schokoriegel, Nüsse und Reiswaffeln. Das kurze Skelett wusste wirklich nicht was damit gemeint war. Er machte sich schon wieder zum Idioten vor seinem Idol. Sans wischte sich nervös den Schweiß von der Stirn. Gasters Gesichtsausdruck wurde hingegen noch enttäuschter. Der Doktor legte seine Hände aneinander und tippte wiederholt seine Zeigefingerspitzen zusammen. Das kurze Skelett wusste nicht, ob das wieder Zeichensprache war oder ob sein Chef nachdachte.  
„Naja.“, begann Sans etwas hilflos. „Manchmal kaufe ich alle drei. Dann lege ich die Nüsse auf die Reiswaffeln, schmelze den Schokoriegel und lasse die Schokolade über die Nüsse träufeln.“  
Gaster zog beide Kämme seiner Augenhöhlen nach oben. Zumindest dachte das kurze Skelett das. Bei dem beschädigten Schädel seines Vorgesetzten war es nur schwer zu sagen. Der Doktor drehte sich zurück zu dem Automaten und rieb sich sein Kinn.  
„N-Nun… Wenn Sie mich hier nicht mehr brauchen… D-Dann gehe ich zurück an die Arbeit…?“  
Gaster sah überrascht über seine Schulter. Offenbar rechnete das alte Skelett nicht damit, dass Sans immer noch dort stand. Der königliche Wissenschaftler grinste breit und winkte seinem Angestellten. Das sollte wohl so viel wie Tschüss heißen? Sans wusste es nicht. Er zog sich langsam zurück und ließ sein Idol vor dem Süßigkeitenautomaten stehen. Uff, war das peinlich! Das kurze Skelett wischte sich erneut den Angstschweiß von der Stirn und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern zurück ins Büro. Zumindest war er jetzt wieder wach.

„Bleib stehen!“, brüllte Papyrus dem Mädchen nach.  
Dieses rannte raus aus dem Park. Direkt in die Stadt hinein. Da es inzwischen immer dunkler wurde, war sich das junge Skelett nicht sicher ob es seiner Beute folgen sollte. Vielleicht war das Ganze auch eine Falle. Aber zu wem sollte diese Irre ihn schon führen? Immerhin war ihre Bande Geschichte. Papyrus folgte ihr etwas widerwillig. Sie rannten durch die Straßen, an etlichen Monstern vorbei. Diese blieben trotzig stehen oder machten den Kindern Platz. Niemand kam auf die Idee dem Mädchen zu helfen. Der kleine Werwolf rannte zum Gemüsemarkt, welcher sich in der Nähe ihres Wohnhauses befand. Sie kroch unter den Tischen hindurch und schlängelte sich an den Kunden und den vielen Verkäufern vorbei. Langsam wurde Papyrus vom Jagdfieber gepackt. Er wollte dieses Gör um jeden Preis fangen. Nur wer der Werwolf auf vier Pfoten verflucht schnell. Das junge Skelett konnte nicht so direkte Wege wie unter den Tischen hindurch nehmen. Zum Glück kannte Papyrus diese Gegend sehr gut. Er rannte um mehrere Stände herum und beobachtete seine Beute sehr genau. Sie zog ihre Kreise, um ihren Verfolger abzuschütteln, doch dieser konnte ihr mit Leichtigkeit den Weg abschneiden. Der Werwolf bremste sofort mit allen vier Beinen und bog zur Seite ab. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das junge Skelett folgte ihr. Langsam ging Papyrus die Puste aus. Er hatte immerhin nur zwei Beine. Interessanterweise lief das Mädchen zurück in den Park. Papyrus konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Inzwischen waren die Bäume in ein tiefes Rot getaucht und die Parkanlage erschien in einem gruselig dunklen Schein. Doch dann, direkt bei einer Parkbank, kam der kleine Werwolf zum Stehen. Das Mädchen versteckte sich sichtbar hinter der Armlehne der Bank und ihre Ohren zuckten ein paar Mal. Papyrus war diese Spielerei leid. Er wollte Antworten. Und er wollte sie jetzt. Mit festen Schritten und leicht am Schnaufen ging das junge Skelett auf das Mädchen zu. Papyrus packte sich am Oberarm und zog sie auf ihre Füße.  
„WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DER SCHEISS?!“  
„Ich wollte dir bei deinem Lauftraining helfen.“  
„Du wolltest was…?“  
„Du sahst aus, als wenn du Hilfe gebrauchen könntest.“  
„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!!“, knurrte das junge Skelett und es warf das Mädchen schmerzhaft auf die Parkbank.  
„Es war nicht so gemeint!“, wimmerte der Werwolf kleinlaut.  
Das Mädchen war kürzer als Papyrus, aber in etwa in seinem Alter. Sie strich sich ihr zerfetztes Kleidchen glatt und setzte sich gerade auf die Parkbank. Das junge Skelett überlegte einen Augenblick, doch dann setzte es sich resignierend dazu. Von dieser Parkbank aus hatten sie einen atemberaubenden Blick zu den großen Lichtern. Es sah aus als wenn die Stadt brennen würde. So rot war der Schein.  
„Wieso verfolgst du mich?“, fragte Papyrus nun etwas ruhiger.  
„Ich habe gesehen wie du all meine Freunde getötet hast.“  
„Du wiederholst dich! Antworte mir endlich!“  
„Naja… I-Ich… Fand das wirklich beeindruckend.“  
„Du fandest den Tod deiner eigenen Leute beeindruckend??“  
„Nicht das! Sondern wie stark du bist! Und wie du Big Mike erschlagen hast! Das war einfach nur WOW!“  
„Nyhehe! Das war kein Problem für den großen Papyrus!“  
„Ich dachte… Vielleicht könnten wir mal was zusammen unternehmen…“, murmelte der Werwolf.  
„E-Etwas zusammen unternehmen…?“  
„Ja!“, kicherte das Mädchen. „Das würde mich echt freuen, Boss!“  
„Boss??“  
„Du bist lustig! Ich mag dich!“  
Papyrus sah sie nur fragend an. Dieses Gör kannte ihn doch gar nicht! Wie wollte sie wissen, ob sie ihn mochte oder nicht! Allerdings könnten die beiden es rausfinden… Wenn sie etwas zusammen unternahmen? Moment! War das dann etwa ein Date?? Das junge Skelett wurde etwas nervös.  
„Ich kann keine Freunde gebrauchen.“, log Papyrus und starrte auf den erdigen Boden.  
„Sehe ich dich morgen auf der Lichtung wieder…?“  
„Ich… Ehm… Ich werde sicherlich zum Trainieren dort sein.“  
„Darf ich dir zusehen?“  
„Tust du das nicht eh immer??“  
Das Mädchen kicherte und spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihres Kleides. Sie lehnte sich so schnell wie möglich zur Seite und gab Papyrus erneut einen kleinen Kuss auf die rechte Wange. Sofort sprang der Werwolf auf und rannte davon. Das junge Skelett rieb sich die Stelle und sah ihr verwirrt nach. Was stimmte nur nicht mit der…??

Gaster saß auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete wie sein neuer Angestellter fleißig seine Arbeit beendete. Konzentriert zeichnete das kurze Skelett die letzten Diagramme. Dieses fleißige Bienchen arbeitete wirklich hart. Gaster lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und tippte mit seinem Knochenfinger wiederholt auf das Gesicht des kleinen Monsters. Sans, Sans, Sans. Klopf, Klopf, Klopf. Diesen Namen würde er sich in Zukunft merken. Der königliche Wissenschaftler lehnte sich wieder zurück und überschlug seine Beine. Neben ihm befand sich ein Klemmbrett voller Leckereien. Reiswaffelschokokekse? Schokonusswaffelspezialität? Sanskekse. Ja, das klang plausibel. Er aß in Ruhe seine Sanskekse. Hinter ihm befand sich ein vollgekrümelter und verschmierter Labortisch, auf dem der Doktor die Schokoriegel mit einem Bunsenbrenner schmolz. Sie waren köstlich. Auch wenn Gaster etwas enttäuscht gewesen war. Er versuchte sich schon den ganzen Tag an einen Jingle von einer Müsliwerbung zu erinnern. Sie haben immer die Zutaten Puffreis, Schokostückchen und Nüsse angepriesen. Doch das alte Skelett kam einfach nicht darauf. Er ging runter an den Automaten, in der Hoffnung die bildhafte Projektion würde sein Gedächtnis ankurbeln. Doch es nutzte nichts. Leider konnte Sans ihn nicht verstehen, als der Doktor ihn nach dieser Melodie fragte. Stattdessen bekam der königliche Wissenschaftler ein tolles Keksrezept. Waffelrezept. Sanskekse. Gaster drehte seinen Kopf leicht, als er sah wie das kurze Skelett die Akten in die Schränke sortierte und zusammenpackte. Bis ihm etwas auffiel. Der Doktor lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und zoomte auf das Bild an Sans‘ Schreibtisch. Das waren er und sein… Kind? Nein, dafür sah das andere Skelett zu alt aus. Auf jeden Fall hatte Gaster nun eine Erklärung für dieses unlogische Verhalten. Wieso sollte Sans jetzt gehen? Es war mitten in der Nacht. Das kurze Skelett musste in fünf Stunden wieder hier aufkreuzen. Doch wenn Sans Familie hatte, dann war er angreifbar. Gaster wusste nicht genau ob ihm das gefiel. Er wollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Das alte Skelett stopfte sich einen weiteren Sanskeks in den Mund und beobachte seinen Mitarbeiter wie dieser das Gebäude verließ. Er hatte noch viel Zeit seinem Artgenossen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Das kurze Skelett eilte nachhause. Er hatte ein unendlich schlechtes Gewissen. Was sollte er nur Papyrus sagen? Sorry, meine Arbeit ist wichtiger als du? Das wäre gelogen. Nichts und niemand war wichtiger als Papyrus. Nicht für Sans. Sie könnten morgen nach der Arbeit eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier abhalten. Sie könnten gemeinsam etwas unternehmen und die Zeit miteinander verbringen. Sans blieb stehen. Fuck, er hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt seinem Bruder ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Er war so ein Arschloch. So ein selbstsüchtiges Arschloch. Seufzend ging das kurze Skelett weiter. Sans könnte sich nachhause teleportieren, nur dann würde er Papyrus treffen und das wäre wirklich unangenehm. Vielleicht war es besser sich kurz zu sammeln und nachzudenken. Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, erhellte die Lava von Hotland das Gelände. Hier trieben sich nicht viele feindlich gesinnte Monster rum. Das war also der perfekte Ort um ein Stück spazieren zu gehen. Sans setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und dachte nach. Doch am Ende kamen nur wieder Selbstvorwürfe bei raus. Papyrus hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Wieso konnte er seinem Bruder nicht all das bieten, was er brauchte? Er hatte das jüngere Skelett so gerne, dass es manchmal wehtat. Und nicht einmal für die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben konnte Sans etwas richtig machen. Er sah genau Papyrus‘ traurigen Blick, wenn sein großer Bruder zur Arbeit musste. Und er hörte genau Papyrus‘ enttäuschte Stimme, als sie vorhin telefonierten. Sans wusste, dass er seinem Bruder viel abverlangte. Der Kleine musste so verflucht schnell erwachsen werden. Ohne es zu wollen presste Sans das jüngere Skelett in die Rolle des Beschützers. Das hatte er nie gewollt. Und nun saß Papyrus Tag für Tag alleine zuhause und hatte niemanden der sich um ihn kümmerte. Es war kein Wunder, dass er immer so griesgrämig und schlecht gelaunt war. Papyrus wollte keine Schwäche zeigen oder sie zugeben. Doch Sans kannte ihn so viel besser. Das kurze Skelett konnte spüren wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte Angst, dass dieses Band zwischen ihnen irgendwann abreißen würde, wenn sie weiter so weit von einander getrennt waren.

Sans trat frustriert einen Stein vor sich her. Was konnte er nur tun damit Papyrus nicht mehr so alleine war? Er könnte ihm einen Hund kaufen. Dann hatte sein Bruder wenigstens etwas was er rumkommandieren konnte. Doch in ihrer Wohnung waren keine Haustiere gestattet. Vielleicht wäre es besser für das jüngere Skelett gewesen, wenn Sans ihn in ein Heim abgegeben hätte… Dann würde sich jemand um ihn kümmern. Vermutlich wäre das ältere Skelett daran zerbrochen, doch wen interessierte das schon? Gedankenversunken schaute Sans runter auf den Stein. Wenn Steine doch nur leben könnten. Sie würden niemals sterben, nicht so wie Haustiere. Sie machten keinen Dreck und keinen Lärm. Vermutlich wären sie dankbar über ein liebevolles Zuhause.  
Das kurze Skelett bückte sich runter und nahm den Stein in seine Hand. Er war ganz ansehnlich. Mit abgerundeten Kanten. Und er war seltsam schwarz. Vielleicht ausgehärtetes Magma. Sans kam eine Idee. Er wusste nun was er seinem Bruder schenken konnte. Das kurze Skelett teleportierte sich vor ihre Haustür. Er schlich nach oben, um nicht unnötig die alte Dame im Erdgeschoss zu wecken. Im dritten Stock angekommen schloss Sans ihre Wohnungstür behutsam auf. Die Wohnung war dunkel und ein leises Atmen war zu hören. Papyrus schlief bereits. Sans schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und schlich sich durch ihre Wohnung. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch schaltete das kurze Skelett eine kleine Tischlampe ein, die er damals oft zum Lernen nutzte, wenn sein Bruder schlafen wollte. Dieser lag friedlich in seinem Bett und schlummerte. Sans legte den Stein auf den Tisch und durchwühlte Papyrus‘ Kindersachen. Zwischen ihnen fand er verschiedene Eddings und Filzstifte. Das kurze Skelett setzte sich leise auf das Sofa und betrachtete den Stein auf ein Neues. Seine Hände waren etwas zittrig von der vielen Arbeit vorhin, doch Sans gab sich alle Mühe dieses Projekt perfekt hinzubekommen. Perfekter als im Labor. Eben das was Papyrus verdiente: Das Beste.  
Das kurze Skelett zeichnete Augen auf den Stein und einen lächelnden Mund. Irgendwie sah das Ding niedlich aus. Er hoffte, dass es seinem Bruder gefallen würde. Sans pustete ein paar Mal um die Farbe zu trocken und ging dann zu Papyrus‘ Bett rüber. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte seinem Bruder sanft über den Schädel. Dieser Anblick erwärmte Sans die Seele. Sein Bruder sah aus wie schlafender Todesengel.  
„Papyrus?“, flüsterte das kurze Skelett sacht.  
„…“  
„Hey, Papy.“  
„Hmmm…“  
„Ich habe was für dich.“  
Das jüngere Skelett öffnete halb seine Augenhöhlen. Er war noch im Halbschlaf und im Grunde gar nicht aufnahmefähig. Sans legte den Stein auf das Kopfkissen seines Bruders. Dieser sah den Brocken mit trübem Geist verwirrt an.  
„Das ist dein neuer Haustierstein.“, erklärte das kurze Skelett. „Er soll dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Damit du dich nicht so alleine fühlst, wenn ich nicht da bin.“  
Papyrus murmelte etwas Unverständliches und nahm den Stein in die Hand. Er zog sein neues Haustier an seine Brust und schlief sofort wieder ein. Sans lächelte. Ein Junge und sein Haustierstein. Heh. Wie im Fernsehen, dachte er sich etwas aufgeheitert. Das kurze Skelett war so müde. Er legte sich neben seinen Bruder und er nahm Papyrus fest in die Arme. Sans gab dem jüngeren Monster einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er wollte in Zukunft alles besser machen. Irgendwie.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag…“, murmelte das kurze Skelett und schlief erschöpft ein.  
Papyrus hingegen drückte sich unbewusst gegen die gemütliche Wärmequelle um ihn herum. Er lächelte im Schlaf, als Sans‘ Seele in einem angenehm vertrauten Rhythmus gegen seine Knochen vibrierte.


	17. Erste Schritte

Als Papyrus erwachte, spürte er wie sich ein anderer Körper um ihn gewickelt hatte. Dem jungen Skelett stieg der Geruch von Motoröl und Zigarettenqualm in das Nasenloch. Sans lag neben ihm. Entspannt seufzend schmiegte er sich gegen seinen großen Bruder. Es war angenehm und warm. Doch was war das in seiner Handfläche? Papyrus öffnete verschlafen seine Augenhöhlen und gähnte ausgiebig. Anschließend sah er runter in seine knöcherne Hand. Ein Stein? Mit einem krumm aufgezeichneten Gesicht darauf. Der Stein grinste ihn breit an, so wie es Sans immer tat. Papyrus rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augenwinkeln. Er erinnerte sich schwach. Sein Bruder sagte irgendetwas über einen Haustierstein. Damit das jüngere Skelett nicht mehr so alleine war. Das war lächerlich… Als wenn ein Stein ein Ersatz für eine Person sein konnte… Aber die Idee war trotzdem unheimlich nett und liebenswert. Papyrus drückte seine Stirn gegen die seines friedlich schlummernden Bruders. Sans sah müde aus. Wann kam er wohl nachhause? Es musste mitten in der Nacht gewesen sein. Das junge Skelett lag einen Moment einfach da und beobachtete das schnarchende Monster neben sich. Papyrus genoss die Gesellschaft und die Nähe. Es war schade, dass sie sich kaum noch sahen. Er vermisste seinen Bruder. Sehr sogar. Das junge Skelett klammerte sich an den Haustierstein und schmiegte sich noch dichter an den kleineren Körper. Bis sich Sans regte. Das kurze Skelett öffnete vollkommen erschöpft seine Augenhöhlen, sodass er genau in das Gesicht von Papyrus sah. Dieser wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht und setzte sich ruckartig auf.  
„Was machst du in meinem Bett?!“, schrie Papyrus seinen Bruder an.  
„I-Ich… Uh… Ich muss hier letzte Nacht eingenickt sein…“  
„Dein Bett steht zwei Meter von meinem entfernt! Den Weg hättest du noch geschafft! Du bist so faul!“, keifte das jüngere Skelett, während es versuchte die Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen.  
„Das war doch keine böse Absicht…“, murmelte Sans.  
Papyrus stand auf und ging mit wütenden Schritten in ihr Badezimmer. Ah, fuck! Wieso musste er nur so ein Arsch sein?! Sans war so nett zu ihm! Das jüngere Skelett sah erneut auf den Haustierstein in seiner Hand. Nur was hätte er dazu sagen sollen? Bitte bleib liegen, es tut gut mit dir zu kuscheln? Oh ja und danach hätten sie eine Teeparty machen können. Mit hübschen Hüten und Gebäck. Papyrus lehnte sich an das Waschbecken und grummelte vor sich hin. Zum Glück musste er seinen Bruder sowieso wecken. Dieser musste zurück ins Labor. Wieso kam Sans überhaupt letzte Nacht nachhause, wenn er sofort wieder aufspringen und zurück nach Hotland musste? Das war unsinnig.

Er blickte auf und sah in den Badezimmerspiegel. Der Verband um seinen halben Schädel herum war total verrutscht. Das junge Skelett packte die Mullbinde und zog sie sich vom Kopf. Unter ihr verbarg sich immer noch diese große gebrochene Stelle. Die zwei riesigen Risse über und unter der linken Augenhöhle wollten einfach nicht weiter zusammenwachsen. Auch die abgebrochenen Stücke wuchsen nicht mehr nach. Als Papyrus‘ Arm gebrochen war, verlief die Heilung schneller. Das junge Skelett fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über diese markanten Narben und seufzte. Sie würden für immer so bleiben. Das hatte er inzwischen auch verstanden. Es war nicht mehr nötig die Wunde mit einem Verband zu schützen. Sie würde nicht weiter zusammenwachsen. Die Sache war gelaufen.  
Papyrus sollte nicht unnötig lange trödeln. Sans musste sich auch noch fertigmachen. Aber es wäre seltsam, wenn das jüngere Skelett grundlos ins Badezimmer lief. Sein Bruder würde denken, dass er sich aufregte. Und dass ihn diese Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit verunsicherte. Es war zwar die Wahrheit, aber das musste Sans ja nicht zwangsläufig erfahren. Also entschloss sich Papyrus dazu zu duschen. Er legte den Stein auf den Waschbeckenrand und zog sein T-Shirt aus, welches er auf ihren Wäschehaufen warf. Vor dem Badezimmerspiegel betrachtete er sich für einen kurzen Moment selber. Erst die Verletzungen in seinem jungen Gesicht. Anschließend seinen nackten Oberkörper. Danach sah Papyrus an sich runter. Er fühlte sich irgendwie so unförmig und hässlich. Sans würde vermutlich sagen, das wäre ein Teenagerding. Jeder ging einmal durch diese Phase. Die üblichen Sprüche seines großen Bruders. Doch das war alles nicht sehr hilfreich. Es änderte nichts an seinen Problemen. Papyrus mochte nicht wie sich sein Körper entwickelte. Er wurde immer länger und dünner, was ihn schlaksig und schrecklich unbeholfen aussehen ließ. Seine langen Beine und sein breites Becken bewirkten automatisch einen leicht schaukelnden Gang. Es war so lächerlich. Außerdem waren seine Reißzähne inzwischen so groß und so messerscharf, dass er eine wahnsinnige Angst davor hatte sich ausversehen selber auf seine Geisterzunge zu beißen. Irgendwie passte gar nichts an ihm. Vorne und hinten nicht.

Doch das vermutlich Schlimmste an diesen ganzen Veränderungen war seine Seele. Sie benahm sich immer öfter eigenartig. Oft wurde das junge Skelett wach von diesem schmerzhaften Kribbeln. Es begann in dem kleinen Herz, dann wanderte das Gefühl durch seine Knochen und endete in Papyrus‘ Becken. Es war penetrant und nervig. Als er vor ein paar Wochen aus Frust seine Seele packte, damit sie sich endlich wieder beruhigte, wurde es nur schlimmer. Es verwirrte das junge Skelett maßlos. Papyrus wollte Sans dazu befragen, doch irgendwie war es ihm peinlich. Er wusste selber nicht wieso. War das etwas Schlimmes? Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass es nichts war was man anderen sagen sollte. Wie etwas Unangenehmes. Oder eher etwas Unangebrachtes? Papyrus wusste nicht was Sexualität zu bedeuten hatte. Niemand klärte ihn auf und im Gegensatz zu Sans hatte er keinen Fernseher und keine unfreiwillige Live-Vorführung ihrer Eltern. Sein Bruder hielt dessen Bekanntschaften immer von ihrer Wohnung fern. Papyrus schwebte mit dieser verwirrenden Situation alleine in der Luft. Und er hatte keinen mentalen Halt, der ihm helfen konnte.  
Ausgerechnet in der letzten Nacht träumte das junge Skelett von diesem küssenden Paar im Park. Und von dem Gefühl auf seiner Wange, nachdem das Mädchen ihm die zwei Küsschen gab. Es machte Papyrus ganz nervös. Als sich sein Bruder zusätzlich noch mit ins Bett legte und ihn festhielt, musste diese verdammte Situation sein verdammtes Herz angestachelt haben. Es war ein so peinlicher Traum. Er vergrub sein verletztes Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. Das junge Skelett hatte im echten Leben seinen Bruder gerochen und seine Nähe gespürt. Irgendwie musste das einen ungewollten Einfluss auf Papyrus gehabt haben. Denn dank all diesen Einflüssen träumte das junge Skelett, es würde Sans küssen. Es war ihm im Nachhinein so unangenehm. Besonders weil sie sich nicht so küssten wie es das Mädchen tat, sondern wie zwei Erwachsene es tun würden. Wie das Paar im Park. Das war krank. Und peinlich. Und niemand durfte etwas davon erfahren. Diese verdammte Seele pochte und kribbelte seitdem wieder so lästig. Es machte Papyrus wütend auf das kleine Herz, auf sich selber und seinen Bruder. Diese Hilflosigkeit verunsicherte ihn nur noch mehr. Als Sans dann wach wurde und ihre Gesichter so dicht beinander lagen, hüpfte die aufgeregte Seele im Brustkorb des jüngeren Skelettes. Das war gemein… Wieso passiert das ausgerechnet ihm? Vielleicht wäre es möglich nachher in der Bibliothek nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Papyrus seufzte resignierend und entkleidete sich gänzlich.

Nachdem Papyrus kalt geduscht hatte ging es ihm etwas besser. Das kühle Wasser schien das Kribbeln in seinen aufgeheizten Knochen immer etwas zu zerstreuen. Vielleicht wurde er auch einfach krank. Das junge Skelett nahm ein Badehandtuch aus dem Schrank und wickelte sich darin ein. Er musste frische Kleidung aus ihrem Wohnraum holen und Papyrus wollte nicht, dass Sans den Zustand seiner bedürftigen Seele sehen konnte. Das junge Skelett verließ das Badezimmer und entdeckte seinen Bruder auf dem Sofa sitzend. Dieser trank verschlafen eine Tasse voll Kaffee. Das würde für das kurze Monster ein verdammt langer Tag werden. Als Sans zu Papyrus rüber sah und ihn wie gewohnt angrinste, kehrte sofort die Röte in dem Gesicht des größeren Skelettes zurück. Von neuer Wut beflügelt stapfte er zu dem Karton mit seiner Kleidung hinüber und rupfte sie hektisch heraus. Anschließend verschwand Papyrus wieder im Badezimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Sans sah ihm nach. Seit einer Weile war sein kleiner Bruder schüchterner als sonst. Er wollte nicht, dass das ältere Skelett ihn nackt sah. Früher war es Papyrus egal, doch offenbar kam der Kleine langsam in die Pubertät. Das war eine so beschissene Phase im Leben eines jeden Monsters. Sans hoffte, dass es nicht allzu anstrengend werden würde. All diese Stimmungsschwankungen, diese Unzufriedenheit, die vielen Fragen und Veränderungen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern wie anstrengend es damals für ihn gewesen war. Nur hatte Papyrus das Pech, dass er ein Frühentwickler war. Das war er schon immer. Das jüngere Skelett wurde viel schneller reif als sein Bruder und er wuchs auch wie verrückt. Papyrus war zwar erst elf Jahre alt, doch er sah bereits aus wie sechszehn. Die körperliche Entwicklung machte riesige Schritte bei dem jüngeren Skelett. Es musste echt scheiße sein. Sans‘ schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich wieder. Gerade in dieser Zeit war er kaum zuhause.

„Ich bin fertig, du kannst rein.“, sprach Papyrus, der mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
Was Sans nicht sehen konnte war, dass sein Bruder den Haustierstein in der Hand hielt. Das jüngere Skelett setzte sich auf sein Bett und stopfte den Stein unauffällig unter sein Kopfkissen. Sans kratzte sich am Kopf und stellte die Tasse auf ihren Wohnzimmertisch. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken. Das ältere Skelett stand zögerlich auf und setzte sich neben Papyrus auf das Bett. Dieser schreckte unsicher zurück und rutschte ein Stück zu der anderen Seite. Diese Näher konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
„Hey, Pap… Ehm…“, stammelte Sans hilflos und starrte auf den Fußboden ihrer Wohnung. „Weißt du… Ich bin zwar nicht viel zuhause im Moment… A-Aber… Naja… Weißt du… Solltest du irgendwann irgendwelche Fragen haben… Über welches Thema auch immer… D-Dann kannst du dich an mich wenden… O-Okay…?“  
Papyrus starrte ihn fassungslos an. Hatte das riesige Handtuch nicht geholfen? Hatte sein Bruder gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte?! Das war so peinlich! Er wollte nicht mit Sans über sowas reden! Er wollte mit niemanden über sowas reden! Immerhin war das jüngere Skelett nicht irgendwer! Er war der große Papyrus! Er würde alleine damit fertig werden! So wie er mit jeder Situation alleine fertig wurde! Papyrus‘ Gesicht glühte regelrecht, doch Sans schien es nicht zu bemerken. Dieser versuchte unangenehme Blicke zu vermeiden. Das kurze Monster fummelte nervös an seinen Fingergelenken herum, bis es sich zu dem jüngeren Skelett drehte. Sans wusste selber nicht was er sagen sollte. Für ihn war damals niemand da. Papyrus war einfach viel zu klein zu dieser Zeit. Er wollte seinem Bruder zumindest die Hilfe angeboten haben. Doch Sans wusste, dass dieser Dickschädel ja doch nicht den Mund aufbekommen würde. Das kurze Skelett legte verständnisvoll seine Hand auf Papyrus‘ Schulter, welcher ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich aufsprang. Sans erschrak sich und zog sofort seinen Arm zurück.  
„Fass mich nicht an! Das habe ich dir jetzt schon tausend Mal gesagt!“  
„Schon gut! Schon gut! Sei nicht so empfindlich!“, sprach das ältere Skelett, doch in der Sekunde als der letzte Satz seine große Klappe verließ, wusste es, dass es Konsequenzen haben würde.  
Papyrus ballte so hart seine Fäuste, dass man es knarren hören konnte. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und ihm würde Dampf aus dem Schädel schießen. Mit dem hochroten Schädel sah das jüngere Skelett aus, als wenn es gleich explodieren würde. Sans grinste entschuldigend, doch diese Situation war nicht mehr zu retten. Sein Bruder holte aus und schlug dem kurzen Monster ins Gesicht. Dieses fiel vom Bett und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken.  
Papyrus hielt die Luft an. Was hatte er getan?? Er wollte seinem Bruder nicht wehtun! Er wollte ihn doch beschützen! Aber Sans hatte es wirklich provoziert! Das jüngere Skelett konnte nun nicht mehr zurück. Eine Entschuldigung käme einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich. Und es war nicht seine Schuld! Sans hatte Schuld! Er hatte ihn dazu getrieben! Gott, er war so wütend auf sie beide!  
„Geh endlich ins Bad und mach dich fertig! Wenn du deinen Job in den Sand setzt wegen deiner Lahmarschigkeit, dann lernst du mich richtig kennen!“, schnaubte Papyrus zitternd.  
Das ältere Skelett rappelte sich auf und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Wangenknochen. Sein kleiner Bruder sah wirklich verflucht wütend und verletzt aus. Er hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ihm war schließlich klar, dass Papyrus sensibel auf solche Dinge reagierte. Doch nun war es zu spät. Wie er seinen Bruder kannte, würde dieser ihn die nächsten Tage anbrüllen oder ihn mit einer beleidigten Schweigekur strafen. Nun galt es den Kopf einzuziehen und abzuwarten. Irgendwann würde sich das jüngere Skelett wieder beruhigen. Darum ging Sans brav und ohne weitere Kommentare ins Badezimmer, um sich für die Arbeit fertigzumachen.

Papyrus lief nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. Seine Arme waren steif vor der Brust verschränkt. Dieses gottverdammte Herz! Es sprang erneut, als sein Bruder seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Und dann noch dieser freche Kommentar! Er war nicht empfindlich! War er empfindlich…? Vielleicht ein bisschen. Seine Seele leuchtete hell und strahlte sogar durch sein schwarzes T-Shirt hindurch. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm?! Als Sans frisch geduscht und mit geputzten Zähnen zurück in ihren Wohnraum kam, drehte sich Papyrus schnell um. Er tat so, als wenn er aus dem Fenster gucken würde. Das junge Skelett konnte hören wie sein Bruder ein paar Sachen zusammenpackte und sich seine Jacke anzog. Stillschweigend. Offenbar machte Papyrus den Eindruck, er sei mehr wütend als verzweifelt. Das war gut. Es würde sein Gesicht wahren.  
„Soll ich dir noch deine Augenhöhle verbinden…?“, sprach das ältere Monster vorsichtig.  
„Nein.“, knurrte Papyrus mit unendlich viel Ablehnung in seiner Stimme.  
Er konnte Sans traurig seufzen hören. Es tat ihm leid. Besonders der Schlag ins Gesicht. Das wollte er wirklich nicht… Aber welche Wahl blieb ihm denn? Er konnte nicht mit seinem Bruder über sowas reden. Nachher war es irgendeine peinliche Kleinigkeit. Vielleicht würde Sans ihn auslachen und ihn damit aufziehen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Das ältere Skelett meinte es nie böse, doch diese dummen Sprüche verunsicherten Papyrus nur noch mehr. Im Moment wusste er nicht was mit ihm los war. Er wollte ausrasten und weinen, zur selben Zeit. Wieso nur wurde alles immer komplizierter in seinem Leben?  
„Ich geh dann mal zur Arbeit…“, murmelte Sans. „Bis nachher.“  
Das jüngere Skelett antwortete nicht. Er hörte lediglich wie sich hinter ihm die Haustür schloss. Und dann war es still. Papyrus lockerte die einschnürenden Arme um seiner Brust und drehte sich um. Sein Bruder war weg und er war alleine. Wie immer. Doch dieses Mal war es eine Erleichterung.

Frustriert ließ sich das junge Skelett wieder auf sein Bett fallen und es starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Er wollte in diesem Zustand nicht auf die Straße. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zog es Papyrus in Betracht den ganzen Tag sinnlos im Bett liegenzubleiben. Sein verdammtes Herz leuchtete so hell, dass sein Kiefer rot strahlte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Wütend hob das junge Skelett sein Oberteil nach oben und griff in seinen Brustkorb hinein. Er packte seine Seele grob und zuckte sofort zusammen. Es schoss augenblicklich ein intensives Gefühl Papyrus‘ Knochen hindurch. Noch mehr Dinge die ihn verunsicherten. Er schaute sich das schnell und bedürftig schlagende Herz an.  
„Was willst du nur von mir…??“  
Natürlich antwortete die Seele nicht. Doch der Druck um das kleine Herz ließ den Körper des Skelettes gegen seinen Willen beben. Verdammtes Ding! Vielleicht war sie krank. Er hätte sich irgendwo auf der Straße ein paar Viren einfangen können. Nachdenklich fuhr Papyrus mit dem Daumen über die weiche Oberfläche des Herzens.  
„Ngh!“  
Fuck! Dieses Gefühl machte ihn fertig! Sein Beckenknochen kribbelte wie verrückt seine Seele pochte heftig. Papyrus sah sich um, obwohl er wusste, dass er alleine war. Irgendwie packte ihn die Neugierde. Das junge Skelett nahm das Herz in beide Hände und begann es vorsichtig zu streicheln. Sofort blieb Papyrus die Luft weg. Seine Arme und Hände zitterten. Trotzdem machte er weiter. Es fühlte sich so komisch an. Aber irgendwie… schön. Er massierte seine Seele weiter, doch dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Druck. Das junge Skelett keuchte und schloss seine Augenhöhlen. Diese ganze Sache begann seinen Verstand zu vernebeln. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Sein Herz wurde immer aufgeregter und bedürftiger. Papyrus war bereit ihr nachzugeben. Als das junge Skelett mit den Fingern über die runden Kanten fuhr, zuckte sein schmerzendes Becken nach oben. Er biss seine Reißzähne aufeinander und blickte das pochende Ding in seiner Hand nervös an. Papyrus hielt das Herz mit einer Hand fest. Die andere fuhr langsam an seinem Brustkorb entlang, über seine bebende Wirbelsäule, bis sie zögerlich unter den Bund seiner Hose verschwand. Die knöchernen Finger fuhren federleicht über seinen brennenden Beckenknochen. Sofort zischte Papyrus, doch er hörte nicht auf. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Er begann seine eigene Anatomie zu erforschen. Sein Schambein war unheimlich empfindlich. Es zu streicheln ließ das junge Skelett nach Luft schnappen. Die Schaufeln seines Beckens waren nicht ganz so sensibel, doch über sie zu fahren hinterließ ein angenehmes Gefühl. Papyrus erkundete sein Kreuzbein und schnurrte bei den Empfindungen.  
„Ah!“  
Das junge Skelett zuckte zusammen, als seine Finger über einen bestimmen Punkt seines Beckens streichelten. Er wieder holte diese Bewegung und stöhnte ungewollte. Außer Atem sah Papyrus erneut zu seinem Herzen, welches noch heller strahlte als zuvor. Er schloss seine Augenhöhlen wieder und begann mit seiner einen Hand seine Seele zu stimulieren und mit der anderen Hand diese besondere Stelle zu reizen. Und fuck! Nach wenigen Sekunden war er das reinste Durcheinander. Es fühlte sich großartig an. Doch irgendetwas geschah mit dem jungen Skelett. Etwas verflucht Großes bahnte sich an. Papyrus wusste nicht was dieser Druck in seinen Knochen zu bedeuten hatte, doch er wusste, dass er es unbedingt wollte. Jetzt sofort. Stöhnend erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen und auch den Druck. Und dann passierte es plötzlich. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn seine ganze Welt explodieren würde. Sein Körper verkrampfte und FUCK! Es war so gut! Irgendwann ließ dieses Gefühl nach und das junge Skelett brach außer Atem zusammen. Uff… Verdammt, jetzt ging es ihm so viel besser… Und all seine Wut war wie verflogen… Als Papyrus benebelt erneut über diese Stelle an seinem Becken streichelte, zuckte er unangenehm zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper war total überstimuliert. Doch das war egal. Das junge Skelett genoss das Nachglühen seines Höhepunktes und seufzte zufrieden. Endlich gab seine Seele Ruhe. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigte, schwebte sie zurück in den Brustkorb ihres Besitzers und pochte ruhig und zufrieden. Dieses schmerzhafte Kribbeln war verschwunden. Papyrus hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so gut gefühlt. Das kurze Skelett nahm sich vor, wenn es sich wieder bewegen konnte, endlich seinen Tag zu beginnen. Es gab viel zu tun. Und endlich war er wieder in der Lage seinem Training problemlos nachzugehen. Doch vorerst war das Bett einfach zu weich um aufzustehen.

Sans kam total übermüdet beim Labor an. Außerdem tat ihm sein Gesicht weh. Und sein Bruder war sauer ihn. Das ging ja wieder gut los. Das kurze Skelett ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo Alphys bereits auf ihn wartete. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust mit der Echsenfrau zu reden. Diese rückte sich ihre dicke Brille zurecht, während sich ihr träger Kollege seinen Laborkittel anzog.  
„Man, du siehst aus wie Scheiße.“, bemerkte die Wissenschaftlerin.  
„Danke.“, grinste Sans. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.“  
„An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht zu fröhlich. Doktor Futamis sucht dich. Ich glaube es geht um deine Berichte.“  
„Meine Berichte? Aber die waren einwandfrei!“  
Das kurze Skelett rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Schädel. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Büro seiner Vorgesetzten. Dort angekommen klopfte Sans an die Tür, bis er nach einem kurzen Augenblick rein gebeten wurde.  
„Sie wollten mich sprechen…?“  
„Ja, bitte setzen Sie sich.“, sprach das Katzenmonster und deutete auf einen Stuhl.  
Zögerlich folgte das kurze Skelett dieser Anweisung. Was hatte er nur wieder falsch gemacht? Jetzt würde man ihn garantiert feuern. Verdammte Scheiße… Ohne diesen Job konnte er ihre Rechnungen nicht mehr bezahlen. Man durfte ihn nicht entlassen! Ein paar Schweißperlen liefen über Sans‘ pochenden Wangenknochen. Es brannte etwas. Zumindest hielt ihn der Schmerz wach.  
„Ich möchte Sie von ihrem derzeitigen Projekt abziehen.“  
„W-Was…?? A-Aber wieso?? Waren meine Berichte fehlerhaft? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht??“  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Doktor Gaster lobte Ihren Fleiß.“  
„E-Er tat was…?“, stammelte Sans überrascht.  
„Er möchte, dass Sie sich einem anderen Projekt widmen.“, fuhr Futamis fort und verschwieg bewusst die Tatsache, dass ihr Chef ungeduldig wurde und seinen neuen Angestellten gerne probehalber an seine Grenzen treiben wollte. „Was wissen Sie über die Barriere?“  
„Nun, sie wurde durch Menschenmagie erschaffen. Wegen ihr sind alle Monster im Untergrund gefangen. Soweit ich weiß arbeitet Doktor Gaster schon lange daran sie zu durchbrechen. Das letzte was ich hörte war, dass er mit irgendwelchen Seelen experimentierte. Ich weiß aber nicht ob das wahr ist.“  
„Dieses Projekt trägt die Sicherheitsstufe Rot. Es muss mit maximaler Sorgfalt behandelt werden. Jeder Verstoß gegen die Schweigepflicht wird geahndet. Und Doktor Gaster möchte Sie mit ins Boot holen. Er las letzte Nacht Ihre Notizen und er mag Ihre Denkansätze.“  
Seine Notizen? Aber die handschriftlichen Notizen mit den Randbemerkungen lagen gut verstaut in seiner Schreibtischschublade. Kam der königliche Wissenschaftler extra in das Büro um seine Unterlagen zu durchwühlen? Was zum Teufel sollte das??  
„Fühlen Sie sich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen?“, fragte das grüne Katzenmonster direkt.  
„I-Ich… Ja! Natürlich bin ich bereit dafür! Es würde mich freuen bei so einer bedeutenden Arbeit helfen zu können!“  
„Sehr schön. Dann begleiten Sie mich bitte in das Labor B3DT.“  
„Von diesem Laborraum habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.“  
„Das können Sie auch nicht. Dieses Labor lag bisher außerhalb ihres Zuständigkeitsbereiches.“  
„Ist das dann so eine Art Beförderung?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Es gibt hier nur drei Stufen auf der Karriereleiter. Die Wissenschaftler, der Assistent des königlichen Wissenschaftlers und natürlich der königliche Wissenschaftler persönlich. Was sich geändert hat sind Ihre Berechtigungen. Sie sollten sich geehrt fühlen. Bisher durfte noch nie jemand nach nur einem Monat bei uns diese Labore betreten. Sie haben ihren plötzlichen Aufstieg ganz alleine Doktor Gaster zu verdanken.“  
„Heh. Ich hoffe ich kriege die Chance mich bei ihm bedanken zu können.“  
„Die kriegen Sie ganz sicher. Er wartet bereits auf uns.“  
Der Doktor wartete extra auf ihn? Okay, nun fühlte sich das kurze Skelett wirklich geehrt. Er fragte sich wieso er so bevorzugt behandelt wurde. Die ganze Sache war ziemlich aufregend. So aufregend, dass Sans schlagartig den ganzen Ärger zuhause vergaß.

Er folgte seiner Vorgesetzten zu einem Aufzug. Irgendwie war ihm dieser bisher noch nie aufgefallen. Futamis zog ihre Schlüsselkarte hervor und zog sie durch das Sicherheitsschloss. Als sich die Türen öffneten, stiegen die beiden Wissenschaftler ein. Das Katzenmonster drückte auf einen Knopf und sie fuhren ein Stockwerk nach unten. Das dachte Sans zumindest, denn die Fahrt war ziemlich kurz. Ein lautes PING ertönte und die Türen öffneten sich wieder. Die Flure hier unten sahen fast identisch aus mit denen über ihnen. Vielleicht wurden auch alle Stockwerke gleich gestaltet, damit man sich besser zurechtfinden konnte. Es war schwer zu sagen. Das kurze Skelett ging Futamis hinterher, bis sie bei einem Labor mit der Aufschrift B3DT angelangt waren. Das Katzenmonster stieß die Labortüren auf und sie traten ein. In dem Raum stand Gaster vor einer leuchtenden Fläche. Dort waren Röntgenaufnahmen aufgehängt, die durch das Licht besser durchleuchtet wurden. Auf den Bildern sah man einen Brustkorb. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie das Gerippe eines Skelettes. Doch die Seele hinter den Knochen sah anders aus. Irgendwie größer und intensiver. Einfach schwer zu beschreiben.  
Der Doktor bemerkte seine Gäste und drehte sich um. Sofort grinste das große Monster breit.  
„Es ist schön Sie zu sehen!“, übersetzte Futamis, nachdem Gaster in Gebärdensprache etwas deutete. „Es freut mich, dass Sie mein Angebot angenommen haben!“  
„Heh. Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite! Dass Sie mich ausgesucht haben um bei der Barriere zu helfen kam echt überraschend! Vielen Dank!“  
Ein leises Wimmern weckte Sans‘ Aufmerksamkeit. Gaster reagierte auch sofort und ging zur Seite. Dort stand ein kleiner Käfig aus massivem Gusseisen. In diesem Gefängnis lag etwas. Es sah verletzt aus. Oder zumindest müde. Das kurze Skelett wollte nicht so neugierig sein und sofort an die Gitterstangen springen, um zu prüfen was das für ein Ding war. Also hielt Sans einen diskreten Abstand. Gaster hingegen umkreiste den Käfig neugierig und kniete sich dann vor dieses komische Subjekt. Mit einem Hauch aus roter Magie entstand plötzlich eine schwebende Knochenhand. Sie sah genauso aus wie die Hände von dem Doktor, nur eben abgetrennt. Sie schwebte durch die Gitterzwischenräume und piekte das Ding mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger gegen den Kopf. Es bewegte sich leicht und Gaster gluckste amüsiert. Er drehte dieses Wesen von der Seite auf den Rücken. Es wehrte sich nicht. Sans erschrak. Das war ein Mensch! Ein waschechter Mensch!! Oh Scheiße! Er wusste nicht, dass er sich im selben Gebäude wie diese Bestie befand! Wobei… der Mensch gar nicht so gefährlich aussah wie die Geschichtsbücher diese Wesen immer beschrieben hatten. Es war ein kleines Exemplar und es sah wirklich fertig aus. Gaster zog sich zurück und die zusätzliche Hand zerbrach in einem roten Schein.

„I-Ist das…?“, begann das kurze Skelett.  
Der Doktor drehte sich freudestrahlend zu ihm um und klapperte aufgeregt seine Handflächen aneinander. Dieses kindliche Verhalten war irgendwie echt niedlich. Doch man sollte das alte Skelett auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Gaster klopfte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln gegen den Käfig und kicherte, als sich das Menschenkind vor Schmerzen stöhnend regte.  
„Sie hatten richtig gehört. Seit einigen Jahren experimentieren wir an Seelen, um die Barriere zu sprengen. Leider sind Monsterseelen einfach nicht stark genug. Daher brauchen wir Menschenseelen.“, sprach Futamis und deutete auf das Wesen hinter den Gitterstäben.  
„A-Aber woher… Woher haben Sie diese Menschen??“, fragte Sans verunsichert und er blickte zwischen seinen beiden Vorgesetzten hin und her.  
Gaster zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger nach oben an die Decke und grinste breit.  
„Von der Oberfläche.“, erklärte das Katzenmonster. „Es kommt hin und wieder vor, dass sich Menschen zu uns verirren.“  
„Wie geht denn das?? Können sie einfach so durch die Barriere???“  
„Offenbar ja. Es gibt in Snowdin eine Art Portal, durch das sich alle paar Jahre Menschen verirren. Wir lassen sie von der königlichen Garde jagen und hier her bringen. In Snowdin sind daher viele Gardisten stationiert, die extra dafür spezialisiert wurden Zielsubjekte aufzustöbern.“  
„Wow… Und ich dachte immer die größte Gefahr im Untergrund käme von den anderen Monstern… Aber Menschen direkt unter uns…? Das ist echt heftig.”  
“Darum unterliegt dieses Projekt strengster Geheimhaltung. Diese Information würde eine Massenhysterie auslösen.”  
„Ich verstehe…“  
Gaster schnippte mit seinen Fingern und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Er winkte seine beiden Angestellten hinter sich her. Das alte Skelett ging in einen Nebenraum, welcher mit mehreren Sicherheitscodes versperrt war. Die hydraulischen Türen schnappen zur Seite und enthüllten das Gruseligste was Sans jemals zuvor gesehen hatte… In diesem dunklen Nebenraum befanden sich lediglich Regale mit dicken Glasbehältern. In diesen Gefäßen schwebten mehrere bunte Herzen. Nicht alle davon waren menschlich. Es gab extra ein Regal für die Menschenseelen. Sie wurden sehr genau beschriftet. Die anderen Herzen stammten von Monstern. Vielen Monstern. Mit unterschiedlichen Größen, Stärken und Farben. Fuck… Wie haben sie diese Dinger nur von den Körpern ihrer Besitzer trennen können?? Das war wirklich abgefuckt. Scheiße. Sans war sich etwas unsicher ob er wirklich an diesem Projekt arbeiten wollte. Doch das war seine Chance! Er konnte jetzt nicht nein sagen! Darum biss das kurze Skelett seine Reißzähne zusammen. Es gab viel mit Doktor Gaster zu besprechen. Auch wenn jedes einzelne Wort einen Schauer des Unbehagens durch Sans‘ Knochen jagte.

Sans war unheimlich dankbar als der Tag irgendwann zur Neige ging. Die heutigen Erlebnisse hatten ihn regelrecht traumatisiert. Seine eigene Seele tat in der Brust weh, wenn er zurück dachte. Das kurze Skelett wusste genau, dass es diese Nacht Albträume haben würde. Und dabei war er so verflucht müde. Zum Glück konnte Sans das erste Mal seit Wochen so früh nachhause gehen, dass es draußen noch nicht stockfinster war. Es ging nicht nur um seine Erschöpfung und seine Freizeit. Nachdem das kurze Skelett die Dinge in dem Labor sah und diese Gespräche führte, würde es eine scheiß Angst im Dunkeln haben. Nervös teleportierte er sich wie gewohnt zu ihrem Wohnhaus. Doch gerade als Sans seine Wohnungsschlüssel hervor kramte, dachte er zurück an Papyrus. Hoffentlich waren die Wogen inzwischen etwas geglättet, auch wenn es bei seinem Bruder eher unwahrscheinlich war. Daher nahm sich das kurze Skelett vor einfach ins Bett zu fallen und zu schlafen. So würde er keinen unnötigen Streit auslösen und er könnte sich endlich ausruhen. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Brust öffnete Sans die Tür und war überrascht. Die ganze Wohnung duftete und er hörte den Herd zischen. Papyrus bemerkte seinen Bruder gar nicht, da er damit beschäftigt war zu kochen. Streng nach Rezept. Das Kochbuch stand aufgeschlagen und gegen die Wand gelehnt neben den Herdplatten. Das kurze Skelett schloss leise ihre Wohnungstür und trat näher. Er wollte Papyrus nicht erschrecken. Sein kleiner Bruder sah so liebenswert aus, wenn er konzentriert war. In einem Topf entdeckte Sans Klöße. In einem anderen Rotkohl. In einer Pfanne rührte das jüngere Skelett eine dicke Soße an und im Ofen schienen Hühnerkeulen zu schmoren. Es roch herrlich. Das kurze Monster lächelte bei dem Anblick. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Bruder von hinten umarmt und ihm weiter bei seiner Arbeit zugesehen. Doch sein schmerzender Wangenknochen erinnerte ihn daran es lieber zu lassen. Nachdenklich rieb sich Sans die Stelle.  
Papyrus drehte sich um und erschrak leicht. Er hatte gar nicht gesehen, dass sein Bruder nachhause kam. Dieser stand gedankenversunken einfach nur da und rieb sich seinen angeschlagenen Wangenknochen. Das jüngere Skelett schluckte. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Naserümpfend stampfte Papyrus rüber zu ihrem Kühlschrank, öffnete das kleine Gefrierfach und holte eine Packung mit gefrorenem Gemüse hervor. Sans zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich etwas Kaltes gegen seine Hand und an seinem Gesicht fühlte. Das kurze Skelett sah seinen Bruder vor sich stehen, der ihm eine eiskalte Packung mit Essen gegen die Wange drückte. Die Kälte tat gut. Sans lächelte und hielt die Packung mit dem Gemüse selber fest. Papyrus sagte nichts, doch das ältere Skelett wusste, dass das eine kleine Entschuldigung sein sollte. Er nahm sie gerne an. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile einfach nur ansahen, ging das jüngere Skelett zurück an den Herd. Sans freute sich darauf zusammen mit seinem Bruder lecker zu essen. Zum Glück schien zumindest bei ihnen zuhause Ruhe eingekehrt zu sein.


	18. Junge Liebe

Die letzten Wochen verliefen halbwegs reibungslos für beide Geschwister. Sans arbeitete viel mit Doktor Gaster und Doktor Futamis zusammen. Das kurze Skelett entschied sich dafür seine eigene Doktorarbeit über ihr jetziges Projekt zu verfassen. Diese Dokumentation und Analyse würde natürlich im Labor vertraulich behandelt werden. Doch seine beiden Vorgesetzten waren in der Lage seine Arbeit zu akzeptieren und ihm den ersehnten Titel zu verleihen. Die Arbeit mit den Menschen war wirklich faszinierend. Sans war sich bisher nicht im Klaren wie machtvoll eine einzelne Menschenseele sein konnte. In den falschen Händen würde sie den Untergrund vernichten können. Laut Gasters Berechnungen waren acht Menschenseelen notwendig um die Barriere zu sprengen. Diese geballte Kraft war unvorstellbar enorm. Doch das alte Skelett berechnete im Laufe der Jahrzehnte die Dicke des Menschenzaubers, dessen Struktur und Beschaffenheit. Sans hatte nur etwas Bedenken, dass sie mit acht gebündelten Seelen ausversehen den Untergrund in die Luft jagen würden. Bisher hatten sie vier der starken und bunten Herzen in sichere Glasbehälter eingesperrt. Ein Mensch lebte noch für Forschungszwecke. Wenn das kleine Wesen den Geist aufgeben solle, würden sie die fünfte Seele extrahieren. Das kurze Skelett begann immer mehr seine Skrupel vor dieser Art von Arbeit zu verlieren. Gaster half ihm mit Freuden dabei. Der Doktor hatte einen ganz eigenen Charme und Witz. Es war lustig mit diesem Wahnsinn um einen herum zu arbeiten. Aus dem Grund entschloss sich Sans dazu die Zeichensprache zu erlernen. Er fing erst damit an, doch kleine Bruchstücke von dem was Gaster mit den Händen deutete konnte er bereits verstehen. Alles in allem fühlte sich das kurze Skelett sehr wohl im Labor. Es gab zwar immer noch den einen oder anderen gruseligen Horrormoment, doch die interessante Arbeit lenkte ihn meistens davon ab.

Papyrus hingegen setzte sein Training eisern fort. Nur dass er dem Werwolfmädchen mittlerweile gestattete ihm direkt bei seinen Übungen zuzusehen. Sie musste sich nicht mehr im Gebüsch verstecken. Und das junge Skelett verscheuchte sie auch nicht mehr. Das war sowieso die reinste Verschwendung von Zeit und Energie. Stattdessen setzte sich das Mädchen an den Rand der Lichtung und himmelte Papyrus von dort aus an. Seitdem das junge Skelett seinen heimlichen Weg fand etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen, war es auch ein bisschen entspannter im Umgang mit dem kleinen Werwolf. Nun war sein Kopf frei von dieser lästigen Pubertätsscheiße. Zumindest größtenteils. Die Neugierde trieb Papyrus trotzdem dazu tatsächlich in der Bibliothek nachzuforschen was genau er da eigentlich hin und wieder tat. Doch leider gab es dort einfach keine Bücher über Skelette. Und es war schwer die passende Thematik zu finden, wenn man nicht wusste wonach man suchte und auch nicht den Bibliothekar fragen konnte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, als wenn er es instinktiv von Anfang an gewusst hätte, griff sich Papyrus eines Tages ein Buch über Geschlechtsverkehr, Schwangerschaft und Geburt. Er verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek, in der Hoffnung es würde ihn niemand finden. Zuerst war das junge Skelett einfach nur schockiert. Die meisten Monster hatten gruselige Auswüchse zwischen den Beinen. Was zum Teufel lief denn mit denen schief?! Doch dann wurde genauer beschrieben worum es ging und es passte wie befürchtet auf das was er selber erlebt hatte. Papyrus war froh Sans nicht dazu befragt zu haben. Er wollte WIRKLICH nicht mit seinem perversen Bruder über Sex reden. Das junge Skelett suchte nur nach Gewissheit. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und doch blätterte Papyrus neugierig weiter. Schockiert schlug er damals das Buch zu. Das Grauen… Wie das Baby durch den Geburtskanal gepresst wurde… Es ekelte ihn heute noch so unbeschreiblich an… Zum Glück war Papyrus ein Skelett und besaß keine Organe. Er wusste zwar nicht wie seine Spezies Nachwuchs zeugte, aber es war garantiert bei weitem nicht so widerlich!

„Das war wirklich beeindruckend, Boss!“  
„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst.“  
„Aber du hast Big Mike besiegt! Also bist du der neue Boss, richtig?“  
„Naja…“  
„Und klingt Boss nicht gut für dich?“  
„Es… Es verleiht meinem kriegerischen Auftreten mehr Nachdruck.“  
„Es passt zu dir! Ich meine… Wie sollte man ein starkes Monster wie dich sonst nennen?“  
Papyrus überlegte für einen Moment und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Wenn er zurückdachte, dann bekam er all seine Spitznamen von Sans. Pap, Paps, Papy und das vermutlich schlimmste: Mein kleiner Liebling. Meine Fresse, sinnierte sich das junge Skelett, dachte sein Bruder er wäre immer noch zwei Jahre alt?? Es nervte ihn die letzten Jahre ein bisschen, aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Es interessierte Papyrus nur peripher, denn immerhin riss das junge Skelett schon recht früh das Ruder an sich und in den meisten Fällen war es für ihn unbedeutend was Sans von sich gab. Wenn man sich mit seinem großen Bruder unterhielt, konnte man fast alles ausfiltern. Wen interessierten all diese sinnlosen Witzchen und sein stupides Gestotter über das Wetter? Wenn Sans ihm etwas zu sagen hatte, dann sollte er endlich ausspucken und keine Spielchen spielen. Gott, Papyrus war erst elf und er fühlte sich bereits wie der einzige Erwachsene in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung. Dieses ganze Fußvolk war zum Kotzen.  
Das junge Skelett verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein anderes Bein. Er ließ diesen Titel über seine Zunge rollen. Boss. Das klang tatsächlich nicht schlecht. Es war genau das was er war. Unabhängig von diesem Trottel Big Mike. Papyrus war der Boss bei ihnen zuhause und er würde bald der Boss von ganz New Home sein. Und irgendwann würde er König Asgore töten… Dann wäre er der Boss des kompletten Untergrundes! Nyhehe! Der Gedanke stachelte sein wildes und unruhiges Gemüt an.  
„Du hast recht.“, räumte das junge Skelett ein und drückte triumphal seine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb. „Natürlich hat der große Papyrus einen respektablen Titel verdient!“  
„Ja! Da hast du recht!“  
„Und sobald ich der königlichen Garde beigetreten bin, wird es auch der ganze Untergrund wissen!“  
„Das wird großartig! Dann brauchst du deinen blöden Bruder auch nicht mehr! Du kannst dann endlich unabhängig sein!“  
Papyrus hielt inne. Sans loswerden? Gut, er konnte nerven, aber wieso sollte er Sans loswerden wollen? Das junge Skelett knirschte plötzlich wütend mit den Zähnen. Es stimmte schon. Sein schwächlicher Bruder bremste ihn aus. Ihr Kraftunterschied war jetzt schon enorm und dabei war Sans zwölf Jahre älter als er. Auf der anderen Seite musste sein Bruder immer viel arbeiten und hatte keine Zeit zum Trainieren. Er hielt Papyrus den Rücken frei. So wie er es immer tat. Der Gedanke Sans in den Wind zu schießen regte das junge Skelett auf. Alleine schon die Tatsache, dass diese Aussage von diesem Gör kam. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihm etwas vorschreiben zu wollen?! Niemand befahl dem großen Papyrus was er zu tun hatte! Und niemand würde sich an seinen Bruder vergreifen!  
Erzürnt packte er das Mädchen grob an ihrem linken Ohr und hob sie hoch. Sie quietschte schmerzhaft, aber sie wehrte sich nicht. Mit ängstlichen Augen guckte der Werwolf das größere Skelett an. Papyrus gefiel dieser Anblick. In Situationen wie diesen verließ ihn sein Mitleid. Es wurde ersetzt durch Zufriedenheit. Er fühlte dadurch seine eigene Unsicherheit über ihre Sicherheit, ihre Zukunft und all ihr Handeln schrumpfen. Vielleicht war es falsch sein Bedürfnis nach Kontrolle und Sicherheit an einem kleinen Mädchen zu stillen. Doch dieses dumme Gör bettelte doch förmlich darum!  
„Du hast nicht das Recht dir ein Urteil über meine Familie zu bilden!“, knurrte Papyrus und zog noch fester an dem empfindlichen Ohr. „Hast du das verstanden?!“  
Der Werwolf nickte und wimmerte bei diesem schmerzhaften Ziehen. Mit einem Murren warf Papyrus sie nach hinten in den Dreck. Das Mädchen schniefte und rappelte sich zögerlich auf. Ihre Körpersprache spiegelte Unterwürfigkeit wieder. Dieses Verhalten erfreute das junge Skelett. Papyrus ging rüber zu seiner Verehrerin und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. Der Werwolf wedelte sofort mit dem Schwanz und wirbelte noch mehr Schmutz auf. Was für ein nutzloses Wesen. Aber wenigstens war Papyrus nicht mehr alleine.

Dieser drehte sich um und ging davon. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Scheiße. Doch das Mädchen rannte ihm ungefragt nach. Mit einem respektvollen Abstand wanderten sie gemeinsam durch die Stadt. Papyrus wollte noch bei einem Bücherladen vorbeischauen. Sans gab ihm Geld um sich zwei neue Bücher kaufen zu können. Das junge Skelett wusste auch schon welche. Eines davon handelte über strategische Kriegsführung. Mit vielen Beispielen aus dem großen Krieg und auch aus Bürgerkriegen. Es wurde erklärt wie Schlachtpläne geschmiedet werden, unter der Verwendung von Waffen und Soldaten. Papyrus hoffte etwas für die königliche Garde lernen zu können. In ein paar Jahren würde er stark genug sein um sich den Aufnahmeritualen zu stellen. Das was das junge Skelett inzwischen in Erfahrung bringen konnte war, dass die Garde ein großes Event daraus machte. Allerdings fand dieses jedes Jahr bei den Wasserfällen statt, darum war es für Papyrus bisher unmöglich dabei zuzusehen. Es sollte eine Art Turnier geben und nur die fünf besten wurden von dem Kopf der königlichen Garde in ihre Reihen aufgenommen. Zuschauer aller Art waren angeblich bei diesen Kämpfen gestattet. Sie mussten Eintritt bezahlen, um die vielen Krieger sterben zu sehen. Eigentlich eine lukrative Idee. Papyrus war kein Idiot und er wusste, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Doch mit jedem Tag kam er seinem Ziel einen Schritt näher!  
Das andere Buch war nicht für ihn… Um ehrlich zu sein wollte das junge Skelett sein ‚Taschengeld‘ dafür nutzen Sans ein Buch zu kaufen. Diese ganze Sache mit dem Haustierstein ging Papyrus nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Inzwischen lag dieses Ding auf ihrer Küchenzeile. Mit dem Gesicht zu der kaputten Tür gerichtet, damit er Einbrecher abschrecken konnte. Es war lächerlich. Aber sein Bruder freute sich über diese Idee. Das jüngere Skelett war wirklich kein Weichei, aber trotzdem ließ es sich immer wieder von diesem breiten Grinsen einwickeln. Daran sollte er dringend arbeiten… Doch bis dahin konnte sich sein nutzloser Bruder an seinem Geschenk erfreuen. Nachdem Papyrus Sans ins Gesicht schlug und sie am Abend Zeit hatten um zu reden, fing das ältere Skelett plötzlich an zu gackern und es verschluckte sich an den Klößen. Sans erzählte seinem kleinen Bruder, wie viel Spaß es damals gemacht hatte ihn zu füttern. Dass sie Flugshows nachstellten und sie oft so lachten, dass sie danach Baden mussten. Papyrus wurde ganz rot bei dieser Geschichte. Nicht nur weil sie verdammt peinlich für ihn war, sondern auch weil er merkte, dass Sans es ehrlich meinte. Das war keines seiner aufgesetzten Lächeln. Es war echt. Auch wenn das jüngere Skelett keine Miene verzog, klopfte seine Seele schnell in diesem Augenblick. Als Papyrus dann wie so oft an dem Bücherladen vorbei kam, sah er ein Buch über menschliche Flugmaschinen in dem Schaufenster liegen. Er ging hinein und erkundigte sich darüber. Es sei wohl ganz neu reingekommen. Ein Fundstück vom Wasserfall. Es war zwar beschädigt und die Seiten waren gewellt von dem getrockneten Papier, aber er ließ es sich zurücklegen. Vielleicht würde sich Sans darüber freuen… Vielleicht auch nicht… Papyrus murrte leicht. Wen interessierte das schon, dachte das junge Skelett mit etwas Röte im Gesicht. Hauptsache sein Bruder hielt die Schnauze und hing es nicht an die große Glocke. Er wollte nicht als sentimentaler Versager dastehen.

Als Papyrus bei dem Laden ankam, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Das Mädchen folgte ihm immer noch. Doch damit hatte er gerechnet. Sie hielt Abstand, um nicht noch mehr von der groben Behandlung abzubekommen.  
„Du bleibst hier draußen.“, befahl das junge Skelett und ging in das Geschäft hinein.  
Eine kleine Glock bimmelte beim Öffnen der Tür und sofort sah die Verkäuferin von ihrer Lektüre auf. Ein Klatschblatt. Ziemlich unpassend für einen solchen Laden, aber es konnte nun mal nicht jeder einen so tollen Büchergeschmack haben wie der große Papyrus. Dieser ging auf die Rezeption zu und holte einen kleinen Sack mit Goldmünzen aus den Taschen seiner Baggy Pants hervor. Achtlos warf er den Beutel auf die Holzfläche, sodass sich ein paar der runden Münzen über die Rezeption verteilten.  
„Mein Name ist Papyrus. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit ein Buch zurücklegen lassen.“, begann das junge Skelett ohne sich mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten.  
Die Verkäuferin sah ihren Kunden abschätzig an. Glücklicherweise beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
„Papyrus… Ich werde nachsehen.“, sprach das weibliche Monster und stand auf.  
Sie Frau wühlte sich hinter der Rezeption durch einen Stapel Bücher. Offenbar wurden sie alle zurückgelegt. Das junge Skelett tippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die harte Holzfläche vor sich und seufzte. Er konnte dieses gottverdammte Buch bis hier sehen!  
„Ah, da ist es ja.“, seufzte die Verkäuferin und zog das kaputte Buch aus dem Stapel hervor.  
„Außerdem habe ich bei Ihnen ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Kriegsmaschinerie‘ gesehen. Ist das doch da?“  
„Ja. Ich hole es.“  
Die Frau ging gemächlich um die Rezeption herum und schlenderte rüber zu den Regalen in dem Laden. Papyrus hätte beinahe in das Holz gebissen. Diese Trulla sollte sich beeilen! Er hatte nicht ganzen Tag Zeit! Meine Güte, wie alt war die? Dreißig? Sie sollte bei der Geschwindigkeit Rente beantragen! Das junge Skelett fluchte leise vor sich hin, bis die Verkäuferin wieder an der Rezeption erschien. Sie nahm sich den passenden Betrag aus dem Beutel und schnürte diesen wieder zu. Sie legte die Bücher und den Sack auf einen Stapel.  
„Darf es eine Tüte sein?“  
„Ja!“  
Die Verkäuferin bückte sich langsam, als wenn sie alle Zeit dieser Welt hätte. Gott, Papyrus wollte sie nur noch erschlagen. Die Frau packte die Bücher sorgsam, und langsam, ein. Den Geldbeutel nahm das junge Skelett separat an sich. Nachdem seine Einkäufe endlich verstaut waren, packte Papyrus die Griffe der Papiertüte und stürmte ohne sich zu verabschieden raus. Puh… Luft!

„Du warst einkaufen?“, quietschte das Mädchen, welches brav vor dem Laden wartete.  
„Du merkst aber auch alles.“  
„Was ist es, Boss?“  
„Das geht dich nichts an.“  
„Och biiiitte!“  
„NEIN!“  
Der Werwolf wollte schmollen, doch Papyrus setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sie folgte ihm eifrig. Das junge Skelett ging mit schnellen Schritten über den Marktplatz und blieb dann bei dem Rathaus stehen. Nyhehe. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich hier den Arm brach. Zum Glück war Papyrus diesem Kinderkram entwachsen. Es war närrisch auf diese Statue zu klettern. Das wusste er inzwischen auch. Trotzdem war der Tag damals irgendwie schön. Hoffentlich würde sich Sans über sein Geschenk freuen… Hmpf! Und wenn nicht würde er es wieder verkaufen! Das Gold konnte er auch besser nutzen! Der Griff des jungen Skelettes wurde fester um den Griff der Papiertüte. Fuck, er war wirklich nicht gut in all dieser gefühlsduseligen Scheiße. Wie schaffte es Sans nur so ein Softie zu sein und damit zu überleben? Papyrus brummte vor sich hin und blickte das Rathaus wütend an. Weil sein kleiner Bruder ihn beschützte! Er sollte Sans eigentlich in seinen faulen Arsch treten!  
BOOM!  
Die beiden Kinder drehten sich alarmiert um. Offenbar brach gerade in diesem Moment ein Kampf auf dem Marktplatz aus. Das war schlecht. Das war sehr schlecht! Zwei Monster sprangen sich an die Gurgel und begannen aufeinander einzuschlagen. Keines der Kinder wusste wie dieser Streit ausgelöst wurde, doch sie wussten beide wie er enden würde. Wie erwartet rempelten die kämpfenden Monster eine Gruppe Passanten an, welche sich sofort auf die beiden Störenfriede stürzten. Es dauerte nicht lange und es wurden noch mehr Streitlustige involviert. Papyrus lief schnell die Treppe des Rathauses hinauf, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Binnen kürzester Zeit wurden es immer mehr und mehr. Bald war der ganze Marktplatz das reinste Krisengebiet. Das junge Skelett packte das Werwolfmädchen am Arm und zog sie hinter sich. Sein Griff war fest und bestimmend. Und schmerzhaft. Doch das war egal. Sie konnten sehen wie einzelne Gardisten auf den Tumult zu rannten. Doch sie wurden übermannt. Papyrus sah sich um und entdeckte an der Seite einen Ausgang. Er lief los und zerrte das Mädchen mit sich. Als sich die Kinder der Meute nähern mussten, um sich an den Gebäuden vorbei zu quetschen, stieß das junge Skelett den Werwolf zu Boden. Er selber weichte nach hinten aus. So entgingen sie ein paar tödlichen Angriffen. Das Mädchen hatte kaum Zeit aufzustehen, bis sie wieder gepackt und mit sich gezogen wurde.  
Die beiden Kinder liefen die Straße hinunter und schauten zurück zu der kämpfenden Menge. An ihnen vorbei rannten mehrere Gardisten. Es würde gleich gewaltig eskalieren. Papyrus war froh, dass sie es rechtzeitig da raus schafften. Bis er bemerkte, dass seine Papiertüte weg war. Er musste sie bei ihrer Flucht verloren haben.  
„Scheiße!“  
„Was ist denn??“  
„Meine Bücher sind irgendwo auf dem Marktplatz!“  
Das Mädchen überlegte einen Moment und rannte dann zurück zu der tobenden Menge. Papyrus konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren um sie zurückzuziehen.  
„Was machst du?! Komm weg da!! SOFORT!“  
„Ich hole deine Bücher!“  
„WAS ZUM TEUFEL?!“  
Er rannte dem Werwolf nach, doch es war zu spät. Das kleine Mädchen schlüpfte zwischen den Beinen der kämpfenden Monster vorbei und verschwand in der Menge. Das junge Skelett hatte keine Chance ihr hinterher zu laufen. Er war viel zu groß dafür. Außerdem war es das reinste Selbstmordkommando! Papyrus ging eilig zurück die Straße hinunter. Er konnte jetzt nichts mir für diese Idiotin tun. Verdammt! Das junge Skelett seufzte und lockerte seine geballten Fäuste. Es war irgendwie traurig. Er hatte sich langsam an diese kleine Nervensäge gewöhnt. Etwas zögerlich drehte sich Papyrus um und ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Er musste hier weg. Die Gardisten würden alles töten was sich auch nur in der Nähe dieses Aufstandes aufhielt. Das junge Skelett wollte kein Teil davon werden.

Während Papyrus nachhause ging starrte er die ganze Zeit auf den Fußboden. Er hätte schneller sein sollen! Wieso hatte er nicht schneller reagiert?! Aber es war ihre eigene Schuld! Diese blöde Kuh! Das junge Skelett trat einen Stein wütend gegen eine Häuserwand und blieb kurz stehen. Er drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um. Papyrus wusste nicht wie oft er dies auf der kurzen Strecke tat. Natürlich war von dem Werwolf keine Spur. Frustriert marschierte er weiter. Er musste sich ausruhen. Das war so ein beschissener Tag und das Training war ziemlich anstrengend. Jetzt wollte das junge Skelett wirklich alleine sein. Als Papyrus den Griff ihrer zerbrochenen Haustür in die Hand nahm, wurde er von einem vertrauten Geräusch überrascht. Er drehte sich um. Und da kam diese närrische Hündin! Auf allen vieren rannte sie auf ihn zu. Mit den Griffen der Tüte im Maul. DIESE BITCH!  
Papyrus ging ihr wütend entgegen. Als das Mädchen ihn glücklich begrüßen wollte, holte er aus und passte ihr eine so kräftige Kopfnuss, dass der Werwolf jaulend zusammensackte. Die Tüte mit den Büchern fiel auf den Boden und das Mädchen hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Schädel. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Genauso wie Papyrus.  
„WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!“  
„Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen, Boss!“  
„Indem du dich selbst umbringst?!“  
Der Werwolf sah nach oben und wurde rot im Gesicht. Es trat eine unangenehme Stille auf, die dem jungen Skelett gar nicht gefiel. Plötzlich fühlte er sich peinlich und unbehaglich berührt. Das hätte er vielleicht nicht so formulieren sollen…  
„Dann hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht…?“  
„N-Nun… Nein! Natürlich nicht!“, schnaubte Papyrus unsicher.  
„Aber…“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, seufzte das junge Skelett und es hob die Tüte vom Fußboden auf. „Komm mit.“  
Überrascht wackelte der kleine Werwolf mit seinen Ohren. Doch das Mädchen fackelte nicht lange. Sie ging hinter Papyrus in das Haus hinein. Beide Kinder stapften die Treppe hinauf, bis zu der Wohnung der Skelettbrüder. Sie traten ein und Papyrus verschloss die kaputte Tür wieder. Die beiden Monster gingen auf das Sofa zu und setzten sich.  
„Wow… Hier lebst du…?“  
„Ja.“  
Das junge Skelett hatte andere Sorgen als mit seinem angeblichen Pseudoreichtum anzugeben. Er griff in die Papiertüte hinein und nahm sofort das kaputte Buch über die Flugmaschinen in die Hände. Es war noch ganz. Das beruhigte Papyrus ungemein. Beinahe wäre es verloren gewesen. Er blickte zur Seite und betrachtete das Mädchen, welches sich immer noch mit offenem Mund umsah. Das junge Skelett inspizierte die zerzauste Stelle, an der er sie vorhin brutal packte und mit sich zog. Auch ihr linkes Ohr sah angeschlagen aus. Da war es wieder… Mitleid. Wie Papyrus es hasste.  
„Danke…“, murmelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Hm…?“, fragte das Mädchen, welches unaufmerksam war.  
„Ich sagte… Ich weiß immer noch nicht deinen Namen.“, log das junge Skelett und legte die Tüte auf den Wohnzimmertisch.  
„Mein Name ist Lina!“, kicherte sie verlegen.  
„Nun… Lina… Das war ziemlich dämlich von dir.“  
„Ich weiß… Aber du sahst so traurig aus, als deine Bücher weg waren…“  
„Ich bin niemals traurig! Ich war wütend!“  
„Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen…“  
„ICH HABE KEINE ANGST!“  
Der Werwolf kicherte erneut. Das war hoffnungslos. Papyrus seufzte frustriert.  
„Wieso zum Teufel machst du so eine Scheiße für mich…?“  
„Weil ich dich gerne mag…“  
„…“  
Das Mädchen spielte mit dem Saum ihres dreckigen Kleidchens. Wieder diese unangenehme Stille. Papyrus konnte fühlen wie sein Gesicht immer heißer wurde. Wieso hatte er diese Bitch mit in seine Wohnung genommen?! Er rutschte nervös hin und her, bis sich die Kinder wieder verlegen von der Seite ansehen. Lina lächelte und lehnte sich rüber zu dem jungen Skelett. Mit gespitzten Lippen. Papyrus ballte seine Fäuste. Wollte sie wirklich…? Sollte er…? Nervös sah er sich um, in der Hoffnung irgendwo eine Antwort zu finden. Doch nachdem er Lina ein paar Sekunden warten ließ, wollte das junge Skelett auch nicht der Feigling in dieser Sache sein. Papyrus‘ Wangenknochen brannten regelrecht, als er seine Reißzähne auf die weichen und pelzigen Lippen des kleinen Werwolfes drückte. Der Kuss war sehr unschuldig und sanft. Trotzdem riss er dem jungen Skelett beinahe die Beine weg. Gut, dass er auf dem Sofa saß… Als sie sich wieder trennten, kicherte Lina aufgeregt. Papyrus hingegen drehte sich sprachlos und mit knall rotem Schädel zur Seite, damit das Mädchen ihn nicht so sah. Er kratzte sich hilflos am Kieferknochen. Nach dem heutigen Tag war das letzte womit das junge Skelett rechnete, dass es seinen ersten Kuss erleben würde. Und es war irgendwie schön… Fuck, er war so durcheinander!  
„H-hast du Hunger??“, fragte das junge Skelett, während es aufsprang und schnell in den Küchenbereich eilte.  
„Ja! Kannst du kochen…?“  
„Nyhehe! Ob ich kochen kann?? Ich, Meisterkoch Papyrus, kredenze nur die besten Gerichte!“  
„Supi! Ich freu mich drauf!“  
Papyrus versteckte sich hinter der Kühlschranktür. Er musste sich den ganzen Tag noch ein Mal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen… Zum Glück half ihm das Kochen immer beim Denken….

Sans saß währenddessen auf einem Stuhl im Labor und schlürfte an seinem heißen Kaffeebecher. Er war alleine mit dem Menschen im Labor. Die erste Zeit raubte es dem kurzen Skelett jeden Nerv, doch inzwischen nicht mehr. Der Mensch konnte sich nicht wehren. Zumindest nicht viel. Gaster hielt dieses kleine Wesen unter starken Drogen und es bekam nur wenig Nahrung. Der Doktor entwickelte ein seltsames Pulver aus verschiedenen Nährstoffen. Das Zeug beinhaltete alles was man zum Überleben brauchte, doch es war wirklich ekelhaft. Doch Sans empfand inzwischen nur noch wenig Mitleid für den Menschen. Gaster erzählte ihm viele Geschichten aus dem Krieg. Wie diese Arschlöcher die Monster ab metzelten. Wie sie gezielt die Skelette jagten, weil sie so eine mächtige Magie besaßen. Der Doktor erklärte wie er damals seine Familie verlor. Seine Eltern und Geschwister. Sie wurden von den Menschen gemeuchelt, dabei war Gasters Vater gar nicht so bewandert mit dem Thema Magie. Es ging diesen Barbaren nur ums Prinzip. Außerdem erzählte der Doktor ihm, dass er lernen musste sich im Krieg und später im rebellierenden Untergrund zu verteidigen. Er war kein harmloser Wissenschaftler. Das konnte Sans diesen Geschichten entnehmen, doch Gaster wurde niemals konkret in diesem Punkt. Es ging auch mehr darum seinem jungen Angestellten die Angst und die Hemmungen zu nehmen. Hier ging es um etwas Geschäftliches. Um etwas Wichtiges. Sie taten das um all den Menschen an der Oberfläche für ihre Gräueltaten in die Ärsche zu treten. Was machten da acht wertlose Menschenkinder, wenn sie dafür alle Monster befreien konnten? Und irgendwie machte es Sinn. Es gefiel Sans immer noch nicht wirklich, aber es machte Sinn. Damit konnte das kurze Skelett arbeiten.

Der Mensch regte sich und versuchte sich auf seine Unterarme zu stemmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sans schlürfte erneut an seinem Becher. Seine Füße waren auf dem Schreibtisch gelagert, so hatte er den perfekten Blick auf dieses sich windende Ding. Das Kind keuchte erschöpft und es sah mit halb offenen Augen zu dem kurzen Skelett hinüber.  
„Was ist los, Kindchen?“, grinste Sans breit.  
„W… W…“  
„W – W – Was?!“  
„Wi… Wieso…“  
„Wieso fragst du? Oh. So funktioniert Wissenschaft, mein Kleiner.“  
Doch als der kleine Mensch ihn so ansah, mit diesem hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck, musste Sans zwangsläufig an Papyrus denken, als dieser noch so klein war. Was hätte er wohl getan, wenn sein Bruder von einem Haufen Wissenschaftlern entführt worden wäre…? Immerhin benahm sich Papyrus jetzt auch nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman. Sollte man ihn deswegen unter Drogen setzen und an ihm experimentieren? Sans konnte so nicht in Ruhe Pause machen. Er stand auf und schlenderte rüber zu einem Schrank. Dort holte das kurze Skelett ein großes Laken hervor, welches normalerweise auf dem Operationstisch ausgebreitet wurde. Er ging rüber zu dem Käfig und warf das Laken über das beengte Gefängnis. Das was besser.

Als das kurze Skelett erneut seinen Kaffeebecher in die Hand nahm, kam Doktor Gaster hinein geschlendert. Sans grüßte seinen Vorgesetzten grinsend in Zeichensprache. Das größere Skelett gackerte amüsiert und grüßte zurück. Gaster ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, um ein paar Papiere einzusammeln. Als er sich umdrehte bemerkte er das Laken. Anschließend sah das alte Skelett zu seinem Angestellten. Dieser grinste noch breiter und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
„Wie ein Papagei.“, deutete Gaster. „Gute Idee!“  
Sans verstand nur den letzten Teil und sein Grinsen fiel ins Verlegene. Sein Chef merkte es sofort und dachte nach. Um die Situation zu retten drehte sich das alte Skelett zu dem Schreibtisch um und nahm ein Blatt Papier und einen Kugelschreiber. Er zeichnete grob einen Papageien und zeigte es seinem Angestellten.  
„Eine Katze…?“, fragte Sans und drehte seinen Kopf etwas.  
Gaster schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf die Arme in die Luft. Das machte sein Leben nicht einfacher. Der Doktor überlegte einen Moment. Er zeichnete eine Feder und zeigte es Sans erneut.  
„Eine Feder.“  
Gaster nickte zustimmend. Dann flatterte er mit den Unterarmen und machte anschließend seine Hand mehrmals auf und zu. Das kurze Skelett fing an zu lachen. Der Doktor konnte sich nicht helfen und lachte mit.  
„Ein Papagei?“, sprach Sans amüsiert und drehte sich zu dem abgedeckten Käfig. „Ja, stimmt schon. Ob der Mensch auch einen Kräcker will?“  
Gaster merkte auf und legte das Papier wieder auf den Schreibtisch, um etwas zu zeichnen. Sans nippte faul an seiner Tasse und lehnte sich leicht rüber, um einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch sein Chef war zu groß. Dieser drehte sich fröhlich grinsend um und hielt seinem Angestellten das Blatt vor die Nase.  
„Soll das ein Sandwich sein? Oder jemand der vom Dach fiel?“  
Gaster hob einen Finger. Doch Sans verstand nicht, dass es die erste Option war. Der Doktor ließ das Papier fallen und nahm beide Hände an den Mund, als wenn er essen wollte. Anschließend begann er zu schmatzen und zu kauen.  
„Sie wollen etwas essen?“  
Gaster zeigte zwischen sich und Sans hin und her. Das kurze Skelett grinste noch breiter.  
„Ob wir beide etwas zusammen essen wollen?“  
Der Doktor hob total übermotiviert beide Daumen nach oben. Beide Monster lachten wieder.  
„Klar, wieso nicht. Ich könnte was zu Futtern vertragen.“  
Sans stellte die Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Gaster legte eine Hand auf den Rücken seines kleinen Angestellten und sie verließen scherzend das Labor.  
„Hey Doc.“  
„???“  
„Sie hätten es auch aufschreiben können.“  
„…“  
Hinter ihnen war nur ein gequältes Stöhnen unter dem Laken zu hören.

Als Sans am Abend mit bester Laune nachhause kam, wartete Papyrus bereits auf ihn. Das jüngere Skelett hatte das Essen wieder aufgewärmt, welches er für Lina kochte. Sein Bruder musste ja nicht wissen, dass er hier mit einem Mädchen war. Und was sie sonst so taten…  
„Hey Pap! Schön dich zu sehen!“  
Papyrus rollte mit den roten Punkten in seinen Augenhöhlen. Wieder diese dummen Spitznamen.  
„Nenn mich nicht so.“, murrte das jüngere Skelett und ignorierte die warme Begrüßung seines Bruders.  
„Wie soll ich dich nicht nennen? Pap?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Heh. Und wie soll ich dich sonst nennen? Eure Majestät?“  
„Das wird erst in ein paar Jahren kommen.“, winkte Papyrus ab. „Ich habe aber einen respektvolleren Titel verdient als diese Kindernamen!“  
„Klingt als wenn du heute wieder einen netten Egotrip hattest.“, grinste Sans.  
„Als wenn ich das nötig hätte! Und du wirst mich ab sofort Boss nennen, ist das klar?!“  
„Boss? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Wann hast du mich das letzte Mal scherzen sehen?“, schnaubte Papyrus genervt.  
„Das ist echt niedlich.“  
„ICH BIN NICHT NIEDLICH!“  
„Für mich schon, Bro.“  
„Das heißt Boss!“  
„Hey, ist ja gut. Vergiss nicht, Boss, dass es scheiß egal ist wie groß du noch wirst, denn dein Schienbein werde ich immer erwischen.“  
„Bring mich nicht dazu meine Nettigkeiten zu bereuen!“  
„Nettigkeiten, Boss? Welche Nettigkeiten, Boss? Dass ich dich Boss nennen darf, Boss?“  
Papyrus wurde wieder rot im Gesicht. Niemand machte sich über ihn lustig! Knurrend boxte er seinem Bruder zwischen die Rippen, sodass das kleinere Skelett keuchend auf die Knie ging.  
„Scheiße Pap!“  
„Willst du noch eine?!“  
„Ich meine Boss! Okay?!“  
Das jüngere Skelett schnaubte und ging rüber zu ihrem bereits gedeckten Wohnzimmertisch. Er holte die Papiertüte hervor, welche unter dem Tisch stand. Papyrus drückte Sans die Tüte in die Hand und ging sofort wieder in den Küchenbereich rüber. Das jüngere Skelett tat so, als wenn es das Essen umrühren würde. Doch um ehrlich zu sein wollte er nicht die Reaktion seines Bruders sehen. Es war ihm zu peinlich.  
Sans raffte sich auf und blickte trägt in die Papiertüte hinein. Ein Buch? Er nahm es heraus und ließ die Tüte auf den Boden fallen. Erstaunt fuhr das kurze Skelett mit seinen knöchernen Fingern über den festen Einband des Wälzers. Scheiße, Papyrus hatte ihm ein Buch über Flugzeuge gekauft?? Als sie damals abhauten, musste ihr Gepäck möglichst leicht sein und Sans musste sein Buch bei ihren Eltern lassen. Es war ein anderes als dieses hier, aber… Fuck, das war so toll! Das kurze Skelett hatte sofort Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Sans ging rüber zu seinem Bruder und umarmte ihn herzhaft von hinten. Egal ob dieser das hasste oder nicht.  
„Danke, Boss!“

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Fanarts:
> 
> http://undervirus-au.tumblr.com/post/144598059299/i-jeyawue-drew-this-for-a-german-fanfiction
> 
> http://undervirus-au.tumblr.com/post/145167190149/i-just-have-to-draw-sketch-for-this
> 
> http://undervirus-au.tumblr.com/post/146276469749/another-sketch-for-the-awesome-german
> 
> http://undervirus-au.tumblr.com/post/147552710229/i-spent-6-hours-on-this-animation-xd-its
> 
> http://skellhella.tumblr.com/post/148422958008/its-230-am-and-i-draw-xd-yeah-its-fluffy-shit-but
> 
> http://skellhella.tumblr.com/post/150282685228/papyrus-vs-echoflowers-papy-and-sans-look
> 
> https://skellhella.tumblr.com/post/157202856553/another-fluff-underfell-comic-one-of-my


End file.
